


Ninja of the Straw Hat Pirates

by SteamPoweredCrow



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPoweredCrow/pseuds/SteamPoweredCrow
Summary: Naruto awakens alone after he and Sasuke are forced to pull Kaguya into a new world to save their home reality. Needing to find his once wayward friend and ensure the Rabbit Goddess is no longer a threat, he sets off in this new world. And maybe this crew under the flag with a Straw Hat will be willing to help. Pairings. Devil Fruit Naruto. Manga spoilers.





	1. Enter the Blues

Kaguya Otsutsuki struggled as the Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei drew stone around her. She could feel the sealing jutsu, the same her sons had used on her centuries before, work to bind her powers. She reached into her bond with the God Tree, and to the chakra of every being resting in the bliss of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and pulled. 

“I will not be imprisoned again!” 

The sphere of stone erupted as a wave of white chakra burst from the Rabbit Goddess, wrapping around her in the silhouette of the Ten-Tailed Beast; her own Tailed Beast cloak. She regarded the four humans beneath her, like a god of wrath about to let loose her judgment upon those who earned her ire.

“Oh come on,” Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he re-entered his Six Paths Sage Mode, “we had her. She's cheating.”

“Stop complaining, Naruto,” was Sasuke Uchiha's response as he regarded their foe with the mismatched pair of eyes, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan both spinning. 

Behind them, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake took up defensive stances, neither of them truly ready to face the angry goddess but they would not abandon their teammates. 

Before any action could take place, Naruto and Sasuke felt a presence within their minds. Time stopped as the voice of Hagoromo Otsutsuki spoke to them, “Naruto, Sasuke, what has transpired? I felt the seal form and break.”

“Oh man, Old Man Sage, its bad,” Naruto said not taking his eyes of the frozen Kaguya, “We had her in the seal, but she broke out. Her chakra went crazy and now's like a Tailed Beast cloak.”

The ancient sage reflected on this revelation for a moment. “She drew upon the chakra of those bound by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I had not thought of her breaking the seal.”

“We just got to beat her down again and reform the seal, right,” Naruto asked Hagoromo.

“No,” the Sage responded, “I did not take into account her connection to the bulk of the world's populace. If you force her to draw upon their chakra, they will wither away and become Zetsu.”

“Then how are we going to beat her,” Sasuke asked.

Hagoromo considered the problem, using his connection to his descendants to view the battle from their memories. He saw how the duo's attacks and tactics affected his mother, and how they may fair now that she had increased her power. 

“I fear there may be no way to seal away my mother, not without risking the lives of everyone bound to her,” Hagoromo said solemnly. “However,” he continued, cutting off Naruto's retort before he could even utter one syllable, “you two possess the tools needed to end her threat to this world, but this course of action carries a great cost.”

“What cost,” Sasuke inquired.

“This reality will be lost to you.”

“What the hell Old Man Sage,” Naruto shouted, “I thought you said you had a way to not kill everyone linked to Kaguya!”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interjected, annoyance at his partner's outburst evident, “let him speak.”

“I can understand your confusion, and I must explain this in haste. The dimensions created by my mother and that of the Sharingan's Kamui are branches of our unique Time-Space, bubbles on the outer edge of reality. In my time, as I journeyed the world teaching Ninshu, I became aware of the boundary of reality. I reached out to this barrier while I meditated and understood what lay beyond. A multitude of realities, each with its own natures and rule.

“The only way to end my mother's threat to this world is to sever her connection it completely,” the sage continued. “The shock of being torn from this reality will shatter the Infinite Tsukuyomi and free those under its thrall, but the only way to breach the boundary is to employ the Six Paths Yin and Yang to facilitate the use of all of your chakra, Naruto to empower Sasuke's Time-Space technique beyond the limit of the Rinnegan.” 

“Right,” Naruto said, nodding in understanding, “We've got to keep her distracted until Sasuke can warp her away like Kakashi-sensei's Kamui.”

“I am afraid such a maneuver will be impossible,” the Sage sadly replied, “even if you can project the time-space technique to affect her at a distance, the two of you need to join the yin-yang marks to fully enable the chakra transfer. She will be wary of you joining your powers in such a way.”

“So we need to hit her at point blank range. Got it,” Naruto said.

Sasuke mulled over everything, working out what the Sage had said. And what he had left unsaid. “If we use my Time-Space technique with the full power of the Six-Paths chakra, I won't be able to make the area tailored to Kaguya. And if we have to get close to catch her off guard, we'll be affected as well. That's what you meant when you said we'd be loosing our world. The only way to beat Kaguya is to exile ourselves along with her.”

“Sadly, it would seem this is the only course of action that we can take. Any other would result in my mother drawing more and more chakra into herself to counter you.”

“What'll happen to us when we leave,” Naruto asked, his voice quiet.

“You will be thrown through the void between realities until you encounter the edge of a new reality. Once you pass through it, you will become of that reality, your bodies changing to obey its rules. You will lose you chakra, which is why I can abide just letting my mother loose on another world; she will lack her most dangerous powers.”

“And we'll be there to finish her off,” Sasuke concluded. 

Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath, steeling himself to follow in his parent's footsteps, ready to sacrifice to save others. 

Sasuke, likewise, took a moment to reflect. He had no love for the world that had taken his family from him, but he wouldn't let Itachi's sacrifice be in vain. He did have one question for the spirit of the Sage of Six Paths before he would take action.

“What will happen to the Tailed Beasts?”

“Their souls are trapped within the chakra of the Ten Tails, within my mother. They will be brought along with you and will incarnate in the new world as you will. Although I suspect they will assume forms appropriate for the world.”

Finding the answer acceptable, Sasuke nodded. 

“Yosh,” Naruto exclaimed, eyes burning with resolve, “Let's go banish a god.”

“You got an actual plan this time. I don't think your joke jutsu is going to cut it this time,” Sasuke remarked.

“Hey, we almost got her that time,” Naruto smirked, “but yeah I have an idea.

“Remember when we fought Zabuza on the way to Wave?”

 

 

The instant time resumed its normal course Naruto and Sasuke took off like a shot, Naruto raising to the sky and Sasuke moving to flank. As he flew towards Kaguya, Naruto summoned a large number of clones and began to rush the Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya did not move against the Uzumaki flood, opting to utilize her chakra cloak to repel the clones. 

With the swarm of clones drawing Kaguya's attention, Sasuke waited to make his move. With a clarity of vision afforded to him by his matured Sharingan, he kept track of Naruto's clones, poised to make his move. 

'There,' he thought as he saw a clone fly into position, 'Amenotejikara.'

In an instant, Sasuke switched places with the clone; the cry of a Chidori in his right hand ringing out as he launched his attack at point blank range. 

Kaguya's Byakugan eyes widened only a fraction as Sasuke's attack reached the outer edge of her chakra cloak, before she shot out her hand. She batted the lightning jutsu aside with ease, grabbing Sasuke by the throat. 

“I have grown tired of this farce,” the Goddess said somberly as a mass of Black Zetsu began to encroach upon the Uchiha. The tails of her chakra cloak grew as she drained Sasuke of his chakra, the lengthened tails batting away the army of Naruto clones.

The true Naruto flew back from the swatting tails, the Truth-Seeking Balls moving from his back to hover at his sides. He then took of at high speeds, right for the Rabbit Goddess and Sasuke. What clones remained took to blocking and redirecting Kaguya's tails as the original rocketed forward.

Narrowly avoiding a tail his clones couldn't block, Naruto launched the Truth-Seeking Balls, the black spheres flattening into a kunai-like shape. The projectiles flew, their aim lock onto Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess was unmoved by them, opening a rift to intercept them. 

Naruto grinned as he directed his attack away from the time-space rifts, speeding up both his projectiles and his own flight path. With a push of Senjutsu enhanced wind chakra, Naruto drove the Truth-Seeking Kunai as fast as they could, all of them aimed for Kaguya. 

Kaguya focused her attention on Naruto's attack, reducing the drain on Sasuke to its lowest point. Space warped between her and kunai, a rift forming directly in the path of of the attack. 

Naruto grinned as he let a standard kunai slip from his sleeve. 'Even with your Byakugan, you can't see something you don't expect.' 

He threw the sharpened steel with everything he had. It cut through the air of the strange dimension, drawing closer to Sasuke. As Kaguya's rifts closed and her attention returned to Sasuke, her eyes widened as the flying knife neared Sasuke's outstretched left hand.

“Amenotejikara.”

With a flash of brilliant yellow, Naruto took the place of the kunai and clasped his right hand into Sasuke's left, uniting the marks of the Six Path. Power surged within the pair as Naruto channeled his all into Sasuke. The air around them shook as everything drew to a standstill; time itself froze as the power of the Sage of Six Paths worked through the Rinnegan.

And then, with no flashy display of chakra, no sound other than the rush of air to fill the void, the three figures vanished. 

 

 

With a start Naruto woke, gasping for breath and coughing up sand. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he shakily got to feet and took in his surroundings. The beach he was on seemed to stretch on for miles as did the ocean, though if he strained his eyes he could just make out a landmass in the distance. 

Turning inland, Naruto took in the forest that rose beyond the shore. He walked towards the treeline and was about to take to the canopy, when he noticed something wrong and remembered the words of Hagoromo. 

“I really don't have my chakra anymore,” he said aloud, “Guess Old Man Sage was right. Man, it's gonna be a pain without my clones.” A sad smile crossed his face. “Must've sound like Shikamaru there. Hope the old man was right about the Tsukuyomi breaking.”

Shaking his head clear of negative thoughts, Naruto made his way to the base of a tree and surveyed it. “That branch's low enough. I can make that.”

Drawing back, Naruto took a breath and ran at the tree. As he neared the base, he jumped, intending to reach that low branch and swing higher. Instead, his jump proved more forceful and took him higher than he had intended. 

Naruto sailed over the branch he aimed for, slamming into one of the higher limbs. “Ugh,” he grunted as he pulled himself onto the branch, “Didn't think my jump would be that high.”

He closed his eyes as he tried to gauge his strength. “I feel stronger, almost like I'm in Sage Mode.” Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up, finding a limb about twenty feet above him.

Naruto crouched down and jumped. The air rushed in his ears as he ascended, the limb growing closer until his momentum began to slow as gravity began to take its toll. He reached out his hands and just barely took hold of the rough surface. 

Taking a seat upon the limb, Naruto mused on his new found physical prowess. “I'm definitely stronger than I was without chakra, but I could jump way higher if I still had it.” 

After a brief rest, Naruto bound his way up the tree, handily reaching the highest limb. From his high perch, he gazed upon the land he had woken up on. 

“An island, huh.”

And not a large one. From his vantage point, Naruto guessed it would only take him half an hour to make it to the other side. Turning back to the beach he woke on, Naruto peered out over the ocean. The land he saw before was far larger than the spit of land he was on now. 

“Guess I'm gonna need to make a boat. How hard can that be?”

 

Six days. It had taken Naruto three days to scrounge up the materials to build his escape craft and three days of trial and error to build something seaworthy. Mostly seaworthy. The raft he had cobbled together was made of only three meter wide logs he had hacked down with a kunai. A number of vines served to keep the craft from falling apart and he had fashioned an oar from sticks held together with the cut ribbons of his sleeves. 

Naruto sat a little ways away from his raft, eating a fruit he had grown accustom to eating before a burned down fire. Once he fished his meal, he stood and picked up the bundle of fruit he had made from his jacket. With a vine, he tied the bundle to his back and made his way to the raft.

“OK,” Naruto said going though his plan, “Get to that land over there, find people, and get to work finding Sasuke and the Tailed Beast and make sure Kaguya's not being evil.” His stomach gave a slight rumble. “Oh and find some ramen, those fruit are tasty but I need some meat.”

With his plan set, Naruto pushed his raft into the surf, walking a fair distance into the sea until he could no longer keep above the water level and rode the raft into open waters. The calm sea and cloudy skies made his trip uneventful and within a few hours he could make out the details of the coastline.

“Looks like there's a town over there,” Naruto remarked as he adjusted course, “looks weird thought.”

As he drew nearer, he became aware how 'weird' the town was. 

“What the hell,” he exclaimed, “Why are the building all upside down?”

The town looked like a storm had come through and flipped everything on its head. Naruto had managed to land his vessel upon the shore and hurried into the town. 

“Doesn't look like anybodies around,” he muttered, inspecting one of the upturned buildings. The town was oddly silent, like whatever happened had scared away even the birds. 

And then a scream broke the silence. 

'That came of over there,' Naruto thought jumping onto the top of an upturned house. He perched on the edge of the ruined building in time to see a small kid with a sword trip some long nose guy. Before the kid could use said sword, a young woman rounded the corner and knocked up in the head. 

Naruto's attention was drawn down the road from the three humans by a cry of “Wait right there!”

'Kisame!?,' he thought as he took in the appearance of the newcomer. 'No, that guys to fat be him. Guess there's fish-people in this world.' The Kisame lookalike drew nearer to the three human; the kid seemed fearful of the fish man while the woman remained calm. The sole grown man, with a rather long nose had slid in front of the other two and had drawn…

'A slingshot?' 

Slingshot guy look ready to fight the charging sharkman but Naruto was never one to just let some brute attack a kid.

'And I've got just the move to take him out!'

“Food Cart Destroyer,” Naruto called out as he leaped down from his perch, slamming into the sharkman from above. The force of the impact drove his target into one of the upturned buildings. 

Naruto turned to the three humans only to see the sole woman had knock the long nose guy out with hammer, looking at him in abject horror.

“What the hell are you doing. You don't attack the fishmen,” she yelled out.

Naruto was about the respond, when the pile of rubble that the 'fishman' had been knocked into began to shift as he began to regain his senses. 

Naruto began to shift into his taijutsu stance when the girl had bolted towards him and grabbed his arm. “Don't,” was she said as she pulled Naruto away.

He let her led the way. 'Getting into a fight is not the best thing to do right now. Might piss off the wrong people, or fish people and get others into a mess.'

The girl had let him go when she knew he was moving on his own and had picked up the long nose guy, throwing his at Naruto. “You carry him.”

Naruto sagged a bit under the dead weight of the unconscious man before slinging him over his shoulder. “Hey, you're the one who knocked him out, ya know!”

“Less complaining, more running you blond idiot,” she yelled back at him.

“Oi, my name's Naruto!”

“Nojiko,” she responded, “just follow me. I'll explain why you're an idiot when we're safe at my place.”

Naruto grumbled about being called an idiot but kept pace, curious about this land's issue with these Fishmen and if they had upturned the town they were fleeing. 

He had no idea that the winds of fate had begun to stir up a storm.


	2. Something Fishy in Cocoyahsi

Ch. 2: Something Fishy in Cocoyashi 

Naruto picked up the scent of tangerines on the wind as he followed Nojiko and the kid along the dirt path. In the distance he could make out the top of buildings.

'Another village,' he mused as he adjusted the unconscious teen on his back. The unlike quartet soon reached a small fork in the road and Nojiko led them up the right hand, less worn path. The citrus aroma grew stronger and betrayed the tangerine trees growing around a small house. 

“Home sweet home,” Nojiko said as she let them in, a slight smile on her face. Naruto felt a pang of melancholy shoot through him as he crossed into the modest home. 'No time to feel homesick,' he thought as he put his passenger on the floor. 

Their host went into the small kitchen and returned with four glasses of tea and set them on a table. The clacking of filled glassware on wood roused the fallen long nosed teen and he shot up from his prone position.

“Ahh,” he shouted as he sat up, his head darting around, “Where am I?”

“My home,” Nojiko said calmly.

“You're that women for before. What happened with that fishman,” he paused as he took notice of Naruto seated at the table, “And who are you?”

“Name's Naruto,” Naruto said, “And I guess you were already knocked out when I slammed that fish-guy into a building.”

“Knocked out,” the teen questioned before pointing an accusatory finger at Nojiko, “Hey yeah, you hit me, and there I was about to defend you. Are you working with those Fishmen?”

“If I was working for them, I wouldn't have saved you. Outsider are always so troublesome.”

Naruto suppressed a laugh drawing a look from her. “Sorry, you sounded like a friend of mine there.”

Nojiko turned her attention to the boy, who had taken a seat, “But you're from Gosa, right? You know the Fishmen would kill you if you try anything with them.”

“I know that,” the kid choked out, tears building in his eyes, “but they killed my dad. They brought this huge monster to wreck the town and they killed so many people. I just can't forgive them.”

“Then those tracks in the village,” Long-nose asked, his voice shaky. 

“Yeah, a huge monster the Fishmen brought from the Grand Line.”

“There's huge monsters there too,” Long-nose shouted, his jaw dropping in fear.

The kid nodded, tears being to fall. “I tried to go to Arlong Park, to get revenge, but some lady on their crew stopped me. I'll kill her too, that witch.” 

“Then go ahead and die,” Nojiko said as nonchalantly as possible, drawing a spit take from Long-nose and causing Naruto to choke on his drink. “If you're going to do something that will end in your death, then go ahead and fight. What a great way to get revenge.” 

“But, between that witch at the Park and running into us, you've dodged death twice today. Take the hint and get out of my house. I can't stand naive brats like you.”

“Hey,” Long-nose spoke up, “he's just a kid. Lay off the doom and gloom, why don't ya.”

“It doesn't matter if he's a kid,” Nojiko shouted, “Anyone who just wants to throw away their lives can go die for all I care.”

Nojiko took a breath. “There was a girl I knew who chose to live a life of pain because she dreamed of a better future. So I can't stand people who just want to rush to their deaths!”

Under Nojiko's harsh words, the youngest occupant began to cry in earnest. Naruto, who had been almost uncharacteristically quiet, got up and knelt by the boy.

“Hey,” Naruto said, his voice calm, “You got a name kid?”

“Chabo,” he sniffed out.

“I know it hurts Chabo,” Naruto said, “I've been there. My sensei was killed not to long ago. He was the closest thing I had to a father for a long time and then he was gone.” Tears of his own began to build up as he remembered Jiraiya. 

“But sometimes, it's not about what you've lost, but what you still have. I've still got my memories of him, still got everything he taught me and I know he'd want me to keep living.”

“What am I supposed to do then,” Chabo cried out, his words punctuated by hiccups.

“What about the rest of your family,” Nojiko asked.

“Mom's still alive.”

Nojiko smiled. “Then she's probably worried sick about you. Why don't you head home.”

 

“You know,” Long-nose said once Chabo left, taking a place at the table, “you're not really a bad person, even if you did knock me out.” Turning his attention to Naruto he asked, “Did you really beat that fishman?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh. “I didn't really beat him, um. Sorry I didn't get your name?”

“Oh right,” the long nosed teen said before making a small cough. “The name's Captain Usopp,” he declared, his voice noticeably deeper, “and I'm here on an important mission.” 

“Oh,” Nojiko said, her voice lilting with amusement as she took a seat at the table, “and just what mission is this?”

“I came here looking for a wayward crew mate named Nami.”

“Oh, you mean Nami, of the Arlong Pirates?”

“What,” Usopp yelled, his voice back to its normal tone, “She's a member of Arlong's crew!?”

“Yeah she's pretty infamous around these parts. That 'witch' Chabo mentioned was probably her.”

She leaned her arm against the table and rested her head in her hand, a conspiratorial smile on her face. “What's more surprising is that this is the very house she grew up in. and you've been speaking with her foster sister this whole time.”

“What,” Usopp shouted, topping his previous outburst and knocking over his chair as he shot up, “This is Nami's house!?”

“Give a guy a warning before you do that,” Naruto groused, rubbing his ear before downing the last of his tea and backing his chair from the table.

“Going somewhere,” Nojiko questioned, her voice sickly sweet.

“Well,” Naruto began, nervously scratching the back of his head, “I really don't have any to do with this whole 'pirate' stuff, so...”

“No can do, Whiskers,” Nojiko said, “You've already attacked one Fishman today and I'm not taking the risk you won't go after another.”

“Fine,” Naruto grumbled, “just don't call me 'Whiskers'.” 

Usopp, having returned his seat to its normal and upright position, pressed Nojiko for answers. “So Nami grew up here?”

“Yep,” Nojiko replied, “She and I were orphans and our late foster mother raised us right here. In Cocoyasi Village.”

“Then why did she join the Arlong Pirates,” Usopp asked, “did she really just up and betray her home town like that?”

“That's pretty much it,” Nojiko said, “Like Chabo said, what a real witch.”

Naruto frowned, studying Nojiko's face. 'Something's not right. She doesn't seem angry with her sister for joining the pirates that could turn this town to splinters. She seems almost… guilty.'

“Anyway, Captain Usopp,” Nojiko continued, “what business do you have with my witchy sister?”

“Just give me a minute to sort all this out. Damn, she just really just was after our treasure then, huh.” he slammed his fist onto the table. “Man that just really pisses me off. Even when she helped protect my home town and partied with us, under that happy smile was a devious plot to take our money and leave us high and dry.”

“Happy smile,” Nojiko asked, chuckling, “Her?” 

Naruto ignored his table mate’s rant about evil witches and continued to muse on the situation. 'Nojiko seemed almost happy that Nami was happy in Usopp's crew. She's hiding something.'

“Anyway,” Usopp said, being Naruto out of his thoughts, “as long as I can get my ship back, everything'll be fine. And since I know where she's anchored I just be going.”

“That would be the smart thing to do,” Nojiko acquiesced, “You don't mess with the Arlong Pirates and only end up with just wounds.”

Hooking her thumb towards the window, Nojiko asked, “Is that the ship you were talking about?”

Naruto looked out the window, seeing a ship moored beyond the tangerine trees. “Is that a goat's head?”

“It's The Going Merry,” Usopp rejoiced, “and it's a sheep, not a goat.” 

“Guess that means the village I was when I first spotted the Merry was Cocoyasi...,” Usopp trailed off before his face turned gaunt and his jaw went slack.

“What's wrong,” Nojiko asked seeing his horrified expression.

Usopp composed himself, “Well I just remembered that one of my crew mates was taken captive by the Fishmen. And he's not in the best of health. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid and got himself killed.”

“Arlong's already collected this month's tribute,” Nojiko said, “but if he thinks there are some troublemakers around,” she gave a pointed look to both of her house guests, “he might decide to make a visit.”

“Guess we'll have to head to town and see if you two haven't stirred up any more trouble.”

 

“So who's this crew mate of yours we're looking for,” Naruto asked Usopp they followed Nojiko down the path towards the village. 

“Oh Zoro,” Usopp said, “He's our swordsman. Used to be a bounty hunter until I convinced him to join my crew.” 

“Uh huh,” Naruto said, not buying that Usopp was really the captain of his crew, “What's he look like?”

“Oh, he should be easy to spot,” Usopp commented, “He's got green hair and is really bandaged up right now.”

“Lost a fight,” Naruto inquired. 

Usopp shuttered a bit. “Yeah, he challenged Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world to a duel. I'd never seen anything like it. He countered Zoro's Three Sword Style with this tiny knife.”

“Three Sword Style?”

“Yep, Zoro wields a sword in each hand, and one in his mouth, but the two he uses with his hands got shattered by Mihawk.”

Smiling, Naruto said, “Sounds a bit like Uncle B. He used seven swords.”

“At the same time!?”

“Yep,” Naruto said lost in his memories, “He held one in his mouth like Zoro but the rest he held in his joints, like his elbows and knee.” 

“That sounds crazy,” Usopp said starry eyed.

“You should have seen him fight. He was all like...”

“Shush,” Nojiko interpreted as they neared the town, “It looks like Arlong's in town.”

Taking up a hiding spot behind some buildings, Naruto and Usopp looked down a narrow alley into the town. There they saw a group of Fishmen milling about while one Fishmen, taller than the others by far, with blue skin, a shark's fin and a pointed, saw-like nose, confronted a lone, scar covered man with a pinwheel in his hat.

“That's Arlong,” Usopp asked, his voice full of fear, “He's huge. And I don't see Nami.”

“Guess she's back at Arlong Park then.”

“Who's the pinwheel guy,” Naruto asked, not liking how this situation was developing. 

“That's Genzo,” Nojiko answered, “He's something like the town's sheriff. But he got caught with weapons in his house when the Fishmen came by to collect their tribute a few days ago. Guess that what's Arlong's talking to him about.”

“I've got twenty villages under my rule, and rebellions are something of a nuisance for us rulers,” Arlong's voice boomed thought the air, “I had that Gosa Village turned upside down to teach the rest a lesson: If someone doesn't pay, well that means he intends to rebel.”

“Is that what happened to Chabo's home,” Naruto growled out, “one person didn't pay and he sicked a monster on them.”

“That's life under Arlong's rule,” Nojiko responded, her voice cold, “And with the “Racial Doctrine” they don't think twice about killing humans.”

“You human scum better listen up,” Arlong shouted, drawing their attention back to the town, “All you need to worry about is working hard and paying your tribute. After all, I need that money to establish my empire, one that will rule over all the East Blue!”

“He wants to take over the whole East Blue,” Usopp panicked, “but that means he'll go after my home town at some point.”

“Whatever happens happens,” Nojiko said like a mantra, “All we can do is stay quiet and endure it. For now that is...”

“For now, huh,” Naruto remarked, “I figured you had some plan for dealing with these fish-guys.”

Before Nojiko could remark on Naruto's observations, a strangled cry drew their attention to the town. 

“Gen,” Nojiko cried out as they saw that Arlong had grabbed the scarred man by the neck and held up off the ground, blood dripping down the side of his head. The umbrella he had been sitting under had been snapped in two. 

“Possession of a weapon is a clear sign of rebellion,” Arlong stated. “I can't let there be any unrest in the lands, so it looks like I have to make an example of you. Killing you should show the other villages what will happen if anyone tries to rebel against me.” 

“All this over some weapons,” Usopp said, his panic rising. 

“Both of you just stay put,” Nojiko said as she took off, rounding the building to enter the town.

While Nojiko confronted Arlong, Naruto and Usopp watched as Genzo attempted to prevent the growing crowd of villagers from coming to his defense. 

'He's going to let Arlong kill him, just so the village can live on,' Naruto thought as Genzo was thrown around by Arlong. 'I can't just let this happen.'

Naruto looked to find an opening to attack when he noticed Usopp had disappeared. Arlong's roar drew his attention back to the town square, where the Fishman had grabbed Genzo and was about to slam him into the ground. 

Naruto tensed, ready to strike, when a cry of “Gunpowder Star!” rang in the air and an explosion engulfed Arlong, the shock of the attack causing him to drop Genzo. 

Naruto looked up and saw Usopp atop one of the buildings, slingshot drawn. “I am the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp,” he proclaimed, his knocking knees detracting from his courageous speech. 

“Feared by the whole world as the man from hell, they call me 'Usopp the Wicked Devil King'. I have eight thousand followers at my command! Flee at once and I shall consider forgiving you.” 

'Ok, keep them on you Usopp,' Naruto thought as he rounded the outskirts of the village, looking for an opening to attack.

“Lowly human scum, how dare you attack me,” Arlong bellowed as he ran at the building Usopp was atop. He grabbed the base of the building a lifted it strait of it's foundation.

'Shit,' Naruto thought as Arlong slammed the building into it's neighbor, 'He could give Granny Tsunade a run for her money. Did Usopp make it out of there?' 

“Crap, he's gonna kill me,” Usopp yelled as he leaped from the ruined roof to the next, before scrambling down and running out of the village. 

“Catch him and kill him,” Arlong raged as his pirates worked to restrain their blood hungry captain. A number of the Fishmen broke away from the main group to chase after Usopp. 

Naruto followed in pursuit, taking to the palm trees to catch up with Usopp. “Damn, he's fast.”

As he drew near he saw Usopp ready another attack. “Certain Kill - Egg Star!”

“Guh,” the Fishman he hit yelled, “This reeks, the egg's rotten, you bastard!”

Usopp kicked it into high gear as the Fishmen picked up their pace. The sniper was fast but the Fishmen were gaining.

“Leaping Frog Entry!”

Naruto crashed down on one of the Fishmen with an open palm strike, driving him into the ground. 

“What,” one of the Fishmen said in shock, “there's another one.”

“Oh don't mind me, just got lost on the road of life.” 

A Fishman lunged at Naruto, fist balled tight aimed for his midsection. Naruto leaped back and pivoted on one foot, dodging the fist and countering with a right hook to the face. 

The Fishman let out a pained grunt as he stumbled back from the hit, a thin line of blood leaking from his mouth. He reached up to his lips and glared at his bloodied fingers. 

“No on makes me bleed,” he growled, “especially not some scummy human. You four get that long-nosed bastard, I'll take blonde here.”

Naruto smirked. “And what makes you guys think you can get past me.”

The Fishman he landed the punch on, a blue skinned guy with a mohawk, barred his sharp teeth, “Me.”

He rushed at Naruto, fist drawn back. Naruto likewise leaped towards his foe, intending to end this fight in one more blow. He swung, his fist headed right to his fishy foe's temple. The Fishman however read his move and brought his arm up in defense.

“Eighty Tile True Punch,” the Fishman called his attack, landing his fist into Naruto's gut as he blocked Naruto's punch. 

Naruto flew back from his opponent, arms flailing to keep his balance. “Damn,” he coughed, “What the hell is up with these guys and super strength.” 

The Fishman followed his attack with a flurry of punches, Naruto managing to dodge most of the blows and block the ones he couldn't. 

'What's up with his punches,' Naruto thought deflecting another blow, 'even when he barely hits me, it feels like I'm taking a full powered punch.'

“Is all you can do against my Fishman Karate run away,” the Fishman taunted. 

“Fishman Karate,” Naruto said, an idea forming, “Is that what you call this lame fighting style?”

Naruto barely held back his smirk as the Fishman let out an enraged snort. “You won't be mocking me when I use this lame style to turn you to pulp.”

The Fishman continued to rain blows down upon Naruto, who maintained his dodge and deflect strategy. 'OK, I pissed him off enough to screw up his focus, his moves are easier to dodge. Now to wait for an opening…. There!'

The Fishman had overextend a right hand thrust, leaving his left flank open. Naruto aimed a kick at his exposed abdomen, the strike landing true. 

The kick knocked the Fishman back a few paces and Naruto exploited the disruption in the attack sequence to leap into the air. 

“Let see how you deal with this,” he exclaimed, drawing a kunai from his leg holster and throwing it in a smooth, practiced move. The kunai soared through the air and found it's mark. Dulled as it was from being used as a makeshift ax, it still bit into the shoulder of the Fishman, eliciting a howl of pain.

“No time to let up,” Naruto said, “How about this?”

He landed in a crouched stance and pushed off the sandy dirt, rocketing towards his opponent.

“U.” He slammed his knee into the Fishman's stomach, knocking him off balance.

“Zu.” An open palm heel strike to the chin lifted him off his feet. 

“Maki.” A heavy punch to the gut pushed him higher.

Finally, Naruto jumped high above the disoriented Fishman, lining up his attack and spins downward, delivering a heel ax kick to the neck.

“Naruto Combo!” The impact drove the Fishman face first into the dirt, leaving a decent crater. Naruto took a few deep breathes, calming himself as he observed the unconscious form of his opponent. 

“Man that took a bit more out of me that I thought,” Naruto said, followed by his stomach growling, “Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything but fruit in the last week. Guess that would screw with my stamina.”

Turning in the direction where Usopp and the other Fishmen had run, he took off.

“Usopp better have kept up the pace and outran those other guys. I really don't think I could take on the rest of the pirates, not without getting some ramen first.”


	3. Fall of Arlong Park

Ch. 3: Fall of Arlong Park 

The numerous footprints in the dirt made it easy for Naruto to track where the Fishmen had chased Usopp. 

'Good thing they kicked up so much dirt,' he thought as he followed the meandering path, the occasional broken egg and smoldering pothole exhibiting the slingshot sniper's attempts to stop the pack of pursing Fishmen. 

The trail eventually opened into a clearing, where the footprints grew chaotic. 

“Man, wish Kakashi-sensei would've at least tried to teach me tracking,” Naruto said as he tried to ascertain what happened.

Naruto prowled the clearing, looking for anything that could clue him to what happened to Usopp. A patch of dirt caught his eye. Unlike the ground upturned by running feet, this section of earth was too wide to have been caused by a foot. More like the indent of a body being slammed to the ground.

“Crap,” Naruto groaned as traced the more calmly formed footprints leading from the human-sized divot. He took off after them, leaping into the trees to gain a better view. 

“There's only one place those Fishmen would take Usopp,” Naruto said, wind rushing in his ears as he flew through the trees. Sure enough the treeline began to thin, and the white and red tower that was Arlong Park loomed before him.

Naruto stopped at the final tree, crouching down behind an upward growing branch to obscure his presence. Seeing no Fishmen outside the base, Naruto leaped down from the tree and rushed towards it. 

'OK, the right side faces the village, so I'll head to the left,' Naruto thought, skirting the edge of the pirate fortress to reach it's western edge. 

Naruto could hear voices within the park as he neared the wall. He pull himself up the wall and peered thought the lower opening the decorative iron railing provided.

The ground below him was littered with the prone bodies of Fishmen. The sound of splashing water drew Naruto's attention towards the grand building that was Arlong Park proper as an octopus man leaped from on of the park's canals.

Naruto saw Usopp under Arlong's giant arm, a knife pointed casually towards him. A young, orange haired women stood near them. 

'That must be Nojiko's sister. Nami, right,' Naruto thought as he watched the Fishmen explain to their multi-limbed companion about the attack by a pirate hunter named Zoro. 

'Didn't Usopp say his missing crew mate was named Zoro? He said he was injured but he knocked out all those Fishmen. Damn.'

Before Naruto could muse anymore, the woman he presumed to be Nami whipped out a bo staff and attacked Usopp, sending the long nosed human to the hard ground. As they exchanged words Naruto looked for an opening. 

'There's too many Fishmen to fight. Arlong lifted the building like it was nothing and I bet those guy near him are his strongest minions. I just need to grab Usopp and run and find his crew.' 

“Certain Kill-Smoke Star!”

Naruto shifted his attention towards Usopp's voice as the sniper fired a smoke bomb at the ground, diving into the smokescreen to hide.

From his higher vantage, Naruto could just make out Usopp heading towards one of the sea pools. Then he saw another figure approached him. Nami had followed him into the smoke and struck him down with her bo. 

Naruto could only watch, as the smokescreen faded away under the sea breeze, as Nami ran at Usopp with a knife. 

The squelching sound of steal piercing flesh echoed far too loudly in Naruto's ears as he stared down at this bloody betrayal. His eyes were drawn to where blade met flesh and widened as he saw Usopp fall. 

Even as Nami was kicking the downed man into the sea, Naruto was on the move, dropping from his position on the wall and running towards the coast. The sound of breaking waves masked his dive into the salty water. 

Naruto swam towards where Arlong Park met the ocean, eyes burning in the saltwater. 

'There,' he thought as he saw Usopp swimming through the brine. He kicked towards him, grabbing his arm to get his attention. 

The shock of being grabbed out of the blue caused Usopp to scream, a torrent of bubbles issuing from his mouth. Naruto slapped a hand over Usopp's mouth, jerking his free hand towards the surface. 

Usopp nodded once he calmed down and followed Naruto accent. The pair broke the surface a fair bit away from Arlong Park and they could make out the buildings of Cocoyashi as they gasped for breath. 

“You OK, Usopp,” Naruto asked as he pulled Usopp onto the shore, the sniper laid out on the rocky ground. 

“Yeah,” he choked out, his lungs burning from the various exertions he had gone through in the past hour, “How'd you know, *gasp*, where to find me?”

“Saw it,” Naruto said, “I was peeking over the wall. Saw you fight with that girl. Was that Nami?”

“Yeah,” Usopp said, sitting up, “She, she stabbed herself.” His hand drifted to where Nami's knife would have struck if she had intended to stab him. 

“If she really wasn't our friend she wouldn't have hurt herself to cover for me. And now I feel like crap for saying all those bad things about her.”

“Yeah, I got those vibes from Nojiko,” Naruto said.

“What'd ya mean?”

Naruto smiled, “She didn't talk about her like she'd betrayed her. She wasn't sad about what was happening or angry with her. 

“But there's was something else. Nojiko seemed guilty about how things are.”

Usopp nodded, frowning in contemplation. “She said something before I played dead. 'For the sake of my business, this was the only way.' What do think than means?”

“I don't know,” Naruto groaned, “I'm not really the 'figure things out' guy.”

A moment of silence passed between the two damp young men as they mulled over the problem at hand. 

“Sorry for roping you into my crew's problems,” Usopp finally said.

Naruto waved a dismissive hand. “I've pissed of those Fishmen one way or another. It's not the first time I've run into a bunch of assholes who are trying to take over some innocent town. At least I'm not taking them on alone.”

“Crap,” Usopp exclaimed, “I almost forgot about Zoro. That octopus guy said he took him to village. I have no idea where Johnny ran off to but Luffy and Yosaku should be here by now.” 

“Your crew's only five people? I though you said you had eight thousand men under your command,” Naruto said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he hefted himself up.

“Well, I may have been exaggerating there,” Usopp said, scratching his cheek sheepishly as he rose, “And our crew's really only got three people. Johnny and Yosaku are Zoro's old bounty hunting buddies. You know Zoro's our swordsman and Luffy's our captain. Oh and there was that cook Luffy wanted. Sanji or something like that.” 

“Didn't you say you were the captain back at Nojiko's place,” Naruto asked as they headed down the road. 

“I had to make a good impression, didn't I? People respect and listen to captains.”

“Uh huh.”

“They do!”

 

Naruto and Usopp had reached the edge of Cocoyashi when a loud sound crashed over the town, startling the townsfolk. The pair turned to where the sound came from in time to something fly overhead, the sound of screaming accompanying it.

“Was that a boat,” Naruto asked.

“Yeah,” Usopp replied. 

“Think your crew was on it?”

“Most likely.” 

With a shared glace, the pair took off in the direction the boat had flown, passing into the island's woodlands.

“Usopp, I'm going to head up.”

“What'd you mean, 'up'...” Usopp trailed off as he watched Naruto's form blur away as he jumped into the treeline, barely disturbing the foliage. 

“Wow,” the long nosed sniper exclaimed, “How'd you do that?”

“Ninja,” came Naruto's cheeky reply. 

“What! A Ninja!”

He sped away from Usopp, whipping through the canopy. It didn't take him long to find where the flying boat had crashing into the forest.

“Crashed and kept going,” Naruto remarked seeing the path dug out by the boat. He took a moment to figure out his location and sped back to Usopp. 

Naruto landed back where he thought he had left Usopp only to find the forest path empty. He turned around a few times, eyes peeled for any sign of Usopp only for a realization to dawn on him.

“I didn't tell him to stay put! Damn it!”

Naruto took a moment to find Usopp's tracks in the deep foliage, and took off after him. His trail lead out of the woods and onto a dirt path.

“He couldn't have gotten…..”

Naruto stopped short as he saw Usopp get caught between the attack of a green haired swordsman and a blond in a suit, the sniper's face smashed between heel and scabbard. 

“...far.”

“Usopp,” came a cry from a guy wearing a straw hat, red vest and jean shorts, “Are you OK. Did Nami do this to you.”

“Actually that was us,” the well dressed blond said.

“More like just you,” the swordsman retorted.

Usopp shook his head clear before addressing the group. 

“Luffy, Zoro,! I knew that flying boat was you,” Usopp exclaimed, happy to see his crew. 

“So this is your crew, huh Usopp,” Naruto asked as he drew up to the pirates. The swordsman moved slightly, gripping the handle of his sword, ready to draw if needed.

Luffy tilted his head as he studied Naruto, a large smile breaking on his face.

“Friend of yours, Usopp,” the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates asked his sniper.

“Oh yeah,” Usopp responded, nodding and throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulder, “This is Naruto. He's been helping me deal with the Fishmen.” His mood turned somber as he withdrew his arm. 

He told his crew about what had been happening since he had arrived on the island, with Naruto pipping in to fill in some gaps or reign in his exaggerations. They likewise told them of Nami's meeting with them a short time before.

“Nami's hiding something,” he concluded, “Something made her join the Arlong Pirates, but we just can't figure it out.” 

“It's useless,” a voice carried over from down the lane. The five some directed their attention towards Nojiko as she calmed approached them, “Nothing's going to change Arlong's rule.”

“Who's that,” Luffy asked.

“Nami's sister,” Usopp answered his captain. 

“What do you mean by 'useless',” Zoro asked.

Nojiko sighed. “Look, you guys being here is making things complicated. I'll tell you how the village ended up the way it is, but after you all have to leave. Got it?”

“I'm good,” Luffy said, “I really don't need to know Nami's past. I'm going for a walk.”

“You're not gong to listen,” Usopp yelled after his captain.

“No, I'm cool.”

Naruto stopped the pirate captain before he could get to far. “Isn't Nami your friend? Don't you want to know why she's acting the way she is?”

“Because she's my friend, I don't want to hear it from anyone but her. Pasts are personal.”

Luffy walked past quieted Naruto, the blond ninja frowning in thought.

“What's with him,” Nojiko asked.

“Don't mind him,” Zoro said, laying back against a tree, “That's just how he is. We'll listen to your story, but can't say if hearing it will change anything.” The swordsman looked at Naruto, “You gonna stay?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said as he drew back to the group, standing next to the smoking blond he assumed was the cook Usopp had mentioned, “I couldn't just leave anyway.”

A light snore was Zoro's reply, the swordsman having fallen asleep.

“How you just fall asleep like that,” Usopp yelled at Zoro, his volume not doing anything to the green haired man.

Letting out a small huff, Usopp turned to Nojiko. “Well I'm ready to hear whats going on around here.”

“Me too,” Sanji said.

Naruto nodded in affirmation.

Nojiko began her tale. She told the assembled group about how a women named Bell-mere had found her and Nami after their home village had been destroyed by pirates, how she raised them even though money had been a problem. She recounted the day Arlong and his crew had arrived and demanded a payment for everyone living in the village; 50,000 Beri per child, 100,000 per adult or they would be killed. 

“Bell-mere only had 100,000 Beri. She used it so we could live. Arlong killed her right in front of us. After that, Arlong's crew found Nami's maps and charts. They took her and forced her to join their crew after Arlong struck a deal with her. 

“If Nami could raise 100,000,000 Beri, she could buy Cocoyashi out from under him. So for the last eight years, if she hasn't been making maps for Arlong, she's been out at sea stealing money from any pirate she could find. And she's nearly finished.”

“How dare those bastard Fishmen cause my lovely Nami such pain,” Sanji exclaimed, steam venting from his nose, “I'll kill them.”

Nojiko delivered a swift blow to the lovesick cook's head. “That's exactly what I don't want to do. You guys showing up, making a mess of things and calling Nami your friend is making Arlong doubt Nami. You're putting Nami's hard work into jeopardy.”

“So please, don't make her suffer any more.”

Her piece said, Nojiko turned and left, leaving the three pirates and ninja to reflect on the tale she told.

 

 

After waking Zoro, the Straw Hats and Naruto began a slow walk back to Cocoyashi.

“So, what are we going to do,” Usopp asked.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly. “Nothing until Luffy gives us the word. As much as I hate to leave beautiful women like Nami and Nojiko in pain, if they don't want help then there's nothing to do.”

“So you guys are just going to sit around and do nothing,” Naruto said.

“We aren't some heroes who'll show up out of the blue to save the day,” Zoro replied, “if you want to go and fight Arlong we won't stop you. But we're waiting for Luffy's orders.”

“You think your captain will fight Arlong. You said Nami was pretty insistence on you guys leaving the island.”

“Luffy's stubborn,” Sanji said, “Once he puts his mind to something he won't stop until he gets it.”

Naruto nodded. “Think he'll mind an extra hand when it comes time to fight?”

“I wouldn't,” Zoro said with a smirk, “and he probably wouldn't care, as along as he takes Arlong on himself.”

The foursome made it to town in time to see everything begin to fall apart. A Marine crew had shown up and had confiscated Nami's ransom money, hinting that they were doing it with Arlong's blessing. Nojiko had been shot and Nami had run of to confront Arlong.

It took all of Naruto's sage training to maintain a calm, detached focus while the townsfolk began to arm themselves to take the fight to the Fishmen. 

'They've suffered for years under the hope that Nami would succeed. Even if I could take on all the Fishmen myself, I'd be spitting on their sacrifices. I just hope we aren't going to be stuck here while they get themselves killed.' 

“Of course I will!” 

The shout of Monkey D. Luffy echoed through the empty town and he the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates began his walk towards Arlong Park. 

As he drew up to his crew he gave one order, “Let's go.”

“Roger,” the three other pirates chorused.

Naruto caught Luffy's eyes and tilted his head towards Arlong Park, the unspoken question clear. The pirate captain maintained the silence, only giving a sharp nod. Naruto took his position at the rear of the group and adjusted the tie on his forehead protector. It was time to go.

 

 

The door to Arlong Park exploded under the impact of Luffy's fist, sending debris flying and shocking the Fishmen,

“Which one of you is Arlong,” Luffy asked. 

“That would be me,” the saw nosed Fishmen said an annoyed look on his face, “And who the hell are you?”

“Luffy, I'm a pirate,” he responded walking calmly towards Arlong. 

Two Fishmen tried to block Luffy's approach only for him to grab them by their heads and slam them together.

“And just what does a pirate want with me,” Arlong asked, his voice tight with a low rage.

Luffy answered with a punch, launching Arlong out of his chair and into the far wall of the Park. The Fishmen pirates were shocked that not only had someone attacked their captain, but he had been pushed back by said attack.

“Just what the hell,” Arlong growled as he lifted himself from the rubble, eyes filled with murder.

“Don't you dare make my navigator cry,” Luffy said.

The Fishmen had pulled themselves from their stupor and rushed at Luffy, weapons drawn. A black blur intercepted them handily with a flurry of kicks, “Small fries can just stay back.”

Sanji landed besides his captain, “Jeez, running ahead alone like that.” 

“I ain't gonna lose.”

“Dumbass. When did I say I was worried about you?” 

The rest of the party formed behind them. “I mean you shouldn't try to hog all the glory for yourself,” Sanji finished. 

“Oh right,” came Luffy's reply. 

“I c-c-can handle not getting that much glory,” Usopp stuttered out.

“Ain't you gutsy,” Zoro remarked to the long nosed sniper.

Naruto smirked, cracking his knuckles, “Looks like they've never seen someone lay at hit on their boss, ya know?”

“Roronoa Zoro,” one Fishman said spitting out the name like a curse.

“That's the guy who tricked me,” an octopus Fishman said pointing an accusatory finger at the swordsman.

“Long nose survived,” another said stunned.

“And that one in orange is the guy who tried to stop us when we were casing him.”

“Pirates huh,” Arlong growled out, “so that's how this all works out. You're just here to get Nami. Sha-ha-ha-ha! As if five measly humans could do anything against me.”

“I don't know,” Naruto said, “looks like Luffy did knock you on your ass.”

Arlong growled but was cut off as the octopus Fishman let out a trumpet-like call. “Come out Mohmoo!”

The park shook as the sea bubble, and a large monster rose from the deep. The sea serpent resembled a large cow, complete with horns and a nose ring.

“So that's the monster that destroyed Chabo's village,” Naruto said, tightening his fists.

“Oh it's that guy,” Luffy said unfazed by the monster.

“What do mean by that,” Usopp shouted at his captain.

Mohmoo took one look at the Straw Hats and turned in terror. 

“And just where do you think you're going, Mohmoo,” Arlong voice promised violence if the sea beast disobeyed orders.

Fear of Arlong overrode the fear of the Straw Hats and Mohmoo roared as he attacked.

The Fishmen roared as well, ready to follow the sea monster's attack with their own. The party readied to fight, Zoro began to draw his sword, Sanji tensed a leg, Usopp screamed and Naruto let his hand hover over his kunai holster. 

“Leave this to me,” Luffy ordered, “These guys are just a time waster.”

Luffy slammed his feet into the ground, anchoring himself in the concrete. And he began to spin, his body coiling like a spring.

“What the hell,” Naruto cried out as Luffy stretched his arms, stopping the advance of Mohmoo by grabbing his horns. He turned to Usopp, “Just what's up with your captain?”

“Oh I guess I forgot to mention he's made of rubber, hehe.”

“A Devil Fruit user,” one of the Fishmen said in shock.

“I think we should get out of here,” Usopp screamed.

“Too late,” Naruto yelled, grabbing the panicking sniper and pulling him down.

“Gum Gum Pinwheel!”

Luffy released the tension he built up, spinning at high speed, using Mohmoo as a battering ram. The improvised aquatic weapon slammed into the attack Fishmen, knocking them out and away. Luffy let go of Mohmoo before his rotations ended, launching the sea monster out to sea.

“I didn't come here to fight small fires,” he said, glaring at Arlong, “The one I want to fight is you!”

“Good,” Arlong growled out, “I was just thinking about killing you myself.”

“Seems we have no choice but to fight,” a Fishman with arm fins said as he and two others, the octopus fishman and an effeminate looking fishman drew up between Arlong and the Straw Hats.

“Looks like all that's left are the heavy hitters,” Zoro said, hand ready to draw his sword.

“We'll deal with this trash, Arlong,” the finned Fishman said.

“Yes, if you get too worked up there won't be much of the Park left,” his lippy companion added.

The octopus reeled back and launched an attack of black ink. The humans dived out of the way, except for Luffy who got covered in ink. 

“Luffy, why didn't you dodge,” Zoro called out. 

“I'm stuck,” the captain said oblivious to the octopus fishman as he slammed a massive piece of stone into the blind pirate.

The stone cracked and relieved not a bloody pile, but Sanji, his leg outstretched. 

“Well I chose an idiot to call my captain. But that's a hundred times better than being on a crew that would harm a lady.”

Sanji and Zoro moved to block the Fishmen from approaching Luffy while Usopp tried to pull him from the concrete. The octopus tried to attack Luffy again only for Zoro to draw his attention. Relived to not being attacked, Usopp let go of Luffy, sending the rubber man into the third fishman, who promptly set out after the sniper.

“Keep those guys off us,” Naruto said wedging a kunai into the cracked stone next to Luffy's let foot. 

“Frog Strike,” he called out, slamming his open palm into the kunai. The stone shattered into dust, freeing Luffy's foot.

“Alright,” Luffy cheered, shaking out his leg, “One down, one to go.”

Luffy's attention as drawn to Arlong, who had gotten up from the rubble pile he had sent him into.

“Gum Gum Pistol!”

Luffy launched a punch at the Fishman, who anticipated the attack and grabbed Luffy's fist before it could land a hit. 

“You think you really have a chance to beat us,” Arlong all but shouted.

“You bet we do,” Naruto said, kunai ready to strike.

Arlong rushed forward, backhanding Naruto into the far wall. In the same movement, he jammed his hand into the concrete, pulling up a huge chuck, Luffy's foot still trapped within.

Zoro and Sanji moved to defend their captain but their Fishmen opponents blocked them.

“They say that Devil Fruit users lose their ability to swim in exchange for their power. Not that it matters in this case, Sha-ha-ha!”

Arlong hefted Luffy above his head, intercepting his Gum Gum Pistol with his teeth, tearing into the rubber man's flesh. 

A gleam of light caught Arlong's eye before he could throw Luffy into the sea. He let out a grunt of annoyance as a kunai knife bit into his flesh right under the sun-like tattoo, its dull point barely breaking skin. He turned his eyes in time to see Naruto blur away from the ruined wall. 

“Dart Frog Impact!”

Naruto slammed a closed fist into Arlong's side, knocking the towering Fishman away from the edge of the sea pool and sending Luffy crashing onto the ground. 

“Did you think that little slap would knock me out,” Naruto taunted, “cus my Granny could hit harder.”

Arlong righted himself, murderous intent burning in his eyes. “Fine if you want to die first, then DIE!”

Arlong launched himself at Naruto, jaws wide and ready to tear. Naruto only grinned, going low and lifting the chuck of stone still trapping Luffy's foot. 

Naruto thrust the concrete into Arlong's open maw. The force of Arlong's bite shattered the stone, sending dust into the Fishman's eyes. 

Luffy's feet hit the ground and he reeled upright.

“Gum Gum Bell!” He slammed his head into Arlong's, knocking the Fishman back.

“And Gum Gum Bullet!” The short ranged punch landing right where Naruto's kunai had opened a small wound. 

“Gatling Gun!” The barrage of punches slammed Arlong back into the building. 

“Thanks for getting me out of that,” Luffy said. 

Naruto flashed him a thumbs up. “No problem. Want to tag team this guy?”

“No,” Luffy said his voice gravely serious, “This is a fight between Captains.”

“Got it.”

“Well aren't you cocky,” Arlong said raising from the rubble, “You might need that backup. I barely felt that.” 

“Well, that was only my warm-up.”

The sound of breaking stonework drew Naruto's attention away from the captain's stare down. He turned in time to see the fin-armed Fishman, the one Sanji had squared up against rush towards the ninja and pirate captain. 

Sanji was nowhere to be seen but Naruto guessed the hole in the wall was where the lovestruck cook had been sent. And Zoro was occupied with fighting the octopus guy, three swords versus six. Leaving Naruto as the only one not fighting.

Naruto rushed to meet the Fishman, launching a roundhouse kick at his head. The Fishman blocked the blow with his fin.

“Ha, your kicks are weaker that that other guy and he was nothing,” he gloated. 

They broke apart and eyed each other, the sounds of fighting echoing around them.

“Are you the one who beat my pupil,” the Fishman asked.

“You talking about that guy with the mohawk?”

He nodded.

“Yeah I beat him.”

“Then I, Kuroobi, level 40 practitioner of Fishman Karate shall avenge his defeat.”

Kuroobi didn't let Naruto respond, launching into a flurry of punches. Naruto took a defensive posture, weaving out of the way of the Fishman's attacks.

“I see you're aware of how devastating Fishman Karate is,” Kuroobi taunted, “My pupil must have lost to you by a fluke. A dirty trick by an inferior human.”

Naruto ducked a punch, a smirk on his face, “How's this for a 'dirty trick'?”

He twisted away from Kuroobi, throwing a pair of shuriken at the Fishman's face. Kuroobi dived under the sharp projectiles and turned to face Naruto, his back to the wall.

“Was that the extent of 'trick'?”

“I think you've forgotten something.”

“Oh and what's that?”

“You aren't fighting just one opponent.”

“Collier,” Sanji called out, landing a kick on the Fishman's neck from behind, knocking him to the ground. 

“Epaule!” A heel shot to the shoulder bounced the downed Fishman up, enough for…

“Cotelette!” A shot to the ribs follow by…

“Seele!” A chop to the legs. 

Kuroobi stumbled back from the attacks, trying to right himself. He regained his balance in time to see Sanji hand spring back towards him.

“Mutton Shot!” The cook delivered a series of kicks to Kuroobi's body, sending the Fishman crashing into the building.

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag. “You OK,” he asked Naruto.

“Yeah, guy didn't really land any hits. I was just keeping him occupied till you got back.”

“That so,” Sanji said, watching Zoro deliver a finishing blow to his opponent.

“Guess besides Arlong all that's left is the guy that went after Usopp.”

“Actually,” Naruto said, “Usopp's over there.” He pointed at the hole Kuroobi had made with Sanji. Sure enough, the sniper was there.

“I'll just be over here, providing long range support!”

“Right,” Sanji sighed out, perking up when he saw Nami push her way through the crowd. “Nami-Swan!”

The cook's exuberant cry drew the last combatants attention. 

“Well look who showed up,” Arlong spat “Nami, I'll make you a deal right here. Everyone here has had their death warrant signed but I'd rather have you willing rejoin my crew. If you do, I'll spare your village. What'd you say?”

Nami froze for a moment, gripping Luffy's straw hat tighter to her head, before she turned to the people of her home. 

“I'm sorry everyone, but will you die with me?”

The crowd cheered, Nojiko and Genzo the loudest.

Arlong snarled. “You just had to choose the hard way. Alright, I'll sweep the trash into the sea and then you can get your ass back to work making my sea charts, you pathetic….”

Arlong was cut off when Luffy delivered a devastating punch to his midsection, sending the Fishman into the building behind him.

“Don't talk to my friend like that!”

Arlong burst from the hole, a large saw like sword in his hands and his eyes red with rage.

“I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart.”

Arlong rushed at Luffy, his blade raised. Luffy jumped and flipped over Arlong, launching a punch at the Fishman's back. 

The blow sent Arlong stumbling, but he righted himself and jumped in pursuit of Luffy, forcing the rubber man to flee up the side of the building.

Before Luffy could find cover or dodge, Arlong struck with his monster sword, sending Luffy into the building. Arlong followed him inside.

“This is where it ends, you damn rubber brat.”

Undeterred by Arlong's threat of death, Luffy looked around the room. Maps and sea charts dotted the walls and desk, and pills of paper rose from the floor.

“What's with this room?”

“Too dumb to figure it out,”Arlong taunted, “This is where Nami drew our maps. She does have a talent and that talent will make me king of seas, emperor of the world. Sha-ha-ha-ha!”

Luffy picked a pen. “This is covered in blood.”

“She should just be happy she's useful to me,” Arlong said bringing his blade to Luffy's neck, “Do you honestly believe you could have a better use for her than I do?”

Luffy dropped the blood coated pen and grabbed two of the saw blade's projections.

“Use!?” The sound of shattering metal filled the room as he crushed the blade with his bare hands.

“My Kiribachi,” Arlong exclaimed.

“Nami isn't something to use. She's a person, with dreams.”

And with that Luffy began to launch attacks at the room, sending sea charts and maps flying as he throw the deck out the window.

Arlong swung his crippled sword at Luffy who blocked it with a cabinet of maps, the still sharp parts of the blade ripping them to shreds.

“You bastard. You're ruining eight years of work!”

Arlong lunged at Luffy, catching him with his jaws, sharp teeth ripping into the teen's flesh. Luffy grit his teeth as he grabbed Arlong's nose and with a sickening snap, broke it to escape the Fishman's bloody grip.

“No, I'm ending eight years of Nami's nightmare.” 

Luffy kicked up, his foot stretching up, bursting thought the roof and shooting into the sky, much to the shock of those back on the ground. 

“This room brought Nami pain, so I'm going to get rid of it.”

Arlong glared at Luffy as he righted his nose. “As if a scum like you could bring down Arlong Park!”

He rushed at Luffy, spinning with his jaws wide open, “Shark On Tooth!”

The attack landed, ripping into Luffy's midsection right as he brought down his foot.

“Gum Gum Battle-Axe!”

The sandaled foot slammed into Arlong, knocking the Fishman off of Luffy. The force of the impact shook the building, cracks forming everywhere. The floor gave way, sending Arlong down. And down. And down. 

The entire building collapsed into itself, sending everyone below scrambling for cover.

“Luffy,” Nami cried as she watched the dust settle. 

The top of the rubble pile shifted as Luffy pushed through the debris, blood dripping from his wounds.

“Is he OK,” Usopp asked.

“Nami,” Luffy yelled out, “You're my crew mate, got it!?”

“Got it,” the navigator choked out through her tears of joy and relief.

The cheers of victory rang out from the villagers as the sun shone on a free island for the first time in eight years.

 

 

The Grand Line. The New World. Toto Land archipelago. 

The dark night was broken only by the occasional cloud break letting a waning moon shine upon the domain of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. A lone hooded figure used the shadows like they were second nature, weaving in and out of the alleyways towards a port. 

The figure stopped short of the main road, waiting. A small wind picked up, blowing way the clouds long enough to reveal the face under the hood.

Even in the wan moonlight, her blue and black fur was distinctive and her mismatched pair of eyes reflected the light well. She tensed when she heard footsteps but relaxed as young woman stepped out into the road, her long arms distinctive even in this twisted wonderland.

“All clear Mata-sensei,” she called out, earning a rebuking look from her teacher.

“Being unseen is worthless if we are heard, Myukuru,” Matatabi, formerly the Two-Tailed Monster Cat calmed stated to her self-claiming pupil. 

The unlikely pair made their way into the small port on Milk Island, ready to make their exit.


	4. Rude Awakenings

Ch 4: Rude Awakening

**Six days before the Fall of Arlong Park**

Awareness came to Matatabi slowly. At first, all she could comprehend was that she wasn't dead. Then she slipped into contemplation.

'How am I, separate,' she thought, trying to piece together her fragmented memory. She remembered being pulled back into the Demonic Statute by Uchiha Madara along with her siblings, the nine tailed beasts losing their individuality as they became the one Ten Tailed beast.

'No, wait. There was something more.'

Her memories didn't end when she was sealed away. She recalled meeting her father within Uzumaki Naruto's subconscious along with the others. She could remember the young Uzumaki using the power she and her others entrusted to him to battle Madara and later Otsutsuki Kaguya.

And she remembered Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke employing the powers granted to them by her father to banish Kaguya from their world, exiling themselves in the process.

'And us as well,' came a wry thought.

The issue of her continued existence sorted, Matatabi slowly began to raise from her prone position. As she asserted control of her body, Matatabi noticed something, different.

'Are those, fingers?'

Mismatched yellow and green eyes snapped open, scrunching as the bright light. An arm reflexively moved the block the sun. Once her eyes adjusted, she mused on her now human looking arm.

Blue fur with black stripes replaced animated flame and a fingered hand took the place of a paw. She wriggled the fingers idly, getting use to the flexible digits. She brought her hand to her face, feeling the fur that seemed to cover her whole body.

Fingers traced the unfamiliar face, noting how it was shaped. She felt that her face was not quite human, with a feline nose, whiskers and sharp teeth. Higher still her fingers moved, until they brushed up against fur that had a different feel to it.

'Not fur,' she realized, 'Hair.'

She took hold of a strand of her hair and pulled it in front of her eyes, seeing hair as black as the stripes on her arms. She pushed the strand back and, as her hands traveled up her head, she felt the base of an ear atop her head, ears much like her old ones.

Matatabi let the limb drift back to the earth beneath her, focusing on the sensation of dirt passing between her fingers.

'This feels so strange and yet familiar,' she mused, shifting her body around to acclimate to her form. Toes followed fingers in disturbing the soft earth as she stretched her legs. Her tails twitched as she arched her back.

'Thank goodness I still have my tails.'

With somewhat shaky legs, Matatabi pushed herself upright. Her balance faltered for a moment, her body pitching forward before she righter herself. With some hesitation she began to walk. Her steps were slow to start but as she moved, her footfalls became more sure, until her gait was steady and brisk.

After a few circuits of the clearing she found herself in, Matatabi slowed as she took full stock on her new form.

“I cannot be certain,” she said aloud, her voice unchanged to her ear, “But I believe I have taken a form similar to Yugito.” It made a degree of sense; an imprint from Yugito's chakra would carry her perception of her physical dimensions.

She ran her hands over her arms. Under the fine coat of fur, she could feel taut muscles born from years of training and combat. She felt physically powerful, light and fast. And technically naked.

'I suppose I will need to find clothing. How amusing.'

Confidant in her physical ability, Matatabi made her way through the woodland she found herself in. Hopefully, there was civilization nearby with people who would be amenable to her plight.

 

 

In a clearing in the woodlands outside of Cheese Town on Milk Island, Charlotte Myukuru finished tying the last of her hanging targets to the various trees surrounding her. She ran a hand through her short periwinkle hair as she regarded her training set-up; a large number of wooden circles hung from the trees on varying lengths rope.

She stretched her arms above her head, popping her shoulders and both sets of elbows. She continued to loosen her muscles as she retrieved her sheathed katana, wrapped in a heavy cloth, from the base of one of the trees.

Myukuru drew the sharp blade, the distinctive rasp of steel echoing through the forest. She gave the blade a few practice swings before removing the heavy fabric from around the sheath, affixing the cloth around the blade, leaving only the top few inches unobstructed.

Preparations finished, Myukuru moved into the center of her training field, bringing the blade to a ready position.

She took a breath. “Three, two, one.”

At the end of her countdown she moved, the tip of the blade flashing in the dappled sunlight. She kept her footwork close, making use of her long arms to strike the hanging targets. She moved through her forms, blade striking the wooden targets in rapid succession. The impact from the honed steel set the targets swinging, knocking into their fellows, adding the clop-clop of wood to the sounds resonating through the woods.

Myukuru's iris eyes tracked her swinging targets, blade held at the ready.

With a sharp jab, she struck one of the moving targets, hitting it right before it impacted with its neighbor. The strike adjusted the target's trajectory, averting collision. She whorled around, sword moving with grand precision as she continued her deadly dance.

With quick thrusts Myukuru kept up her maneuvers, deflecting the wooden targets before they could hit each other. Her pace increased as the telltale sound of wood clapping against wood faded, working even harder to keep the wooden disks from meeting.

Soon however, her pace began to falter. Behind her a pair of disks clipped each other. She spun around to adjust their course only for another set to collide.

Myukuru tried to compensate, increasing the speed of her attacks to overcome the erratic swinging. Her faster movements proved to be her undoing as her control over the blade faltered, sending the wooden targets into wilder arcs.

Myukuru let her sword fall into a relaxed position as the sound of clanging wood filled her ears. She let out a few heavy breathes and wiped some sweat from her dark brow with her free hand.

“Damn,” she said, “still not fast enough.”

Her tone was light, even in the face of failing to meet her goal. She drew up to a cluster of her targets, noting that each one bore a number of light cuts.

“Rather impressive swordplay,” a voice broke the now silent wood.

Myukuru spun towards the voice, bringing her katana up to a ready position.

“Hey, who's there,” she demanded, trying in vane to invoke her Color of Observation.

'Come on, why can't I get this stupid Haki thing to work!'

“I mean you no harm,” came the voice, still hidden, “I am a traveler and am in need of assistance.”

“Can't help someone I can't see. Come on out!”

“Alright,” the voice acquiesced and a moment later emerged from behind a tree.

Myukuru's eyes widened as her guest entered the clearing. “Hey, what's the deal! Why are you naked!?”

The blue and black cat Mink shrugged her shoulder. “I told you I was in need of assistance.”

“Assistance is like needed medical attention or if you're stuck down a well. Not for pants!”

Myukuru took a moment to calm herself. 'Deep breaths, girl. People just don't go out streaking. Figure out what happened.'

“OK, what happened? How'd you end up, you know,” she asked her guest, firmly avoiding looking at her.

Again the cat Mink shrugged before speaking. “The simplest explanation is that I woke in this woods only a little while ago, just as I am right now.”

“Just woke up? Like you had a shipwreck or something?”

“I suppose that is an, apt, comparison to what happened to me. I would be quite amenable to explain things more thoroughly, but I believe this is not the place for such a conversation. Do have a home nearby?”

“Hey,” Myukuru shouted, “Don't go trying to invite yourself home! I don't even know who the hell you are!”

The Mink seemed shocked at that outburst, her ears perking up before drooping in a bashful manner.

“Oh yes. I apologize. I forgot it was customary to introduce oneself. I am Matatabi.”

The strange Mink bowed to Myukuru, who's only response was to blink in confusion before she managed to get her brain into gear.

“Oh, um, I'm Charlotte Myukuru and, er,” she stuttered out, not knowing how to handle this strange chain of events. She had only wanted to train a little, maybe watch the sunset and have a nice bowl of Mac and Cheese for dinner, not have to deal with some random, naked Mink who may have been in a shipwreck.

'Wait,' she thought her mind finally back in working order, 'If she's from a shipwreck, then she's technically an intruder. I could turn her in and finally get some damn recognition!'

She regarded the weird Mink, still bowed. Guilt over thoughts of turning her in twisted her stomach.

“So, um, clothes right? I'll have to go get some. You should stay put, cus ya know...”

Matatabi straightened her posture and nodded. “Yes I would cause a stir if I was go into public like this.”

Under her breath, Myukuru muttered, “You don't seem so concerned.”

“Clothing is not something I have put a lot of concern into to.”

Myukuru blushed, embarrassed that Matatabi had heard her comment but undeterred by her retort, unwrapped her sword and sheathed it.

Shouldering her katana, she turned back to Matatabi, “I'll be right back. Don't run off or I'll have to treat you like an intruder. You don't want that.”

With that said, she took off.

 

 

Matatabi watched as the long armed girl ran off before she moved into the clearing, curious eyes examining the various wooden targets Myukuru had been training with.

“Interesting training style,” she said as a traced a finger over one of the many cuts in the wood. She had watched the young swordswoman go through her regiment before drawing attention to herself.

“She was focused on controlling where these disks moved, and only used the tip of her sword. Such a precise from of combat.”

She mused on how such a combat style would work in an actual battle. “Perhaps her goal is to disarm her sword wielding opponents or maneuver them into an opening for her to exploit?”

Seeing the dark skinned girl train had awaken something within Matatabi. Not a memory per say, but something similar. Before Yugito had become her Jinchuriki, another had served that purpose for Kumo. Unlike Yugito, he was already nearing his teenage years when she had been sealed within him.

He lacked the same potential Yugito had, never able to draw out her power, not without running the risk of losing control. But he was something of a prodigy when it came to swordsmanship. And it would seem his expertise had somehow passed to her.

Some part of her felt guilty that she couldn't remember his name, but she wasn't going to linger on something she could never rectify. Instead she would honor him in the sole way she could.

“How amusing,” she said aloud as she broke two low hanging branches from a tree, “after all those years of being used as a weapon, I would find cause to honor my jailers.”

The improvised swords she held were the wrong weight and length, but they would sever her for what she needed them for. She shifted into a stance, one foot before the other and brought her wooden blades up, her right held high and left held low.

She moved, swinging her right arm down as she pressed forward. Her left cut forward and upward as she continued her drill, moving in fluid motions around the clearing. Her mind wandered as she went through her impromptu training session, beyond her former jailer to other predominate swordsman she knew of, Killer B. She recalled his unorthodox fighting style and his use of lightning release to increase his blades cutting power.

She stopped short as she felt a tremor of power flow through her at those thoughts. Small, crackling bolts of electricity shot from her fur, fading as she became aware of the phenomena. She focused her will, trying to recall the sensations she had felt only moments before.

There was a tension within her fur, like a storm readied sky primed to unleash its wind and rain. She tensed her muscles slightly and felt that tension follow their flow. She focused her will and pushed that tension into her hand.

Waves of electricity arced from her fur and up the stick she held in place of a sword. She watched the flow of lightning as she worked to control this new power, increasing and lowering the intensity. Confidant in her control, she resumed her drills, now flowing electricity through both sticks to get used to fighting with this new and yet familiar power.

 

 

Myukuru had no problems returning to her home in Cheese Town, the major town on Milk Island. Most of the town was busy plying their milk related trades, as only a week remained until the next Tea Party. The few she encountered nodded polity to her, but she knew it was only because of who her family was.

Pushing down feelings of inadequacy, she entered her modest home, fashioned after a block of Swiss cheese, with windows and doors fixed into the holes. She set her katana into a stand by the door as she proceeded towards her bedroom to find something for Matatabi to wear.

That proved to be a harder task than she had thought. Given her heritage, most of her tops were designed to accommodate her long and muli-jointed arms. They would hang oddly on the Mink with human-sized arms.

“Plus I don't think she'll like my elbow pads,” she muttered referring to the white puffs adorning her shirt. She pulled out an old shirt and gave it a critical once over. Taking the article of clothing to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sleeves just above the first elbow joint.

Satisfied, Myukuru turned to the lower half of the outfit, a far easier task. Soon enough, she had a pair of shorts placed in a bag along with the modified shirt. She considered footwear but decided against it.

With enough clothing to convey a sense of decency, Myukuru headed out to retrieve her unexpected guest.

Her trip back was uneventful and in short order had returned to the clearing, finding Matatabi moving through a complex two sword style maneuver, arcs of electricity burning the two sticks she substituted as swords. She waited until she finished her current sequence, a flurry of driving slashes, before she drew the Mink's attention.

“Didn't know you were a swordswoman.”

Matatabi smiled at her, nodding her head in greeting, “Before I saw you practicing, I myself did not know of my skill.”

“Bullshit,” Myukuru said, approaching Matatabi, “you just don't get that good in an afternoon.”

“My story is not a conventional one. I will explain once we have returned to your home.”

“Right,” Myukuru said, her tone flavored with disbelief, as she handed the sack of clothes to Matatabi.

The Mink took the bag and pulled out the shirt and shorts, eying them critically. She carefully took the shorts and glanced back at her tails. She took one of her sharp nails and deftly opened a slit in the lower garment, before sliding them on.

Myukuru blushed, “Oh, um, sorry. Forgot about the whole tail thing. Never seen a Mink with two tails before though.”

“Mink,” questioned Matatabi as she pulled the shirt over her head, folding her ears down to make the process easier.

“You don't know you're a Mink,” Myukuru nearly shouted in surprise, “But you were using that Electro thing I've seen them use. Do you have amnesia or something?”

“As I have said, it is a long story,” Matatabi said adjusting the light green shirt. “However, now that I am presentable, shall we adjourn to your home?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Myukuru said in a quite voice, feeling that her day was about much, much weirder.

 

 

Matatabi kept pace with Myukuru, saying a step behind as she followed her young guide home. Her clothes, while somewhat ill fitting, did not feel as uncomfortable as she had feared and did nothing to hamper her movements.

'I do wonder what sort of clothing I will prefer.'

It did not take long to reach the end of the woods and the sight of the town drew Matatabi up short.

'What madness..?'

The town look like something out of a dream, a fever dream. Every building seemed to be either made of food, cheese in particular or milk bottles.

“Guess this is the first time seeing something like this, huh,” Myukuru said, turning to see Matatabi's confused countenance.

“Yes, I do not think I have ever seen such a thing.”

“You're lucky you aren't on one of the main islands. There aren't that many Homies here on Milk Island.”

Matatabi held her tongue regarding what a Homie was. Soon they were passing through the town, Matatabi eying the large food stuff situated atop towers of cheese with cheese dripping from what took as its maw.

Myukuru's home was likewise made of cheese. The two story block of cheese was not to odd once inside. The main room held a living room with a comfy sofa, a kitchen stood off to the side. A narrow stairway led up to what Matatabi assumed was the sleeping quarters.

Myukuru led her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair from a small table for Matatabi to sit.

“Want something to drink?”

“I assume, given the name of your island, that you have some milk?”

“A little stereotypical, don't cha think?”

“Perhaps,” Matatabi said, “but I feel that I owe someone to at least try their favored beverage.”

Glassware clinked as Myukuru poured two glasses of fresh milk.

“You've never had milk?”

“I have, before today, never had the need to drink. Or eat for that matter.”

“More of your 'mysterious' story, right,” Myukuru teased as she handed Matatabi her glass and took a seat across from her feline house guest.

Matatabi took a tentative sip, slowly moving the cold liquid past her lips. She let out a satisfied sound nearly a purr once it hit her tongue.

“Oh, that is good.”

Myukuru watched as Matatabi relished the milk, drinking the beverage with gusto. Matatabi finished the drink soon after, letting out a small burp.

“Oh, excuse me,” she said heat rushing to her face.

Myukuru waved her hand, dismissing her faux pas. “It's no big deal.”

Calming herself, Matatabi affixed her mismatched eyes to her host.

“I believe I owe you an explanation for your hospitality.”

Myukuru laid her arms on the table bringing her hands to rest under her chin.

“Ya, lay it on me. Leave none of the details out.”

“Very well. I come from a different world, a different reality. One where I was a giant cat made of flames.”


	5. So Long and Thanks for all the Cake

Ch 5: So long, and thanks for all the cake

“You expect me to believe all that!?” 

Myukuru had sat through her guest's tale of being from another world. A tale where she wasn't a Mink, but a giant flaming cat made of some kind of living energy. A world of ninja who could bellow flame and mesmerize with a glance. To her ears, it was completely outlandish. 

Matatabi did not flinch at her host's outburst. 

“I can understand how, peculiar, my past can seem,” she said, her voice calm, “But I find that lying uses up energy that can be better spent elsewhere.”

“Well maybe you should,” Myukuru huffed, “People will think you're nuts if you go around talking about once being a giant flaming cat.”

“I will take that under advisement. I will need to move about freely if I wish reunite with my siblings.” 

Myukuru squirmed and her discomfort must have been evident on her face as Matatabi eyed with with some curiosity. 

“Is something the matter?”

“Yeah,” Myukuru said, rubbing her arms in a nervous fashion, “leaving Toto Land is not something you can just do.” 

“What do you mean by that,” Matatabi asked, her tone flat and eyes narrowed, “I have spent too long held against my will and have to much to do now to go back into captivity.” 

Myukuru raised her hands to assuage her guest. “Hey, don't your tails in a twist. I'm all for you going off and finding your family and stuff. But Mama's not just going to let you leave.”

Matatabi relaxed, taking a moment to center herself. “My apologies. Perhaps it would be best if you explained how this land works. I truly have no frame of reference for this world. Is it normal for people to live in food based houses?”

“It's OK,” Myukuru said, “even though I don't believe the whole 'another world' thing, you still look like you have no idea about anything. Where to start?”

She pondered for a moment, collecting her thoughts. 

“OK, I'll start with the basics. Right now we're on Milk Island, which is in Toto Land, an archipelago ruled by my mother, Big Mom. She's one of the Yonko...”

“Yonko,” Matatabi asked, interrupting her host. 

Myukuru groaned.

“This is going to take a while.”

 

 

Matatabi sat in quiet contemplation as her host busied herself with dinner. Myukuru's explanations had taken the remainder of the day and with the fall of the sun came a raise in hunger. She mulled over this world of pirates and Devil Fruits, and the somewhat sticky situation she found herself in. 

'We certainly ended up in an interesting world.' 

“Food's up,” Myukuru exclaimed as she emerged form her small kitchen, two plates of a long thin pasta covered in a red sauce in hand. The scent of tomato and various spices treated Matatabi's nose, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation.

Eating had been something that only crossed Matatabi's mind after she took that first sip of milk. Phantom memories from her former hosts played through her mind, echoes of tastes and smells she had never experienced now tantalizingly close to recollection. 

She grasped the fork, its cool metal a different feel than the wooden chopsticks that her hosts had used, and somewhat clumsily scooped up some of her meal.

Tears almost escaped from her mismatched eyes as the rich sauce blessed her tongue, flavors she had no name for played across her taste buds. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been before, but now felt ravenous as she torn into her meal.

“Guess you were hungry, huh?”

Matatabi snapped her head up at Myukuru's comment, a strand of long pasta dangling past her lips. Heat flared upon her face as she realized how she had conducted herself. She attempted to draw the errant piece of pasta into her mouth as politely as possible, only for the action to elicit a loud slurp to fill the room.

Myukuru's laughter did nothing to ease Matatabi's discomfort. 

“My apologies,” she choked out, “I did not mean too...”

“Oh stop your worrying,” Myukuru said with a wave of her fork, “Nothing wrong with chowing down on some good eats.”

To emphasize her point she twirled up some pasta and took a bite, slurping the tail end down before flashing a smile at Matatabi. 

Even with her host's dismissal, Matatabi felt her actions were inexcusable.

“Still, I must apologize for my actions. I should be savoring a meal like this not scarfing it down.”

Myukuru blushed under the praise. 

“It's nothing special,” she said.

“I disagree,” Matatabi countered, taking a small bite of pasta, “I quite like this. What is it called?”

“It's just spaghetti,” Myukuru muttered, fork playing with her meal. “So I have an idea.”

“About how I am to leave this island?”

“Yeah,” Myukuru said, “You remember about those Tea Parties I was telling you about. The one's my Mama throws?”

Matatabi nodded, recalling her host's explanation of how this archipelago, Toto Land, was run; with pirate emperor Big Mom ruling with an iron fist, demanding sweets from her citizens and other lands under her 'protection.' 

“Well, the next one's in six days, so things all over are a bit hectic,” Myukuru told her guest, “and tomorrow I'm going out with some of my younger siblings to collect some tribute from a nearby island. I think I can sneak you on board.”

“And I will be able to move more freely on another island,” Matatabi finished, drawing a nod from Myukuru. 

“Yep. And I'll even lend you some cash so you won't be high and dry. We'll have to be quick about loading you on the ship. Maybe I'll have you pretend to one of the dock workers and...”

BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. BADA-BADA-BADUP. 

“What is that,” Matatabi asked as an unusual sound emanated from above them.

“Oh, my transponder snail,” Myukuru said as she got up from the table. 

“Transponder snail?”

“Yeah, they're used for communication. Your ninjas didn't have anything like that?”

“They had something called radios, but I did not pay much attention to such things.”

“Well it's probably one of the Decuplets, calling to touch base. I'll be right back.”

With that Myukuru left the dinning room and headed upstairs. 

Matatabi sat for a moment before stealthy extracting herself from the table and following in silence. 

'Forgive my indiscretion, Myukuru,' she thought as she crept up the stairs, intent on listening in on her host's conversation. 

 

 

“Myukuru here.”

“Hey, Big Sis Myukuru,” Newgo's voice sounded from the transponder snail. 

“What's up, little brother,” Myukuru asked smiling, “You guys ready for tomorrow?”

A short silence followed before Newgo replied. “Yeah, about that.”

“Something wrong?”

“Well, we ran into Raisin today and he offered to take us with him on his mission to Penuche Island to collect their tribute and well, we took a vote and we decide to go with him.”

Myukuru's smile fell a bit but she hid her disappointment from her voice. 

“It's OK little brother,” she told her younger sibling, “I can find someone else to go with...”

“Yeah, no you're not.”

Her smile fell altogether, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, Raisin was talking with Big Bro Mont-d'Or when we ran into them. When we decided to go with Raisin, Mont-d'Or said that most everybody else is busy so it'd be easier to just have someone already out pick up the tribute from Kofola Island. They also asked me to tell you.”

“Oh, alright,” Myukuru said, hand gripped tightly on the snail's mouthpiece. 

“You gonna be OK, Big Sis?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” false happiness masked her sadness, “You and the others have fun with Raisin. Make the family proud.”

“'K. See you later, Big Sis.”

Newgo hung up and the transponder snail closed its eyes. Myukuru took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself even as tears began to fall. 

'Damn it,' she thought, rage and sadness burning inside her, 'Every time I think something good's going for me, things fall apart. I can't get a handle on Haki, I'm not getting any better with my Dawn's Ray, I can't even get to do any real missions.' 

A knock on her door shook Myukuru from her misery and anger. She rubbed her eyes to clean her tears.

“Come in,” She managed to say without choking up. 

Matatabi opened the door and stepped into the room, a plainly decorated space with a desk, bed and dresser. 

“Are you alright,” the Mink asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Myukuru responded, “Change of plans though.”

“I know. I followed you up and heard the entire conversion.”

“Huh, guess you really are a ninja,” Myukuru muttered no longer keeping her gloomy disposition out of her voice. 

“I was never a ninja, just sealed into several.” 

Matatabi walking into the room and directed Myukuru to the bed, both sitting upon it.

“Guess this is the part where I'm supposed to cry my heart out, right?”

Matatabi shrugged her shoulders, “I do not know, but I believe that talking may help. This is not the first time your family has done something like this, is it?”

Myukuru shook her head. “No, it's not. In this family, if you want to be a part of the crew, you gotta be strong or have some really powerful ability. I've got neither.”

“I think you are underestimating your skill with the blade. What I saw was rather impressive.”

“Then you've never seen someone like Big Sis Amande or Smoothie or Big Bro Cracker. They're the monster swordsmen of the family. I don't even come close.” 

“Is that why you seemed a bit disappointed when you were training earlier? Because I still feel you have great promise with whatever that form is.”

Myukuru smiled under the praise. “I really haven't had anyone take interest in my sword style.”

“You trained yourself? Even more impressive.”

Myukuru blushed, unused to such adoration. “Well I learned the basics from a trainer, but I learned my from from a book I picked up on a raid a few years back.”

Myukuru rose from the bed to her desk and opened a drawer. From within she pulled out a book with a faded green cover. She returned to Matatabi's side and presented the opened book to her.

“'Dawn's Ray' sword technique,” Matatabi read, “'A defensive style focused on controlling an opponents sword via parries until an opening is presented.' Yes I can see how your training reflects this style.

“But you can only go so far on training exercises alone. Perhaps I can lend some aid.”

“You'd train with me?”

Matatabi smiled. “I do need to repay my debt to you. And it would seem that I am going to be spending some time here.” 

“I'll think of some way out of Toto Land for you, it just might take some time.”

“I have faith things will work out. I do have a serious question for you however.”

“Shoot,” Myukuru said.

“Why do you stay in this land if you are unhappy and are unable to change the way things are?”

Myukuru sat stunned by the direct question for a moment before angrily shooting from the bed, leveling a heated glare at Matatabi.

“How can you ask a question like that? 'This place' is where I was born. The crew isn't just a crew, they're my family. My Mama and brothers and sisters. And I, and I, I...”

The flash of rage burned out leaving only despair and hollowness. “And I don't know,” she said plopping back onto the bed. 

“Sometimes I wish I more like Lola.”

“Lola? One of your sisters,” Matatabi asked.

“Yeah,” Myukuru reminisced a smile returning to her face, “She was probably the kindest member of the whole family.”

“Was,” Matatabi asked, “Has she passed?”

Myukuru's happy smile faded. “Not that I know, but she went against Mama. Mama wanted her to marry some Giant prince, they're the only race in the world not living in the islands for some reason, but Lola didn't want to be forced into a marriage, so she left.”

Myukuru shuttered. “Mama was so angry. She said she'd send assassins after her, but I haven't heard anything about that so I hope she's still alive.”

“A parent is supposed to want the best of their children, not use them as pawns,” Matatabi growled out before reigning in her anger, “So if there was a way to leave, you would take it?”

“I had though about it,” Myukuru said pensively, “but every idea was worse than the last. I even though about going through the Calm Belt.”

“Calm Belt?”

“Oh, I must have missed that topic when I explained the Grand Line,” Myukuru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. “Basically, its an area north and south of the Grand Line where there isn't any sea or wind currents. It's a dead ocean full of Sea Kings, nobody goes through there.”

Matatabi sat in thought for a moment. “How did your plan go? Perhaps there is something of merit we can use.”

“It's silly,” Myukuru said, “but I though of having one of the Homies pull my ship across.”

“Would such a plan even work,” Matatabi presses her, “From your explanation, Homies are subservient to your mother.”

“Only if Mama is directly giving orders. Beyond that they can act as they want.”

“Then perhaps your idea is not as outlandish as you feared.”

Myukuru shot up, giving Myukuru a look that reflected her next words, “Are you crazy?”

She gave no time to answer as she quickly went to her desk and pulled out a map from one of the drawers. She presented the map to Matatabi.

“OK, see here,” she pointed to where Toto Land was represented on the map, near the northern edge of the Grand Line, “This is where we are.” She drew her finger up towards the Calm Belt, depicted in a light blue than the waters south of it. “And here the Calm Belt. We'd have to get someone to pull us across it, past all the Sea Kings for more than a hundred miles. 

“It's completely insane and just might work,” Myukuru trailed off at the end as she surveyed the map. 

“And why do you think this plan can work now,” Matatabi asked.

“Because when I came up with this plan, almost three years ago, I hadn't heard Felix's story about out swimming a Sea King.”

“And who is Felix?”

“He's a crocodile Homie. He used to patrol around Whole Cake Island but he's old, even for an animal Homie so he kind retired here. He's a friend. He can help pull us across the Calm Belt.”

“'Us'? So you have decided to leave,” Matatabi asked. 

Myukuru smiled, and a light burned in her iris eyes, “You bet. You know, that I used to dream about going on grand adventures, and now I've got that chance. I think you're gonna need help if you want to find the people you're looking for.”

“So you wish to help me in my endeavors,” Matatabi asked, returning Myukuru's smile. 

“Well you did promise to help train me, Mata-sensei,” Myukuru teased, “Besides that, you've still pretty much in the dark about things. You need a guide.”

“So you have finally come around to my past?”

“Not really, but you're gonna have all the time to change my mind.”

 

 

The light of moon was hidden by cloud cover as Myukuru and Matatabi made their way down to the docks a few hours after deciding on their escape plan, which now hinged on the willingness of one old Homie to risk life and limb to aid what amounted to a traitor to his pirate crew. Only their footsteps and the gentle lap of the ocean broke the silence.

They reached the water's edge near the port and Myukuru let out a sharp whistle. A few moments later, the ocean roiled as a large mass broke the surface. 

Felix the crocodile was large, dwarfing both women. Faded scars discolored his dark green scales with crisscrossing white lines, the proud history of battle. He sniffed the air and turned his eyes to them, his reptilian mouth stretching into a smile.

“Well if it isn't Miss Myukuru,” he said, his voice deep and gruff, sounding loud even at a whisper, “and she brought a friend. What a pleasant surprise, heh-heh-heh!”

“Good evening Felix,” Myukuru said with a wave, “This is my sensei Matatabi.”

“I though we were going to keep my identity a secret, Myukuru.”

“Oh, we can trust Felix. Can't we Felix?”

“No one listens to these old bones anyway. But why all the hush-hush?”

Myukuru looked to Matatabi as if to ask permission, which the Mink did with a nod and sigh. Myukuru quickly went into detail about their plan to leave the islands of Toto Land and how he factored into them. 

“So what do you say, big guy?”

Felix hummed as he mulled it over, tail swishing in the water. 

“You want me to follow you two off the island, guide you past any traps and the Tartes and pull you through the Calm Belt into the North Blue. Is that about the gist of it?” 

“Pretty much yep,” Myukuru replied with a smile.

“Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh,” he laughed out, his chest heaving. “Oh that was a good laugh. Thank you for that.”

“It wasn't a joke, you know,” Myukuru yelled, drawing a reproachful look from Matatabi. 

Felix calmed down and brought his eyes to their level, “Oh, I know you're serious. You get this look in your eye, like when you told me you were going to be a master swordswoman. A wonderful fire burns in them.”

Myukuru blushed, “So you'll help us?”

“I think these old bones have one last mission in them. When do we ship out?”

“In five days, the night before the Tea Party.”

 

 

The five days between recruiting Felix and leaving Toto Land were both a mad flurry of activity and a complete bore, depending on who was being asked. For Myukuru spent those days gathering supplies, ensuring a boat was ready and that there was a harness for Felix to use when the time came for him to pull said ship. Matatabi on the other hand was cooped up in Myukuru's home. She understood why, the appearance of someone no one else had ever seen, with her unique visage, would raise questions. 

So she spent her time reading. There were many books on many subjects of this world and she devoured them. History, geography, Devil Fruits. She read up on everything she could to ensure the success of her mission. Still it was rather boring. 

But time passes and soon it was the night before the Tea Party and more importantly, the night of departure. The pair moved through the dark streets, with Myukuru moving ahead to ensure the path was clear. 

“All clear Mata-sensei,” Myukuru called out.

“Being unseen is worthless if we are heard, Myukuru,” Matatabi said as she joined up with her self described pupil.

“Yeah but there's nobody around,” she quipped back as they made their way to the pier. 

Myukuru lead the way to the ship she had commandeered. The vessel was small but perfect for the two of them. A number of ropes lay near the bow, tied to various points at the front of the boat. 

“Ready Felix,” Myukuru called out as she pulled up the anchor, while Matatabi removed the ropes tying the boat to the dock. 

The great crocodile broke the surface of the ocean, a large grin on his face.

“Ready,” he said, his deep voice reverberating through the wood of the ship. 

“Then here we go!”

Myukuru threw the ropes overboard and Felix took hold, towing the ship out. 

Matatabi looked out to sea as they left Milk Island.

'Soon,' she thought as the wind tugged at her cloak, her family on her mind. They were somewhere on this sea, as was Uzumaki Naruto, the young man who had after centuries brought her family together, just as her father had ordained.

'Perhaps fate will turn on you once more, Naruto. Perhaps you will sever as our beacon in these uncertain waters.' 

She smiled as the few lights on Milk Island faded behind them. Dawn was nearing, and she was ready to meet it.


	6. Join my Crew!

Ch 6: Join my Crew!

“That's enough celebrating! Chi Chi Chi Chi,” a voice called out, breaking the joyous mood as the people of Cocoyashi turned towards the intruder. Anger burned in their eyes as they watched Marine Captain Nezumi and his men waltz into Arlong Park. 

“What a lucky day for me,” Nezumi remarked, a greasy smirk on his face, “I'd like to thank you for the most entertaining battle. Though I'd have never thought that a rag tag bunch of no name pirates could have stood up to and even beat the Fishmen. Must be beginner's luck.”

He stood triumphant, hand outstretched as he declared his intentions. 

“But now, thanks to your efforts, I get to keep all of the money Arlong wanted, plus the riches he kept here. So lay down your arms. I, Captain Nezumi of Marine Branch 16, shall be taking credit for the defeat of Arlong.”

Before the Marines could get to pillaging, Zoro made his way towards them, his demonic aura along with the slowly reddening bandages halting the men in their tracks.

“It ain't nice to be such a wet blanket,” he said, a fearsome smile on his face as he placed a hand on the frozen shoulder of the Marine captain, “when people are trying to celebrate.”

What followed was a swift beating as the Straw Hats and Naruto took out the crooked Marines. 

“Man,” Naruto remarked, looking at the pile of bruised men, “I really hate guys like this.” 

“How is his mouth still alive,” Sanji said as Nezumi babbled some nonsense, his speech to slurred by his swelling face to be understood.

Nami drew up, having remained by the villagers while the crew dealt with the Marines, and placed Luffy's hat back upon his head. She knelt down beside Nezumi, resting her bow against her shoulder.

“This is for shooting Nojiko and ruining Bell-mere's tangerine grove,” she said to the Marine captain, electing a confused utterance from the man before he was sent flying by a powerful swing of Nami's staff. 

The blow knocked Nezumi into one of the ocean inlets, his body skipping like a stone before sinking beneath the waves. 

“Well,” Nojiko said with a smirk, “I feeling better now. Thanks Nami.”

“He still needs a few hundred more beatings,” Genzo added, his jaw set in an angry grimace.

The shock of the impacts restored some degree of Nezumi's cognitive processes, as he was quick to swim to the surface and cling to the side of the pool, gasping for breath.

Nami quickly set upon him, grabbing his whisker-like mustache as she laid out her demands.

“You and your men are gonna clean up after the Fishmen and rebuild Gosa, got it?” 

Nezumi nodded, whimpering in pain.

“And you're not going to touch any of money at the Park, that's the island's money, not yours.”

“Yesh, yesh, I'll do whudeber yu say,” the disgraced captain slurred out. 

“Oh and one more thing,” Nami said before she pulled on his captive facial hair, yanking him up to her face. “Give me back my money!” 

“I will, I will,” Nezumi screamed as Nami released her hold, letting him slip back into the water. The Marine captain was quick to retreat from the edge, signaling for his men to follow him into the sea. 

The Marines retreated via the sea and Nezumi turned back to crowd when they were halfway out, a finger pointed at the ones who had assaulted them.

“Listen up, you rotten pirates. Especially you in the straw hat. You're the captain of this bunch, right? Well you're gonna get your just deserts for angering me! I will get you back for this!”

“How'd he know I deserve to be King of the Pirates,” Luffy asked, not really hearing the fleeing Marine.

“That isn't what he said at all, dumbass,” Zoro rebukes his captain.

“Yeah he said you'll get your just deserts,” Sanji added.

“How are you guys so calm,” Usopp yelled in a panicked voice, “What are we gonna do if he really tried to get back at us?”

“Beat him up again,” Naruto suggested.

 

 

With the corrupt Marines dealt with, the people of Cocoyashi split up. Some began the task of shifting through the ruins of Arlong Park, hoping to reclaim the money stolen from them over their eight year nightmare. Others rushed out to inform the other villages that Arlong was defeated and they were free. 

Nako, the village's sole doctor, was one of the few who elected to return to the village. And while most who returned were fast at work setting up the necessities for a party, for tonight the village would not sleep, but would make merry, he was obligated to practice his trade. 

“Ugyaaaa,” Zoro grunted out as Nako worked to properly stick together the slash across his torso. He had already done the quick work of patching up Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku, the latter two sleeping of their wounds. 

“You fool,” Nako chastised Zoro as he finished his stitching, “How could you even think doing such a shitty patch job on a wound this serious?” 

He lifted his head towards Luffy, “Don't you have a doctor on that ship of your?”

“That's a good idea,” Luffy said, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought, “But we need a musician first.” 

“What,” Nako asked “Why?”

“We're pirates,” was Luffy's answer, “Pirates gotta sing, old man.”

“Listen, kid,” Nako said, his tone harsh, “You're not taking things seriously. You're lucky that your swordsman here didn't completely rip open his wounds. He'd have bleed out in minutes if that happened.

“Alright, alright,” Luffy said, “We'll find a doctor.”

“You better,” the doctor said, putting away his tools, “If you future fights all end up with you taking some stupid amount of damage, you'll be trading in a pirate throne for an early grave.”

He paused to take a sip of water, “You sure the rest of your crew doesn't need any patching up?”

Luffy nodded, “Yeah, Sanji and Usopp didn't really get hurt.”

“What about that guy in the ruined jacket?”

“Oh, Naruto,” Luffy said, “He's not on my crew. But that's a great idea too.”

Luffy bounced off the chair he was sitting on, “Thanks for patching us up, old man,” he said as he exited the man's office.

Usopp and Sanji were seated not far from doctor's door, resting after their day of combat. 

“Hey guys,” Luffy addressed them.

“Hey Luffy,” Usopp returned the greeting, “Zoro gonna pull through?”

Luffy smiled, “Yep, he'll be as good as new when we set sail.”

“He's still an idiot for trying to move around with those wounds,” Sanji added. 

“You guys know where Naruto went,” Luffy asked, having not seen the orange clad blond. 

“I think he was staying at Arlong Park to help out there,” Usopp supplied, “Why'd you want to know?”

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed as he turned to leave the town, “I'm gonna ask him to join the crew!” 

 

Naruto wiped his brow as he shifted a fallen bookcase back to an upright position. He had spent the last hour or so helping the people of Cocoyashi excavate Arlong Park and the sun was making its decent towards the horizon. With his strength, evidently greater than that of the townspeople, he had made quick work of clearing the larger pieces of debris. 

The hard work had given him ample time to reflect on his current situation.

'Can't believe I'm less than a week in a new world and I've already helped free a town from some tyrannical fish people. Wonder if Sasuke and the Tailed Beasts are having the same kind of problems.'

Thoughts of his friends made his brow furl. 'Still got no idea how I'm going to find them. I don't know anything about this world. Maybe I can ask someone from the village?'

“Naruto,” a yell broke the blond ninja from his reflection. He looked towards the call and saw Luffy as he catapulted himself over a Park's wall. The pirate captain landed among the debris, sending up a plume of dust. Naruto coughed as he was subsumed by the dust cloud, hand waving to clear the air. 

“Shishishi, found you,” Luffy said, a smile stretching his face. 

“It's not like I was hiding,” Naruto said, “What's up?”

“Join my crew.”

“What,” Naruto stammered out.

“Join my crew,” Luffy stated again, “come on.”

“I don't know,” Naruto said, “I've got, things, I have to take care off. It's not that I don't want to go with you guys, but I've got something I need to do.”

“What kind of things,” Luffy asked “We can help!”

Naruto could see that Luffy would not be dissuaded, so he let out a breath as he organized his thoughts.

“OK, here's how it is. My friends and I were fighting a really strong enemy and we got separated. Really separated. I have to find them and make sure our enemy is dealt with.” 

Luffy nodded, “Alright, we'll help you.”

“What?”

“Well,” Luffy said, “You gotta go out to look for your friends and we're going to the Grand Line to find the One Piece. Win-win, right?”

“Grand Line,” Naruto asked, “What's the Grand Line?”

Luffy's face fell at Naruto's question. “What do you mean? Everyone knows about the Grand Line. It's the world's greatest ocean. It's where Gold Roger sailed and found One Piece.”

Naruto, needing more information, shook his head. “Sorry, I don't know anything about that stuff. I'm kinda not from around here.”

Luffy frowned, his face stretching comically downwards as he puzzled out how to explain something like the Grand Line.

“I don't know how to explain that, but Nami will. Come on!”

Luffy stretched out an arm and latched on to Naruto's shoulder. The young pirate captain then took off towards Cocoyashi, pulling the unsuspecting Naruto behind him. 

“Hey,” Naruto shouted as Luffy raced to find his navigator, trying to loose the rubber man's grasp on his shoulder. “I can run on my own, you freaky rubber guy.”

To prover his point, Naruto began to move under his own power, catching up to Luffy. The rubber pirate retracted his arm, a glowing smile on his face. 

“Alright,” he cheered, “It's a race now. Come on!”

Luffy began to pull away but Naruto kept pace, his own fox-like grin blooming on his face. 

“You have any idea where Nami is,” Naruto asked.

“Nope,” Luffy said with a laugh, “I figured we'd just run into her eventually.”

“Then I guess I have the advantage then.”

“Huh, why?”

“Because I know where her sister lives!”

Naruto leaped up, his feet finding purchase in the trees. He sped up, being careful to not lose Luffy. 

“Hey,” Luffy called after him, “No fair.” 

Luffy stretched his arms out, grabbing a tree limb to rocket after Naruto. 

“What's with the tree running,” Luffy called after Naruto, using his arms like vines as he swung after Naruto like a monkey. 

“Ninja secret,” Naruto shouted back, turning towards the faint smell of tangerines. 

“Ninja,” Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes, “You're a ninja!”

“Yep. Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja of Konohagakure.”

“So cool,” Luffy shouted, “You gotta show me some ninja stuff!”

“Maybe later,” Naruto said as the simple home with the tangerine groves, “We're here.”

Naruto touched down first, along the path to the front door. Luffy, excited to see some ninja tricks, instead aimed his landing to be at the door step itself. 

“Hey, Nami's sister,” Luffy called out as he pounded the door, “you home? We need to see Nami!”

“Jeez you're loud,” Nami said as she yanked open the door, eliciting a smile from Luffy.

“Nami,” the rubber man exclaimed happily, grabbing her hands to drag her out of the house, “I need to tell Naruto about the Grand Line so he'll join the crew and show me cool ninja moves.”

“Hold on you idiot, what are you talking about,” Nami chastised her captain, before she took notice of Naruto. 

“Oh, you're the guy who was fighting with the guys against the Fishmen.”

“Hi, I'm Naruto,” he introduced himself.

“Come on Nami,” Luffy whined, “tell him about the Grand Line already. I wanna see some cool ninja stuff.”

“You still haven't explained just why I need to do something like that. Everybody knows about the Grand Line.”

“I don't,” Naruto admitted, “I'm not from around here and really have no idea how things work around here.”

Nami furled her brow, “Just where the hell are you from that you don't know something like the Grand Line?” 

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Would you believe I'm from an other world?”

“No, I wouldn't.”

“WHOA! REALLY!”

Nami was quick to pull her captain's ear to reign him in. 

“You can't go around believing everything someone you think is cool tells you, idiot!”

“Look, guys,” Naruto interjected, “I don't care if you believe me, I just want to find me friends and make sure the person we were fighting isn't going to be a problem anymore.”

“That's why you gotta join our crew,” Luffy interrupted, “We're going to go all over the Grand Line. If your friends are as strong as you are, they're bound to be there.” 

“Plus with this idiot as our captain we're sure to keep running into trouble,” Nami added with a sigh, “and our names will end up all over the place.” 

Naruto thought it over. 'They've got a point. I'm not going to find anyone if I'm just kicking it here. Better to head out with people I can trust, even if they are pirates. Hell, those Marine guys are kinda like a police force, or something. So I'm already kind of a pirate.'

“Alright,” Naruto said, “sign me up. From this point on, I'm a pirate!”

“Alright,” Luffy cheered, “I've got a Ninja on my crew!”

Nami just sighed. “This crew gets weirder and weirder with every member. I don't even want to think about what kind of weirdo Luffy gonna ask next.”

“Nami, come on,” Luffy called to the navigator, already dragging Naruto towards the town, “We've got to celebrate!”

Nami smiled as she stepped towards her crew mates. She lived a messed up life, but it was the life she choose for herself, a freedom her captain, her friend won for her. She wouldn't trade that for all the Berries and all the treasure in the world.


	7. Lougetown, place of beginnings

Ch 7: Lougetown, place of beginnings 

Luffy had all but dragged him back to town to inform the remainder of the crew of his joining. Usopp followed Luffy's lead in believing his tale, wanting to see his 'super secret ninja moves' while Sanji joined Nami in her skepticism. Zoro, who had joined the crew meeting despite protests by Nako, didn't care either way. 

The celebration of Naruto's joining of the crew soon grew as the people of Cocoyashi began to party themselves, a freedom they didn't express while under Arlong's rule. The aroma of food and the sound of song filled the darkening air. The happiness was contiguous and the Straw Hats were quickly swept up in the festivities. 

“Hey, Luffy,” Naruto said though a mouth full of perfectly cooked meat, the first cooked meal he had enjoyed in over a week, “You never really explained just what we're doing, going to this Grand Line.”

Luffy swallowed the vast amount of meat he had shoved into his mouth, his stretched cheeks returning to their normal shape. “Oh yeah, I guess we got caught up in partying, shishishi.”

“It's OK,” Naruto said, washing down his meal with some rum, “You said something about finding something?”

“Yep,” Luffy said, a broad smile breaking on his face, “I'm gonna find the One Piece and be King od the Pirates!”

“King of the Pirates,” Naruto questioned, remembering his own aspirations of being Hokage, “Pirates have a king?”

“Yep,” Luffy nodded, “The Pirate King's the most free man in the world. Free to do what they want, sail where they want.”

“And finding One Piece will make you the king?”

“That's what everyone says,” Luffy said, taking another large bite of meat, “Gold Roger left his treasure out there, and I'm going to find it.”

“Sounds like it'll be a long journey,” Naruto pointed out.

“That's one of the best parts,” Luffy retorted, “We're going to see so many cool things! All the islands out there, all the strong people,” he shoveled more food into his mouth, “all the meat. It's gonna be great!”

Naruto raised his mug, grinning like an idiot as the booze began to reach his head, “Then here's to our adventure, ya know!”

Luffy brought his mug up and tapped it to Naruto's, before both young men downed the contents. 

“Man, now I know why Granny and Pervy Sage kept drinking stuff like this,” Naruto slurred out, “it's great!”

Luffy abruptly stood up, several chunks of meat in hand. “I'm gonna see what the others are doing and find some more meat.”

“OK,” Naruto said, shooting his new captain the nice guy thumbs up, “I'm gonna see if I can get some more of this rum stuff.”

The two separated and Naruto made his way towards the barrels of liquor, where several of the villagers were getting refills. 

“Hey,” one of the townsfolk slurred as Naruto approached, throwing his arm around the similarly inebriated ninja, “it's one of our heroes.”

“How 'bout a story,” another shouted, “guys like you've got to have gone on some wicked cool adventures, eh?”

Naruto downed the last of his mug, smiling. “Yeah, I've have some crazy adventures. How'd you guys like to hear about the time I got swallowed by the giant snake?”

 

 

The partying continued through the night and straight through the next day. By the dawn of the second day the villagers had burned through their joyous elation and were ready to return to their normal lives, now free from Arlong's yolk. 

Of course, before they could resume normal lives, they had to see off their heroes. 

The Going Merry was ready to go, her stores somewhat filled by the generous villagers, but below capacity. The most important addition to the ship was the small grove of tangerine trees that had been transplanted from Nojiko's grove. Her crew was on board, ready to sail, except for one member.

“Why isn't Nami here yet,” Usopp wonders, looking out over the crowd for their wayward navigator.

“Maybe she's not coming,” Zoro supplied, smirking as Sanji began to freak out over the prospect of Nami not joining them.

“We do have her tangerine trees,” Naruto pointed out, hoping to quiet Sanji before his headache became any worse, “Man, I had too much to drink last night.”

“Yeah, but those were some great stories,” Luffy said, unconcerned with where Nami was, “did you really fight a giant frog?”

“I had to stay on Bunta's head, not fight him,” Naruto corrected his captain, “It was a test to see if I was...”

“Set Sail,” a cry echoed from the village interior as Nami made her entrance, running down the town's main road. 

“You heard her,” Luffy said, “Let's get going!”

While the Straw Hats began to set sail, the people of Cocoyashi tried to halt Nami, not wanting her to leave the village like she was running away. 

“You sure this is the best way for her to leave her home,” Sanji asked Luffy, as the ship began to pull away from the dock.

“It's her goodbye, let her choose how to do it,” came Luffy's response.

Back on the docks, Nami weaved her way through the crowd, faster than the townsfolk could react. She jumped when she reached the end of the dock, flying through the air and landing on the Merry. She then lifted her shirt, causing all the wallets she had pilfered from the people of her home town to fall onto the deck.

“Take care everyone,” she shouted back, a ten thousand Beri note held in her hand.

“YOU ROTTEN LITTLE THIEF,” the villagers shouted in unison, while her crew watched on with various reactions.

“Well, she hasn't changed a bit,” Usopp said, his face a stunned mask.

“Is she gonna betray us again,” Zoro said, his suspicion evident on his face.

“Good job, Nami,” Sanji swooned.

“Guess that's why she left all the money she saved up back at Nojiko's,” Naruto reasoned out.

Luffy only laughed.

The villager's yells soon changed from halfhearted threats to heartfelt well wishes, even as they grew harder to hear as the ship ventured further out to sea,

Before they got to far out, Nami shouted, “Goodbye everyone, I'll be off now!”

The wind picked up and caught the sails and the Going Merry sped away from Cocoyashi, while the grateful townspeople waved them off to their next adventure. 

 

 

The shiny sun beat down on the Going Merry as she glided over the waves. The calm seas left the crew to lazy about. Naruto had taken to laying on the deck, his ruined jacket serving as a makeshift pillow when a shadow pasted over his face.

He looked up as a seagull flew down and landed on the rear railing. He studied the bird. It wore a hat and carried a small bag over its wing. 

“Um, guys,” he called out to the crew, “We've got a weird looking bird over here.”

“It's just a News Coo,” Nami said as she approached the bird, coins in hand. Naruto watched as the bird produced a newspaper from its bag, along with a card displaying the price. 

“Another price increase”, Nami bemoaned, “don't you think it's getting too expensive?”

The bird only cawed weakly and Nami relented, depositing her coin into the delivery bird's pouch. 

“Don't think if you raise the price again I'll keep on paying.”

The bird flew off as Usopp turned from his workstation, “It's only the newspaper. No reason to get all riled up.”

“A few Beri here and there add up,” Nami retorted.

“I though you were done with the whole saving money thing?”

Nami turned to him, an accusatory finger pointed at him, “I'm not going to be some penniless pirate. I'm going to be saving money for nobody but me.”

“Alright, alright,” Usopp said to get Nami of his back, “I'm in the middle of the delicate task of making my new secret Tabasco star. If an enemy gets this in his eyes….” 

Usopp was interrupted when Luffy fell on his workstation, causing him to pour the hot sauce into his eyes. 

“Keep your hands off,” Sanji shouted at the downed captain, standing triumphant in front of Nami's tangerine trees. “I've taken upon myself to protect Nami's precious trees from any of you lot from even laying a finger on them! Rest assured Nami, my love won't allow anyone to touch these trees.”

“Thank you Sanji,” Nami said already digging into the newspaper, doing her best to ignore Usopp's pained cries and Luffy's complaints. 

“What a tool,” Zoro muttered as he watch from across the deck, before he closed his eyes.

Naruto drew up to Nami, “Any thing in there about my friends?”

“If I see anything about giant, multi-tailed monsters you'll be the first to know.”

“Hey, I though you didn't believe me.”

“I still don't,” Nami said, flipping over a page of the newspaper, “but it'd be rude to just ignore a crew mate.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Naruto said as he worked out a kink in his shoulder.

“Oh hey,” Luffy said, “A flier.”

True enough, a piece of paper had slipped out of the newspaper and fluttered to the deck. Drawn by Luffy's declaration, the crew all looked at the paper, save of Zoro, who was once again napping. His nap was disturbed as the crew reacted to the flier.

“AHHHHHHHH!”

Zoro opened his eyes in time for Luffy to thrust the page in his face, “Look Zoro, we're wanted. Thirty Million Beri! Isn't that great!”

While Luffy pestered Zoro, Nami could only shake her head in despair.

“You just don't get it, do you,” she shouted at Luffy, “Now we'll have stupidly strong bounty hunters after us, not to mention the Marines.”

Luffy only continued to laugh while Usopp took the bounty poster, gloating.

“Look, my pictures here for the whole world to see. I'm going to be famous.”

“That's just the back of your head, idiot,” Sanji said as he sulked.

“No need to get jealous,” Usopp consoled the cook, “we'll all get one once we get infamous enough.” 

Naruto took the poster from Usopp, studying it. “Guess thirty million Beri is a lot huh?”

“It is for the East Blue,” Nami lamented,“Arlong's was twenty million, but he bribed the Marines to keep it low. I think the average bounty here is three million, so Luffy's now worth ten times the average. We can't drag out feet in the East Blue any longer.”

Luffy, who had heard Nami's declaration, shouted, “Alright, set sail for the Grand Line!”

“Aye,” came a shouted reply from Usopp and Sanji.

“Hold on, guys,” Nami said bringing their celebration to a quick halt, “We're not fully stocked, right?”

Sanji nodded, “We could do with some more provisions.”

“And I need to get my swords replaced,” Zoro piped in.

“I can think of a few things we could buy to make things easier for us,” Usopp added. 

Naruto looked at his ragged attire, “Yeah I definitely need some new clothes.”

Luffy nodded hearing his crew's needs. “OK, then we'll head somewhere where we can get all that stuff, then we'll head for the Grand Line!”

“That won't be a problem,” Nami said as she judged the wind, “the nearest island just happens to the one nearest to the Grand Line. It's also where Pirate King Roger was born and executed.” 

“How long until we get there,” Luffy asked, bouncing in excitement.

“We'll be there by morning,” Nami said with a nod after taking stock of the winds. 

“Awesome,” Luffy shouted, “Sanji, let's have a celebration meal!”

“Hey Sanji, how about some ramen?”

 

 

The winds were as favorable as Nami predicted and when the sun rose, the Polestar Islands were just visible on the horizon. A few hours later the Going Merry was docked at Lougetown's port. 

“Man this is a big town,” Usopp commented as the crew entered the town. 

“So this is where the Great Pirate Era began,” Sanji added as he peered over the crowds.

“Yeah, I'm going to see the execution stand,” Luffy exclaimed as he walked away from the group. 

With Luffy departing, the Straw Hats broke away, each having their own tasks to attend to.

“Hey Nami,” Naruto said, stopping the orangette before she could get to far, “I kinda need some money.” He scratched the back of his head as she gave him a critical eye.

“Here,” she said, handing him two thousand Beri, “That should cover the cost for your clothes, but don't forget, this is a loan, not a gift.”

“Got it,” Naruto said with a thumbs up, “I'll pay you back.”

Cash in hand, Naruto sped through the town, looking for an appropriate clothing store. 

“Man,” he groused, “you'd think a port town like this would have places that had better options. Every store I try has clothes that I'd rip through in no time.”

His complaining caught the ears of someone passing by, “Hey buddy, need a hand?”

Naruto turned to see a tall, green haired man with a pompadour, sporting an open, red striped coat, proudly displaying a chest tattoo. The man smiled at Naruto, displaying his sharp teeth. 

“You look like an out of towner. Heading to the Grand Line?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, “Just looking for some place to gets some new clothes.”

Well isn't today your lucky day,” the man exclaimed, “I know just the place that will cater to your needs.” 

“Really,” Naruto said, “Thanks man. I wasn't having any luck. How can a place like this not have stores for sailors and pirates right up front?”

“Oh yeah, I know. It's a bitch. If you'll follow me, it's just down this alley.”

Naruto followed the tall, demonic looking man into the out of the way alley.

“Just how far is this store anyway, buddy?”

“Oh, not far,” the man said, stifling a laugh, “Right about...Now!”

At his command, a group of three men jumped from hiding places along the alleyway, baring knives and clubs, their intent clear. 

Naruto sighed. “Man, I was hoping that wasn't the case.” 

He deftly dodged the first man, an elbow to his back knocking him to the ground. The second had aimed his club at Naruto's head, which passed through empty air when Naruto bent backwards. 

Naruto supported his weight with his hand as he kicked up, his foot squarely hitting the club wielding man's chin, launching him upward. Naruto carried his momentum into a back spring, landing on his feet away from the remaining two men.

The green haired man, the leader of this band, was red with rage. “Oi, you bastard. How dare you do that to my men.”

“You guys are the ones attacking me,” Naruto shouted back “What's with that anyway?”

“We were gonna mug you, you blond idiot,” the man shouted back, drawing a short blade from the inside of his coat, “Now, well, it's gonna be a bit messier.”

The two men moved, weapons raised to kill. To an untrained civilian, the two would have been imposing. To Naruto they weren't very impressive. 

He rushed to meet them, hand lashing out to intercept the last hidden assailant wrist. The blow knocked the man's knife from his hand and Naruto followed up by grasping the now disarmed man, and whirled around, throwing him into his boss.

The two men flew into the far alley wall. The green haired boss pushed himself to his feet, while his subordinate slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

“Bastard,” the man spat out, “we were gonna kill you quickly and be done with it, but now, he he he, I'm gonna kill you nice and slow.”

The man lunged, swing his knife wildly. The man was far faster than his compatriots and Naruto leaped back from his wild swings. 

“Alright, I've got to wrap this up,” Naruto said, smirking, “Guess now's as good as any time to try it.”

Naruto rushed forward, his right hand opened and pointed downwards. He easily ducked under his opponent's unfocused attacks, and thrust his hand straight into the man's chest. Right before his attack made contact, Naruto twisted his hand, the blow landing with his hand now pointed upright. 

The impact knocked the green haired man off his feet, his body beginning to spin to Naruto's left, the same direction his palm had twisted before hitting the man. The attack launched the man into the wall, his body nearly horizontal. 

The man let out a pained groan as he slid down the wall, but remained down. Naruto let out a breathe and flexed his hand.

“Still not there yet,” he mused as he looked at his down opponent. The blow had knocked loose the contents of the man's coat and his wallet had fallen out, the corner of several bills sticking out from within. 

He picked up the wallet, and pulled out the cash, letting out a whistle at the amount the man had on him. 

“He sure had a lot of cash on him. Guess I won't have to worry about paying Nami now. Still need to find a good clothing store.”

Naruto left the alleyway, leaving his would-be assailants unconscious on the cold ground. 

 

 

Armed with excess cash and some trial and error, Naruto walked out of a clothing store wearing some of his new clothes. The only piece of his old attire he still wore, aside from his forehead protector, were his sandals and his mesh armor, which was hidden from sight under his new, black t-shirt. Dark gray cargo pants replaced his worn orange ones, and a waist length, dark blue open coat with burnt orange stripes running down the sleeves finished off the outfit.

“Guess I don't look to bad,” he said catching his reflection in the storefront window, “Just need to put some final touches on the coat. Wish they had something more orange though.” 

Naruto turned away from the window and began to walk down the road. A crowd outside one of the buildings drew Naruto's attention. The sign above the store's door identified it as a bookstore and a sign in the window proclaimed some author, one Mr. Eiioda, was at the store for a book signing.

A sad smile formed on Naruto's face as the bookstore evoked memories of Jiraiya. His antics, the training they did together, the traveling. His writing. 

'Wish I could've brought your first book with me, Pervy Sage. My new friends would have loved it.'

That though brought his walk to a halt. He didn't have the book, and he couldn't remember enough of it to faithful recreate it, but…

“Grandpa Sage said Pervy Sage wrote Gutsy Ninja using his own travels as the inspiration. I can't rewrite his book, but maybe I can use my journey the same way. 

“And something tells me traveling with Luffy is going to be something worth writing about.”

With his mind made up, Naruto squeezed himself into the bookstore, not to purchase a book, but to acquire some supplies.

 

 

Writing supplies in hand, Naruto headed back towards the docks, ready to meet up with the crew. While walking, he noticed the crowd was all going in the same direction.

“Huh,” Naruto thought aloud, “Looks like everyone's headed towards the center of town. Wonder what's going on there.”

Not wanting to have to wade through the human sea, he ducked on to a side street and leaped up the walls, bounding back and forth as he gained altitude, until her reached the rooftop. With no obstructions, Naruto ran towards the center of town, keeping a close eye on the street below. 

As he neared the open town square, he looked down as saw the distinctive green and orange hair of two of his crew mates. Before he jumped down he peered out to the square, to see if he could make out just what was going on. 

“Is that… Luffy?”

From his vantage point, he could make out his straw hatted captain locked into the gallows. 

“What the hell is he doing up there,” Naruto yelled. 

Naruto tore his eyes from his pilloried captain and dropped down from the rooftop, landing infront of the rest of the crew.

“Guys, we've got a problem.”

“WE KNOW!”


	8. Luck of the Devil

Ch 8: Luck of the Devil

Within the Marine base in Lougetown, Captain Smoker sorted through the various papers that had been deposited on his desk that morning. The man known as the White Hunter was far more at home living up to his epithet, running down pirates and criminals than he was at paperwork, but he had his duties, as distasteful as he found it.

“Why the hell do they keep sending us updates on things happening in the Grand Line,” he groused as he picked up a report. It read “Unusual increase of Sea King activity in waters near Alabasta.” 

“As if there's anything normal about what Sea Kings do,” Smoke scoffed as he threw the report onto the growing pile of pages that didn't have anything to do with his jurisdiction.

“I'll have Tashigi look through those later,” he said as he perused the paperwork he deemed relevant for his posting. 

“No new bounties, huh,” he remarked as he finished his read through, “Looks like things are gonna be quiet then.”

He rose from his desk and shrugged of his coat. Quiet times meant he could relax a bit. He sat down on his sofa and pulled out a box of white stones.

He had built his stone stack seven high, the eighth stone in hand. His movements were steady and practiced as he began to place the stone at the pinnacle. The soft tap of stone meeting stone was drowned out as his door was thrown open.

“Captain Smoker,” a Marine shouted as he crossed the threshold, “There's an emergency in the plaza.” The man's sudden entrance had sent a tremor through the room, and the carefully built stone tower had fallen. 

'”Pirates are running,” the invasive Marine said before his Captain’s harsh glare sent him stammering, “Um, wild, sir.”

 

 

A short time ago, Lougetown Central Plaza

“Ohhh Whoaaa,” Luffy exclaimed as he looked out over the plaza from atop the execution stand, “So this is what the Pirate King saw before he died.” 

“Hey,” a voice from the plaza rang out, “get down from their this instant.”

Luffy looked down a saw a man in a red uniform coat and hat holding a megaphone to his mouth.

“Why,” Luffy asked.

“That scaffold belongs to the World Government,” the man shouted through the megaphone, “so get down from there imm...”

The man's orders were interrupted when a large iron mace slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

“Oh, don't be so uptight about the rules, Mr. lawman,” the wielder of the mace said, a slim woman wearing a light pink cloak adorned with heart-like patterns and a white hat with a red plumage. She turned her head towards the platform, revealing her dark hair and attractive face , “I've been looking all over for you Luffy. It sure has been a while.”

“Do I know you,” Luffy asked, head tilted as he wracked his brain to put a name to her face.

“Don't tell me you've forgotten about little old me,” the mystery lady asked as she sauntered closer to the scaffold. The crowd, initially stunned silent by the woman's attack of their police officer, most were now shouting adulation at the beauty before them.

“Nope,” Luffy said, “I don't think I know anyone that looks like you. Who are you anyway?”

The lady stopped near the foot of the scaffold. “Well, I certainly haven't forgotten you,” she said bringing her hand to her face, “After all, you're the first man to ever hit my beautiful face.”

“I hit your face,” Luffy echoed, clearly confused by what this lady was saying.

“The way you so roughly handled me, it left me breathless,”she said, spinning around to look at the crowd that had drawn closer.

“Tell me, people,” she addressed them, arms outstretched, “Who's the most beautiful one who sails the seas?”

“You are, of course,” the crowd answered, hearts in their eyes as they heaped praise on her. 

“Yes, it's me,” the woman said with a cocky smirk, “There's no man in this world that wouldn't kneel before me, but I only love strong men. So I'm going to have to make you mine at last, Luffy.”

“Shut up,” Luffy shouted, “you're annoying. And I still don't know who are!”

“You still don't recognize me,” the lady said, her voice growing in volume as her annoyance grew.

The sound of rushing feet filled the plaza as more uniformed men, armed with guns, arrived on the scene.

“This is the police,” the lead officer called out, “You there, with the mace. You're under arrest for assault on a police officer. And you, boy,” he pointed to Luffy, “Get down from there.”

The lady smirked, “You think you can arrest me?”

“S-sir,” one of the policemen stuttered out, hearts in his eyes, “I'm afraid she's too beautiful.”

“I don't care if she's beautiful, just arrest her!”

Before the beauty struck officers could move to make that arrest, an explosion tore through the plaza. The epicenter of the blast was the fountain near the center of the plaza, and large chucks of the water feature was sent flying.

The top of the fountain, which was topped with decorative spike, flew through the air, straight towards the mace wielding lady. Even through the panic, the enamored crowd still shouted at her to duck or move, fearful for her survival.

She only smiled as the projectile hit her and promptly slid off her, the stone missile deflected into one of the buildings surrounding the plaza. 

“My, my,” she said in an exaggerated tone as she leveled her gaze towards a cloaked man as he emerged from the smoke, “That was rather dangerous.”

“My apologies,” the man said as he drew nearer, “But with your smooth skin, you should, of course, be unharmed, my lovely lady Alvida.”

“Alvida,” Luffy said, recognizing the name, but not seeing the large woman, “Where's Alvida?”

“He's calling me Alvida, you idiot,” the woman shouted up at Luffy.

“Huh,” he said rubbing his forehead with his forefinger, “There's something off about you..”

“So you've noticed,” Alvida laughed as she pulled off her cloak, fully revealing her slim, bikini clad figure, “My body was changed after I ate a Devil Fruit. The Smooth Smooth Fruit has left my skin as smooth as can be. No attack can leave a mark upon me.”

“Unfortunately, it did nothing to change my beauty. But as you pointed out,” she pointed to her face, “It did cause my freckles to disappear.”

“That's not what I was pointed out,” Luffy said.

“It doesn't matter,” Alvida dismissed him, “If you're fit to be my man, than you certainly can't afford to lose to my partner. I've teamed up with his just to find you!”

“Yes,” the cloaked man said as he and the figures that had followed him through the smoke threw off their cloaks, “Ever since that day I was blasted away in humiliation, I fought to rejoin my crew and reclaim my body. How many adventures did I find myself on, how many times did I wish death upon you. And why the hell I am telling you all this!”

“Oh, it just Buggy,” Luffy said dismissively.

“And your still a cheeky little brat,” Buggy yelled.

Buggy's men had drawn their weapons as their captain yelled at the younger pirate, intent on controlling the crowd. After all, Buggy wanted an audience for what was to come.

Before Luffy could take any action, a figure slammed into him from above, trapping him in a makeshift pillory. 

“It's been a while, Rubber Boy,” the man, thin and dark haired wearing a long blue and white checkered scarf said as he sat on the restraint, “Is Roronoa Zoro doing fine as well?”

“Nice work, Cabaji,” Buggy exclaimed as Luffy cried out in confusion, “Now, Straw Hat, shall we begin your public execution? You should consider it an honor to die in the same spot at the Pirate King did, Gyahahahaha!” 

 

 

Back in the present

Captain Smoker moved at a brisk pace as his subordinate filled him in on the situation in the town's plaza. 

“Sent the first unit down to the harbor,” he ordered “and have the second set up a perimeter around the plaza in secret. The rest will wait within shooting range and will wait for further orders.”

“Yes sir,” the Marine saluted as he left to relay his orders.

Smoker kept up his brisk walk as he left the base, entering a busy street. Most of the civilians upon seeing the Marine Captain cut a wide berth away from the imposing man. One small girl, however, was paying more attention to her ice cream than where she was walking and ran straight into his legs. 

“C-captain S-smoker,” the girl's father stammered out, “Please forgive my daughter for...”

He stopped short as Smoker knelt down to look the girl in the eyes. “Sorry about that, girl,” he said, “looks like my pants ate your ice cream.”

He then dropped a few coins into the girl's hands, “Here's some money. Why don't you buy yourself a five scoop cone next time.”

“Thank you, sir,” the father said, still shocked by the turn of events as he lead his daughter away.

“Sorry for being so late, Captain Smoker,” a voice called out.

A young woman ran towards the Marine captain, her short black hair kept out of her face by her glasses. 

“Tashigi,” Smoker yelled at his subordinate, “Where the hell have you been?”

“I'm so sorry, sir,” Tashigi said, “I'll get changed right awa...”

Another Marine stepped up. “I have you uniform jacket, Sergeant Major.”

“Oh, thank you Sergeant,” Tashigi said taking the garment from the man and slipped into it. 

Now wearing the mark of her rank, she turned to her superior. “I was late because I was caught of guard by an unusual situation.”

“Because you lack discipline,” Smoker shouted like a drill instructor, causing Tashigi to cower behind her sword, issuing a meek apology. 

Smoker let out a huff and turned sharply. “Come on, we've got an emergency on our hands.”

“Yes sir,”Tashigi said as she hurried after her captain.

It wasn't long before Smoker and Tashigi rendezvoused with a unit of their men who had been watching the pirate’s activities.

“What's the situation,” Smoker asked as he strode to the window overlooking the plaza.

“The civilians have been rounded up, to sever as an audience,” one of the Marines reported, “We've got three Pirates with bounties: 'Iron Mace' Alvida, Buggy the Clown, and 'Straw Hat' Luffy.”

“Luffy,” Smoker asked, “Never heard of him.”

“His bounty came out yesterday, 30 million.”

“He should be a tough one then,” Smoker reasoned, knowing that this newcomer had a bounty higher than the others in the plaza.

“Well, sir, he's the one about to be executed,”

“I see, a quarrel between pirates,” Smoker said, “Hold your fire. We'll let them kill Straw Hat and then we can round up Buggy, Alvida and their crews.” 

The Marines nodded and took their posts, waiting for Straw Hat Luffy's head to roll. That was their signal to move out.

 

 

“Any last worlds, Straw Hat,” Buggy taunted his captive enemy, “You've got a big crowd here. It'd be a pity to waste it.”

When Luffy didn't respond, Buggy shrugged it off. “Oh well it doesn't matter if you have any words or not. It's not like anyone cares about what you have to sa...”

“I'M THE MAN,” Luffy shouted, “WHO'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!” 

That statement, in Lougetown, upon the scaffold when Gold Roger was killed, drove the forced crowd to gasp. 

“Is that all you have to say, you rubber brat,” Buggy asked as he raised his blade high.

Luffy cringed, prepared for the bite of steel on his neck, when a voice broke over the crowd, “Wait!”

Luffy looked up to see Zoro, Sanji and Naruto running into the plaza. 

“Zoro, Sanji, Naruto,” Luffy exclaimed, “Help me out of this thing!”

“So Zoro came after all,” Buggy said, “but it's too late.”

“We need to bring down that platform,” Zoro said as they drew nearer, his blades ready to fight

“I know,” Sanji said.

“I've got an idea,” Naruto offered, “But I'll need a clear shot, and I don't think those guys are gonna give me one.”

The men of Alvida and Buggy's crew rushed to meet the Straw Hats, ready to prevent them from saving their captain. 

The hoard of pirates fell upon them, falling before blades, kicks and fists but doing their job at haling the Straw Hats.

“Just watch from down there,” Buggy shouted, “Witness the end of your captain!”

“You bastard,” Sanji exclaimed as he batted away more of their enemy's men, still too far away for reach Luffy, “Why don't you come down and fight me, coward!”

Zoro found himself in the same position, every enemy he cut down, more threw themselves at him. 

'If I can just get some air I could…' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as another pirate lunged at him, cutlass aimed at his head. He blocked the strike with a kunai and delivered a fist to the man's face. 

Buggy's blade began to fall.

“Zoro, Sanji, Naruto, Usopp, Nami,” Luffy said, a smile on his face, “Sorry. Looks like I'm dead.”

“Don't say that you idiot,” Sanji shouted as he tried to break thought the seeming endless number of men. 

“Damn it,” Naruto spat, reeling his arm back in a last ditch effort to save his captain of two days, the launched kunai flying to far to the right to reach the clown pirate. 

Zoro only gripped and bit his swords harder, ready to kill everyone there if Luffy truly met his end. 

And then the sky opened and a flash of lightning roared down onto the scaffold, sending the platform crashing down wreathed in flames. Rain began to fall onto the shocked crowd as Luffy's hat fluttered down on the growing breeze, landing at the feet of its unharmed owner.

Luffy picked up his hat, “Looks like I did survive. How lucky, Shishishi.”

The forces of Buggy and Alvida were too stunned to stop Zoro Sanji and Naruto from reuniting with their captain.

“That sure was some miracle,” Sanji said seeing the carnage around the unhurt rubber man. 

“You can say that again,” Naruto added, “I'm just glad it wasn't me up there. Lighting and me don't get along all that much.”

“We don't have time to chitchat,” Zoro interjected, “We've got more company coming. Let's get out of here.”

Sure enough, the Marines had mobilized and where moving into the square. 

“OK, Let's go,” Luffy shouted as they made a run for it.

As the Straw Hats run, Smoker watched from above, his thoughts racing. 

'He smiled. And there's no way he knew his crew would save him. He came to terms with his death and accepted it. I've only seen one other person who did the same. Gold Roger, at that very spot 22 years ago.'

Smoker headed out, meeting one of his men as he went outside. 

“Where did they run,” he asked his man.

“They were heading towards to western harbor.”

“Then one of our squads should be there by now,” Smoke said.

“Actually sir,” on of the Marines said, “the sudden rain rendered their gun powder useless. They went back to the station to resupply….”

“So there's no one in the harbor,” Smoker growled, his hand clenching into a fist. “The winds blowing west. If they set sail, they'll have the tailwind. Is heaven itself trying to aid that boy?”

He strode forward, his eyes alight with purpose. 

“On my pride as a Marine Headquarters Captain, I Smoker, the White Hunter, vow to not allow that boy to leave this island!”

 

 

“The wind's getting worse,” Zoro noted as they ran through the deserted town.

“We've still got those Marine guys on our tail,” Naruto reported as the Marines kept pace.

“Can't we just stop and fight them,” Luffy wondered.

“No,” Sanji shot down the idea, “Nami told us to get back to the Merry and there's a whole Marine base here. We'll never see the end of them.”

“Roronoa Zoro,” Tashigi called out to the swordsman as she stepped out in front of the fleeing pirates, “To think you were him all along and a pirate now. You were just toying with me all along!”

“Huh, didn't take you for a Marine,” Zoro mused.

“You shitty mosshead,” Sanji yelled at Zoro, “What'd you do that that lovey lady?”

“Oi, not the time guys,” Naruto remanded his crew mates while Luffy just looked on confused.

Tashigi began to draw her sword, “I'll be taking that Wado Ichimonji.”

“Just try it,” Zoro remarked as he drew two of his blades, clashing with the Marine woman when she attacked. 

“Go on ahead, I'll catch up.”

“Got it,” Luffy responded as the two swordsmen began an exchange of blows.

“That brute dares to attack a lady,” Sanji fumed as Luffy pulled him along.

“Hey she attacked us,” Naruto said.

“That doesn't matter at all!”

 

 

Tashigi's sword clattered to the ground as Zoro backed her into a wall with one of his swords barred at her throat.

“I can't hand over this sword to anyone, no matter what,” Zoro told the Marine swordswoman before he backed away from her and sheathed his swords. “I'll be going on ahead then.” 

Before Zoro could get walk more than a few steps Tashigi asked, “Why didn't you cut me?

“Is it because I'm a woman?”

Zoro froze for an instant as Tashigi continued to speak, “You dare go easy on me, in a serious duel, because women happen to be physically weaker than men? How shameful! Of course, I shouldn't have expected someone like you to understand what wishing to have been born a man would feel like. But I didn't pick up the sword for fun.”

“Shut up,” Zoro shouted, “It's you whole damned existence that bothers me, not your gender.”

“What,” a very stunned Tashigi said.

“You look like my dead friend,” Zoro stated, “Not only that, but now you're saying the same things she said. So stop copping her, you rip-off.”

“Hey,” Tashigi yelled, getting up into Zoro's face, “That's the most childish thing I've ever heard. I've only ever been me. Maybe she's the one who copied me!”

“What did you just say,” Zoro roared.

The Marines that had arrived to back up Tashigi could only watch on stunned as their Sergeant Major bickered with a pirate.

 

 

“Someone's up ahead,” Luffy said as they continued to run, spotting a man in a Marine coat standing in the road.

“Just how many guys are going to get in our way,” Naruto complained. 

“So you've come, Straw Hat Luffy,” the man said. 

“Who're you,” Luffy asked as the distance between the Marine and the pirates grew shorter.

“The name's Smoker, Marine Headquarters Captain. And I'm not going to let you set sail.”

His intent stated, Smoker transformed his arms into smoke and wrapped Luffy in his extended arms. 

“What,” Luffy exclaimed as he was lifted of the ground. 

Sanji jumped forward, leveling a kick at the Devil Fruit using Marine. The kick passed threw the man's head harmlessly, reforming from white smoke into flesh even as Sanji's leg remained where his head was.

“I don't have time for the runts,” Smoker said, his smokey left arm contracting back towards his body before he launched it at Sanji, “White Blow!”

With the cook sent flying into the buildings that lined the street, Naruto picked up the defense of their captain. He kept his distance and sent a volley of shuriken at Smoker. The Marine Captain was unfazed as the throwing stars simply passed through his body. 

Smoker said nothing as he sent his left arm out in smoke form, forcing Naruto to jump back.

“Crap,” Naruto said under his breath, “I can't hit this guy. Did he eat one of those Devil Fruit things?”

“Gum Gum Pistol!”

Naruto looked at Luffy as his captain launched his rubbery punch at Smoker's body. The hit dispersed the Marines' body, the plumes of smoke flowing around Luffy. 

“Luffy, behind you,” Naruto shouted as Smoker reformed behind him and pulled him into the air.

“Are you really worth 30 million belly,” Smoker asked as he slammed Luffy down into the road below, his left hand pinning Luffy's face to the ground.

“Guess this is where your luck runs out,” Smoker said from atop Luffy as he went to draw his jitte. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Naruto shouted as he rushed towards them, kunai in both hands. Smoker leveled a harsh gaze at Naruto as he launched his right arm at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge to smokey limb, jumping off the side of a building to boost his momentum. But the limb had all the properties of smoke, including it's amorphous nature. Its trajectory changed in an instant, latching on to Naruto and throwing him down to the ground, knocking the wind from him.

Smoker pulled his limb back. “I'll deal with you later,” he said as he reached for his jitte to deal with Luffy, only for a hand to grab the handle of his weapon as he tried to employ it.

“You said something about luck earlier,” the figure that halted Smoker said, “I'd say his luck is still running high.”

Smoker looked up at the man who had stopped him. A hooded green cloak masked his features, but left his face bare and Smoker knew the man's face, especially that distinctive diamond patterned tattoo. 

“Hey,” Luffy said, his face still pressed to the ground, “Who's there?”

“The entire World Government is after your head, you know,” Smoker addressed the man.

The man only smirked, “The world is awaiting our answer!”

Naruto, who was slowly getting to his feet after Smoker's attack, only had a moment to take in the stand off between the cloaked man and the Marine before a gust wind tore through the town knocking everyone off their feet. 

“Not again,” Naruto bemoaned, remembering the time in the Forest of Death he had been separated from his team by a massive wind gust, “There better not be a giant snake anywhere around here, or I;m just done!”

Naruto regained his footing and looked around, seeing the street was now full of Marines blown in by the sudden gust. Luffy likewise was knocked prone, but the rubber man was already stumbling to his feet. In fact the only other person still standing steady was the cloaked man. 

'Did that guy cause the wind,' Naruto wondered.

“Oi, Luffy, Naruto,” Zoro yelled as he ran towards them, “We need to run for it, or we'll never get off this island. There's a huge storm coming.”

“Right,” Naruto said as he grabbed the still shook up Luffy and pulled him along, “Nami did say something about that.”

“Of course Nami was right on the money,” Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as he though of their navigator, as he caught up with them. 

As the foursome ran to the harbor, the cloaked man laughed, “Ha ha ha. Go on then, if that is your desire.”

“Why did you help them escape,” Smoker asked the man, “Answer me, Dragon!”

The now named Dragon only smiled, “What reason do you have to stop them from sailing?”

 

 

“Usopp, hold that line,” Nami shouted, “I can see them!”

“Nami, my love,” Sanji cried out, “I'm back!”

“Just hurry up and get on board,” she ordered them, “we're setting sail immediately.”

Luffy, Naruto, Zoro and Sanji all sped aboard the Merry and Usopp let go of the line. With the last thing holding the ship to land gone, she lurched forward in the wind, swiftly pulling away for Lougetown.

The crew ran around the ship, following Nami's orders as they used the storm to drive into the sea. Before long, they came across a lighthouse.

“You see that lighthouse,” Nami asked, “That lighthouse's is known as the “Light of Guidance”. The entry to the Grand Line is just ahead of that light.

“So,” she finished, “What's the order?”

While the rest of the crew were excited for the Grand Line, Usopp had some reservations.

“Um, guys,” he stuttered out, “do you think it's a good idea to head into the Grand Line, in this storm? Guys?”

His concerns were overlooked as Sanji brought out a barrel of liquor. 

“Well, we've reached the Grand Line. I say that called for a celebration.”

Sanji raised his leg and placed his foot upon the barrel, “To find the All Blue.”

Luffy followed suit, “To be King of the Pirates!”

“To become the world's greatest swordsman,” Zoro added.

Nami smiled, “To draw a map of the world.”

Naruto joined in, “To find my friends and to write about my journeys.”

“T-to be a brave warrior of the sea,” Usopp nearly screamed out as he completed the crew's ritual. 

“OFF TO THE GRAND LINE WE GO!,” they cheered as the smashed open the barrel.


	9. Whale of a Tale

Ch 9: Whale of a Tale

Lougetown Marine Base, shortly after the Straw Hats escape

“Forgive us, sir,” one of several Marines said as the group bowed as their commanding officer passed them, “Because of that sudden gust, the Buggy Pirates managed to escap….”

“I'm continuing my pursuit of Straw Hat,” Smoker said, interrupting his subordinate's report, “Prepare our ship.”

“What do you mean sir,” another marine asked his superior.

“I'm going to the Grand Line,” Captain Smoker said, grim determination coloring his face. 

“What,” came the shocked cries from the Marines within earshot of their Captain.

“I'm coming with you sir,” Tashigi said, drawing more shocked cries from the assembled crowd.

“I can't forgive that Roronoa Zoro,” she declared, “I'll bring him down with my own two hands!”

“Sir,” one brave Marine interjected, “This island is under your jurisdiction! What will the higher ups say if you abandon...”

Smoker turned to the man and leveled a stern glare, “You can tell them this, 'Don't order me around!'” 

“Yes sir,” the Marine stammered out with a salute, before he and the others dispersed to carry out their orders. 

“Tashigi,” Smoker addressed his subordinate, drawing her to attention, “there are a number of reports about the Grand Line in my office. I need you to review them and give me your summations once we set sail. Understood?”

“Sir, yes sir,” the Sergeant Major responded with a salute, before she broke away from her commanding officer to follow his orders. 

'Let's see how long your luck will last, Straw Hat.' 

 

 

“Nami,” Luffy yelled over the storm as he hung upside down from Merry's figurehead, “This is bad! The light just went out! What are we going to do without it guiding us?”

Nami drew closer to the bow of the ship, drawing her raincoat closer to keep out the rain. 

“Lighthouses do go out from time to time,” she chided “Besides, that's why you have a navigator for times like this. I know where we need to go, so don't worry.”

Luffy swung around to face Nami, grabbing Merry's horns to steady himself, “Wow, you're amazing!”

“I know,” Nami smiled, “But more importantly, can you please get back on the ship?”

“Nope,” Luffy said flippantly “This is my spot. You can't have it. Captain's orders.”

“When did I say I wanted to sit there,” Nami shouted back, before she consulted the map she held. 

“Well, that's troubling,” she muttered, “At this rate, we'll see if those rumors are true.”

She looked up to see Luffy had adjusted his position and was seated cross-legged on the figurehead, completely unbothered by the pelting rain. 

'At least he's seated normally now,' she thought before she called out, “Luffy! We need to have a crew meeting. Right now!”

“OK,” he say jumping back onto the deck and followed Nami into the galley. 

The rest of the crew was already inside. Sanji was organizing his spices while the remainder of the crew sat at the small table. Usopp and Zoro looked to simply be waiting for the next thing to do while Naruto had busied himself with making the adjustments to his new jacket. Luffy plopped down across from Usopp and pour himself a drink, lifting the glass with his teeth to drink. 

Nami placed the map on the table before she addressed the crew. 

“The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain.”

The whole crew looked at her like she had lost her mind, with Usopp verbalizing their thoughts, “A mountain!?”

Nami lifted her hands in an understanding manner, “I know, I had the same thoughts when I looked at the map, but look.” 

She pointed at the map, “The Light of Guidance was pointing directly at Reverse Mountain, right here on the Red Line.”

The crew looked at the map. Nami traced her finger from the island they had sailed from towards the massive landmass that was the Red Line. 

“So what,” Naruto asked, finishing up stitching his iconic swirl patches to his jacket, “Is there some kind of cave or something we sail through?”

“No,” Nami said bringing her finger to the mountain itself, “see here, there's a waterway up the mountain.”

“What,” Usopp interjected, “There's no way we can get the Merry up a mountain, even with a waterway.”

“Well that's what the map says,” Nami responded. 

“That's right,” Sanji said, adding, “As if anything Nami says could ever be wrong!”

Zoro frowned, “Isn't that the map you stole off Buggy? You sure it's legit?”

“Wait,” Naruto jumped in, “You mean that clown guy that tried to kill Luffy?”

Nami's temple throbbed at Zoro's assertion, “Are you suggesting that I can't tell a proper map from a fake?”

“I'm just saying that we could skip this entrance and just sail south into the Grand Line,” Zoro reasoned.

“No we can't,” Luffy shouted pointing at Zoro.

“That's right and its for a good reason,” Nami said, feeling relieved that Luffy understood the gravity of the situation.

“It's sooo much cooler to enter by climbing a mountain,” Luffy said, stars in his eyes.

“That's not the reason,” Nami said dejectedly, smacking Luffy in the head.

“Hey, the storms let up,” Usopp declared, rushing to the window to see clear sunny skies. 

“What,” Nami said, turning to the window, “That storm should have pushed us all the way to the entrance.” 

The crew poured out onto the deck, finding calm seas and clear skies. 

“Man, such a nice day,” Naruto said as the bright sun warmed his skin.

“I wonder what happened to the storm,” Usopp pondered as he looked to the sky, finding no clouds whatsoever. 

“Oh no,” Nami gasped as she stopped short, her hands grasping the ship's railing, “We've entered the Calm Belt.”

“Calm Belt,” Naruto asked the navigator, “What's a Calm Belt?”

“Hey,” Luffy yelled “Look over there. The storm's still going over there.”

“This is no time to be goofing off,” Nami shouted at her crew mates, “Grab the oars and start rowing as fast as you can. We need to get back into the storm.”

“As you wish Nami,” Sanji gushed as he followed his beloved navigator's orders.

Luffy and Usopp were less moved. 

“What are you getting worked up about,” Luffy questioned, “And the Merry's a sail ship not a rowing ship.”

“And why would we want to go back to the storm anyway,” Usopp added.

“Just do what I say,” Nami shouted. 

“What's the big deal anyway,” Zoro said, as he walked out of the galley, “Its nice weather here.”

“That's the problem,” Nami said, “We've sailed too far south.”

“Oh so we're in the Grand Line, then,” Zoro said.

“It isn't that easy,” Nami yelled at the swordsman, who had begun to walk down to the deck, “Look, to the north and south of the Grand Line, there are areas with no sea or wind currents, the Calm Belts.” 

“It doesn't sound like some big problem,” Naruto said as Nami followed Zoro down. 

And that's when the ship began to shake.

“What,” Luffy cried out, “Is this an earthquake?”

“We're in the ocean,” Usopp shouted, “I've never heard of a seaquake before!”

The quaking stopped and Naruto stumbled to the side of the ship. His eyes widened in terror. 

“G-guys, we've got a problem.”

The rest of the crew looked as promptly followed Naruto's lead in panicking.

The ship was no longer sitting on open waters, but the snout of a giant Sea King. All around their unknowing ride, other Sea Kings breached the surface, their large bodies sending waves across the formerly smooth sea.

“This is why you don't sail into the Calm Belts,” Nami cried as she clung to the mast, “This is where Sea Kings go to hang out.”

The crew, minus Nami who was nearly fused with the mast, had grabbed the ship's emergency oars and stood near the railings.

“Alright,” Zoro said through clenched teeth, “Once this thing dives down, start rowing like crazy.”

“Aye, aye,” the rest responded.

The Sea King, instead of diving, sneezed. The nasal expulsion catapulted the Merry into the air and right into the path a of frog-like Sea King. 

“AAAAAGHHGH,” Usopp screamed as he lost his grip and began falling towards the Sea King.

“Usopp,” Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm to save his friend, catching him before the over grown frog could close it's jaws around him. 

The Merry landed with a large splash and the men of the ship were quick to thrust their oars into the water and rowed like there was no tomorrow. Soon the ship buffeted by wind and rain and the crew slumped to the deck, the rush of adrenalin fading.

“We made it back, to the storm,” Luffy wheezed out. 

“Now do you get why we use the real entrance,” Nami groaned as she lay prone on the deck. 

“Understood,” Zoro muttered. 

“Anyone got an idea on how we're going to go up that mountain,” Naruto said as he pulled himself up to sit against the stairs. 

“I think I've got an idea,” Nami said as she got up on wobbly legs, “It's got to be the sea currents. If a strong enough current was to hit the right spot of the mountain, it would go up like water coming out of a hose. And with a current coming from each of the Blues, when they reach the top, they'll mix and head down the mountain. Right into the Grand Line!”

“You make it sound easy,” Naruto said, rotating a sore shoulder. 

“The hard part will be entering the waterway,” Nami conceded, “Reverse Mountain's a winter island, so the water currents that hit it flow downwards, so if we miss we'll crash and be pulled out to the bottom of the sea. But once we hit the current, we can ride that all the way to the Grand Line. We'll just need worry about steering.”

“So it's a magic mountain,” Luffy concluded, nodding sagely.

“I knew you wouldn't understand,” Nami sighed. 

“Never heard of sailing a ship up a mountain,” Zoro muttered.

“I've heard a bit,” Sanji admitted. 

“About the mountain?”

“No,” Sanji admitted, '”But I've heard a lot about the Grand Line. Half of the people trying to just get there die. This won't be a cake walk.”

“Hey,” Luffy shouted, “I can see the magic mountain!”

“I-it's huge,” Usopp joined in, his cry more of panic than excitement.

“I can't even see the top,” Naruto said, straining his neck in vain. 

“That's the Red Line,” Sanji remarked, lighting a cigaret. 

The Going Merry rushed towards the imposing tower of rock, caught in the currents.   
“Guys, get ready with the rudder,” Luffy ordered as they drew nearer. 

“We got it,” Usopp said as he and Sanji took hold, ready to adjust their course. 

“I can't believe this,” Zoro said as he peered through a set of binoculars, “The ocean's really going up the mountain.”

“Man,” Naruto said with a toothy grin, “Nobody back home would have believed this.”

“Usopp. Sanji,” Luffy yelled as they neared the steel gates that marked the waterway, “We're going of course. Make us go right.”

“Right,” Usopp shouted, “Turning starboard!”

He and Sanji pulled on the rudder, the strong waters generating massive resistance. The wood of the rudder groaned under the strain until it cracked and broke. 

“The rudder broke,” Usopp yelled even as he and Sanji fell back from the sudden loss of balance. 

“We're going to crash,” Nami cried out, as Luffy ran towards the port side throwing his hat to Zoro.

“Gum Gum,” he called out, before inhaling a massive amount of air, “Balloon.”

The inflated Luffy wedged himself between the Merry and the gates in time to bounce the ship back on course. 

“We're saved,” Nami cheered. 

“Luffy, grab on,” Zoro shouted, extending a hand for Luffy to take hold off. The rubbery captain shot his arm towards his swordsman and rocketed back to the safety of the ship, landing in a heap on the deck.

He bounced off the deck and cheered, the action soon followed by the rest of the crew.

“We did it,” Luffy yelled as the ship neared the top of the mountain. The Merry left the water for an instant at the point the four rivers of ocean water from the Blues met, before she returned to the sea and was swept by the current down the fifth waterway, down towards the Grand Line. 

As the Merry sped down the waterway, the crew took up positions to get a better view. Luffy had returned to his chosen seat, with Zoro and Nami flanking him on the bow. Usopp and Sanji had scrambled up the mast and we hanging off the sail and Naruto had one upped them by taking the crow's nest. 

“I can see it,” Luffy called out, “The Grand Line is dead ahead!” 

The sea spray and mist had abated to reveal open ocean as far as the eye could see. 

“Hang on, guys,” Nami cautioned as they neared the base of the mountain, “We're going to rock a bit when we hit the ocean.”

“Aye, aye,” the crew called back, bracing for the impact. The Merry sped down and hit the Grand Line with a mighty splash, spray soaking her deck and those on it. 

“Yahoo, we made it,” Luffy cheered as the ship leveled off. 

“You know, for all the stories about how dangerous the Grand Line is, that wasn't so bad,” Nami said smiling. 

Her smiled faltered as the water around the Merry suddenly began to churn. The ship rocked violently back and forth, sending any of her occupants flying if they didn't have a good hold.

“You just had to say that,” Naruto yelled from the crow's nest, “Even I know not to say something like that!”

“Shut up,” Nami retorted as she clung to the railing. 

Suddenly a massive black mass broke the surface of the ocean sending even larger waves towards the Merry.

“What the hell it that thing,” Usopp screamed as he was thrown around like a rag doll. 

“It's a, whale,” Sanji said, not believing his own eyes. 

“I don't care what it is,” Zoro yelled, throwing an oar to Sanji and Usopp, “Get rowing. Time to get out of here. Naruto you too.”

“Got it,” the whiskered blond said and he readied to jump down. 

“BUOOOOOOOOH!”

The Straw Hats all grasped the ears in pain as the whale let out a massive cry, the sound bouncing of the Red Line and echoing back to double the pain. 

The whale ended its cry and dropped back into the sea, opening it's mouth as it submerged. For a moment the crew breathed a sigh of relief, believing they were safe.

Naruto pulled himself upright, and trained his eyes on the sinking whale, the azure orbs growing his fear from what he saw. 

“Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, row,” he shouted as he jumped to the desk, “We're being pulled in!”

The crew turned to the whale and saw that they were indeed being drawn in to the beast's open maw. 

“No,” Nami cried, “I'm too young to be whale food!”

“Crap,” Zoro cursed as he strained against the current, Usopp Sanji and Naruto his mirror images, “It's too strong. We can't break away. Luffy, we could use your help!”

“I'm on it,” the captain responded, but instead of grabbing an oar, he drew his arm back.

“Hey, whale,” he shouted at the sea mammal, “Stop trying to eat us!”

“Gum Gum Pistol!”

The stretchy punch flew into the whale's maw, and hit the roof of the great creature's mouth. It had no effect. 

The flow of water grew stronger as the Merry drew closer, whirlpools forming as the water was broken up the sharp teeth. The Merry was tossed about in these rough waters falling into a spin as she was pulled into one of the whirlpools. 

“We're going to hit a tooth,” Naruto shouted.

“On it,” Luffy yelled, jumping as he used Gum Gum Balloon to repeat his save of the ship from earlier. This time however, Luffy's aim was slightly off. 

A crunch sounded as Merry's figurehead impacted the tooth, snapping clean off and landing on the deck.

“That was my special seat,” Luffy shouted, “You bastard!”

“We have more important things to worry about, you idiot,” Nami shouted after Luffy. 

“Luffy,” Naruto shouted, “I've got an idea. Wrap yourself around the railing and reach for one of the teeth. Try to sling us around.”

“Oh, that's a good idea,” Luffy said, wrapping his legs around the port side railing. He stretched his arms back and flung them forward.

“Gum Gum Harpoon Bazooka!”

Luffy's hands flew out and impacted upon on of the whale's upper teeth, his fingers digging into the harden bone.

“I've got it,” Luffy said, strain evident in his voice, “Man this is harder than I thought.”

Luffy struggled to hold onto the tooth as his arms stretched further, trying to fight the current leading to the whale's belly. The railing he had anchored himself too began to creak under the strain.

“Guys, I don't think I can pull us back up,” Luffy said through grit teeth. 

The railing began to crack and Naruto dropped his oar to rush over to Luffy. He managed to grab hold of his captain right as the railing broke. The two were pulled of the ship by Luffy's overextended arms, screaming from both the flying duo and the remainder of the crew now falling into the whale's throat unrestricted.

Luffy and Naruto shot into the sky as the whale began to tilt forward and close its mouth. 

“Damn it,” Naruto cursed as they flew higher, the now horizontal whale growing smaller by the second, “Wish I could still fly.”

“You could fly,” Luffy exclaim, “So cool!”

“I'll tell you all about it when we don't die from crashing into the ocean!”

Naruto wracked his brain for an out as they began to slow and began to fall, right over the whale, who look more like an island than a living creature. 

“Gum Gum Balloon!”

Naruto was caught off-guard when Luffy began to inflate, barely grabbing on to Luffy's arm before his torso became to round hold onto.

“A warning would have been nice, ya know,” Naruto yelled his now ball-like captain, who could only mumble, lest he let his air out. 

Luffy's rotund form didn't slow them substantially and the whale's back rushed towards them.

“Sorry Luffy,” Naruto said as he kicked the rubber man right before they hit the whale. The kick sent Naruto up, canceling out his downward momentum, making his fall effectively shorter. 

Luffy on the other hand, slammed into the whale, the impact driving the air from his overinflated lungs. The rubber man bounced of the whale and deflated, the expelled air sending him careening around before he fell onto the whale. 

Naruto made his way to Luffy, who shot up like nothing happened. 

He rounded on Naruto, pointing a finger at him. “What was with that kick?”

“We were going to fast,” Naruto said with a shrug “Plus I figured you'd bounce.”

“Oh,” Luffy said, dropping his arm down and his trademark grin finding its way to his face, “That makes sense.”

Then he started to punch the whale. 

“Oi, whale,” he shouted, “Spit up my friends!”

The whale only let out a mournful sounding cry and began to slowly sink under the waves.

“Crap,” Naruto groaned, “Its going under.”

Luffy kept up his fruitless assault while Naruto looked for anything that could help them.

“Is that a, hatch?”

Sure enough, a steel hatch stood out against the black of the whale's back. 

“Luffy come on,” Naruto said, waving Luffy over, “I've got a way into the whale. I just hope it smells better than the snake.” 

 

 

At the same time Naruto and Luffy land on the whale

A small boat emerges from the far side of the entry to the Grand Line, headed straight for the whale. On that ship were two people, one man dressed in a green suit and a crown, and one women, dressed in a swirled patterned top, shorts and a white coat.

“All right, Ms. Wednesday,” the man said as they pulled up to a large metal door in the side of the whale and pried it open, “Our target has finally resurfaced.”

“Yes, Mr. 9,” Ms. Wednesday responded, hefting two rocket launchers out of their small boat and into the whale, “let's commence our mission.”

And the two slipped into the whale, the door locking closed right before the whale sank beneath the waves.


	10. Onwards, The Grand Line Awaits

CH 10: Onwards, the Grand Line Awaits

"This has to be a dream," Zoro said as he, Sanji, Nami and Usopp took in their surroundings from Merry's bow. A perfectly reasonable line of logic, given that they had just been swallowed by a whale, despite the best efforts of their captain and newest member. And instead of seeing the fleshy insides of the whale's stomach, they took in a cloudy blue sky as the Going Merry ambled towards a set of small islands.

"And we're all dreaming of the same thing," Usopp questioned.

"Maybe some kind of illusion or something," Sanji proposed.

The crew's musings on where they were interpreted as the waters in front of the Merry broke as a giant purple squid burst from beneath the waves. Nami and Usopp screamed and bolted from the bow, ducking for cover, while Zoro and Sanji readied themselves for a fight. Before the men could launch an attack to defend their ship, three harpoons pierced the squid, ending the tentacled menace.

"Seems like there's a person around," Zoro said, his hand still ready to draw Wado Ichimonji.

Sanji smirked, "Let's hope it's a person."

"I've had enough," Nami whimpered, tears of fear running down her face, "I want to go home."

Usopp, his face also marked by fear biased waterworks, added, "Why'd did Luffy and Naruto have to disappear like that."

Sanji squinted at the islands as the squid was reeled in, hoping to see just who had felled the squid.

"Maybe we should just open fire," Usopp exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, the sniper hoping to end any danger before it became a danger to them.

"Hang on," Sanji said, "Someone's coming out."

A figure walked out of the shadowed interior of the building on the larger island ahead of the Merry, pulling the squid onto the shore. He was elderly, bald with a series of flower petals arching around his head, and a handlebar beard of white covered his chin.

"It's a flower," Sanji exclaimed, before he could get a clearer view, "Wait, never mind it's just a guy with petals on his head."

"Did you really think a flower could take out a giant squid," Usopp chided to cook, before he took a closer look himself, "But man, that old guy took out that squid in on hit. Was he trying to save us, or did we get lucky he decided to go fishing right now?"

The man on the island made eye contact with the crew as he finished pulling the squid to shore. Then he strode to the smaller island, took out a newspaper and sat down on the lounge chair.

A vein throbbed on Sanji's temple as the man seemingly ignored them.

"Say something," he yelled at the man, who's only response was to peer up from his paper with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

Usopp decided to add to Sanji's demand. "I-i-if it's a fight you want, you'll have it. We have a cannon on our side!"

"Don't," the man said, "or someone may end up dead."

Sanji let out a puff from his cigarette, "Oh? And just who might that be?"

"Me," the man said with a deadpanned voice.

"YOU," Sanji exclaimed, his cigarette falling from his comically wide mouth.

Zoro stepped forwards, waving Sanji back as the cook popped a new cigarette into his mouth and took a long drag, muttering under his breathe about shitty old men.

"Calm down," the swordsman said to the cook, before he looked out to the islands, "Hey Old Man, you mind telling us just who you are and where the hell are we?"

"It's common curtsy," the man responded, "to introduce yourselves first before asking questions, you know?"

"Oh, right," Zoro said a bit cowed, "Sorry about that."

"My name is Crocus," the man supplied before Zoro could give his, or the crews, names, "The Lighthouse keeper of Twin Cape. I'm seventy one years old, a Gemini, and have an AB blood type."

"Anybody care if I kill him," Zoro shouted, his white sheathed blade already halfway drawn.

"Calm down," Sanji said, "you shitty Marimo."

Crocus sat undisturbed as Zoro and Sanji began to bicker, their small fight ending when the man began to speak.

"You ask were you are. First you trespass on my private resort and then demand answers with such disagreeable attitudes. Does this place look like the stomach of a mouse?"

Usopp paled, "So we're really in the stomach of that whale?"

"I don't want to be some whale's lunch," Nami cried, "How do we get out of here!?"

"You can use the door over there," Crocus said, pointing behind the ship. The crew turned to follow the strange man's finger and sure enough, saw a large metal door, more than large enough for the Merry to sail through with ease.

"'Why the hell is there a door in a whale's stomach," Usopp shouted.

"And how is it floating in the sky," Nami added.

"Wait," Usopp said, eying the sky critically, "That's not the sky. It's painted. The whale's whole stomach had been painted!"

Usopp turned to Crocus, "Why is the whale's stomach painted?"

"A man has to have a hobby," Crocus responded.

"There are better hobbies than painting large sea mammal's insides," Usopp yelled while Zoro pulled him back.

"Come on," the swordsman said, "We've got a way out. Let's leave the old man to do old man stuff and find Luffy and Naruto."

Suddenly everything lurched and a haunting cry echoed around them.

"What's going on," Nami cried as the waves grew higher.

Crocus had risen from chair, a frown marring his face.

"Damn," he said, "I'd hoped he'd be too tired from running from those Sea Kings to start up again."

"Wait," Usopp said with a start, "If we're in the whale's stomach, then this isn't seawater, it's acid. The Merry's going to be dissolved if we stay here to long.

"Hey, old man, what's going on?"

"This whale," Crocus said solemnly, "has started to bash his head against the Red Line again. I don't know if you saw, but his head is covered in scars from all the times he's tried to break through."

"But that means," Nami said with horrified realization, "he has to be in terrible pain."

"That doesn't matter," Zoro said, "we're either going to capsize or melt if we stay any longer."

As if to emphasis his point, the stomach sea lurched again, nearly throwing the crew off their feet.

"Come on," Zoro ordered, "We'll need to row our way out."

The crew grabbed the oars and began to fight the waves to reach the giant iron doors.

"This would be easier," Usopp moaned, "if Luffy and Naruto were here. I hope they're OK."

* * *

 

A short time ago

"Why," Luffy said, his voice echoing in the metal corridor, "is there a hallway in the whale?"

"Beats me," Naruto responded, tapping his hand on the metal siding, "At least it's not all fleshy."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, "All right, it's a mystery whale. Think we'll find the others if we head down this way?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose, "Well, we're in the whale, and they're in the whale. So yeah, we should be able to find them."

"Yosh," Luffy exclaimed "Let's go find our crew!"

The pair set off, their footfalls reverberating through the metal halls. Before long however, something caught Naruto's attention.

"Hold up, Luffy," he said coming to a stop.

"Huh," the rubber man said, "Why are we stopping?"

"I thought I heard something. Be quiet for a second."

Naruto strained his senses, trying to pick up on what he thought he had heard. He hadn't noticed it while stranded on the little island he woke up on, but something about his senses had changed. It was subtle; his hearing wasn't any better, but quieter sounds were more distinctive now. Much like the sound of a metal door being opened.

"Something's under us," Naruto reported, "I heard a door opening."

Luffy looked around, "I don't see any ways down. So I guess we'll have to make one."

Before the rubbery captain could make his attempt at breaking through the metal corridor, a mournful cry echoed around them, followed by the world around them shaking.

"Aghh," Luffy cried as he bounced down the hall, "What's happening!?"

Naruto, who was clinging onto one of the hallway's wooden supports, yelled after his captain, "I think the whale's running into something."

Luffy continued to ricochet down the hall, quickly running out of space to bounce off of. He smacked into the dead end, the metal panel giving way and the captain falling through the empty space.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as Luffy vanished into the darkness, "At least he found a way down."

Naruto let go of the wooden support and leaped towards the opening, pushing off the walls to counter the whale's thrashing, dropping down into the level below.

"The whale's got a canal in it," Naruto mused, "Can this get any weirder."

Naruto surveyed the waterway, hoping his captain hadn't fallen in when the whale moved.

"He didn't fall in," Naruto said, drawing back from the edge, his face pensive. The whale's bucking continued, keeping Naruto on his toes as he worked to keep himself upright and in one spot.

"That's it," he exclaimed and broke out into a run, following the direction of the whale's movements, "Luffy must have not been able to keep his footing and got knocked down."

Sure enough, as Naruto ran down the canal, he could hear Luffy's screams echo from far in front of him. Other screams joined Luffy's before the loud groaning of a metal scrapping against metal washed them out.

"What the hell was that!?"

No more sounds graced Naruto's ears as he pressed on, his speed increasing as the whale seemed to calm down. Before long, Naruto saw an open doorway, bright light spilling into the canal way. Within the door, an old man stood, looking down below.

"I won't let you lay even a single finger on Laboon, for as long as I live," the man shouted at whatever lay beyond the doorway.

'What's a Laboon,' Naruto wondered as he slowed, 'Is that the whale's name?'

Naruto crept up towards the old man, hoping it wasn't his crew that he was addressing, when the sound of gunfire rang through the air. The old man leap to the left, leaving Naruto's view of the two cannonballs flying towards the side of the doorway unobstructed.

'He's going to block those with his body,' Naruto realized, drawing a kunai. He took aim and loosed the ninja tool, cutting past the now air born old man and striking the nearest projectile.

The cannonball exploded, causing the second one to follow suit. The old man sailed through the cloud of smoke, harmlessly falling to the water below. Naruto walked onto the platform beyond the door, looking down at the Going Merry.

"Oh," Naruto said, waving at the crew, "hey guys."

* * *

 

Naruto wiped his brow as he and Usopp finished bolting in the metal sheets that now severed to keep the Merry's mast upright after Luffy ripped it out to attack Laboon with it.

"...And he didn't even ofter to help us fix his mess," Usopp groused, finishing his tirade about Luffy wrecking the Merry.

Naruto nodded. After Crocus lead them out of Laboon he told them the whale's story. About how he, as a baby fifty years ago, had follow a pirate crew from the West Blue into the Grand Line. The pirate crew, fearing for the young Laboon's safety, had left him in the care of the lighthouse keeper, promising to return.

They never did, and as Crocus would discover years later, had abandoned the Grand Line, risking the Calm Belt over remaining the dangerous ocean. And Laboon, distraught, began to ram into the Red Line, trying in vain to breakthrough the great continent, to meet the friends he wished were on the other side.

Luffy, after hearing that tragic tale, decided the best way to address Laboon's issues was to attack the giant whale, ramming the ship's mast into a small wound on his head and getting into a punching match which ended in a stalemate.

Luffy then declared their fight on hold and that he would come back to finish the battle after they reached the end of the Grand Line. To seal the promise, Luffy painted a crudely drawn version of their jolly roger, telling Laboon not to ruin the mark of their promise.

"AHHHH," Nami's scream broke the calm atmosphere, drawing the attention of most of the crew.

"Why're you being so noisy Nami," Luffy asked.

"If its about your meal, Nami dear," Sanji swooned as he approached with piles of food, "Then worry not, for it is here!"

"I guess we can take a break for something to eat," Usopp added as he pulled himself up the rope ladder that lead down to the Merry.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Naruto added as he followed Usopp up, "Wish it was some ramen though."

"It's the compass," Nami said, her voice clearly showing her distress, "It's broken. It's pointing all over the place."

"It would seem you lot a little under prepared," Crocus said, drawing up to the crew as they sat at Nami's table, Luffy and Naruto quickly digging in, "Were you trying to throw away your lives. Common sense fails in these waters, your compass isn't broken."

"Then," Nami said thinking through the problem, "it the magnetic fields?"

"Yes," the aged lighthouse keeper said, "The islands of the Grand Line are rich in minerals that play with the magnetic fields across the whole sea. Add in the unpredictable currents and winds and these seas live up too the name of 'Pirate's Graveyard'."

"So without a reliable way to tell direction, it's hopeless," Nami said, "I had no idea it was going to be like this."

"If you want to sail the Grand Line," Crocus continued, "You'll need a Log Pose."

"A Log Pose," Nami questioned, "I've never heard of it."

Crocus nodded, "It's a special kind of compass that records the magnetic field."

Luffy, who had been contently eating the fish Sanji had prepared, perked up at that. "So, it's a weird looking compass," he asked through a mouthful of fish.

"Well it does had a distinctive shape," Crocus admitted.

"Like this," Luffy said, holding up what looked like a mini snow globe on a wrist strap.

"Yes, just like that," Crocus said, "Without a Log Pose, you'd never be able to navigate these waters. And finding one outside of the Grand Line is a task in of itself."

"Just wait a minute," Nami said, getting up from her seat and landing a solid punch to Luffy, "WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE LOG POSES!?"

Luffy sat up on the ground, unfazed by the punch, "Those two from before must have left on the ship before we threw them overboard. Why'd you hit me?"

"Just felt like I had to," Nami said taking the Log Pose from Luffy, "So this is a Log Pose. There isn't any marking on it." She looked to Crocus to further explain.

"Each island on the Grand Line has it's own magnetic field," he explained, "The Log Pose records the interactions between islands and will lock onto the next island after a time. From Reverse Mountain, one can sail on one of seven routes, but they'll eventually converge into one path, leading to the final island, Raftel. Only one crew has ever been there, The Roger Pirates over twenty years ago."

"Then that means," Usopp interjected excitedly, "That the One Piece is one that island?"

"Who knows," Crocus said, turning to face the sea, "It's the most likely possibility, but no one's been there to confirm it."

"It doesn't matter," Luffy said, picking his teeth with a fish bone, "We'll find out ourselves once we get there."

Luffy reclined, hand on his expanded stomach, "Well we better get going. I'm done eating."

Sanji and Usopp, who had been caught up in Crocus's explanation of Grand Line navigation, just noticed that all the food was gone."

"Did you eat all the food yourself," Sanji yelled at Luffy, who pointed at Naruto.

"Nope, Naruto had some too."

Sanji turned to fiery gaze to his fellow blond, who was caught wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Would it help to say it was delicious?"

"You two idiots," Sanji seethed, "That food was for Nami to enjoy!"

Sanji spun and kicked Luffy hard, knocking the rubber man into Naruto and sending both flying, their path just missing Nami, but not missing the Log Pose, which shattered as Naruto's fist smashing into it.

Nami stared at the broken navigation tool, mouth agape, before she got up, grabbed Sanji, dragged to the edge of the cliff where he had sent Naruto and Luffy, and kicked all three of them into the sea.

"YOU THREE CAN COOL YOUR HEADS IN THERE FOR A BIT!"

Crocus laughed at the young ones feistyness, "Don't worry about it. I'll give you one as thanks for helping Laboon."

Down at the coast, five gasps of air broke the sounds of waves lightly impacting the coast as Naruto, Luffy and Sanji pulled themselves from the water, with the mysterious whale hunters, Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday following suit, having been knocking to the water after their raft was blown up by an odd partnership of an otter and a vulture. Sanji was quick to rush to pull the bluenette out of the water and escort her to the rope latter, leaving Naruto to haul Luffy up.

"Hey," Mr. 9 shouted at the pirates, "I have a request."

Once everyone was back atop the cliff, Mr.9 explained his and Ms. Wednesday's situation, of needing to return to their home of Whiskey Peak. The pair hoped to bum a ride of the Straw Hats in return for a future favor. Luffy had no issue and the matter was settled.

Soon the Log Pose was set to Whiskey Peak and the crew readied to leave.

"You sure about this kid," Crocus asked Luffy as the captain inspected the fixed figurehead, "Picking Whiskey Peak just because of these ruffians. You only get one chance to pick a route across the Grand Line."

Luffy shrugged, "It's OK. If I don't like where we're going, we can also just sail back here a pick a new route."

Crocus chuckled, "I see."

The mysterious pair of 9 and Wednesday chuckled behind their hands, trying to hide their laughs from the crew. Naruto kept his eyes on them, his focus on the woman of the pair.

'Why can't I shake this feeling,' he wondered. Even back when they had 'escorted' the pair out of Laboon, and promptly threw them overboard, when Naruto looked at the bluenette he got the overwhelming sense that she was carrying an enormous weight on her shoulders.

It wasn't the first time he got flashed about people around him. Thinking back, he was sure he sensed Nojiko's heartache over Nami's situation when she let him, Usopp and Chabo but mistook for his own homesickness.

'But why can I feel stuff like this? It's just like the negativeemotion sensing I could do with Kurama's chakra. But it's, different somehow. I can't put my finger on it.'

Shaking his head, Naruto put those thoughts aside. He could deal with his returning empathic abilities later. If what Crocus said was true, things were about to get wild.

"Bye, Flower Gramps," Luffy said as the Merry pulled away from the Twin Capes.

"Thanks for the Log Pose," Nami added.

Laboon let out a sad cry.

"See you later, Whale," Luffy shouted over his cry.

Crocus watched as the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates grew smaller as she sailed deeper into the Grand Line.

"Perhaps they're the ones we've been waiting for. They're captain sure has a mysterious aura about him. What do you think, Roger?"

* * *

 

A port town somewhere in the North Blue

Captain William Alday stood at the stern of his ship while his quartermaster relayed to him that all preparations were complete.

"We'll be ready to sail by morning," the man informed his captain, "It's a turn in our fortunes that those two showed up. We'd have needed another few months, or a really good raid, to build up the funds to finish up our preparations to enter the Grand Line."

Alday nodded, turning his attention to the shore where two figures spared, twin blades flashing in the sun as a lone sword stood against their blows. A sizable number of the crew had gathered to watch, most partaking in bets. Not ones on who would win, but how long the long armed girl could hold out against her feline teacher.

Alday had been apprehensive of their joining his crew, all ready to provide him funds in exchange for passage on his ship, but his ambition had won over his caution. The One Piece was still waiting and the longer his crew was stuck in the North Blue meant more rivals were sailing the Grand Line looking for Roger's great treasure.

The captain smiled. "Tomorrow will be the real start of our legend, Mr. Avery. Round up the crew. I want then nice and rested before we set sail. I've heard Reverse Mountain is a trying first obstacle in become Pirate King."

"Aye sir," the quartermaster saluted as Captain Alday retired to his quarters. On the shore, the spar had ended. One of Matatabi's blades had forced Myukuru's sole sword into the sand and her other had halted just over her shoulder.

"I believe that is my win," Matatabi said plainly drawing her blade back. Myukuru pulled her sword free from the sand and sheathed it, flashing her teacher a smile.

"I almost got you there Mata-sensei," she said, "I think I'll be able to beat you soon enough."

Matatabi responded by running a current of Electro between her fingers, "Do not think I have used all my techniques against you, Myukuru. A good teacher keeps a few things back to keep her students motivated to continue moving forward."

"Great, lighting swords," Myukuru responded in a deadpan before a fierce smile lit her face, "Can't wait to see how I can beat it."

"Oy, you lot," came Quartermaster Avery's stern voice rang over the shore, "Captain wants everyone not on watch rotation to turn in early. We're heading to the Grand Line tomorrow and the captain wants everyone on their A game."

The assumable crew sounded to the affirmative and began to head back to the ship for a meat and rest. Myukuru and Matatabi likewise made their way back, the former deep in though.

'Can't believe I get to really live out my dream. Thanks Sensei for showing up and giving me that push. I'm sure we can find your family out there.'

"Race you back to the ship, Sensei," she called back to her teacher as she raced past her. She knew Matatabi wouldn't chase after her, but she was far to excited to just walk back to the ship. Her own adventure was entering it's next chapter and she was ready to face it head on.


	11. Calm and Cruel Seas

Ch 11: Calm and Cruel Seas

The salty wind whipped through Myukuru's hair as she stood at the bow of their modest ship as it cut through the waves of the New World. Toto Land lay far behind them now; Felix's swimming prowess and strength had made the journey out of Big Mom's territory a quick one.

"So this is the ocean," Matatabi said as she emerged from the ship's cabin.

"Finally settled on an outfit," Myukuru asked as she turned to face her companion. Among the various provision she had gathered for their escape was a number of outfits for her new teacher to choose from. She had proven to be a bit, difficult, to shop for. Not that the stoic Mink had outright said any of the clothing options were not to her taste, but her ears tended to twitch when she was presented with something she didn't like, a quirk Myukuru had discovered after her teacher reacted badly to some spicy curry.

Fully turned, Myukuru took in Matatabi's appearance. She had pulled back her hair into a ponytail, her bangs parted just over her left green eye. She had chosen the deep gray, short sleeved kimono held closed by a purple sash. Twin katanas rested upon her left hip, held in place by the sash. The kimono reached to just below her knees, revealing the pair of simple sandals she wore on her feet.

Myukuru whistled. "Well, can I pick out an outfit, or can I pick out an outfit?"

"I will take that as confirmation that I am not an eyesore," Matatabi said as she walked to join Myukuru.

"All the choices I gave you were good ones," Myukuru said with a pout, "You're just picky."

Matatabi shrugged, "Clothing is not something I have had to worry about until recently." She paused and regarded the open water. "I take it we were successful in leaving your mother's territory?"

Myukuru nodded, "Yep, nothing but smooth sailing. Right, Felix?"

The giant crocodile Homie raised his head out of the water and flashed a toothy smile up at them. "Smooth sailing is right, lass. Barely had to worry about anything, what with all of Mama's forces being focused on the VIPs coming in for the Tea Party."

"Are we certain we are not being followed," Matatabi said, frowning as she voiced her concerns, "Our escape seems, too easy."

"Heh-heh-heh," Felix laughed, his tail flicking back and forth in his mirth, "Were ya expecting some kind of fleet chasing us, cannons blazing? No lass, the only thing we had in our way were Territorial Sea Slugs and they're easy to avoid if ya know their habits. And the Tartes were never a problem, just need to know where to swim to keep out of their range."

Matatabi nodded, understanding how their egress from Toto Land went so smoothly. "Still," she mused, turning her head towards Myukuru, "I am surprised someone like your mother would leave an area at the edge of her domain so, under protected."

Myukuru shrugged, "There's not that much sea between the edge of Toto Land and the Clam Belt. You'd never be able to get a fleet through, not without risking some of them slipping into the Belt. And a smaller force would get blown out pretty quick."

Seeing the logic, Matatabi adopted a thoughtful pose, before she asked, "How long until we reach the Calm Belt?"

"It'll be a day or so before we reach the Belt," Felix responded, "I could get us there in faster if I pushed it, but I think I'd best save my strength for the crossing."

"Then we have some time on our hands," Matatabi said, drawing away from the bow to stand in the middle of the deck.

"What are thinking Mata-sensei," Myukuru asked.

"I think it is time for me to earn that title," she answered with a coy smile.

* * *

 

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Myukuru asked as she held her sword at a guard position.

Matatabi had drawn her own blades, the pair pointed down in her relaxed grip, "We have nowhere else to practice. If I am to be your teacher, we do need to train, do we not?"

"Yeah, I guess," Myukuru said, her tone still unsure, "I just don't want to fall overboard."

"Don't worry, lass," Felix piped in from below, "I'll catch ya if ya fall in."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Felix," Myukuru griped before she let out a sigh, "Alright Sensei, I'm ready."

"Then let us being."

Matatabi surged forward, right handed blade swinging in an arc down at her opponent. Myukuru brought her blade to bare, her long reach proving a great advantage as she deflected the Mink's first strike, before maneuvering to block Matatabi's second blade's raising sweep.

Matatabi kept up her assault, sending a flurry of blows towards her pupil. Her swords flashed in the morning sun; strikes from above, below and head on growing faster as she felt out her student's skill.

'Her defensive style is certainly different,' she thought as Myukuru deflected a twin downward strike, drawing back before launching a series of forward thrusts, 'But she has not taken any initiative to attack. Is she afraid to strike at me? Or is this the limit of her training?'

Matatabi had studied the nature of the Dawn's Ray style that Myukuru favored in the week long wait to leave Toto Land. The style focused on parrying an opponent's attacks to force them into an opening. While as written the style was purely defensive, Matatabi could see how it could be adapted into something more.

'Myukuru has not taken the style above what was printed in that guide. She said she had been training herself and I can see that now. On its own the style has promise, but she has more potential than the style allows. I believe it is time to end this training session.'

Matatabi flashed forward, faster than she had been before. Wave after wave of blows rained down upon Myukuru, the long armed girl barely blocking or deflecting each strike. Then Matatabi swung her left handed blade in a high arc, aimed for Myukuru's head.

The periwinkle haired woman brought her sword to block the strike, catching the attack near the center of her sword. She gasped as the blow proved to be stronger than she had anticipated knocking her sword back, leaving her wide open.

Myukuru flinched as Matatabi's right sword flashed over her shoulder, signaling that their spar was over.

"Guess we're done, huh," Myukuru said through gasping breathes. Matatabi withdrew her swords, her face pensive.

"Something wrong, Mata-sensei," Myukuru asked, her tone nervous, "I know I'm not that great, but you're the first person I've ever faced so I was a little nervous and..."

"You preformed admirably, Myukuru," Matatabi interrupted, "however, I think we need to address your fighting style."

"What do you mean," Myukuru said defensively, "You said it was impressive before."

"I still hold that belief," Matatabi said, her tone gentle, "but after seeing it used in combat, I feel it is not the best style for you."

"So I'm going to have to start over then," Myukuru said with a sigh.

"Not at all," Matatabi reassured her student, "The Dawn's Ray is a suitable form for you to use. I just feel that in some way, it is not allowing you to reach your full potential."

Myukuru perked up a bit at that statement.

"OK," she said, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Wrong is not the word I would us," Matatabi said as she lowered herself to sit upon the deck, motioning for Myukuru to follow suit, "But I believe that core of the style does not mesh well with you as a person."

"What does that mean," Myukuru asked, tilting her head as she processed what Matatabi had said.

"At no point during our spar did you attack me," Matatabi reported, "I know your style focuses on the defense, blocking and deflecting before exploiting an opening. But you made no move to even attempt to create an opening. If I was an enemy intent on killing you, even if I could not break your defense, I could simply fight to wear you down. Defense means nothing if you have no way to win."

"You make it sound like I couldn't keep with you."

"And yet I was able to overwhelm you with speed," Matatabi countered, drawing a blush from Myukuru, "Fighting with a purely defensive style of swordplay is worthless if an opponent is faster or stronger than you. But I believe we can adapt the Dawn's Ray to become a fighting style with a greater offensive potential."

Myukuru nodded. She had never thought of the weakness of her chosen swordplay style, but Matatabi's reasoning was solid. She affixed her gaze to her teacher, eyes burning with determination.

"So where do we start, Sensei?"

* * *

 

The sun was nearing the horizon off the port side of the ship as Myukuru lay upon the wooden deck, her chest rising and falling in time with her ragged breath.

'Jeez, Mata-sensei's a slave-driver. I never knew my arms could hurt this much.'

The pair had spent the day refining Myukuru's swordplay, dropping the over reliance on defensive maneuvers and playing to her strengths.

That's why her arms were on fire. Matatabi had her run through every stance and sequence she had learned of Dawn's Ray, making notes of how she moved when preforming them. From there, Matatabi had her focus on moves that revolved around sharp, precise movements of the upper part of the blade.

'I see your style keeping the focus on swift, controlled strikes to position an enemy's blade where you want it. Just now it will be a far more aggressive style, taking the initiative rather than waiting for an opponent to strike.'

While it had only been a few hours, Myukuru felt like she had improved her skill more than she had in the last few months. Her nose twitched as a pleasing scent was carried over the wind. She struggled into a seated position as Matatabi emerged from the cabin, two bowls of stew in her hands.

The feline Mink walked over to her student and offered a bowl with a smile, "I hope I prepared this correctly."

"After what you just put me through," Myukuru said, taking the bowl, "I'd eat raw shrimp wrapped in seaweed."

She dug into the stew, mouth watering as the seasoned beef, potatoes and carrots graced her tongue with their wonderful flavors.

"Mmmm, so good," she mumbled as she downed a second mouthful, "I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"I spent the last week doing a lot of reading," Matatabi said coolly, eating a small spoonful of stew herself, "Histories and geography were not the only thing I read."

"Well it's a good thing you did," Myukuru said, "I don't know if I could cook anything with my arms feeling like jelly. They haven't felt this bad since the last time I sparred against Amande."

"Amande," Matatabi asked, "One of your sisters?"

"Yeah, second eldest," Myukuru said, her tone melancholic, "Best swordsman in the family without a Devil Fruit. I figured that fighting her was the best way to get better. Boy that was a mistake."

"Lost that badly," Matatabi asked.

"Amande's called "The Demon Lady", she's sadistic when it comes to combat. She just kept knocking me back, letting me hurt myself," Myukuru recalled as she ran a hand through her hair, "It's kind of why I pull my all into learning Dawn's Ray. I thought I wasn't suited for an aggressive style so I went for the defensive."

"You are more than suited for an aggressive form of swordplay," Matatabi reassured her.

"Thanks," Myukuru said, finishing off her bowl, "Boy that hit the spot."

A comfortable silence passed between them, broken only by Felix's swimming below the ship. Before long night had fallen and the pair simply sat and watched the inky black sky.

Suddenly, Myukuru snorted in laughter.

"Something funny," Matatabi asked.

"Just remembering something from when I was younger. Its nothing."

"Please, I would like to hear it," Matatabi pleaded, "I have told you everything about my former life. Fair's fair."

"You have not told me hundreds of years worth of things," Myukuru retorted.

"I was known to sleep for decades, so that passed some time. But the only real important events took place in the last century."

"If you really want to know I'll tell you, but it's stupid."

Matatabi gave her a 'go on' hand gesture.

Myukuru let out a dramatic sigh, but smiled as she reminisced, "When I was like nine, I'd sometimes sit on the roof and watch the stars imagining I was on some grand adventure. Every star was an island my crew would sail to."

"Sounds like you always wanted to go on an adventure," Matatabi said softly.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I kept coming up with plans to leave like Lola did. I was kind of jealous that she got to have her own adventure, and I was stuck failing to live up to the Charlotte name." She leveled a glace at Matatabi, "At least until someone gave me the kick in the rear I needed."

"Happy to help," the Mink responded, tipping her head in mock salute, "So, what do you want to do on your grand adventure?"

"Our adventure, Sensei," Myukuru said with a grin, "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Well we're going to be looking for your people, so we'll need to find someone to sail under."

"Oh, not going to be a captain then?"

Myukuru shrugged. "I've seen the work the Ministers have to do to run their islands. I figure it'll be the same kind of work for a ship captain, and I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of work."

"Fair enough," Matatabi said.

"So yeah, we find a crew, and hit the open seas."

"Speakin' of open seas," Felix's deep voice rang from below, "I suggest you two get some shut eye. We'll hit the Calm Belt in the mornin'. Best you two be bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"I think I prefer my tails smooth, thank you Felix," Matatabi said as she stood.

Myukuru snorted out a laugh, "Good one. I guess it's time to turn in. Got an early meeting with the Sea Kings we don't want to miss. Night Felix, Sensei."

"Night, lasses," Felix said before dropping lower into the water.

"Goodnight, Felix. Rest well," Matatabi said as she followed Myukuru into the cabin.

* * *

 

"Well, I suppose the stories about the Calm Belt was true," Matatabi said as she peered through a spyglass. Her magnified vision let her clearly see where the over head clouds just abruptly ended over a stretch of eerily clam ocean. "I do not see any of those Sea Kings though."

"They'll be lurking under the surface," Felix grumbled as he adjusted the roped that tied him to their ship. "Hopefully they'll be too busy fightin' each other to notice us."

Myukuru drew up to Matatabi as the Mink folded the spyglass away.

"Everything's secure and the sails furled," she reported, "Felix, your ropes good?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," the crocodile Homie responded.

"Well then," Matatabi said, "I suppose we should get moving."

"You heard her Felix,"Myukuru shouted, "Let's go!"

"Aye aye," came the gruff reply before the ship lurched forward.

Felix swam, cutting through the water like a knife. On deck, Myukuru and Matatabi held onto the ship's railing as they picked up speed, the Calm Belt drawing ever closer. Before long, the choppy waters turned smooth and the clouds overhead vanished. They had reached the Calm Belt.

For a while the only sounds were their ship speeding along the still waters. Perhaps they could slip across without incident. Then came the horrible roaring. A great creature rose from the port, large and serpentine. It's flat eyes tracked their movements for a moment, before it turned to pursue them.

"Oh no ya don't, ya overgrown sea snake," Felix growled as he picked up speed, turning away from the Sea King. More bellows broke the air as more Sea Kings emerged from the depths. Some kept the serpent-like features of the first, while others were aquatic parodies of other creatures.

Felix pressed forward even as the sea monsters moved into their path. 'I don't think they even know we're here,' he thought as one dog looking sea beast drew close, it's focus on the first Sea King. The two monsters clashed, sending waves crashing all around.

Felix weaved through the disturbed seas, mindful of the numerous Sea Kings drawing ever closer. 'They've smelled blood in the water now. Somethin' tells me that first one's some kind of outsider. I don't think they care about us.'

No sooner hadthat thought passed through his head did Felix spot an approaching Sea King, it's eyes keyed on them. It swam straight for them, it's great maw opened wide to eat them for breakfast.

'Not on my watch!'

Felix poured on the speed, hoping he could repeat his miracle swim. The Sea King kept up the chase, drawing ever closer. Ahead, more Sea Kings broke the surface, no doubt disturbed by all the commotion. Felix adjusted course, hoping to get the Sea Kings to fight each other instead of trying to eat them.

His gamble payed off as the new Sea Kings took offense to the interloper. The seas soon became chaotic as the Sea Kings did battle; sea spray and blood flowing freely. Among this death battle, Felix bobbed and weaved between the dueling masters of the sea, his eyes tracking between the various Sea Kings and the nearing horizon, where clouds butted up against the dead sky.

Seeing an opening in the battle, Felix pressed forward, hoping to pass though the gap into unoccupied waters. Above, a Sea King let out a pained cry as one of its fellows bit into it's neck, spraying a fountain of blood into the sea.

The great creature flailed as it toppled over, its spike tipped tail whipping through the air. It crashed down right where Felix had pulled the ship. He banked to the right, skirting the fallen beast even as it continued to thrash. The other Sea Kings began to converge, ready to feed on the fallen.

Felix had no choice but to swim right over the dying Sea King. He kicked his legs and tail, drawing on all his power to speed over this last obstacle before they reached the North Blue. He sped over the nearly dead monster, it's flailing growing weaker as its blood colored the water.

'Almost there, just a little mor…'

Pain ripped though his thoughts as the dying Sea King had struck one last blow with its spiked tail.

'Got me side,' He thought as he eyes began to grow blurry, he couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or exhaustion. 'I've got to keep going. Got to get Miss Myukuru and Matatabi to the North… Blue.'

He grit his teeth and kicked and kicked, regaining the speed he lost. Thankfully the Sea Kings had a full meal to devour so they were no longer a threat. Soon, the sunny sky was lost behind clouds and the sea moved in its normal, undulating fashion.

Felix took a ragged breath, adrenaline fading now that they were safe. His body felt heavy and his eyes began to grow dark.

Above him, Myukuru pulled herself of the deck, her face a bit green. "Mata-sensei, you OK?"

"I have been better," the Mink answered between pants, her body braced against the railing.

"Felix, you did great," Myukuru said as she leaned down to address the crocodile. Her eyes widened in horror as she took the growing sea of red that surrounded her friend.

"FELIX!"

Her scream, full of pain and heartache, jolted Felix back to full awareness. He turned his head as far as he could to face his friend.

"Sorry, lass," he said, coughing up some blood, "Looks like this is as far a I can go."

"No," Myukuru cried, eyes unable to hold her tears back, "We can patch you up. Matatabi, help me pull Felix up. He's hurt."

Felix let out a little laugh, "I'd never fit up there lass. You need to cut my ropes so I won't slow ya down."

"NO," Myukuru sobbed, grabbing the ropes in desperation and tried in vain to pull Felix up. Matatabi drew up from behind and grabbed Myukuru, stilling her frantic arms.

"Sensei, let me go," she pleaded, "I need to save Felix. I need to save him."

She trashed in her teacher's arms, desperate to help Felix. But Matatabi held firm.

"Miss Myukuru," Felix's voice was softer now, "I'm happy to have met you, breathe of fresh air for these old bones. Don't lose yourself to sadness on my account. Keep movin' forward, follow yer dream. Have your grand adventure. I'll be watching.

"And Matatabi," he wheezed out, his body being to fall to the waves, "Keep her safe for me. Will ya?"

Matatabi nodded, "I will."

Felix smiled as he slipped into the sea. Myukuru let out a heartbreaking scream and fell to her knees, dragging Matatabi down with her. The Mink held her pupil as she cried, "I know it hurts," she whispered into her student's ear, "But you have to remember that we carry a piece of them with us, even when they are gone. They placed their dreams within us, so that we may carry them forward."

Myukuru's tears still fell as she shakily rose to her feet. She braced herself upon the railing and threw her head back.

"FELIX," she screamed, "I'll do it! I'll have my adventure, I'll help Mata-sensei find her family! And I'll become the best swordswoman I can be!"

And even though he had already fallen under the waves, she could have sworn she heard him say, "That's it lass, give 'em hell."

* * *

 

Two days later

Myukuru looked over the memorial she had carved for Felix, a simple carved tablet of wood planted onto a small cliff overlooking the sea. Matatabi had let her grieve while the Mink had taken command of their ship and set a course away from the Calm Belt. When she pulled herself together, she had produced a map of the North Blue and directed Matatabi to Pinaya Island, a small port popular with pirates.

And while the Mink swordswoman went about the town to see if a crew docked there would suit their needs, she had made her last gift for Felix.

"Figured you'd like looking over the water," she said, her voice tight with sadness, "We made it to an island and Mata-sensei's looking around for a crew for us to hitch up with. Don't worry, she'll look for someone who won't screw us over."

Myukuru sat for some time, just listening to the wind off the sea, lost in her memories. Soft footfalls grabbed her attention and she looked back to see Matatabi approaching.

"Good news," she asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"Yes," Matatabi reported, "I have found a captain who, according to the local barman, has been itching to sail into the Grand Line. Our funds may be what he needs to ready his ship for the voyage."

"And he checks out," Myukuru asked. On their way to Pinaya Island, they had discussed just what kind of crew they would be comfortable sailing with. Neither wanted to sail under someone who would needlessly order death. They may be pirates, but they wouldn't go about killing defenseless civilians.

"Yes," Matatabi said, producing a wanted poster "According to his wanted poster, he is known to target Marine ships and other pirates, which may be why his funds are not where he wants them."

Matatabi handed Myukuru the man's wanted poster. She scrutinized it for a moment before addressing her teacher.

"Well, why don't we pay a visit to this Captain Alday a visit. I've got a promise to keep."


	12. Welcome to Whiskey Peak

Ch 12: Welcome to Whiskey Peak

Exhaustion was all Naruto knew, and he was sure the rest of the crew shared that feeling. Even for the high energy Uzumaki, the chaos the Going Merry had sailed through in the past hours had pushed him to the limit.

Only a short while after leaving the Twin Capes, the weather turned cold, and snow began to fall. At first things were harmless, with Luffy, Usopp and Naruto engaging in an impromptu snow sculpture contest, which ended when Luffy decided his snowman should punch Usopp's snow queen, thus starting a snow war.

The wintery fun soon ended as Nami burst from the cabin, where she had been holed up to hide from the cold, to order them to turn the ship around. Somehow, the waves of the Grand Line had flipped the Merry's course. And from there, things got worse.

The winds shifted, now more spring like. But they weren't the sign of calmer seas, as the wave grew larger, fog rolled in and icebergs threatened to crush the ship. Nami shouted orders from her spot on the upper deck, as the crew, even their mysterious passengers, worked to combat the ever increasing insanity.

After what seemed like hours of fighting the sails to keep their course, holding on for dear life as giant waves threatened to capsize the Merry, and rushing around patching up holes in her hull, the seas and winds grew calm. And once Nami stated that they were on the right course and the skies were clear, did they all slump to the deck.

Only then did Zoro wake up from his nap.

"That was a good nap," the swordsman said as he stretched the slumber from his limbs. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw everybody was down for the count.

"Hey, I know the weather's nice, but you guys all can't laze about like this."

He turned his head towards Nami, who was rested on the upper deck, her arms hanging boneless over the side, "Are you sure we're still on course?"

Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought her heard the navigator swear breathlessly at Zoro, still too burned out to fully verbalize her displeasure with him.

Zoro, blissfully unaware of Nami's ire, noticed Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

He frowned, "And why are you two on our ship?"

"We're giving them a ride to their town," Luffy said, from atop the upper deck's railing.

"Are you even tired Luffy," Naruto muttered as he pushed himself into a seated position, his legs reflexively folding into the lotus position.

Zoro, either not hearing Naruto or ignoring the blond ninja, addressed Luffy, "You know we're not obligated to give these guys a ride or anything, right?"

"Ya, I know," came Luffy's carefree response.

While Zoro struck up a conversation with their passengers, though from his tone and posture it was more of an interrogation, Naruto settled into a meditative respite. As he calmed his breathing and stilled his body, his inconstant perception of people's emotions flared to life. Only his hard fought sage training allowed him to maintain his focus in the face of this sudden sensory input.

'Whoa,' Naruto thought as he ran his extra sense over his crew mates, mainly feeling phantom echoes of exhaustion from the crew, though he could feel growing rage from Nami and cautious suspicion from Zoro. And rocketing fear from their two guests.

Naruto focused on them, vaguely noting that Zoro seemed familiar with them in some way. While both were radiating fear, the emotions from Miss Wednesday were far more intense and complex, almost like two different flavors of fear mixing together.

'She's afraid of whatever Zoro knows about them, but there's something more. Why is she more freaked out than her partner?'

His musings on Miss Wednesday were cut short when a wave of rage crashed into his perceptions followed by a knock of pain when Nami slammed her fist into Zoro's head.

Naruto jerked out of his meditation as Nami berated Zoro for sleeping through the insanity, beating him over the head a few more times for good measure.

"Alright," Nami addressed the crew, "I finally understand how terrifying this ocean is, and why they call it the Grand Line. I understand that because all my skills have been useless here!"

"Uhh, "Usopp interjected, "Are we going to be fine?"

"Yes, we'll be OK," Nami said, "Things will work out one way or the other. As proof, just look over there."

She pointed out over the bow, where a dark shape loomed in the foggy distance, "Looks like the first leg of our journey is over."

"Hey," Luffy exclaimed as the fog broke, "It's an island. With giant cacti!"

Luffy had already leaped to his spot on the Merry's figurehead, manic grin splitting his face, as the rest of the crew gathered behind him.

"So this is Whiskey Peak," Sanji said.

"Thank goodness we arrived alive," Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday exclaimed in unison, before they jumped onto the ship's railing.

"Now then," Mr. 9 said, "You can drop us off here."

"Thank you for us here, my honeys," Miss Wednesday continued.

In sync, they said, "If fate wills it, we'll meet again. Bye bye, baby!"

And then they jumped into the seas below, much to the shock of the crew.

No time was spent on the strange actions of their former passengers as they drew neared to the island, electing to sail up a river to dock inland.

And while most of the crew argued over whether there may be monsters on the island, and that they may be stuck on the island for a while while the log pose resets, Naruto approached Zoro.

"Hey, what was up with you and those two weird guys, Seems like you knew them."

Zoro shrugged, "They reminded me of some guy that wanted me to join his organization a few years back. He used a number for a code name too. The whole group's about secrets; no real names, they don't even know who their boss is, or where he is. And they don't take no for an answer."

Naruto sighed, "Great, another secret organization that might want to kill me."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged, "Long story, I'll tell ya later. Think the island's a trap?"

"If those two live there, yeah, we might be heading into trouble."

"We gonna tell the others?"

"Nah," Zoro said dismissively, "you guys look like you've been through hell. No point of making them panic over what might be nothing."

Naruto nodded, "You'll be keeping your guard up?"

"A true swordsman never lets his guard down."

* * *

 

No ambush came as the Going Merry sailed up to the town along the island's river, only the joyous cries of townspeople as they welcomed the pirates. Before long, they were swept up by the party atmosphere as food and drink freely flowed, all provided by the town's mayor, a man with curled hair named Igarappoi.

What followed was hours of partying and merrymaking as day fell to night and each of the crew eventually fell into food and liquor induced slumber, with Nami lasting the longest, failing her 15th drinking contest against a dark skinned nun.

"My what a lively bunch," Igarappoi said as he gazed up at the cacti that rose over the town, "O' how beautiful the cactus rocks are, as they dance again, beneath the moonlight."

"Quite the poem, Mr. 8," came the remarks of Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday as they jumped down from a rooftop, "The pirates..?"

"Oh, they've fallen," the newly identified Mr. 8 said, "Fallen into hell that is."

The door to the building the Straw Hats were in opened as the nun Nami had drank against exited the building, complaining about the pirate's drinking skills.

"Miss Monday," Mr. 8 greeted the woman.

The now named Miss Monday ripped off her habit, reveling shocking pink hair, "I don't get why we didn't just crush them at the harbor. We aren't exactly overflowing with food, and I doubt we're getting any whale meat soon."

"Hey, don't talk about us like that," Miss Wednesday said, indignant.

"Yeah, we tried out best," Mr. 9 added.

"Now calm down, all of you," Mr. 8 reprimanded his colleagues, pulling out a bounty poster from his coat, "I've done my homework on this crew. Look at this."

He showed them Luffy's bounty poster, drawing shocked gasps of the others.

"That glutton's worth thirty million Beri," Miss Monday said, shirking off the rest of her disguise, revealing her muscular form clad in a checkered dress.

"Let's not judge a pirate's strength from his appearance," Mr. 8 cautioned them before clearing his throat, "But this will make for a great report for the boss. Now go and collect what valuables you can from their ship and tie up those pirates. The government will take off thirty percent of the bounty if we hand them over dead. I guess they like having live criminals to execute."

Before they could set about with their tasks, a voice sounded from above them.

"Sorry, but if you could let my friends sleep a little longer. They're quite tried from the trip here."

The four number and day named agents looked up at the voice, even as their subordinates burst out from where the Straw Hats were resting, shouting that one of the pirates had gone missing.

Mr. 8 stared up at Zoro, mouth agape, "How..? You were passed out cold from all the drink you had!"

"What kind of swordsman would I be," Zoro said with a smirk, "If I let a little drink take control of me. So that's your game, set up a town of bounty hunters and take advantage of overconfident newbie pirates."

He paused to look out over the assembled crowd, "Looks like there's about a hundred of you. You'll make for fine opponents, Baroque Works!"

* * *

 

Naruto jerked up when he heard the cacophonous ring of gunfire. A quick look around the room relieved no enemies, but also showed that the crew's swordsman was absent.

"Guess Zoro sprung the trap," he mused, "or they were ready to capture us."

The rest of the crew remained asleep, oblivious to the fighting outside. Naruto stretched out the stiffness in his arms, his face thoughtful.

"Should I go help Zoro," he thought aloud, thinking back to their brief conversation back on the Merry. More shots rang out, followed by distance screams of pain. "Sounds like he's handling things well enough. Maybe I can find something about what those guys are about."

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on than agents of some secret organization acting as bounty hunters and whalers. There was something that weighed heavily on that Miss Wednesday that he couldn't get off his mind.

He slipped out of the building, pulling on his years of ninja, and pranking, training to so without a sound, and took to the rooftops in a blur of motion. He moved away from the sounds of Zoro battling the town's bounty hunters, heading away from the center of town. He soon found himself high atop on of the rock formations that dotted the island. From his high perch, he noticed a ship docking at a small inlet a fair distance from the town.

"Now who's coming to town this late at night," Naruto muttered as he hurried over to the newly arrived ship, "Reinforcements, maybe?"

Naruto slid to a stop and hid behind a rock as two people disembarked from the vessel. The were a man with a long, brown coat with a "5" emblazon on the left breast and a women in a yellow dress and matching hat holding an open umbrella.

"Can't believe we have to come all the way to the edge of the Grand Line," the woman complained, twirling her umbrella idly.

"We shouldn't be here long," he partner replied as he adjusted his sunglasses, "We'll deal with the traitors and then we can present the Boss with the fruit we found in that wreck. I can't imagine he won't be please that that little bonus."

'Traitors,' Naruto thought, 'Is that what was weighting on Wednesday? She's a traitor to their organization.'

Naruto remained still as he thought about what to do. The pair continued up the path towards the town and Naruto stealthy circled around the rock to remain unseen. Then an avian cry sounded above him. Naruto turned his gaze skyward to see a vulture circling above him.

'Is that bird wearing goggles,' Naruto pondered before a horrible thought entered his brain, 'Wait, what if they're with…'

He jumped away from the rock right before it was shattered by an explosion. Naruto flipped back, drawing a kunai as he landed, facing his enemies. The male of the pair stood with his hand extended, outstretched towards the smoldering crater that was once his hiding place.

'Great, he's got some exploding power.'

"What do we have here, Mr. 5," the woman said, "some random pirate separated from his crew, all lost and alone?"

"I don't care who he is, Miss Valentine," the now named Mr. 5 said, picking his nose, "dead people don't matter."

He then withdrew his finger, a booger sticking to it. He took aim at Naruto and launched his mucus.

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

Naruto jumped to the side on reflex and the snot shot sailed past him and impacted on another rock, detonating immediately.

Naruto looked at the new crater his face a mix of disgust and shock.

"A snot bomb," he said incredulously, "Oh come on! At least that Deidara bastard use clay."

A flicker of shadow drew Naruto's attention upward and he gulped as Miss Valentine dropped down from above. He rolled out of the way barely missing her descending form. The yellow woman's impact shattered the ground with a dull thud and Naruto reeled away form the debris.

'Crap, that was like Granny and Sakura's super punches. But how the hell did she do that? Did she kick the ground before she landed.'

Sick of only dodging attacks, Naruto went on the offensive. He rushed at Mr. 5, his eyes trained on the bomb slinging man's trigger finger. Mr. 5 fired his shot, and Naruto jumped in time, up and to the right, throwing his kunai in the next second.

The snot bomb sailed harmlessly under Naruto while his attack flew true, aimed dead center. Mr. 5 made no move to dodge and only cupped his still extended hand.

"Bomb Hand!"

A blast emanated from his hand, the shock wave knocking Naruto back and deflecting his kunai. The ninja, gritting his teeth, quickly regained his footing and shot forward, hoping a quick counter attack would catch his opponent off guard.

Naruto burst through the smoke his open hand already twisting upwards as he thrust it into Mr. 5's chest.

"Spiraling Strike!"

The open palm strike hit the dark skinned man before he could react. The man was knocked back, spinning as his feet left the ground. He was still spinning as he crashed into the cold ground. Naruto was about to follow up his assault when he heard, "Ten-Thousand Kilo Press!"

He quickly dove away as Miss Valentine slammed into the ground again, kicking up more dust and debris. The umbrella carrying woman jumped back into the air, floating above Naruto.

"Kyahahaha," she laughed, "How long do you thing you can keep dodging my blows. My Kilo-Kilo ability can make me weigh up to ten thousands kilograms. Just a glancing hit could turn you to paste."

She dropped down again and Naruto leaped up to avoid the impact.

"I can keep this up all day, lady," Naruto taunted, drawing a kunai.

"You don't have all day, sweetie," she taunted back, "In fact, I think you'll be done right about, now!"

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

Naruto turn his head towards where Mr. 5 stood, his finger flicking a booger right to where Naruto was. Naruto quickly brought his arms into a defensive cross against his body right before the explosive bit of mucus ignited as it struck him.

The blast filled the air with light and sound and once it faded, Miss Valentine took to the sky, floating high above the battlefield, eyes narrowed in search of their blond adversary.

"Kyahaha," she laughed in sadistic glee, "I think you launched him into the ocean."

She landed next to her partner, who was adjusting his coat.

"That blond bastard almost got in the way of our mission," Mr. 5 said, "Let's hope there aren't any more surprises. Let's go."

* * *

 

Naruto gasped for air as he broke the surface of the water, his hands grasping the hull of their ship. Mr. 5's last attack as propelled him clean over the ship and into the water below. He worked to still his breathing as he waited for any sign they knew he was alive. Minutes passed before Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Guess they think I'm dead," Naruto said quietly as he fished put a pair of kunai and began to scale the ship, "Wish I could still tree walk."

A few minuets later, Naruto landed on the deck, eyes sharp for any sign of Mr. 5 or Miss Valentine. Finding that they had left the area, he relaxed a little and went over his options.

"Those guys are going to fight whoever is their traitors are and only Zoro's up as far as I know. And even at full speed, I don't think I can beat those two into town. I need some kind of edge."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he recalled what Mr. 5 had said before he had been alerted to his presence. "He said something about a fruit for their boss. A Devil Fruit! Maybe, maybe..."

Naruto looked at his hands. "All I've got right now is my taijutsu, and I know it's not weak, but I never was the powerhouse like Lee or Gai Sensei, not without my Sage or Kyubii modes anyway. And we're just going to keep running into people with weirder abilities the more we travel. I think I'm going to take the gamble."

His mind made up, Naruto stalked over to the lone door on the ship and wrenched it open.

"Cocky bastards, don't think they'll be here long enough for anyone to break onto their ship."

Naruto slipped into the cabin and kept his eyes peeled.

"If I was a pair of evil secret agent types on a mission to kill some traitors, where would I hide valuable things," he mused aloud, his eyes landing on a picture of a bowl of lemons. He tore the picture frame of the wall, revealing a safe flush with the wall.

Naruto tried to handle, but this they had locked. The combination dial taunted him as he pondered how to get this safe open.

"I don't think I can stab it open," he muttered as he idly toyed with the dial. He stopped short when he heard the small click from the lock. He looked at the safe as a grin broke on his face. In a flash, he pressed his ear to the cool metal.

'OK, Naruto, nice and slow.'

He worked with a precision he didn't know he had, carefully turning the dial around until he heard the telltale click. He repeated the process in the opposite direction, slowly spinning the dial, as sweat built on his brow.

Then, click, and the door opened.

Naruto peered into the safe. Inside were a number of papers, several stacks of Beri, a small, worn book and atop the book was a peculiar fruit. It was a vibrant red, no larger than one of Nami's tangerines and covered in a swirling pattern.

Naruto gingerly picked up the Devil Fruit and eyed it carefully.

"One bite, right," he said quietly, "And I'll get some kind of power and the bad guys won't."

Before he bit into the fruit, he placed it down on a small desk and emptied the safe, pocketing the cash and paper. When he picked up the book, however, it fell apart. He scrambled to pick up the pages, stopping when he saw what was written on them.

'….The carvings speak of the village shaman,' it read, ' and the power he wield. He could project some form of entity from himself, like an echo of his own presences. It seemed able to interact with the world. I'm certain it's the work of a Devil Fruit…'

Naruto scoured the remaining pages, hoping to gain more clues on the nature of the Devil Fruit he held. Many of the pages were a ruined mess, most of the words washed away. He found one page that perhaps could enlighten him.

'… The carving called the entities spirits. That seems an apt description, from what I've translated, each entity bore differing forms and powers based on what they were called from, shaped by the varied experiences imprinted on them… Spirit Spirit Fruit, seems like that would be a good name for it.'

Naruto slipped the pages back into the book and pocketed it carefully. He picked up the now named Devil Fruit and eyed it critically.

"Spirit Spirit Fruit, huh. I never really liked ghosts but Old Man Sage wasn't so bad. And I guess I can't really be picky."

He took a breath.

"Bottom's up!"

He took a large bite of the fruit, his face immediately contorting as the horrible taste burned into his tongue, his eyes watering to the point where he couldn't see. He forced the fruit down his throat and let out a pained gasp.

He coughed as he gagged, "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted. I need some ramen to wash out that taste."

For a moment he didn't feel any different and he wondered if somehow it was a dud. Then a sensation rippled though his body, starting in his core and radiating outward. The feeling past, but Naruto felt something else, a sort of weight in the back of his mind.

Naruto touched that new part of himself and power flowed through him. He instinctively ran the power down his right arm and gasped as his forearm was lit up in transparent yellow flames. They swirled around his arm tightly, ending in a ball just larger than his closed fist. He brought his left hand to the ghostly flames and let them lick it. The flames carried the warmth of fire, but his skin didn't burn.

Naruto focused on the spinning flames and willed them to go faster. In a moment, his arm looked like a flaming drill and his closed fist the legacy of his father and teacher. He snapped his arm back in dramatic fashion, extinguishing his power. A fierce smile bloomed on his face.

"Time for round two!"


	13. Zoro VS Baroque Works

Ch 13: Zoro VS Baroque Works

Previously on Ninja of the Straw Hat Pirates

"Sorry, but if you could let my friends sleep a little longer. They're quite tried from the trip here."

The four number and day named agents looked up at the voice, even as their subordinates burst out from where the Straw Hats were resting, shouting that one of the pirates had gone missing.

Mr. 8 stared up at Zoro, mouth agape, "How..? You were passed out cold from all the drink you had!"

"What kind of swordsman would I be," Zoro said with a smirk, "If I let a little drink take control of me. So that's your game, set up a town of bounty hunters and take advantage of overconfident newbie pirates."

He paused to look out over the assembled crowd, "Looks like there's about a hundred of you. You'll make for fine opponents, Baroque Works!"

"How do you know the name of our organization," the assembled group shouted in unison, shocked that this pirate know of their employer.

"I used to be in the same line of work as you guys," Zoro explained "and back then, a certain organization tried to recruit me. But I wasn't interested in working for a group where everyone had to use silly code names and even the boss's name and location were a secret. I don't see how anyone could work for organization that demands total obedience from it's members."

Zoro smirked, "But I guess that stuff supposed to be a secret."

"This is quite a shock," Mr. 8 spoke up, "but if he knows our secrets, then we must eliminate him. It looks like we will add another tombstone to the cactus rock tonight!"

"Kill him," Mr. 8 ordered, pointing his finger into the empty space where Zoro had been moments before.

"What," the curly haired man exclaimed, "where did he go!?"

For a moment the group of bounty hunters looked around for the green haired swordsman, who had reappeared in the center of their group when they were preoccupied looking outward.

A moment later, the bounty hunters noticed where Zoro was and several of the gun toting hunters took aim.

"Now then," Zoro said, a lighthearted smile on his face, "Shall we get things started?"

Pissed off by his flippant attitude, several bounty hunters fired their shots, hoping to fill the pirate with lead. In a burst of speed, Zoro disappeared again, leading to the gunners inflicting damage to themselves.

"You fools," Mr. 8 admonished his subordinates, eyes darting about as he tried to pin down Zoro, "He's one swordsman, hurry up and kill..."

He stopped short as a sharp blade slipped through his curled hair, dangerously close to his face. Zoro stood calmly behind him, his smile still on his face.

"You sure you only need one new tombstone tonight," he taunted.

Mr. 8 began to sweat as his men began to ready their weapons to attack, heedless of their superior.

"Hey, you fools," he shouted, "are you planning to attack me too!?"

When the men didn't stop, he bellowed, "I said stop," and pulled a saxophone from his coat.

With a cry of "Igarappa!" Mr. 8 blew into his sax, sending out a shotgun-like blast from the instrument, felling his disloyal men.

In the confusion, Zoro disappeared again, now hiding behind a building.

"Whew," he said, "was that thing a shotgun? Well that could be dangerous."

His hand move down to his swords, "Well I guess now's as good a time to test out my new boys. No need to hold back."

"Found him," a voice from above interpreted Zoro, who looked up to see a man pointing a gun down at him. The man fired right as Zoro rolled back into the building. The sound of the attack drew others to train on the building and Zoro rushed to put a table between him and the onslaught of bullets.

"Alright," Zoro said, taking hold of one of his swords, "First up, Yubashiri!"

With a swift cut, Zoro split the table in two. In a flash of speed, he rushed out of the building, spinning as he passed the bounty hunters. For a moment they stood stunned, before they noticed their wounds and fell to the ground.

"Oh," he said as he eyed Yubashiri, "Very light. A fine blade indeed."

"There he is," another bounty hunter called out.

"Oh, looks like they spotted me," Zoro remarked as he climbed up a stairway, the fresh wave a bounty hunters hot on his heels.

"EAT THIS," came a bazooka wielding man atop the stairway, firing his payload as Zoro reached the top. The green haired swordsman bent backwards, avoiding the shot.

"Well that was a close one," remarked the swordsman as he began to pull himself up. Other bounty hunters began to advance on him and a roar sounded behind him.

"Miss Monday," the bounty hunters exclaimed as the muscular woman threw a barrel at the still bent Zoro.

Zoro righted his footing and spun, delivering three quick slashes to the barrel. The broken barrel split into fourths, knocking four of the bounty hunters out.

"Man, what a waste of good booze," Zoro lamented.

A cry sounded behind him as a man with a large stone hammer rounded on Zoro. He twisted, drawing his other new sword. The blade cut through the stone with ease, and Zoro followed it up with a slash from Yubashiri, knocking the assailant down.

"What the hell was that feeling," Zoro muttered as he regarded Sandai Kitetsu, "This is one sharp blade, but it should only cut when it's master wants it to. This one's gonna be a problem child. Guess that's what I get for have a cursed blade."

Zoro noticed a number of bounty hunters atop a near by roof and leaped to meet them, knocking down a number that had raised a ladder to reach his rooftop. As he flew he began to spin, his two drawn blades flashing in the moonlight.

"Nitoryu: Taka Nami!"

The blast of wind from the two sword maneuver knocked the assembled bounty hunters off the rooftop. A cry of battle drew Zoro's attention, several new enemies had launched an attack from above. He gave them no mind and dragged Kitetsu's point in a circle upon the rooftop before moving away.

"Careful, the floor's been cut there."

The bounty hunters landed where he had been standing, falling as the roof gave way under their weight. A shadow caught Zoro's attention and he ducked as Miss Monday swung a large wooden ladder. The ladder shattered when it hit the stone wall. Miss Monday threw away the remains and slipped on a pair of brass knuckles before she pinned the downed Zoro.

"Super-Human Brass Knuckles," she called out as she brought her fist down onto Zoro's brow, the impact of the hit cracking the roof they were on.

Below the action, Mr. 8 let out a sigh of relief, "Making us wasd, ma-ma-ma, waste so much time..."

"AHHHH," a scream broke his musings and Mr. 8 and the near by bounty hunters looked up in shock as Zoro stood with Miss Monday's face being crushed in his hand, only a small cut on his forehead as evidence of her attack.

"Impossible," someone cried out, "He beat Miss Monday in pure strength!"

Zoro licked a trail of blood as it ran past his lips, and looked down at the crowd, "Let's continue this, Baroque Works. A fight's not a game you can just quit, ya know."

"How disgraceful," Mr. 8 said once he regained his composure, "to have a lone swordsman pirate cause this much damage. We've been entrusted to watch over this town by the Boss, and now we have the responsibly to end this threat."

He brought his sax to his lips and released another blast from the deadly instrument, forcing Zoro to roll back away from the edge of the roof.

"All right," Mr. 9 said as he began to run at the building, "Let's go, Miss Wednesday!" He leaped up the building, masterfully springing higher and higher.

"Yes, Mr. 9," Miss Wednesday said before letting out a sharp whistle, "Carue, give me a hand!"

Behind the blue haired agent a large duck, wearing an aviator cap, saddle and with a water jug handing from around his neck, let out a loud quack and extended a wing.

"Not literally," Wednesday chided the duck as she swung herself onto the saddle, "Alright, let's show that swordsman your famous speed!"

Carue quacked in affirmation, and promptly sat down.

"I didn't tell you to sit down," Miss Wednesday shouted at her steed, whacking the duck on the back of the head.

Above the odd sight of the young woman attempting to coax her avian ride to action, Zoro could only stare in disbelief.

"Hahahaha," a voice above Zoro sounded, "Are you sure you should be looking down there right now?"

Zoro turned to see Mr. 9 back flip out from a belfry, "I wonder if you can keep up with my acrobatic fineness."

The crowned man continued his flips, speeding down the curved side of the building towards Zoro. He pulled two metal bats from somewhere, and slammed one into Zoro's extended swords, with a cry of "Hot-Blooded Gutsy Bat!"

Before Zoro could counter, Mr. 9 bounded out of the way, taunting Zoro, "You better be careful. Don't want to chip your swords on these metal bats! Hahahaha!"

He skidded to a stop behind Zoro, who had not moved after Mr. 9's attack. The Baroque Works agent smirked. "What's the matter? Too scared to move?"

Zoro didn't answer with words, quickly advancing on Mr. 9, Yubashiri flashing in the moonlight as the swordsman thrust the blade at the bat wielding man.

Mr. 9 grunted in exertion as he parried Zoro's attacks. Slowly, the two combatants neared the edge of the building.

"What happened to all the finesses you were talking about," Zoro taunted, a cocky smirk graced his face as he kept up his casual attack.

"I'll show you," Mr. 9 shouted, leaping back form Zoro, "You better keep your eyes peeled!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Zoro said as Mr. 9 noticed that there was no ground underneath him. The man screamed as he fell into the alley below.

"Isn't there anyone more competent," Zoro complained, eyes sharp for new opponents.

"If it's a competent opponent you want, look no further, Mr. Bushido," Miss Wednesday said as she arrived to face Zoro.

She stood atop her duck Carue, her arms above her head, pressing her breasts out. She began to sway her hips to a rhythm of a song in her head.

"Captivating Dance of Dizziness," she announced her attack.

Zoro eyed her in confusion for a moment, before the swaying of her body, in conjunction with the swirling pattern on her clothing caused him become disoriented and forced him to his knees.

"Now that's a good boy," Wednesday said as she pulled out a pendulum-like weapon, affixing it to her left pinkie. She spun the weapon to speed, and spurred on her mount, "Let's go, Carue. Peacock Slasher!"

Carue let out a war quack and sped forward, running right past the still downed Zoro.

"You're going the wrong way," Wednesday shouted and resumed hitting the duck. Carue paid no mind to his rider's commands, even the ones warning him that they were nearing the edge of the roof. Predictably, he ran them both of the roof.

"Man," Zoro complained, "Can't believe I'm embarrassing myself by fighting these losers."

"Igarappa!"

Zoro jumped away at the sudden sound of jazzy gunfire, swords flashing as he cut through the roof.

Mr. 8 regarded the hole Zoro made, "So you made an escape route. How futile."

The sound of a door opening drew Mr. 8's gaze down to the ground as Zoro exited the building.

"Allow me to show you the true terror of my strength."

Zoro ran into an alleyway and took a moment to gather his breath.

"Man, that shotgun's a pain," he said, "How can I get close enough to cut him down?"

His pondering was interrupted when Mr. 9 burst out of the debris he had fallen on.

"How dare you harm me to this extent," he said, brandishing his bats at Zoro, "I shan't for give you!"

"You hurt yourself," Zoro corrected him.

Mr. 9 paid him no mind and pointed a bat straight at Zoro and shouted, "Hidden Home-Run Bat!"

His bat split apart, the upper portion rocketing towards Zoro, a cable trailing behind it. It wrapped around Zoro's arm when he tried to block it.

"Ah, good work, Mr. 9," Mr. 8 said as he stood on the edge of the building, "Now hold him still for my final attack."

"And don't think about trying to fight your way out," Miss Wednesday added as she entered the scene, "You don't want your friend to end up dead, do you?"

She brought a knife to Luffy's throat; the straw hat wearing pirate unaware of the danger, still deep in his food induced coma, his snores rippling his bloated gut.

"Hahahaha," Mr. 9 laughed, "Good move, Miss Wednesday. Now he can't even risk an attack. He's finished!"

Zoro groaned, "Damn it, Luffy. You just had to get yourself captured. And you don't even wake up for that."

"Prepare for fire," Mr. 8 shouted as he pulled his tie, gun barrels popping out of his curls.

"What the hell," Zoro shouted.

"Igarappa," Mr. 8 yelled as he let loose his barrage of fire.

"What is that guy," Zoro grunted as he took hold of the iron cable that linked him to Mr. 9, "An action figure?"

Zoro heaved back, his action pulling Mr. 9 off his feet. Zoro threw his makeshift human flail into the path of Mr. 8's attack. The ordnance exploded above Zoro, the sound overshadowing Mr. 9's cries of panic. Zoro twisted, pulling Mr. 9 out of the smoke cloud and launching him into Miss Wednesday and Carue.

The human missile hit his partner and her steed, the trio smashing into a distance building. More gunfire from Mr. 8 had Zoro running to avoid the onslaught.

Zoro spotted his sleeping captain and got an idea. "Sorry Luffy, I need to borrow your stomach."

He jumped onto Luffy's expanded gut and used him as a trampoline, flying up the side of the building. He drew his sword as he reached the apex, slashing into Mr. 8.

The Baroque Works agent let out a wet grunt of pain and fell back.

"Whew," Zoro breathed out, "Finished."

Zoro went around the rooftop, pushing Mr. 8 and Miss Monday to the ground, before he sat down with a bottle of booze.

"Quite at last," he remarked as he looked over the town, "I thought I heard something from outside of the town a while back. Wonder what that was?"

Zoro watched with little care as the four agents he had beaten pulled themselves from the debris, only lifting an eyebrow as two new figures walked up to them.

'New enemies,' Zoro thought as he took a swig from the bottle, 'Wonder if they're the noise I heard earlier?'

He watched as the newcomers, who had been named Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, spoke down to their wounded comrades, before they began to explain why they came to the island. To deal with a traitor in their midst.

"Well that's not good," Zoro muttered, remembering that Luffy was still asleep on the road, "And of course he's still out cold."

Things came to a head when Mr. 8 launched a barrage at Mr. 5, yelling at Miss Wednesday to run. The blue haired woman turned to follow the order, only to have her retreat cut off by Miss Valentine, who delivered a drop kick to the blue haired woman's head.

"Great," Zoro gripped, "So much for a quiet night."

* * *

 

Naruto sped back to the town, noticing that the sounds of battle had faded.

"Well I guess Zoro beat whoever he was fighting before," he muttered as he leaped from a rock formation onto the roof of one of the buildings, "Gotta hope they haven't found Wednesday yet."

The explosion that sounded deeper in the town ended any hope Naruto had of beating the Mr. 5 pair to their quarry.

Naruto cursed under his breath and sped to the source of the explosion. Leaping form rooftop to rooftop. He kept his eyes peeled for any sight of his enemies, their target, or the crew. A flash of green, orange and red caught his eye.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief before he called out, "Zoro, Luffy, Nami!"

He landed noting that among his crew mates was a bloodied Igarappoi.

"Guys we've got a problem," he began, "There are..."

"Two new Baroque Works agents in town," Zoro interrupted.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said, taken aback, "and their here to..."

"Take out a pair of traitors," Nami added.

Naruto's face fell, "You know that part too, huh? Well one of the traitors is..."

"Miss Wednesday, who is actually one Princess Vivi of Alabasta," Nami said, "And our ticket to a billion Beri payout. Oh and this is Igaram, the princesses' bodyguard."

Naruto let out a frustrated groan, "Man, I thought I had got some good information, and here you guys are, knowing more than I did. Got blasted by that shitty snot guy almost nothing."

"You fought them," Igaram groaned out, the pain of speaking evident on his face.

Naruto shrugged. "If you could call it a fight. That bomb guy shot me into the ocean cus I wasn't paying attention. But I think I got the last laugh, I broke into their ship. Took something I think they'll miss."

He lifted up his arm and invoked his new power. Warmth flowed threw his arm as the tight spirals of flame came to cloak the extremity.

"You ate a Devil Fruit," Nami said, "Why did you the Devil Fruit? We could have used it as leverage, or sold it!"

"Those guys can turn their snot into explosives and can make themselves like stupidly heavy," Naruto said, extinguishing his arm, "And who knows what other weird things are out there. I lost most of what I could do when I came here and I needed something to get back that edge."

'Alright I get it," Nami said, throwing up her hand in surrender, "I just hope you're ready to use whatever those flames were. You and Zoro have a princess to save."

Naruto nodded while Zoro did a double take. 'Hey," he said, "Why should I risk my neck in one of your money making schemes."

"Don't be stupid," Nami said, "This is for the crew. I might be in charge off all the money, but any contract I make is for the benefit of the entire crew."

"I don't care," Zoro said, "I'm not going to be bossed around like that."

"Aren't you forgetting something Zoro," Nami said with an evil smile, "You still owe me from Lougetown."

"No I don't," Zoro said with a frown, "I didn't even have to buy my swords. I gave you back all the money."

"Ah," Nami pointed out, "I lent you that money at a 300% interest. You paid me back 100,000 Beri. You still owe me 200,000."

"But I gave it right back,"Zoro spat out, "Doesn't that count?"

"Nope," Nami replied, "Are you trying to get out of keeping your promise, Zoro?"

The swordsman grit his teeth even as Nami assured him that protecting the princess would square away his debt.

"Alright, I'm going," Zoro yelled out, stalking away in a huff, "You know you're going to hell when you die, right? Come on, Naruto."

"Yeah I know," Nami agreed.

Naruto began to follow Zoro before he recalled something. "Oh, Nami. Catch!"

He threw her the Beri he had swiped from Mr. 5's ship, "Complements of Baroque Works."

She deftly caught the money, quickly thumbing through the small stacks of paper. "5000 Beri notes, fifty in each stack and three stacks makes that 750,000 Beri. Well, thank you Naruto."

"Don't feed her habit," Zoro shouted back at them.

Naruto turned to follow Zoro, pausing as Igaram spoke, "You have to hurry. Save the Princess."

"Don't worry, Curly Gramps," Naruto said as he hurried after Zoro, "this isn't the first time I've save a princess. You've got an expert on the case."

"Those guys are monstrously strong," Nami assured Igaram, "Your princess is as good as saved."

"It's just," Igaram said, "if anything was to happen to her, our home land may end up being destroyed. She must survive!"

* * *

 

Nefertari Vivi rode her avian steed Carue through the maze of roads that made up the alleyways of Whiskey Peak as she attempted to flee from the Mr. 5 pair.

"I've found her," came the voice of Miss Valentine somewhere behind her.

"Faster Carue," Vivi urged her steed faster, "There's a ship docked just beyond that cactus rock we can escape on."

"Such a futile effort," Mr. 5 remarked as he and Miss Valentine drew up behind their target.

Vivi raced faster, hoping to keep distance between her and her pursuers. A figure stepped out, blocking her path.

"Miss Monday," Vivi exclaimed as the dark skinned woman stood with a large wooden beam resting on her shoulder.

"Go," the pink haired muscle woman jerked her thumb back behind her, "you should be able get away on that boat. I'll hold them off."

"But," Vivi tried to argue, not wanting another person to take the fall for her.

"We'd be punished for losing to that swordsman," Miss Monday, "So I'd rather go down fighting for a friend. GO!"

"Thank you," Vivi cried out as she sped past Miss Monday.

"You too, Miss Monday," Mr. 5 remarked, drawing up his right sleeve. He rushed at the large woman, "You disgrace the name of Baroque Works."

He slammed his arm into Miss Monday, detonating it on impact. The blast knocked Miss Monday down, taking her out of the fight.

"I'm a bomb human thanks to the Bomb Bomb Fruit," Mr. 5 stated as Vivi stared back in horror, "I've never failed a mission thanks to this power. You can't run from us."

He took a booger from his nose as took aim, "Nose Fancy Cannon!"

The mucus projectile flew towards the undercover princess, its path true. Vivi braced for its impact, when Zoro dropped down, a sword's edge splitting the nasal bullet in two. The two halves exploded, ripping up the road.

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to cut a booger with my sword," Zoro complained.

Vivi stared at Zoro, ready to attack when he turned to face her, "Calm down, we're here to save you."

"What," she said in disbelief, "Save me?"

"So that's the swordsman who beat all the low level agents in the town," Miss Valentine "Think he was with the blondie we knocked into the ocean back there?"

"More importantly," Mr. 5 asked, "Why are you defending Alabasta's Princess?"

"My reasons are my own," Zoro said before smirking, "And what was that about my crew mate?"

"He's taking a long nap at the bottom of the sea," Miss Valentine said, "And you're gonna join him pretty soon, Kyahahaha!"

Zoro smirked, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Grand Spiraling Strike!"

Naruto leaped down from above Mr. 5, arm alight with his new power. The spinning translucence yellow flame coated his fist as he slammed it the bomb man's left arm. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground, and the rotation of the blow caused him to dig into the road like a drill.

Naruto flashed a foxy smile at Miss Valentine as he rushed at her, left arm joining the right as a spectral glow enveloped it. He jabbed at the lemon themed woman, who jumped at the last second to avoid the blow. His fist make brief contact with the building behind where she stood, a section breaking into dust under the glancing blow.

Naruto tilted his head up at the parasol wielding woman, his foxy smile showcasing his sharp teeth.

"I guess I should thank you guys for the power up," he said, flexing his arms, "And I think I know just the way to do that!"


	14. Final Showdown Under the Stars

Ch 14: Final Showdown Under the Stars

From within the newly formed crater, Mr. 5 groaned in pain as he pushed himself up with his right arm. The left side of his body felt like it was on fire, heat from the blond pirate's attack still lingering upon his flesh. Which was more of a surprise, and more concerning, then the youth surviving their previous encounter.

'Why is my arm burning,' he thought as he pushed himself up out of the hole, 'I'm immune to fire thanks to my Bomb Bomb powers.'

He brought his right hand to where he had taken the blow. He suppressed a wince as he touched the tender flesh, but frowned as his fingers reported no damage to his attire consistent with a fire attack, and the skin beneath the coat felt smooth.

Miss Valentine drew up besides him as he observed his attacker. The blond pirate stood in a loose fighting stance, his arms wreathed in translucent yellow flames. It wasn't exactly as the notes had said, but it was obvious where the pirate had gained those powers.

"It would seem we were too hasty to write you off," Mr. 5 said, "And you've gone and eaten the Devil Fruit we obtained for the Boss."

"How'd you get it anyway," Miss Valentine demanded of Naruto, "We had it locked up. Filthy thieving pirates."

"That's rich coming from you guys," Zoro said, "Bounty hunting and being a part of a secret organization aren't known for being honest lines of work."

"As if you could understand what being a part of Baroque Works means, you irritant," Miss Valentine derided the swordsman, before she turned to her partner, "Mr. 5, I think it's time to show these lowlifes what happens to those who interfere with Baroque Works!"

Before the bomb man could respond, a cry of "Zoro!" drew the attention of all those present. The bloated Monkey D Luffy stood at the end of the street, fury burning in his eyes.

"Now what," Miss Valentine snapped, annoyed at all the interruptions to what should have been an easy mission.

"Luffy," Zoro addressed his captain, "We're good here. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"Shut up, Zoro," Luffy yelled, "I'll never forgive you! Fight me!"

"What," Zoro shouted back, "What the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I said shut up," Luffy bellowed, "You attacked all those people who threw us that party and gave us that great food. You're an ungrateful bastard that needs his ass kick!"

"He has a point," Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the two Baroque Work agents, "You did beat all those guys."

"Luffy listen to me," Zoro tried to explain, "Those guys weren't..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Luffy yelled as he lunged at Zoro. The rubber man launched a punch at Zoro's face. The swordsman ducked the punch, which smashed the wall behind them.

The sounds of collapsing buildings and increasing incoherent shouts followed the rumbling pirates as the fought, drifting further away from the standoff between the remaining Straw Hat Pirate, one duck riding princess, and the Baroque Works agents.

"Well," Miss Valentine said, her tone touched with a hint of confusion as she watched the fight as it moved further away, "That was a turn of good fortune, wasn't it Mr. 5?"

"It was," he replied, turning to face Naruto, "Now we only have to deal with one more roadblock before we finish the mission."

Naruto smirked, "Well you seem confident."

"We've never failed a mission," the bomb man stated.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've had to protect a princess," Naruto retorted, turning his head enough to bring Vivi into his line of sight, "And this is a mission. And Uzumaki Naruto doesn't turn his back on a mission."

Naruto rushed forward, fists alight with spiraling, fire. Before he could reach Mr. 5, said assassin thrust his arm to the ground, detonating his hand once flesh met dirt. The blast ripped chunks out of the dirt road. Naruto plunged through the cloud of dust and debris, arms crossed over his face and torso. He emerged on the other side in time to see Miss Valentine shoot up into the air, floating aloft with her umbrella.

'Where'd the other guy go?'

"Look out," Princess Vivi shouted at him. He glanced back towards her, seeing that Mr. 5 had used the smokescreen to put distance between them, and that he had primed another snot bullet. The ballistic employing man smirked as he launched the explosive booger.

Naruto jumped towards one of the buildings to his left, kicking off the side as the nasal projectile impacted beneath him, detonating on contact. Between his kick and the shock wave, Naruto soared over the bomb human, drawing a kunai as he twisted to keep Mr. 5 in his sights.

Even as the familiar sensation of the cloth wrapping brushed against Naruto's fingers, another shot up his arm. The feeling reminded him of the enhanced senses sage and his chakra modes afforded him, a perception of what existed beyond the physical nature of the ninja weapon. As the kunai took on a faded yellow glow, Naruto knew, on a fundamental, instinctive level, the nature of the kunai. From its forging, to how he employed it, he knew the spirit of the blade, And how to draw it out.

He threw the kunai at Mr. 5, the blade coated in a pale yellow haze. Mr. 5 smirked as the kunai flew towards him, raising his hand to blast them away like he had done back at the beach. The explosion ripped through the night air, the plume of fire and smoke obscuring Mr. 5's sight of the kunai.

His smirk faltered as a phantom kunai emerged effortlessly from the smoke cloud and embedding itself into his right shoulder. Pain shot through him as he reflexively staggered back, his left hand shooting up to pull the blade from his flesh.

However as his hand curled around the blade's handle, his fingers passed through it. The spectral weapon wavered like a mirage as his digits tried in vain to grasp it, fading away like an early morning fog.

Mr. 5's fingers found where the knife had bit into him and found no rip in his attire nor blood pooling up from a wound. The pain remained, though it was fading. He turned to face the pirate, pain and rage twisting his face as he glared at his opponent.

* * *

 

Naruto landed, meeting his enemy's glare with his own confident stare, a new kunai held at the ready in his left hand. He thought a moment about his newly discovered ability. It was a somewhat strange sensation, not to dissimilar from when he'd receive a shadow clone's memory, but different enough to where it stood out in his mind.

He already was running that new power into the kunai he held. The blade's spirit sang to him, it's nature to be thrown, to stab and cut filled his mind. As Naruto drew out that essence, it changed as his own nature acted upon it. Despite being trained to kill, the act had never sat well with Naruto. As a naive kid, the idea of killing hadn't factored into his ideas abut being a ninja. It had never occurred to him that the ninja he looked up to, Iruka-Sensei and the Hokage, had ever killed.

Then he became a full ninja and saw how things were for a ninja. He'd seen enemies and allies die. The hardest were the ones who died because of who he was, and who he had contained. He'd fought the ones who killed Asuma-Sensei and Jiraiya, and yet he hadn't been the one to kill them.

Kakuzu had lived through his Rasenshuriken, broken and crippled, but alive. Kakashi-Sensei had been the one to kill him. And Pain, Nagato, he had wanted to kill. The former student of their master, the man who had killed their master, leveled his home, nearly killed his friends. But he couldn't. After seeing his fellow pupil face to face, he chose to follow Jiraiya's path, one that would end in a peaceful existence between the people of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto knew who he was. He would fight for those who stood beside him, or for those he needed someone to fight for them. He would kill if needed, but only as the last resort. That was why the kunai that had been manifested had not cut its target. A kunai could cut and stab, drawing pain from it's victim. But Naruto didn't need to tear flesh and spill blood to beat someone. Pain could stop a fight as much as wounds could. And pain was something Naruto could work with.

The power he had called out of the kunai jumped from the blade and ran up his arm, across his chest and down the other arm. With a flash, a phantom kunai blinked into existence into his right hand, solid enough to be held. Naruto's eyes flashed to where Miss Valentine hovered above the battlefield.

'She's too far away to get the drop on me,' he thought as he tensed, 'But I don't think I could hit her with either kunai. She'll just drop herself before she's hit. I guess I'll have to get her to come to me.'

He pushed forward towards Mr. 5, throwing the ghostly kunai as he did. The assassin, wary of the pain inducing blade, leaped away from the projectile, finger reading his own to return fire. His eyes widened behind his glasses as Naruto summoned, and threw, another phantom blade with his left, the real kunai now in his right.

The second kunai cut into Mr. 5's side, drawing a pained grunt from the man. His footwork faltered and his eyes broke from Naruto reflexively to look at his 'wound'. The whirling sound of displaced air drew his attention back as Naruto had closed the gap between them, his right arm drawn back, yellow ghostly flame spinning.

"Got ya," Naruto exclaimed, eyes aglow with yellow light.

"Grand Spiraling Strike!"

The spiraling, phantom flame coated fist slammed into Mr. 5's torso. Waves of intense, scalding heat rippled through him as he as knocked off his feet and sent spinning into a near by building. The impact shattered the wall, the debris falling on the insensate man.

Naruto kept up his forward momentum, pivoting away right as Miss Valentine came crashing down.

"Ha," Naruto said, a fierce grin on his face, "Figured you try that drop on my back move again."

He rounded on Miss Valentine before she could adjust her weight and ascend above again. He spun on his left leg, his right poised to strike. As his leg neared its target, he focused his new power into it. Ribbons of spectral flame swirled around his shin right as it slammed into Miss Valentine.

She let out a pained yell as the kick ground into her before she was knock off her feet. She rocketed back into another building, the wall cracking upon impact.

Naruto let out a breath as he relaxed his stance, the ghostly flames dancing along his limbs fading.

"Huh," Naruto said as he surveyed the damage Miss Valentine did to the building, "Guess she lighten herself. She did feel lighter than I would have guessed."

He turned and found the princess and her duck staring at him, mouths agape.

"Oh, hey," he said with a lame wave, "Didn't think you'd still be around."

"You beat them both," Vivi said, her voice barely above a whisper, "You just came into the Grand Line and you're strong enough to beat them at the same time."

Naruto took on a sheepish look and scratched at his cheek," Well, I did just eat a Devil Fruit, so I guess that gave me an edge. And Luffy and Zoro could have handled them just as quick…."

The sounds of battle washed over them as said captain and swordsman had returned, still caught up in their pointless fight.

"They're still going at it," Naruto said exasperated, sweat dropping down his head, "Damn, at this rate they'll level the whole town."

"Is everyone on your crew a monster," Vivi questioned, flinching as another building took a critical blow from the feuding pirates.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess Sanji'd be able to keep up with them. Nami and Usopp aren't really the fighting type."

Naruto looked pensive for a moment before he slammed his fist into his open hand as an idea formed.

He looked back at Vivi and flashed her a smile, "Stay put, Princess. I've got just the move to calm them down, and then we can talk about what's going on."

Naruto sprinted towards the fight, leaving a confused Vivi in his wake. He stopped short of where Luffy and Zoro had reached something of a stand still. The fighting had burned off Luffy's recent weight gain, but other than that, neither man looked injured.

He took a deep breath and leaned back. And then he shouted.

"NAMI! LUFFY AND ZORO ARE RUINING YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE MONEY!"

The cry echoed through the now empty town, though only Vivi and Carue seemed to take note what was shouted to the heavens.

"Just what…."

The princess's query was interrupted as an orange and blue blur raced past her, making a beeline to her fighting friends.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP RUINING MY PLANS!"

Nami then slammed her fists into her crew mates heads, cleanly knocking them to the ground. She surveyed the battlefield and turned to Naruto.

"Those Baroque Works goons taken care off?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, beat them both. And the princess is unharmed."

"Great," Nami said cheerfully, before turning back to Luffy and Zoro, grabbing their collars and shaking them violently. "But you two nearly cost me my 1 billion Beri jackpot."

Vivi had drawn closer to the strange tableau, confusion coloring her face.

"Just what's going on here," she asked, "And why have you gone and save me?"

Nami blinked at the princess's questions, still shaking Luffy and Zoro.

"Oh, I guess we haven't gotten around to explaining things. How about we settle down and discuss the terms of our contract."

"Contract," Vivi said, still confused.

* * *

 

After Nami beat some sense into Luffy and Zoro, she explained to Vivi what Igaram had told her and how he had begged them to assist her. And how Nami offered asked for a billion Beri payout for that assistance.

"I refuse," Vivi said resolutely, "You have my gratitude for helping with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentin, but I can't accept your aid any longer."

"But you're a princess," Nami countered, "A billion Beri shouldn't be an issue, right?"

"I take it none of you know much about Alabasta, my home."

She was met by four shaking heads.

"It was a peaceful kingdom, one of the oldest in the world," she recounted "But over the last few years, there has been a growing faction of revolutionaries that have been stirring up all kinds of chaos. And then I heard about an organization that was instigating these revolutionaries."

"Baroque Works, right," Naruto guessed.

"Yeah," Vivi said, "But there wasn't anything I could do as a princess, so I asked Igaram, my person guard..."

"You mean the curly haired guy," Luffy asked.

"Yes, him," Vivi answered, "I asked him if there was any way to infiltrate their ranks. Because in order to blow away the dark cloud that covers my country, I needed to know just what Baroque Works was up to."

"Well aren't you a brave princess," Zoro piped in.

Nami frowned in thought for a moment, "Igaram was telling me about Baroque Works goal. That ideal nation that Mr. 0 wants to make." She paused as a new thought hit her, "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Yes," Vivi said her tone growing dark, "the true goal of Baroque Works is to take over Alabasta. That's why I have to hurry home, to stop the revolutionaries and inform the people about their activities. Before they reach their end game."

"Guess that's why you can't pay us," Nami said "A country in the middle of a civil war wouldn't have much spare cash."

"Who's this Boss guy anyway," Luffy asked, eliciting a panicked response from Vivi.

"What! The Boss? No no no," she said, waving her arms in a negative fashion, "You don't want to know. His identity is his most closely guarded secret. Just knowing it makes you target. He'd have you killed if you knew."

"That's for the best," Nami said, her survival instinct overruling her greed, "A guy who's gunning to overthrow a kingdom is probably more than we could handle."

"Yeah," Vivi said, her voice heavy with the need for sleep, "That's for the best. You guys might be strong, but there's no way you could stand against Crocodile. There's a reason he's one of the Shichibukai."

It took a moment before Vivi slammed her hands to her mouth in horror. Nami likewise bore a look of pure fright, while Luffy looked more shocked and excited. Zoro only looked disappointed.

And Naruto looked confused.

"Ugh, guys. I get that we're not supposed to know the guys name, but what the hell is a Shichibukai?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound off flapping wings drew everyone's attention. On an overlooking rooftop, an otter and a vulture stared down at them. Naruto tilted his head.

"Haven't I seen that bird before," he mused aloud.

The animal duo shared a glance before the otter leaped onto it's companion's back and took to the sky. Nami was the first to recover, violently grabbing Vivi.

"What the hell was with that otter and vulture!? Have we been found out? Why did you blurt out his name!?"

"I'm sorry," Vivi said, "it just slipped out. I've had a long day."

While Nami continued to throttle Vivi, crying about now being a target, Naruto repeated his question to Zoro and Luffy.

"The Shichibukai are pirates that the Government has basically hired," Zoro explained idly rubbing the scar over his chest, "There are seven of them. We ran into one before we met. Wonder if this Crocodile's stronger than Mihawk."

"Yeah," Luffy added, "It's sure is lucky to have run into one so soon."

"The three of you can shut up," Nami yelled at her male crew mates before she began to storm away.

"Where you going, Nami," Luffy asked of the Navigator.

"I'm running away," she said simply, "They don't know what I look like, so I'm just going to lay low. Bye."

Before she got too far, the otter landed in front of her, a sketchpad and pencil held in its paws. The pencil scratched against the paper lightning fast and the otter tore four pages from its book. It presented four sketches, one for each of the Straw Hats, and in great detail.

"Oh wow, those are great," Nami said before she realized just who had drawn them. The otter had already taken off on it's partner before she could try to steal the pictures.

"Well now they know what we look like," Nami yelled in frustration.

"Guess the four of us are on their hit list," Zoro smirked, "Makes things interesting."

"Yeah, so cool," Luffy added.

"At least this time they're after me for something I did," Naruto muttered to himself.

"I have about 500,000 in savings," Vivi said consoling Nami, "you can have it, if it helps."

"Fear not!"

The five turned to see Igaram, dressed in one of Vivi's dresses, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, carrying four stuffed dummies.

"I haf, ma-ma-ma, have a plan. Everything will be alright."

"Igaram," Vivi exclaimed, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Wow, you can really pull off that look," Luffy complimented the now cross dresser.

"My eyes, they burn," Naruto cries covering his eyes, "it's worse than Lee and Gai-Sensei hugging."

Nami sulked, head buried in her knees, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Be quite and listen," Igaram commanded, "We don't have a lot of time before Baroque Works sends assassins after you. Since you're now in as deep as we are, you should know that while he has no active bounty now, Crocodile had one near 80 million when he was recruited by the World Government."

Igaram turned to Luffy, "Have you decided to escort the princess back to Alabasta?"

"What're you talking about," Luffy asked.

"He means are we good to take Vivi back to her home," Zoro filled Luffy in.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Yes there's a problem," Nami shouted, "That Crocodile's worth four times as much as Arlong. We are not doing this!"

Igaram ignored Nami and addressed Vivi. "Princess, may I have the Eternal Pose to Alabasta?"

That broke Nami from her fear induced stupor, "Eternal Pose?"

"You don't know," Igaram asked, "A normal Log Pose will attune to an island's magnetic field and then lock on to the next. An Eternal Pose, however is permanently locked to one magnetic field. It will always point there."

Vivi handed him the Pose. "Now," he continued, "I shall head straight for Alabasta, posed as you and the dummies as the pirates. And you go the normal route. It should only be two or three islands between here and home. And I will meet you there."

His plan explained, Igaram quickly set about loading the dummies onto the escape boat. Once the baot was ready he turned to Luffy.

"I hereby leave the Princess in your care."

"Don't worry," Luffy said, "I'll bet you fool them all."

"Who's he going to fool," Zoro said under his breathe, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Princess," Igaram said, grasping Vivi's hand, "Do be careful. The journey ahead may be dangerous."

"You too, Igaram," came her reply.

Igaram nodded and boarded his ship, quickly catching the wind and sailing away from the island. The Straw Hats and Vivi watched as the ship grew smaller.

"I'm gonna miss him," Luffy said, "He was a funny guy."

"A little too intense thought," Naruto added, hoping to forget seeing him in that dress.

Vivi smiled, "He's always been so dependable. He'll keep them off our backs."

Suddenly the horizon detonated in a violent fiery blaze. The five some looked out in horror as Igaram's boat was consumed by the fire.

"They're already here," Nami said "This is bad."

Luffy still stared out to the blaze, his breath coming in angry snorts, "He was a fine man," he shouted, ready for a fight.

"Nami is the Log set," Zoro asked.

"Yes it's locked it," she responded.

"Then let's get Usopp and Sanji and get out of here," Naruto shouted.

"Vivi," Nami said, "We have to move. We can't waste Igaram's sacrifice."

Vivi simply stood there, eyes fixed hard on where Igaram's ship had been, her lips bleeding as she fought back her tears.

Nami quickly hugged the stunned princess. "I'll be alright," she consoled the girl, "We'll get you back to Alabasta, I promise. Those guys managed to save the East Blue. That Shichibukai won't know what hit him!


	15. Looking Forward and Within

Chapter 15: Looking Forward and Within

The Straw Hats had split up as they ran through the town. Zoro quickly raced back to the Merry to ready her to sail, while Nami and Vivi trailed behind, the princess whistling for the avian steed. Naruto and Luffy meanwhile made a beeline to the building where they had partied earlier, to collect their still sleeping crew mates. Naruto roused Sanji, shaking his shoulder, "Sanji, get up. We've got bad guys on our tail. Time to run."

Luffy was a bit less tactful, grabbing Usopp by the nose and rushing out of the door, screaming, "Let's go!"

Naruto pulled Sanji up and the two blonds ran after their captain.

"What the hell happen," Sanji said as the passed the various ruined buildings and unconscious Baroque Works members.

"Long story," Naruto responded, "They're bounty hunters working for some evil secret organization. Miss Wednesday actually a princess, and we're taking her home to free it from the bad guys."

Sanji had hearts in his eye, "What!? That lovely Miss Wednesday's a princess? I knew someone of her beauty had to be royalty!"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "And I ate a Devil…, and you're not listening anymore are you?"

Sanji was not; the cook was fully immersed in his romantic fantasies. Naruto shook his head, "Maybe I should have grabbed Usopp."

They continued on and the Merry came into view. Zoro, who had finished pulling up the anchor, called out to them, "Hurry and get on. We're ready to set sail."

"Right," Luffy said, before looking down at Usopp, who was covered in dirt and fresh wounds, "Hey, why'd you go back to sleep?"

Usopp groaned. Naruto drew up to them and hefted Usopp up.

"I've got him," he said, "Gotta fill him in anyway."

As the male members of the Straw Hat Pirates boarded their ship, Nami and Vivi arrived, the navigator chiding the princess.

"We don't have time to look for him," Nami said, "We could be attacked at any moment."

"But I can't just leave him," Vivi countered, "He's been with me the whole time!"

"Now what," Zoro called down to the women.

"She," Nami said, pointing at Vivi, "Won't leave without her duck. He's not answering to her whistle."

"Oh," Zoro said, "You mean this guy?"

He pointed to Carue who was calmly sipping his water. The duck lifted his wing in a wave.

"That's where he got to," both Nami and Vivi shouted.

"He was here before me," Zoro added, agitated the women more.

"We'll talk about this later Carue," Vivi said as she boarded the ship, "We need to get moving now! Follower the river to the ocean."

As the Merry raced back to the ocean, Luffy asked Vivi, "So how many guys are gonna come after us?"

Vivi thought for a moment, "I don't know. I've heard that Baroque Works has nearly 2000 people working for them. And with towns like Whiskey Peak not really rare, we'll have to be careful."

Nami looked faint, "So there could be hundreds or thousands people after us?"

"It's possible," Vivi said grimly, "The Boss will want us gone. He won't hesitate to expend that much manpower to kill us."

"Kill us," Usopp shouted as he overheard the conversation. He turned to Naruto, "You didn't say anything about people trying to kill us!"

Naruto shrugged. "I was getting to it. A lot of things happened while you and Sanji were passed out. Calm down."

Said cook was already gravitating around Vivi and Nami, issuing promises of protection to the pair.

"See," Naruto said, pointing at Sanji, "Sanji's being normal."

"That's not normal for anyone," Usopp muttered.

A silence fell over the ship as she sailed down the river, her transit masked by the early morning fog.

"Sun's almost up," Vivi observed, "The fog will burn up soon."

"Be careful not the crash into the rocks near the shore," a female voice said smoothly, "And congratulations on your escape."

The crew wheeled around towards the voice, seeing a woman sitting on the railing on the upper deck. A coy smile played on her lips, the rest of her face obscured by the shadow cast by her hat.

"What a nice ship you have here," she commented as the crew below her tensed. She focused her gaze on Vivi, the movement of her head shifting the shadows and revealing her sharp, brown eyes.

"I must tell you Miss Wednesday," she said resting her head on her right hand, "I had a run in with Mr. 8 just now."

Vivi's face paled, "Then you're the one who, who did that to Igaram?"

"Hey," Luffy shouted at the woman, "What are you doing on our ship?"

Luffy's interruption had given Vivi the moment to collect herself. She fixed her eyes on the intruder and spoke, "What are you doing all the way out her, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Miss All-Sunday," Nami asked, "Who's she partnered with?"

"She's Mr. 0's partner," Vivi answered, "She's the highest rank besides him. She's also one only person who knows his identity. That's why Igaram and I followed her when she went to meet with him."

"Technically," Miss All-Sunday interjected, "I let you two follow me."

"Oh, she's a good guy," Luffy reasoned.

"I knew that," Vivi shouted, "And I bet you're the one who told him that someone knew who he was!"

"Oh, she's a bad guy," Luffy said, his option changed.

Vivi's anger reached it's boiling point, "Just what game are you playing!?"

"Now, now," All-Sunday said, "No need to get so worked up. I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate. I wanted to see what you would do. A single princess going up against a whole criminal organization to save her kingdom. It's so amusing."

Vivi fumed as All-Sunday's dismissal of her mission, and the sacrifices she and Igaram had made to protect their home. Before she could voice her anger, however….

"Oi," Naruto spoke up, the ninja appearing next to Baroque Works Vice President, a kunai held in his left hand, a ghostly twin in the other, "I'm not gonna pretend I know everything about what Vivi's been through. But I'm not gonna let you spit on what she's gone through to save her home."

Naruto's words had spurred the rest of the crew into action. Usopp had joined him on the upper deck, standing on All-Sunday's other side, slingshot loaded. Zoro and Nami had drawn their own weapons and Sanji moved in front of Vivi.

Miss All-Sunday was not moved by their actions. "Would you please not point such dangerous weapons at me?"

Only a strange sound proceeded the lurching sensation as Naruto and Usopp felt something grasp them from behind and threw them off the narrow deck. Defiantly, Naruto tried to throw his spectral kunai at All-Sunday, but something jostled his arm as the kunai left his hand. The ghostly blade sailed high over All-Sunday's head, impacting the ship at the same time Naruto hit the deck below. The distraction of their crew mates fall left Zoro and Nami open and their weapons were knocked from their hands.

"She's got a Devil Fruit," Vivi said.

"What sort of power was that," Nami asked.

"Fufufu," Miss All-Sunday laughed, "No need to get all riled up. I'm not here on any orders and I don't really want to fight."

She turned her gaze to Luffy and suddenly his hat flew of his head, flying straight into her hand, "So you're the caption of this motley crew, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Hey," Luffy shouted, "Give me back my hat! You looking for a fight!?"

All-Sunday placed the straw hat on top of her own, "How unfortunate. Small time pirates having to play protector to a princess targeted by the entire Baroque Works organization. And a princess needing to entrust her safety to a few small time pirates.

"But the real misfortune is where your log pose is point to right now. It's an island known as Little Garden. I don't even have to lift a finger with a route like that. You'll all die before reaching Alabasta, your lives and mission cut short."

"Like that matters," Luffy shouted, "We won't lay down and die! Now give me back my hat!"

"You've got no idea who you're talking to," Naruto added, "We aren't the type to back down."

"Oh stop shouting," Miss All-Sunday said dismissively, "Anyone can put up a brave front, but rushing head long into danger is the mark of a fool."

She flicked Luffy's hat off hers, sending it flying back to it's owner. She also threw a small object at Vivi, who gave it a once over.

"An Eternal Pose," she questioned.

"That's right," All-Sunday said, "With that you'll be able to skip over a lot of trouble. It's keyed the uninhabited Vacant Islands. They're right before Alabasta and that route is unknown to Baroque Works."

"Why," Vivi said, "Why give this to us?"

"It's probably a trap," Zoro pointed out.

"Oh," All-Sunday said, smiling down at them, "So untrusting."

Vivi stared at the Pose, her thoughts racing, 'What should I do? I don't want to trust anything she gives us, but time is running out. We need to reach Alabasta as soon and as safely as possible…'

Her thoughts were broken as Luffy yanked the Pose out of her grasp, "Enough wasting time with this thing."

He squeezed the Eternal Pose, shattering it with ease. Nami was quick to react to Luffy's act, kicking him in the head, shouting, "Are you an idiot?

"She came all the way out here to teach us the safest way to Alabasta! What are you gonna do if she turns out to be a good person, huh?"

Luffy pushed himself back to his feet, eyes glued to Miss All-Sunday.

"Don't you dare think that you can choose the path of our journey!"

Miss All-Sunday smiled, "I see. How unfortunate."

"Luffy," Nami chided, thought the rubber human paid her no mind.

"She blew up that curly haired guy. I hate her," he growled out, eyes still trained on their unwanted guest.

Miss All-Sunday simply smiled and rose from her seat, beginning to walk towards the stern.

"I don't dislike bold men," she said, "so I do look forward to meeting you again. If you survive that is."

"I don't wanna," came Luffy's retort.

She laughed and rounded the back of the ship, where she jumped onto a large turtle wearing a hat to match its master. She commanded it to go and her ride obliged, pulling away from the Merry.

"Whoa," Usopp said as he rounded the back of the ship, "She riding a huge turtle!"

"I've seen bigger," Naruto remarked with a shrug.

Vivi sank to her knees as Miss All-Sunday disappeared over the horizon.

"I don't know what that woman's angle is," she lamented.

"Then don't waste the energy thinking about it," Nami said.

"I know," Vivi responded to the navigator, "Still, are you guys OK with me being on your ship. I really don't want to put you in any more danger."

"It's a bit late for that," Nami said dryly, poking Vivi's forehead, "They already know what we look like and that we know who their Boss is. So if you really wanted to keep us out of it, you would have been a bit more tight lipped. Right, Luffy?"

"Sanji," Luffy shouted, "It's breakfast time!"

"Looks like he doesn't care," Vivi muttered.

"All right," the cook responded to the captain's order, "Breakfast is coming up. And I'll whip up a special treat you, ladies!"

* * *

 

The Merry sailed through the water with a stiff breeze at her back. Vivi had explained that near Reverse Mountain the weather was far more chaotic than the rest of the Grand Line, so the crew spent the day relaxing. And while it took Vivi some time to join them in relaxation, Carue was quick to have fun, the duck happy to let loose and quite enjoyed the drinks Sanji had made.

And after they avoided getting crushed by a giant dolphin, Luffy, Usopp, Naruto and Carue spent the day fishing. Between the four of them, a great bounty of fish were had and dinner that night was a rousing success. After much merrymaking, with Luffy stating again the want for a musician, the crew settled down for the night.

Except for Naruto. The ninja lay under Nami's tangerine grove, just listening to the leaves blowing in the light wind. While not one for deep contemplation, Naruto's mind had been drifting to his new powers. He replayed the fight from the previous night, reliving the sensations when he ignited his limbs and summoned a kunai.

Something nagged in the back of his mind, like a half-forgotten memory. He sat up and let out a grunt of frustration.

'Gotta clear my mind,' he thought as he pulled himself into a meditative pose, 'Maybe I can feel something about the new me.'

He calmed his breathing and stilled his body. For a moment he felt the muted emotions of the crew, sleep evidently affecting the intensity of them. Naruto pushed those sensations to the side and focused inward. He idly thought about how he used to be, how his chakra network intersected with the seal that held Kurama, and how he mixed Nature energy with his own energies to mold Senjutsu chakra.

It happened in that moment, as his thoughts wandered. He felt a slight pull and the air around him changed. The salty smell was replaced with a scent he was familiar with, the stale scent of still water in an enclosed space.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened to behold the empty, sewer-like corridor.

"Well this is something I didn't think I'd see again," Naruto said as he stood, noting that he had been sitting and now was standing on the water that filled the corridor. He took stock of his surroundings; the dark passage stretched out both behind and in front of him, with the only source of light being cast from somewhere to his front.

"Guess I'll see whats going on here," Naruto said as he walked towards the light. As he walked onward, he noticed that he was walking on the water. He frowned as he pressed on, pondering on this strange dream.

"What's going on here? I'm using water walking, but I don't have chakra. I just want to know what that Devil Fruit did to me. Man this is just weird."

He pressed on, his watery footsteps echoing off the walls. The light slowly grew stronger as he passes the endless stretch of stone and pipes, his steps growing faster until he broke into a run.

But still the light only grew brighter by small amounts and he poured on the speed. His arms stretched out behind him as he reach his top speed. And still he made no ground.

"Oh, come on," he complained, "What kind of lesson am I supposed to learn here?"

Naruto frustration reached a boiling point and he reached for his Spirit Spirit powers, figuring that punching the wall would make for a good release. The power barely had the chance to swirl around his arm before a flash of white light blinded him.

Naruto blinked away the spots in his vision as he skid to a stop. He frowned as he felt his footing had changed. The slightly wobbly surface the water had made for running now felt of solid earth and telltale splashing sounds had transformed into the rustling of grass under foot.

Once his vision return, he gasped. His other senses were correct, he was no longer in the sewer. His eyes beheld another local he thought he'd never see again; the training ground where he had developed his wind chakra nature transformation. For a moment he grew nostalgic as he remembered his time here; the army of shadow clones cutting leaves or splitting the waterfall, Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato watching to ensure Kurama didn't try to take advantage and break out, the finalization of the Rasengan and the creation of the Rasenshuriken.

"But why am I here," he said as his nostalgia waned. He cast a critical eye over the field, looking for anything that would give away the reason he was here. He walked around the field, his senses sharp.

He felt it with a sense not connected to his eyes ears or nose. A presence he knew was around, the way he knew that water was wet and ramen was delicious.

"And the way I knew the nature of my kunai," he said with a start as the presence coalesced right behind him. He jumped right as a fist of pale yellow fire, spinning in a tight tempest would have slammed into his back.

He flipped further away, sizing up his foe. It stood at his height and was composed of the same translucent yellow fire wound in tight spirals. It's fists were raised in a combat pose as it began to close on Naruto. He drew a kunai and threw it at the flame construct.

The being dipped under the projectile and lurched at Naruto, fist raised as it's body went more horizontal. Naruto jumped away from the attack, his face marred by a frown. The creature kept up its attacks and after another dodge, Naruto launched a counter, sending a punch to the thing's head.

It blocked Naruto's fist with its own, and Naruto pulled back, hissing as his hand felt like it had been burned.

"Yeah, just had to be sure," Naruto said as he watched his opponent, "You move like I do. I fought my Shadow Clones enough times to know how I move. And my hand isn't burned but it felt like it. You're my Devil Fruit right?"

It gave no indication that Naruto was right, and the fact it continued its attack told Naruto he was probably wrong. He dodged another flurry of attacks, his mind racing.

'If this things isn't the Spirit Spirit Fruit then what is it. It moves like me and looks like my new powers do. It even felt like I was burned. Man this is worse than when I fought my inner darkness….'

Naruto's thoughts slammed to a halt as the solution became apparent. He bounded back from his opponent and faced it with determined fire burning in his eyes.

"You're me, aren't you? Or at least, the me that the Spirit Spirit Fruit lets exist," he stated. The being's movements stopped, giving Naruto hope that he was on the right path.

He continued, "I looked at that notebook I found in that bomb guy's ship. It said the fruit user could project something from himself, and other things. That's what you are, my projection."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, his eyes following the twisting fire as it traveled up the entity's limbs. He smiled as it came to him.

"The Will of Fire," Naruto said softly, almost reverently, "Gramps and Pervy Sage talked a lot about it. The spark that drives us, and the ideas we inherit from the ones that passed before us. And the spiraling, well," he lifted his right hand and a Rasengan appeared, "That's pretty much who I am. My dad's move that I completed and improved. My mom's old home and heritage. My name.

"That's what you are. My drive to fight for my beliefs, and to protect the ones I want to protect. And I guess you're more than just a power. You exist, so you need a name. How about, Blazing Spiral?"

The now named Blazing Spiral nodded and faded. Naruto smiled as a sense of completion washed over him. He closed his eyes and the training field fell away. For a moment he felt nothing, just the blissful peace of being content with being. He then felt the grain of the wood under him, and the swaying of the ship under him. The scent of salt and tangerines and the sound of winds and waves heralded his return to the waking world.

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the deck of the Merry bathed in moonlight. He glanced up at the moon, trying to gauge how long his meditation had taken. He rose to his feet, joints cracking as he stood.

"Guess that took some time," he mused. He reached into himself, to where the power of the Spirit Spirit Fruit rested. It somehow felt stronger, more complete than it had earlier. He let the power flow through him, his limbs glowing as the fire swirled around them.

He then pushed that power outward. The fire faded from his person and manifested a foot in front of him, spinning upward as it took human form. Naruto regarded his spiritual projection and let it fade. He looked out over the Merry's bow.

"Things are gonna get crazy going forward," he said to himself, look out to the horizon. The next island, this Little Garden, was somewhere ahead. And beyond that was Alabasta, balanced on a knife's edge because of Baroque Works. And further away were Sasuke, the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya. But now he had his new power, and had a better understanding of it.

"So bring it," he said with burning conviction, "I'm ready for it!"


	16. Reunion at Little Garden

Chapter 16: Reunion at Little Garden

The first sign of the island known as Little Garden came a few days after the Straw Hats had left Whiskey Peak, just after dawn. The trip had been relatively uneventful after the first day; Vivi had been right in saying the weather was calmer after the first island and Nami's skill in navigation kept the Merry in smooth seas and steady wind.

The navigator was now situated at front of the ship, checking the Log Pose with a meticulous gaze. The needle pointed straight at the looming landmass, lush trees and tall mountains easily visible even at their distance.

"Yep," she said, lowering her arm, "No doubt about it. That island is our next stop."

"Woohoo," Luffy exclaimed, "Full speed ahead to our second Grand Line island!"

With the favorable wind at her sails, the Going Merry made it to Little Garden within an hour, the crew staring at the island's verdant shoreline as the ship sailed up a small river.

"We should be careful," Vivi cautioned, "I'm worried Miss All-Sunday wasn't lying when she warned us about this place."

Usopp paled, "Y-you don't think there are any monsters out there, do ya?"

Sanji shrugged, "Beats me. Hope we don't have to stay here to long for the Log. We weren't able to restock at the last stop."

"Reminds me a few places back home," Naruto said, his mind flashing back to the Forest of Death and the Island Turtle, "Had some pretty big animals living there."

No sooner did the words leave Naruto's mouth did the jungle burst into life as great cawing noise sounded from the trees.

Nami flinched in fear, covering her ears with her hands, "Kyaa, what was that!?"

"Ah, terrified Nami is so cute," Sanji said, hearts in his eye. He collected himself, "Don't worry, Nami sweet, sounds like a normal bird. This island's just your average jungle."

Another caw echoed followed by the sounds of branches snapping as the crying bird took to the sky some distance away from the shore. As it took to the sky, Luffy squinted at it.

"Looks more like a lizard," he stated, pointing as the creature flew over head.

The sound of a great explosion distracted the crew from the flying lizard.

"Did that sound like your average jungle," Nami cried.

"Was that a volcano or something," Usopp shouted, as he paced in panic.

Nami's anxieties were not quelled as a large tiger staggered into view, blood paining it's coat and fell down.

"Differently not normal," she said, her voice straining as her heart beat in terror, "Tigers don't just fall over cover in blood!"

Usopp nodded in agreement, "Yep, that settles it. Let's not set one foot on this island."

Nami calmed herself, "Yeah, we can wait on the ship for the Log to set. We do need to hurry to Alabasta after all."

"Sanji," Luffy said, shaking, "Prepare me a lunch box."

Naruto glanced at the smile of Luffy's face, his own emerging as he guessed the captain's intent.

'Not that's is hard to see what he's going to do.'

"A lunch box," Sanji questioned.

"Yeah, a Pirate Lunchbox. Extra meat," Luffy answered, "I smell an adventure!"

"Hold up a second," Nami said as she rounded on Luffy, "Where do you think you're going?"

"On an adventure," Luffy replied with a smile, before turning to address Sanji, "Sanji, hurry up with that lunchbox!"

Nami cried as she realized Luffy was too exited to be dissuaded.

Vivi pipped up as Luffy bounced in place as he waited for Sanji, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, sure," he responded, smiling like a maniac.

"What," Nami said, gaping at Vivi, "Why do you want to got out there!?"

Vivi smiled, "I'll just end up worrying again with I just stand around not doing anything. So I may as well clear my head while we wait for the Log to set."

She gestured to Carue, "I'll be fine. Carue won't let anything happen to me."

Said duck began to sputter at being put on the spot and volunteered for a jungle expedition.

Nami leveled a deadpanned stare at the duck, "Yeah, your trusty steed looks to scared to quack. You'll be fine."

"Sanji, another lunchbox for Vivi," Luffy exclaimed.

"All right, one love filled special lunchbox coming up," Sanji said with ardor.

"And something for Carue to drink, please."

Sanji was quick to prepare the lunchboxes and drink and Luffy, Vivi, and Carue set off with Luffy leading the charge with an uproarious cry.

"That Miss Wednesday sure does have a lot of guts," Usopp noted as the trio disappeared into the brush.

"She'd have to have em," Nami replied, "She did infiltrate Baroque Works after all."

Zoro walked past the two, "Well if we're going to be here for a while, might as well take a walk."

"A walk," Usopp exclaimed, "Here!?"

Zoro ignored his outburst and walked down the gangplank. Sanji called out to the swordsman before he could venture into the jungle.

"Oi, Zoro, hold up a sec," the cook said, "We're almost out of food, so if you see anything that looks edible, can you hunt it down and bring it back?"

Zoro shrugged, "Sure, I'll go hunt down something. Not like you could handle it."

Sanji's brow twitched, "What did you say, you moss head. Sounded like you said you could take down bigger game than I could."

"Nope, you heard right."

"That's it," Sanji growled, slamming his foot down on the ship's railing, "I'll show you who's the better hunter."

He jumped down and sauntered towards the jungle, "Whoever brings back the most kilograms of meat wins."

"Fine by me," Zoro said as he proceeded down a different path, "Mine'll be by the ton though."

"Why does everyone on our ship have to be reckless idiots," Nami lamented.

"At least Naruto's still on the ship," Usopp pointed out, tying to alleviate their fear, "So we're not completely defenseless."

"See you guys later," Naruto said as he rushed past them, jumping of the ship, "This is the perfect place to train."

He sped into the jungle right as some beast let out another deafening roar. Nami and Usopp sank to the deck, terror sapping their strength.

"We're doomed," the pair cried out.

* * *

 

Naruto landed in a clearing a good distance from the Merry.

"Man, I missed tree running," he said, "Hope other islands have good forests to run in. Hate to get too rusty."

He looked around and nodded, finding his training ground suitable.

"OK, lets see what I can do."

In a flash of pale yellow fire, Blazing Spiral manifested. Naruto focused on his spiritual summon, finding there something of a mental connection to it.

'OK, take a fighting pose,' he thought and Blazing Spiral enter it's default pose, it's arms raised to chest level, one leg back ready to spring forward.

Naruto sent a number of commands to Blazing Spiral and it followed them without fail. Jabs, kicks jumps. No sooner could Naruto think of them, did his projection execute the move.

The sound of crunching wood drew Naruto's attention as a large dinosaur entered the clearing. The lizard was large, with a lean body and a big head full of sharp teeth.

"Wow, that's a big guy," Naruto said as the predator sniffed the air, it's head turning in his direction. It let out a fierce roar and charged.

"Guess that's out cue," Naruto said as he rushed to meet the dinosaur, Spiral following suit.

'He doesn't work like a clone,' He noted as they moved to attack the dinosaur, 'But he's not something I have to give commands to all the time. It's like he knows how to fight and I can just kinda override it if I have to.'

The time to think about his new powers ended as they neared the beast. The dinosaur lunged at them, mouth opened wide, teeth gleaming. Naruto and Spiral split apart, Naruto to the left and Spiral to the right.

Both pivoted inward, moving to attack the hungry beast. Naruto brought his right fist to bare, pale yellow flames dancing from fist to elbow. Right before his fist met the scaly hide of the dinosaur, Naruto noticed that Blazing Spiral's right arm had vanished below the elbow, though it still moved as if to punch with the missing limb.

Naruto's punch landed squarely on the dinosaur's flank. The beast cried as spinning concussive force and phantom searing heat drilled into it as it was thrown off its feet. The dinosaur twisted as it flew through the air, slamming into the nearby treeline. It let out a pained, wheezy cry as it slumped to the ground.

Naruto paid the felled beast no mind as his eyes flickered between his powered up arm and his now semi-armless spirit ally. He let the flames fade from his arm, eyes widening as the spirit's arm reformed. A thought sparked in his mind, and he lifted his left arm and invoked his power, watching as Spiral's left arm vanished at the same time.

"Huh, guess I can't have him summoned and use the power on myself as the same time," he mused as he let the power fade from his arm. He reached for a kunai, "What'll happen if I try that kunai trick with Spiral out?"

With an idle thought, he reached into the kunai, his power calling the spirit of the blade to his open hand. He lifted the ghostly blade and studied Blazing Spiral. The summoned spirit stood passive, unchanged by the phantasmal blade held in Naruto's hand.

"Well that's good," Naruto said, letting the kunai fade as he return the other to it's holder. The snapping of branches directed Naruto's attention to another dinosaur that entered the clearing. It was smaller than the first, though bore a similar shape. It clicked it's tongue as it caught his scent, cold eyes locking onto him.

"Oh come on," Naruto complained as the new lizard began to approach, "Just because my name sounds like a ramen topping doesn't mean I'm lunch!"

With a though, Naruto directed Spiral to confront the dinosaur. The spirit rushed forward, arms raised to attack the lizard. However, Blazing Spiral had only gone few feet before he blinked put of existence. Naruto blinked and for a moment feared that his power had somehow been snuffed out, but the hungry dinosaur pressing in on him forced him to move.

Naruto jumped as the dinosaur lunged at him, twisting as his would be eater passed under him. Naruto brought his fist down and evoked his spirit; yellow flames danced around his fist as him punched the lizard squarely in the back, digging it into the soft earth.

Naruto bounced back, keeping his fist alight just in case. The lizard let out a small groan, but stayed in its crater. Safe for the moment, Naruto stared at his fist, and let the power fade from it, while re-summoning Blazing Spiral. The spirit looked the same as it had, and Naruto tried to understand just what had happened before.

"Did I have you summoned for too long," Naruto wondered aloud, pacing around his spiritual manifestation.

He stopped suddenly, "Or did you get to far from me?"

Naruto turned to face Spiral and backed away slowly. One foot, two, three. Around six feet Blazing Spiral vanished like before. Naruto re-summoned the spirit, checking to see if there was any time limit between a forced dispersal and re-summon.

Naruto dismissed Blazing Spiral, and re-summoned him a foot away from him. He repeated the processes, calling him into existence at two feet, then three, four and five.

Naruto tried for further, but he wouldn't manifest past that five or six foot distance.

"Well, guess it's better to work out the kinks before getting into a real fight," Naruto said as he neared the downed dinosaurs, "Don't want to screw up like when I fought that old Raikage." He looked at the lizards, the larger one had clearly died, but the smaller one was trying to dig itself out of the hole he made with it.

"Guess I better bring this guy to the ship, Sanji said we need the food."

* * *

 

The large beast wasn't too heavy for Naruto to move, but it's bulk made his return to the Merry a slow one. Every so often, an opportunistic scavenger try to steal his kill, but Naruto had Blazing Spiral deal with them. Eventually, Naruto saw Merry's sails and hoofed it back to the ship.

He deposited the dinosaur's carcass on the river bank and jumped onto the Merry.

"Anyone home," he called out. A sound reached his ears from the cabin, like someone had stopped short. Naruto tensed, fear gripping him. Had something gotten on the ship, were Usopp and Nami in danger?

And then the door to the cabin opened, and a sandy blur rushed out rushed out, shouted out his name and tackled Naruto into a bear hug. Naruto struggled out of the hug, noticing his assailant was shorter than him by a head, but far more broad and was covered in a sandy brown coat of fur bearing small blue stripes.

'I know that pattern,' Naruto realized.

"Shukaku?"

"Yep, it is I, Shukaku," the former Tailed Beast said, pulling away so Naruto could see he retained the dark circles around his eyes, eyes still a dark yellow. The human-like tanuki seemed to realize how he was acting and pulled away, coughing. "I mean, it's good to see you."

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, "It's good to see you too. Didn't think I'd run into any of you guys so quick. Have you been on this island the whole time?"

Shukaku nodded, "Yes, I woke up on this island. Of course the beasts that dwell here are no match for me."

For emphasis, he raised a hand and sent out of series of electrical sparks.

"You ate a Devil Fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit," Shukaku asked.

"Yeah, a weird looking and horrible tasting fruit," Naruto explained, enveloping his hand with Blazing Spiral's flames in demonstration, "But you get some cool powers after eating it."

Shukaku stared at Naruto's hand and shook his head, "I don't think I ate anything bad tasting fruit. I was locked in mortal combat with a great monster that dwells no the island, when I first employed my lightning release. Gave that fiend a good shock!"

"That's great," Naruto said, before remembering just where he was. "Hey, Shukaku, was there anyone on this ship when you got here?"

The tanuki shook his head, "No, the ship was empty when I got here. You have friends?"

"Yeah, two of them said they were staying on the ship," Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. "They aren't really the 'get into fights with monsters' type so I'm kinda worried."

"I know," Shukaku said suddenly, "Maybe my friend can help."

"Friend," Naruto asked, "There are other people on the island?"

"Yep," Shukaku said, bobbing his head, "She's lazy but nice. Gave me something called tea. It was good."

The former Tailed Beast was practically bouncing as it pulled Naruto along, "Come on, Naruto, she's somewhere deeper in land. I can pick up her scent once we get away from the water."

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled along by the exited Shukaku, keeping the nagging fear off his face. Someone or something had caused his friends to leave the ship, after they were so adamant about not leaving. And he was not going to let anyone else die on his watch.

* * *

 

"Hey," Luffy shouted, "Get your house off me!"

He glared up at the giant that had pinned him under the massive object. The giant, Dorry, stood resolute, despite the explosion that had ravaged his stomach minutes earlier. The rum had he received from his fellow giant, Broggy, rum the other giant had obtained from the Merry with Usopp and Nami's permission, had detonated as he drank it.

Dorry, not believing that his friend and rival would forsake their hundred year old duel and resort to dirty tricks, blamed the Straw Hats for the tainted rum and attacked Luffy. The captain had put up a valiant effort, using the rubber powers to evade the giant's great sword and managed to hit him with a Gum Gum Rocket.

Despite managing to bring him down for a time, the volcano's eruption, the signal for another round of fighting for the giants, roused the giant, who then pinned Luffy.

"You can't stop me," Dorry said with ragged breath, "Our duel began one hundred years ago. To run from it, would be to run from being a warrior. And to no longer be a warrior, is to no longer be myself."

He turned to meet Broggy, "I am sorry for doubting you, little ones. This is a sign from Elbaf, the warrior god. I no longer hold his blessing."

"That doesn't matter," Luffy shouted, "If your god told you to die, would ya!? Someone else messed with your duel. That means its not a proper one anymore!"

"Silence," the giant said, a bit of harshness in his voice, "You've lived at most twenty years. You couldn't possibly understand Elbaf's divine words."

"The hell if I care," Luffy said twisting around to punch at the stony mass that pinned him, "Get this thing off me!"

The giant ignored his outburst and walked to what may have been his final bout with Broggy. Luffy seethed as he vainly tried to escape his bindings.

"Just when I thought I had met an awesome warrior," Luffy growled out, surprising Vivi with his anger, "Someone went and ruined his duel."

'Why is he getting so angry about a giant he just met,' Vivi thought, 'Is he really just some criminal?'

She shook those thoughts from her head and looked for anything to pry Luffy loose.

"Hey, where did Carue go," she said, not seeing her trusty steed.

Her search for Carue was interrupted as Usopp ran into the clearing, screaming his head off, and ran smack into a large rock.

"Luffy," the sniper cried, "Nami was eaten by a dinosaur!"

"What," Luffy responded in turn, "For real!"

"We were running from them and then Nami wasn't there anymore! What do I do? I let Nami die!"

"Calm down you two," Vivi tried to calm the two, "Did you see Nami get eaten, Usopp?"

"Off course not. I was to bust running for my life!"

"Then listen," Vivi said forcefully, "I can't be certain, but if a Baroque Works agent was to tail us here, then they would try to attack Nami and leave you alone, since they didn't know about you. And I bet that rum was meant for us, not Dorry."

"Wait, what rum," Usopp asked, "and you guys met the other giant?"

Vivi quickly explained what happened to Dorry.

"He went to fight, even with those injuries," Usopp asked, shocked at the turn of events, "But this is duel of honor and pride, waged over a hundred years. At full strength, they could never decide a victor. It can't this way!"

The three heard a great thud and turned to see a geyser of red blood shot to the sky. Luffy's anger rose to a fever pitch as he watched the blood fall, redoubling his efforts to escape.

"WHO DO THIS," he screamed, "SHOW YOUSEFL, COWARDS!"

Usopp clenched his fist, "All right, Luffy," he said with complete confidence, "I don't know who did this, but I'll take care of them. No matter what!"

Vivi nodded, "I'll come with you."

"Good, I'll need the backup. It'll be reassuring."

"There's no need for that," a calm voice said.

The trio looked to the voice and Vivi gasped in recognition.

"Mr. 5, Miss Valentine," she said before seeing what Mr. 5 carried under his arm, "Carue!"

The Baroque Works Mr. 5 pair sauntered into the clearing, looking a little worn from their fight with Naruto, but still capable.

"I believe this is yours," Mr. 5 said, throwing the bruised and burned Carue to the ground. "We wanted him to call for you so we wouldn't have to deal with Strawhat, but he was useless in that regard. At least we don't have to worry about you thanks to that giant."

"Kyahahaha," Miss Valentine laughed, "Yeah what a dumb bird."

Vivi glared at them as she looked over Carue, "You bastards…."

"Oi, you two," Usopp called to the Baroque Works pair, "It was you guys who bombed the rum, wasn't it!?"

"Yes it was us," Mr. 5 said calmly, "But who are you? One of their crew?"

"I think he is," Miss Valentine said, "Best to eliminate him, even if he doesn't know anything."

"You ruined their duel," Usopp said, slingshot drawn at the ready, aimed at the pair.

Vivi drew here weapons as well, "The only people being eliminated will be you two!"

"Oh, look, they want to play," Mr. 5 said, sounding board.

"Kyahahaha, like they have a chance against officers like us."

"Certain Kill-Gun Powder Star!"

Usopp fired his attack at Mr. 5, the projectile hitting true, detonating as it hit the man. Vivi rushed forward but Miss Valentine used the explosion to take to the air.

"Nose Fancy Cannon."

Mr. 5 called out his attack as the smoke revealed his unharmed form. The deadly snot detonated as it hit Usopp, knocking the sniper right under the hovering Miss Valentine.

"Usopp, look out," Luffy called to his friend.

"Too late," Miss Valentine taunted, "Ten thousand Kilo Press!"

She slammed into Usopp, driving him into the ground.

Vivi hadn't relented, her Peacock Slashers spinning as she rounded on Mr. 5.

The bomb man merely extended his leg and let out a small explosion. The blast knocked Vivi into the air and it was easy for him to grab her by the throat.

"Calm down," the man ordered the struggling princess, "We aren't going to kill you, yet. That'll be up to Mr. 3."

"Mr. 3," Vivi said as she clawed at Mr. 5's arm, "The wax man?"

"Yes, the very one," Mr. 5 stated, "He ate the Wax Wax Fruit and can freely generate and control wax. He's probably finished with the giants, and we've already got two of your saviors locked up. All that's left is that blonde bastard, and he has no chance against the four of us."

He threw Vivi at Miss Valentine and they began to walk away.

"Hey," Luffy said, still struggling to unpin himself, "Let go of Vivi!"

"I really don't care what you have to say," Mr. 5 said, "You're just a little pirate out of your depth. It takes more than a thirty million bounty to tangle with Baroque Works."

"Go to hell," Luffy shouted at them.

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

The snot bomb landed squarely on Luffy forehead and detonated with violent force.

"Luffy," Vivi cried out, fighting vainly against Miss Valentine's grasp.

"You have more to worry about than some no name pirate," Mr. 5 said, "Get moving!"

* * *

 

"She's close," Shukaku said as he lead Naruto through the brush.

"Hey, Shukaku," Naruto asked, "any chance you smelled anyone else?"

The tanuki frowned as he tried to remember the scents he had encountered. "I did smell someone near them, that smelled like smoke, and I think I smelled something like lemons."

"Lemons and smoke," Naruto said, his mind turning over that information, "Lemons and smoke, why does that seem familiar."

Shukaku perked up, his nose twitching, "She right over this way. Come on!"

He pulled Naruto forward and broke through the brush, into a clearing, "Miss Goldenweek, I found the friend I was telling you about!"

Naruto blinked at the strange sight that greeted him. A great big candle, two giants, one covered in wax, Zoro, Nami and Vivi bound with wax, and four others, two Naruto recognized right away.

'Of course,' he thought, He's a bomb and she's wearing lemons so of course she'd smell like them. Glad I got some practice in. This is not going to be easy.'


	17. Shocking Turn of Events

Chapter 17: Shocking Turn of Events

Things had been going rather swimmingly for Mr. 3, officer agent of Baroque Works. Despite the late start to their mission, as his partner, Miss Goldenweek, had been to lazy to show him the orders they had received, they had made good time to the island of Little Garden, arriving to the prehistoric island a day before their quarry.

Then, a new opportunity arose. The legend of Little Garden had proven true, giants lived on the island. Two very wanted giants. The prospect of a two hundred million Beri payout for their capture had set the cogs of his mind spinning. After all, completing the mission, and throwing the bounty reward on top was sure to guarantee a promotion for him and his partner.

The arrival of the Mr. 5 pair had been a surprise, but the new avenues of attack opened up by their abilities were too numerous to ignore. And in the end, Mr. 5's explosive powers proved to be quite useful, heavily wounding one of the giants via tainted rum. It had then been easy to trap the other giant in wax once he was distracted by his victory.

Once Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine had returned with the princess in hand, Mr. 3 employed his wax powers to craft a massive candle set to finish their fiendish work. He had been all set to bind the princess, and the two pirates they had already subdued, to his master work, when their last target had burst from the treeline, being lead by a strange creature calling to his partner.

"Miss Goldenweek," the wax man addressed his young partner, "why does that weird raccoon know your codename? And why is it leading our last target right to us?"

The hat wearing girl didn't respond, but the strange creature did, "Hey, I'm a tanuki, not some common raccoon! And I know her because she gave me some of those really tasty rice crackers!"

"Shukaku, not the time," Naruto muttered to the tanuki, his body tensed for battle, "These aren't good guys. We've got to free my friends."

Shukaku tilted his head, "But a bad guy wouldn't share rice crackers, would they?"

"They would if they're too lazy to act properly on a mission," Mr. 3 chided his partner, who didn't look too concerned either way, "But that's of little importance now."

The Baroque Works agent turned to face Naruto, "What is important is what are you going to do? It's four against one, unless that thing besides you wants to fight, but I don't see that tipping the scales to much."

"Pretty confident, huh," Naruto shot back, "But I think you miscounted."

"If you mean the rest of your crew," Mr. 3 said, pointing to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, "My associates already took care of your captain. And I don't think those other two are any threat."

"You sure about that," Naruto said, arm inching towards his kunai holster, "Luffy's not the type of guy to just lay down and die."

"That idiot was already pinned down by the dead giant," Mr. 5 stated, "And I hit him squarely in the face. He's no longer any threat."

"Enough talk," Mr. 3 huffed, put out that his grand art was being delayed, "It's time for you to join in your crew mates' fate! Candle Lock!"

Was flowed freely from Mr. 3's outstretched hand and surged towards Naruto.

"Shukaku, get back," Naruto shouted as he shot to his right to avoid the attack. His right hand flipped opened his kunai holster and brushed the ring of one of the knives. In an instant, a spirit copy of the blade was in his left hand. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto sent the ghostly kunai at Mr. 3, following up with two sent at the Mr. 5 pair.

"Candle Wall!" The wax man quickly summoned his wax and fashioned it into a wall to block the projectile. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine both jumped away form the kunai aimed at them, the latter taking to the air.

'Perfect,' Naruto thought as he sped towards Zoro, 'Now that three head can't see and those two are out of the way…'

"Zoro," he shouted, Blazing Spiral's flames swirling up his arms, "Lift your arms!"

The swordsman glanced Naruto's way and smirked as he guessed the plan. He lowered his head to raise his arms up, giving Naruto a clear shot at the wax binding his arms.

"No you don't," Mr. 5 shouted at him, flicking a booger at him. Naruto shot a glance back as the nasal projectile flew towards him. He summoned Blazing Spiral behind him, the spiritual projection lacking it's lower right arm as it's flame remained around Naruto's.

While Blazing Spiral moved to intercept Mr. 5's attack, Naruto neared Zoro and cocked his arm back to shatter the wax bindings. An explosion sounded as Mr. 5's projectile impacted squarely with Blazing Spiral's chest and pain shot through Naruto. He gasped and staggered to a stop, his arm extinguished and the vague notion that Blazing Spiral had also faded passed through his mind as he recovered from the sudden shock.

'I felt that explosion,' Naruto thought as he righted himself, 'Some sort of feedback, like my clones?'

"Looks like our information on you was incomplete," Mr. 3 stated snidely, "Though it seems you didn't know the full extent yourself. A rookie move, but I think you won't live long enough to rectify it. Candle Lock!"

Wax flowed out of the Baroque Works agent's hand and slammed into Naruto, wrapping him in a wax binding from chest to knees. Naruto stumbled between the weight of the wax and his limited mobility but remained upright. He shot Mr. 3 a harsh glare as he reached for his powers. He felt the energy well up and he willed it to swirl around his arms. He pushed against the binds as the ghostly flames ground into the wax. His exertions played on his face, prompting a laugh from Mr. 3.

"Oh, keep trying to break free," the man taunted, "my wax is as hard as steel. You'll just tire yourself."

Naruto grit his teeth as he continued to struggle.

'Damn it,' he cursed, 'I can't break it. Not if I don't want to rip myself up to do it.' A peculiarity of his ghostly flames; they could be solid much like his chakra biased Rasengan or as immaterial as real fire. And while he could control between the two, trying to do so in the confines of the wax bindings, with his arms pinned to his sides, meant he had to sacrifice speed and power for fine control, shifting the flames to solid when they met the wax and back to intangible once they past.

Which left him one option to escape; attack the problem from the outside.

"Blazing Spiral," Naruto called out as he manifested his power. The flame-like spirit burst into being on Naruto's left and drove its spinning fist towards Naruto, who shoved himself into the attack. Spiral's fist ground into the wax, filling the area with a sharp screeching as phantom flames spun at high speed into the steel-like wax.

Mr. 3 continued his taunting over the noise. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? I told you, it's pointless. My wax is unbreakabl…"

Crack!

The candle man's taunting was interrupted as the drilling of Blazing Spiral's fist began to crack the wax trapping its summoner. Naruto let out a triumphant roar as the wax broke apart, the cracks spreading around the whole thing before it crumbled away.

Naruto shot Mr. 3 a defiant glare as the fractured wax fell off his body.

"Unbreakable, huh?"

He shot towards the shocked Baroque Works agent, right arm cocked back and ignited with spiritual fire. Right before his fist could make contact, something slammed into Naruto's side. The shocking sensation of electricity ran through his body as he was thrown through the air.

Naruto hit the forest floor with a grunt and hauled himself to his feet, his limbs slightly numb from his unknown assailant's attack.

"Damn," he groaned as he rose, "didn't keep an eye out for the rest of those Baroque guys."

He froze as he saw his attacker. Shukaku stood before him, sparks of electricity arcing from his stiffened, sandy fur. His yellow eyes were focused on him, full of rage as he growled at Naruto.

"Shukaku," Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief, "what..." He trailed off as he noticed strange pattern marring the former Tailed Beast's torso. The pale green design stood out against Shukaku's brown fur.

"Color's Trap: Befriending Yellow-Green."

Naruto's eyes snapped to the young girl he'd ignored in favored of her wax spewing partner. She held a paintbrush in one hand, easel in the other.

"Oi," Naruto yelled at the girl, "What'd you do to Shukaku!?"

"Hey you bastard," Shukaku slurred as he advanced on Naruto, "don't yell at Miss Goldenweek!"

He pounced at Naruto, fists and tail emitting erratic sparks as he swung wildly. Naruto deftly evaded Shukaku's attacks but was hesitant to attack his erstwhile friend.

"Shukaku, what the hell is wrong with you," Naruto demanded as he ducked another sloppy punch. Shukaku responded with a growl as he continued to attack.

'It's like he under a Genjutsu,' Naruto realized, jumping back from Shukaku. The Tailed Beast's wild attacks had pushed Naruto further away from his captured crew mates, nearly driving him into the forest. An explosion sounded back with the others, drawing Naruto's attention. The Baroque Works agents had taken advantage of the situation, placing Zoro, Nami and Vivi onto the giant candle and further binding one of the Giants, driving wax swords into his hands and feet.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as the situation grew darker, "Sorry, Shukaku, but I'm gonna have to kick things up a notch."

Igniting his arms, Naruto took the offensive, driving his right fist into Shukaku's chest. Shukaku grunted as the burning fist ground into him, but the frenzied tanuki stood firm, his clawed feet allowing him to weather the attack. With a snarl, Shukaku countered, pivoting to swing his electrified tail at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the attack with crossed arms but the force was more that he anticipated. The blow knocked him off his feet and past the treeline. Naruto groaned as he bounced off a tree, landing on shaky feet.

"That tail sure packs a punch," Naruto bemoaned as he readied himself, "And Shukaku took my attack way to well. I'm gonna have to go all out." Naruto did not like that he had to hurt his friend to save his other friends.

"Wait," Naruto said, eyes widening as an idea formed, "Pain. Pain knocks people out of Genjutsu, right? I can make Shukaku think he's in pain with my kunai!"

Naruto fished out a kunai and drew its spirit into his right hand. Naruto could hear commotion coming from the clearing and took off towards it. Shukaku came barreling from that direction, eyes wide with mad devotion, sparks shoot off his upended fur.

"Spirit Kunai!"

Naruto throw his manifested weapon at Shukaku, the ghostly blade biting into his flesh. Shukaku let put a piercing cry as the blade inflicted its phantom damage. Naruto called out another kunai, launching it as soon as it fell into his palm. Shukaku took this one in his arm, letting put another cry of pain. Naruto summoned a third blade, but held it tightly.

'This isn't working,' his thoughts raced as Shukaku shook off the pain, 'Whatever that girl did isn't breaking like a Genjutsu did.'

The sounds of explosions cut Naruto's thoughts short. He glanced to where they seemed to come from and let out a startled gasp as Usopp, riding Carue, ran straight into him. The avian steed tripped when he hit Naruto and the three tumbled through the underbrush.

"What'd we hit," Usopp mumbled as he picked himself up.

"Me," came Naruto's muffled response; Carue fallen form smothering his face.

"Naruto," Usopp exclaimed, pushing the stunned duck off his friend, "We've got a problem."

"I figured that," Naruto replied, eyes darting around for Shukaku, "Fill me in."

Usopp quickly recounted what happened; Zoro, Nami and Vivi's waxification, his pursuit by the Mr. 5 pair and Luffy's falling into Miss Goldenweek's Color Trap.

"Yeah, she's a pain," Naruto commented, "She turned one of my old friends against me."

"Wait, one of your other world friends it here!?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. His name's Shukaku, but that paint girl made him go all crazy."

"He's got some symbol painted on him?"

"Yeah, a green circle."

"She's used that to hypnotize people. And she hit Luffy with it. But I think I know how to beat it."

Naruto perked up, "How?"

Usopp smiled, "Mess up the paint. When I knocked into Luffy a few minutes back, he was caught up in some kind of laughing fit. But after, I heard Nami say that the paint on his back got messed up and he stopped laughing."

"Mess up the paint," Naruto repeated, as an idea popped into his head, "I've got a plan. Think you can deal with the bomb guy for a little longer?"

Usopp nodded, a look of grim determination on his face, "Yeah, I owe them for messing with Broggy and Dorry's duel."

Naruto patted Usopp on the shoulder as the long nosed sniper hauled himself into Carue's saddle, his slingshot held at the ready.

"Let's go," the pair shouted, with Carue adding in a quack of his own.

The broke apart, Usopp and Carue making a beeline towards the clearing and Naruto jumping higher into the trees to scout for Shukaku. He found his quarry quickly enough, the tanuki moving in a quick shuffle along the ragged path he Usopp and Carue had inadvertently made.

Naruto loosed a Spirit Kunai at Shukaku from above and jumped down to the jungle floor behind the former Tailed Beast. Shukaku let out a gasp of pain as the kunai cut into his shoulder but turned to face Naruto.

He let out a battle cry and rushed at Naruto, who stood perfectly still. Shukaku lunged, fist sparking and Naruto blurred into action. He ducked under the sweeping arm and drove his elbow into Shukaku's gut. The blow knocked the air from the tanuki's lungs and staggered him, his footing slipping.

Naruto summoned Blazing Spiral behind Shukaku and the manifestation slipped his arms under the disoriented tanuki. Spiral heaved Shukaku up, barring his painted stomach to Naruto.

"Time to break you out of this mind control," Naruto said, hands reaching for the painted symbol. No sooner did his touch it did Shukaku regain his focus and began thrashing about, sending arcs of electricity into the air. And through Blazing Spiral.

Naruto ground his teeth as the felt the shock through his summoned spirit but held firm, hands working to smudge to hypnotic paint. Of course, touching Shukaku meant his hands were now receiving direct shocks on top of what was being transmitted through Spiral. Soon enough the pain faded as his hands went numb, their dexterity falling until Naruto was just slamming his useless hands against the symbol.

Frustration burned within Naruto as he failed to free his friend. With a desperate cry he slammed his hands into the symbol dead center, accidentally drawing his powers into his hands. The moment his hands touched the paint, his senses expanded. The paint, the color, the symbol all spoke of the girl, Goldenweek's, being. Her story told through a hundred different points of view, moments reflected in the paint.

Naruto felt his own spirit resonate with hers, the overlapping parts clearly visible to him. He grit his teeth as the visions faded and he back in the forest, Shukaku still sending out arcs of lightning. His hands were still touching the paint and he struggled to close them into fists. He let out a harsh shout as he worked them closed and willed Blazing Spiral's power into them.

The tempest of ghostly flames bloomed into life, grinding at high speeds into Shukaku's fur, into the painted symbol. Shukaku let out a pained howl as the phantom sensation of heat burned his abdomen and his skin was rubbed raw as fur was pulled out.

Naruto pulled back and dismissed Blazing Spiral, letting Shukaku fall to the ground. Naruto panted as he looked at his hands. They were red and raw, with blisters popping up at random intervals. Shukaku groaned as he pushed himself up.

"You back to normal," Naruto asked as he leaned up against a tree; the numbness was fading, but that left him aching all over and the throbbing pain in his hands was going to be hard to ignore.

"Yeah," Shukaku grunted as he stood on wobbling legs, "Where's that girl? She'll pay for tricking the great Shukaku!"

"Hold on," Naruto said, "It's more complicated than that."

"What'd ya mean," Shukaku bellowed, "She's an enemy right. We fight enemies!"

"She's kinda like me and Gaara," Naruto explained.

"She's got something sealed inside here?"

"No, she was alone. I don't know everything, but my powers kinda let me see who she is. She's not really a bad person."

* * *

 

Shukaku looked at Naruto, "Then what do we do?"

A rumbling sound echoed somewhere in the distance and a flash of fire lit the forest from behind Naruto.

"What was that," Shukaku exclaimed.

"My crew mates," Naruto said with triumph, "Looks like things are winding down. Come on, let's go find Goldenweek."

"Why?"

"I need to see if what I saw is true. I don't think she's that bad of a person."

"Stand down Carue."

The duck looked back as Naruto and Shukaku approached. Carue had Miss Goldenweek backed up against a tree.

"We've got this," Naruto continued.

Carue gave the pair a salute and trotted off. Miss Goldenweek remained affixed to the tree as Naruto and Shukaku approached. Naruto lifted his hands in front of him.

"So, I heard you got some really good rice crackers."

Miss Goldenweek nearly fell over at that statement, "W-what?"

Naruto sat down, and Shukaku followed suit, "Well, the thing is all that fighting really made me hungry. And unless you've got some ramen in that backpack, I guess rice crackers will have to do."

"But, but, why?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why, what?"

"Why aren't we fighting?"

"Well do you want to?"

She shrugged, fear alleviating, "Not really."

Miss Goldenweek relaxed and pulled out her picnic supplies. Once she supplied her guests with crackers and tea, she found she couldn't help but ask, "So why exactly are we not fighting. We are enemies."

Naruto took a sip of tea before answering, "My Devil Fruit ability lets me see about objects. Their spirit. And I accidentally read your hypno art. You really aren't a bad person, just someone working with some bad people because you didn't have another option. How close am I?"

"Close enough," Goldenweek said, looking a little uncomfortable as she nibbled on a cracker, "I wasn't in the best place when Miss All-Sunday recruited me."

Naruto frowned as he mulled over that tidbit. Shukaku took his silence as an invitation to talk.

"So when we had our picnic yesterday, it wasn't a trap or something?"

"Nope, traps are too much work," Miss Goldenweek said, "Though, I've never seen someone like you, so I'd hoped to be able to paint you."

"Like a portrait, right? Not anymore of that mind control stuff?"

"Yes, you seem quite unique."

Shukaku laughed, "Yes, I, the great Shukaku, am one of kind."

Naruto smiled, glad he was able to at least disarm one of their enemies without fighting.

"Hey, you have any idea where my crew mates are. Figure I need to regroup with them."

Miss Goldenweek looked over her cup, "You aren't going to attack my colleges are you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not if they don't attack me or my friends. Figure they've taken enough of a beating already."

"There back over that way," she said, pointing to where she's seen the Straw Hats last.

"Thanks," Naruto said giving her a thumbs up, "Shukaku, you coming?"

"In a bit," he said, through a mouthful of crackers, "Wanna eat some more."

"OK," Naruto responded as he walked in the direction indicated by Miss Goldenweek. Not a minute after he had left the picnic did a loud wail emanate from the clearing. Naruto picked up the pace, the clearing sliding into view right as the 2nd Giant sat up, quieting the other, who had been crying.

Naruto let out a breath when he saw things were alright. Sure the crew was a bit worse for ware, but they weren't too badly injured.

He frowned as he looked over at the crew, "Where's Sanji?"

* * *

 

In a wax hideaway, a certain blonde chef let out a puff of smoke as he held the receiver to the domicile's Transponder Snail. The man on the other end had just identified himself as Mr. 0.

'Mr. 0, huh? Isn't that the code name of the guy running Baroque Works. That means the guy on the other end is one of the Seven Warlords. Seems like we've landed in some kind of mess. Damn, hope the others are safe. Better play this cool.'

"You're late with your report," Mr. 0 said over the Snail, "What's the status of you're mission, Mr. 3?"

'Guess this that Mr. 3's place,' Sanji thought as he hoped to play this to his advantage.

"What's with the silence," Mr. 0 said, "I'm asking you a question. Have you eliminated with Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats?"

Sanji let out a plume of smoke and smile. 'Bingo'

"Yes, I've carried out my mission," Sanji said into the receiver, "Everyone who knows your secret has been taken care off. No need for further pursuit."

"Good," came the reply, "The Unluckies are en route. Once they confirm the success of your mission, they will had you a package."

"The Unluckies," Sanji said, "A package?"

"That's right. An Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

Sanji's eye widened at that.

Mr. 0 continued. "Set sail to Alabasta with Miss Goldenweek once you receive the package. It's time for the most crucial part of the plan to begin. You will receive further instructions once in Alabasta."

Sanji couldn't believe his luck. A straight shot from here to Alabasta, hand delivered curtsey of their very enemy. He glanced up as a shadow blocked the light coming in from the windows. An otter and vulture stood in the windows.

"The hell," Sanji said before the two animals drew weapons and attacked him.

Sanji dodged gunfire from the vulture and narrowly avoided being stabbed by the otter.

"Trying to kill me, huh," Sanji said, "Well don't you've got some big balls you weird four eyed monkey!"

Sanji kicked the mammalian assailant, knocking it into the building's wall, before rounding on the vulture, who tried to fire upon him.

"And why don't you take a rest, you over grown chicken?"

Sanji leaped and twisted the bird's head with a kick.

"What was all that," Mr. 0 asked over the Snail.

"Nothing," Sanji responded, "One of those pirates wasn't completely dead. He is now, though."

"So you gave me an inaccurate report when you said they were all eliminated?"

"Well, I guess that's true," Sanji agreed, "But they're all dead now, so no need for any more pursuit. Capiche?"

"Fine, just make your way to Alabasta. We won't contact you by Snail anymore. It's too risky. The Marines may be able to intercept. You'll receive further orders the traditional way. That's all."

The Snail clicked and Sanji let out a breath. He approached his two animal attackers and saw something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a Log Pose set in an hourglass-like casing. At the top of the casing was an engraving. It read: Alabasta.

"So these guys were those Unluckies, huh," Sanji said as he pocketed the Pose, "Guess the lived up to their names."

He lit a new cigarette and took a drag.

"Hope the crew didn't run into this Mr. 3 guy. Or if they did, those idiots had better have projected Nami and Vivi!"

He strode out into the jungle, letting his love filled heart lead to way to his damsels in distress.


	18. Departure and Arrival

Chapter 18: Departure and Arrival

It didn't take Sanji long to find the crew, a feat he credited on his chivalrous heart. Once he was brought up to speed on the Baroque Works attack on them, he informed them that he had just chatted up their boss.

"You were talking with Mr. 0," Vivi asked, shock coloring her face.

"Yeah," Sanji said with a grin, "Seems he thought I was Mr. 3."

"And now he thinks we're dead!?"

"That's what I told him," Sanji said.

"Great," Usopp interjected, shouting up into the sky, "We manage to shake of the people trying to kill us and we can't even step one foot off this island!"

Sanji blinked, confused. "Why, we still got something to do here?"

"The giant guys say it takes a year for a Log Pose to set," Naruto relayed to his fellow blond.

"Oh," Sanji replied as fished out the Eternal Pose, "Guess that's why Mr. 0 sent this for Mr. 3."

He showed the crew, who stood shocked for a moment before breaking into raucous cheers of joy. Vivi in particular embraced Sanji, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Sanji," she cried, "I was so worried over what to do."

"You're welcome," Sanji said, fully in a love daze, hearts in his eye.

"All right," Luffy cheered, "Let's party! Wish we had something to eat thought."

"Didn't that paint girl have some food on her," Usopp asked, adopting a thinking pose, hand on his chin, "You took care of her right, Carue?"

The duck quacked and nodded, looking quiet proud of himself.

"Oi, Naruto," a voice shouted from the distant treeline, drawing everyone's attention as Shukaku emerged, carrying Miss Goldenweek on his back.

Usopp was the first to react, quickly jumping away from the treeline.

"Ahhh," he shouted, "She's back, and she's got a tanuki!" He turned to Carue, an accusatory finger pointed at the duck. "You said she was taken care of!"

Carue flapped his wings and let out a series of quacks, gesturing at Naruto.

"Relax," Naruto said, already moving to meet the two, "Shukaku's one of my friends from back home and Goldenweek surrendered. Or at least I think she did."

He stopped and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hey, Goldenweek, you surrendered, right?"

Miss Goldenweek seemed to say something, but didn't bother to raise her voice. She nudged Shukaku.

"She says 'yeah, I guess.'," Shukaku relayed.

"See," Naruto said, oblivious to everyone's face falls, "Everything's good."

While the rest of the crew recovered from just how lazy Miss Goldenweek was, Luffy bounced up to the unusual pair.

"So cool," he said, stars in his eyes as he orbited around Shukaku, "Naruto, why didn't you say your friends were weird monsters!"

"I thought I mentioned they were towering masses of living chakra," Naruto said, joining Luffy, "I know I said Kurama was a giant fox."

"Well he's not that big," Luffy said, poking Shukaku's cheek, "Kinda short, actually."

Shukaku answered that comment by biting Luffy's finger, adding a dose of electricity for good measure. Luffy only laughed and pulled his hand back, stretching his finger a good foot.

Shukaku let go, mildly shocked, "How'd you do that? And why weren't you shocked?"

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit," Luffy stated, pulling his cheek away from his mouth, "I'm a rubber man." He looked to Miss Goldenweek, "Anyway, you have anymore of those rice crackers? We've got parting to do and you need food to party!"

Miss Goldenweek blinked at the sudden question and gingerly lifted a bag of crackers, which Luffy quickly plucked from her hands and rushed back to the others, waving the snacks like some grand trophy.

"Well, he's sure lively," Goldenweek said.

"Yep," Naruto said, before noticing that Shukaku looked depressed, "Hey, Shukaku, you OK?"

"My attack didn't work on him," he muttered, "He didn't even notice it."

"Luffy's weird like that," Naruto said, "He was almost executed and smiled as the blade came down. Then he got hit by a lightning bolt and was perfectly fine."

"All right then," Shukaku said, rearing back and nearly threw Miss Goldenweek off his back, "Then I'll just have to get stronger before we meet again!"

For a moment, Naruto saw Rock Lee superimposed over the tanuki and shock his head to clear away the vision. Then he realized what Shukaku had said.

"Wait, 'meet again'? You don't want to see if Luffy will let you join us," Naruto asked, "He already knows I'm looking for Kurama and the rest of you guys."

"I don't really care about that overgrown fox," Shukaku groused, "And the others can take care of themselves. I just want to do something I chose to do myself."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Hang with Miss Goldenweek until her friends recover. I haven't thought about what I'll do after that, but it'll be my decision!"

Naruto shot a glace to Miss Goldenweek, who shrugged.

"Your crew did a number on Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine," she said, "And I have no clue where Mr. 3 ended up after your captain beat him. And I'm not about leave my allies while they're injured."

Naruto couldn't keep the nostalgic smile from his face, her words echoing Kakashi-Sensei's personal philosophy.

"Yeah I get that," Naruto said, "Guess I should tell you that our cook Sanji spoke to your boss, and beat up that bird and otter you guys have flying around. So maybe you should be careful."

"We weren't going to be in the Boss's good graces since we lost to you guys," she said with a sigh, "Laying low is probably the best option."

"Naruto," Luffy shouted, "Nami says we have to go! Come on!"

"Got it," Naruto shouted back, "Be there in a minute. Looks like I gotta go." He extended his closed fist to Shukaku, who matched the move, bumping his fist to Naruto's.

"See ya around, Naruto," Shukaku said, "And when you see Kurama, kick him for me!"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said with an uneasy voice, "Hey, Goldenweek, keep an eye on him for me, will ya?"

"Sure," she said with a nod.

Naruto stepped away from the pair and hurried after his crew. He arrived to the common sounds of Zoro and Sanji arguing, this time over the size of the game they had killed.

"Oi, Naruto," Zoro said when he spotted the ninja, "Tell Curly Brow here my rhino's bigger than his stupid lizard."

"You mean he's gonna tell you that my lizard beats your dumb rhino by a country mile, stupid moss ball," Sanji said, butting his head against Zoro's.

"They look the same size to me," Naruto said, jumping over the pair to land on the Merry's deck, "Do we even have room for all that meat?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell them," Nami lamented, "Just cut up what we can carry and get on board. We need to go!"

"As you wish Nami," Sanji swooned, jumping off the felled game to prepare it.

Zoro however wouldn't give up the contest, "Come on Usopp, mine's definitely bigger, right."

"I don't really care," Usopp replied.

"Is it such a big deal if it's a tie," Vivi asked.

"There's no such thing as a tie in a contest like this."

Soon enough, Sanji had cut up as much meat as the Merry could hold and the crew sailed down the river that cut through the island. As they neared the exit, Luffy pointed out over the bow.

"Hey look, the giants came to see us off!"

Sure enough Dorry and Broggy stood on either side of the river, right where it met the sea.

"You all risked your lives so our pride would remain untarnished," Dorry said as he stared out over the sea.

Broggy continued, "Thus, no matter what foe..."

"Do not let your flag of pride be tarnished either," Dorry said with vigor.

"Trust in us and sail straight ahead! No matter what happens, keep going forward," Broggy added, unfolding his arms to grasp the ax handle to his right, while his fellow did the same with the sword on his left.

"Got it," Luffy said, "Sail straight ahead."

"Farewell," both giants said, "Let us meet again in the future."

The Merry sailed out into the sea, the waves churning wildly. Nami noticed something under the waves.

"What is that," she screamed as the water broke, revealing a massive form.

"So you've come," Dorry said, "Island Devourer."

"We won't let you eat them," Broggy shouted, "On our pride as warriors of Elbaf, we will clear a path."

Ahead of the Merry a great fish, bearing a strange likeness to a goldfish, loomed, it's mouth open, ready to eat them. The crew screamed as death starred down at them.

"We need to adjust course," Nami shouted, "Usopp grab the helm!"

"Why does this seem familiar," Usopp said as he looked at the giant goldfish.

"Usopp hurry," Nami implored.

"No," he said, with a surprising amount a strength, "We keep going straight. Right, Luffy?"

"Yeah," the captain replied, calmly jumping onto his preferred seat.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nami shouted, "This won't be like Laboon!"

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said dismissively, throwing a rice cracker at Nami "Here have the last cracker."

"I don't want it," she said, catching the snack, "We need to turn around!"

"Nami," Zoro interjected, calming leaning against a bulkhead, "He won't listen. Give it up already."

Knowing the swordsman was right, Nami sadly nibbled on the rice cracker, tears streaming down her face.

"You know," Naruto said, plopping down onto the deck, "This is like the fourth time I've been eaten by something. It's getting kind of boring."

"Luffy," Sanji called out, "You sure those giants are trustworthy?"

"Yep," came Luffy's simple reply.

"Are you guys serious," Vivi said as Carue rushed past her an into the cabin, "We can't just sail throw this thing!"

"Too late," Nami screamed as the fish's maw began to close around them.

"Well, well," Dorry said, "he certain has gotten bigger."

"And so has his droppings, I'd wager," Broggy added, "Remember when we landed on one, thinking it was as island. Gegyagyagya!"

"Aye," came Dorry's reply, "Those were fine days. Seeing that monster sure does bring back memories."

The giants heaved their great weapons into a combat stance. "Only the 'Great Bloodied Serpent' could withstand our attacks," Dorry proclaimed, bringing his sword over his head.

Broggy followed suit with his ax, "Behold the mightiest spear of we Giants of Elbaf!"

The two swung their weapons, each sending out a wave that cut across the water, drawing a line of split water until both met the belly of the monster fish.

"Supreme Kingdom!"

The twin attack blew a hole straight through the deadly island eater, a perfect circle drilled out, with the Going Merry untouched at its center. The force of the attack created a massive gust that propelled the ship past the now dead fish.

"Yahoo," Luffy shouted in victory, "They're so big and cool!"

"They cut the ocean itself," Usopp said through tears of awe, "So this is the power of the warriors of Elbaf!"

"Go forth," the giants called after them, their broken weapons falling to their feet. The pair threw away the remains of their blades and let out a pair of hearty laughs.

As Little Garden faded behind the Merry, Usopp stood proudly, one foot propped up on the ship's railing.

"One day," he said with conviction, "I'll visit that warrior island, Elbaf. Mark my words!"

"Yeah," Luffy shouted as he joined Usopp, "One day we'll sail there." He paused before he and Usopp began to sing.

"Elbaf, where everyone is gigantic, because everyone's a giant!"

Nami looked on from where she sat, leaned against the mast, "Well they sure are lively."

She fished out the Eternal Pose, and passed it to Vivi, "Mind holding this for a while. I'm exhausted."

The princess to the Log, looking at it with serious eyes.

"Don't worry," Nami reassured her, "With that, we've got a straight shot to Alabasta. Well, if we don't run into anymore trouble."

"Yes," Vivi said, nodding, "Now we've got a way back. We'll make it there and save home."

"No need to worry yourself," Sanji said, drawing up to the two with a platter of food, "Would either of you two lovely ladies like a petits fours for today's snack. I also have a fresh coffee and tea if you wish.."

He trailed off when he noticed Luffy and Usopp drooling over the treats.

"Yours are in the galley," he said sending the two off to eat.

At the back of the ship, Zoro was training, swinging a massive weight over his head and down like a sword strike.

"Still too weak," he muttered after his 2604th swing, "We wouldn't have been in such a bad position if I could have cut that wax." The self inflicted wounds on his ankles ached as he recalled his attempt to free himself by cutting his feet off.

"I need to get stronger. Strong enough to even cut iron if I have to."

Naruto, meanwhile, had dug into the Merry's small medical supply cache to bandage up his hands. After applying a burn salve and wrapping his hands with the dwindling supply of medical wrap, Naruto flexed his hands.

"When was the last time I needed something like this? After fighting Kakuzu with my incomplete Rasenshuriken, right." He shook his head, "Man, that feels like it was so long ago."

Thinking of his fight with the long lived Akatsuki member drew his thoughts to the Tailed Beasts. He was glad he ran into Shukaku, that the tanuki was alright.

'Didn't think I'd run into anyone so quick', thought as he walked out onto the deck, the bright sun causing him to squint, 'And at least he's in good enough company. Hope Sasuke and the others are doing OK.'

"Everyone," Vivi's panicked voice broke Naruto from his thoughts, "It's an emergency!"

Naruto rushed towards Vivi, skidding to a stop when he was what had panicked her.

Nami lay collapsed on the deck, Vivi's hand on her brow.

"It's Nami," she continued to yell as the crew rushed to her, "She fallen down with a high fever."

* * *

The crew wasted no time in relocating Nami to her room, though how she continued to sleep with all the racket Luffy, Usopp Sanji and Carue were making was something Vivi would never figure out.

"It has to be because of the climate changes," Vivi reasoned as she began to take Nami's temperature, "Some people just can't handle changes in temperature that drastic and rapid. Do any of you know anything about medicine?"

Vivi could only sigh as they pointed to Nami. She watched over her as Luffy and Sanji got into a discussion on how to best treat her, which for them boiled down to feeding her, though Sanji pointed out that while he could make perfectly nutritious meals, not knowing what sickness Nami had meant he could make the best meals for her.

Vivi noticed the thermometer had stopped climbing and checked it's reading. She nearly dropped the instrument.

"104 degrees," She gasped, "It rose again."

"Vivi, there are doctors in Alabasta, right," Usopp asked.

"Yes, there are," Vivi said, "But it will take us about at least a week to get there."

Luffy stared at Nami intently, "Is being sick really that painful?"

Usopp and Sanji shrugged, both saying they had never been sick. Vivi couldn't keep her temper any longer.

"Of course it's painful," she choked out, "104 degrees is a serious fever. They rarely go that high. She may in real danger!"

That was the wrong thing to say as it set the other occupants of the room into a panicked frenzy, causing her to try to reign them in.

"We have to find a doctor right away," Luffy shouted.

"Yes, I know," Vivi said waving her arms franticly, "Just calm down so we won't aggravate her condition."

"...No," Nami's voice was rough and quiet, but it cut thought the room like a blade, silencing the others.

"Nami," Luffy shouted joyously, "You're better!"

"I don't think she is," Usopp said to Luffy.

"Vivi," Nami said, "There's a paper on my desk. You need to read it."

Confused, Vivi followed Nami's order and retrieved the paper, opening it to the page the navigator had earmarked. Her face paled as she read and she sank to the floor.

"Vivi," Sanji asked, "Is it something about Alabasta?"

"The Royal Army," she whispered, unable to keep the terror out of her voice, "300,000 of them defected to the rebels. That changes the balance of power to their favor."

Nami took a few gasping breaths before she spoke, "That paper was from three days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to worry you."

Nami then pushed the covers off herself and shakily stood, "I'm sure it was just some heatstroke. 104 degrees, yeah right. That old thermometer must be broken. We'll keep going stright to Alabasta, full speed. But thanks for worrying about me."

"So she's better," Luffy asked.

"No," Usopp said, "She putting on a brave face."

Vivi was still on her knees, not trusting she had the strength to stand.

"If I can't stop this," she whispered, "Then Alabasta will be thrown into a civil war. I can't just show up and reveal Crocodile's behind it all. I have to somehow stop a million people from going to a pointless war."

Nami had since walked out onto the deck, where she began to berate Zoro for not properly keeping the ship on course.

"Don't worry Nami," Naruto shouted from atop the cabin's roof, Log Pose in his hand, "We've been following the Log, more or less."

Nami let out a small sigh, relief washing over her, "I'm glad someone on had the right idea, but I'm surprised you went in there making a racket too."

Naruto leapt down, "My best friend was a medic. She kinda beat into me that I shouldn't crowd someone who's sick."

"Well I'm not really sick," Nami said, even as she brought a hand to her head, wincing in pain.

"You sure you're OK," Naruto said, bring his hand, at least the parts not covered in bandages, to her forehead. He let out a pained hiss as he felt Nami's heated brow.

"I'm fine," she muttered, before she looked out over the sea, "Something's changed in the air."

"Huh," Zoro said, "It's been perfectly clear all day."

"Just call the others, we need to adjust course."

"Alright, alright," Zoro said, "Oi, everyone, Nami says we need to alter course. Let's get moving."

The crew poured out of the cabin and set about adjusting the sails according to Nami's orders, though each of them kept trying to change the navigator's mind about seeking medical aid first, which she was have none of.

The door to the cabin swung open and Vivi strode out, purpose in her stride.

"Everyone," she spoke clearly, "I know it's not my place to make demands of this ship, but things in Alabasta have gotten far worse than I had feared. Therefore, we need to travel there at the fastest speed."

"That's what we're doing," Nami said with a wobbly voice, but with a tooth smile hiding her discomfort.

"Therefore, we need to find an island with a doctor on it," Vivi continued, "We'll get Nami the best treatment and then sail for Alabasta. That's the only way this ship can travel at full speed is with it's navigator at her best, right?"

"That's right," Luffy agreed wholeheartedly, "Can't go faster without Nami!"

"I can't believe I can fall even further in love with you," Sanji gushed.

Zoro smirked, "You've got guts, princess. That's good."

Vivi smiled and turned to Nami, "Sorry about making you worry, but please don't push yourself for my sake."

"Sorry Vivi," Nami slurred, "But I think, I'm really..."

Nami slumped over, Vivi barely able to stop her from hitting the deck.

"Guys," Naruto called out, pointing in the direction the ship had been heading in, "Look over there!"

A cyclone had formed right where the Merry would have been if she had kept her course.

"I can't believe Nami predicted that," Vivi said, astonished, "It's one thing to guess the weather biased on forecast theories but she seemed to feel the smallest changes in the climate and reacted accordingly."

Vivi looked down at the unconscious Nami, "She's probably the best navigator I've ever heard off."

"Alright guys," Luffy shouted, "Let's find that doctor. Keep heading south!"

"Aye!"

A day later

The Merry sailed through colder waters, snow falling down upon her deck. The cold weather did nothing to abate Nami's fever, something that did nothing for Sanji's nerves. When he, Vivi and Carue cared for Nami, the rest of the crew manned the ship, on the lookout for any landmass that might have a doctor living on it.

"Hey, guys," Zoro called out from above in the crow's nest, "Did you think there's a way for some one to stand on top of the ocean?"

"I used to be able to," Naruto said as he rounded from the back of the ship, "Any reason you're asking, Zoro?"

"Just look ahead."

Naruto, Luffy and Usopp did just that. At first they could only make out a small, dark figure out ahead of the ship. As they drew nearer, that dark figure resolved into a somewhat ovoid man in a green and blue outfit, bow and quiver on his back. His head covered with jester's cap with droopy ears.

"So you could do that, Naruto," Usopp asked, taken aback by the strange sight.

"Yeah," Naruto said, before addressing the man, "Hey, how are you doing that!"

The man simply looked at them and said, "Rather cold today, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, a bit," Luffy and Usopp said, agreeing with the strange man.

"Oi," Naruto said, "I asked you how are you doing that?"

Suddenly the water around the man roiled and he shot into the air, revealing he was standing on a platform just under the surface, almost like a crow's nest. Sails followed and great sphere followed after those, until something like a great ship was now before the Merry.

Metal siding slid down, unfurling like a flower. A figure head shot out from under the vessel, locking into place in the front of the ship. It looked like a hippo wearing a crown.

"Surprised", a voice called down from the new ship's deck, "Has my submersible Tin Can King left you speechless."

Sanji burst out from the cabin, where he had done his duty to keep Nami as still as possible as the ship had been rocked about.

"What the hell.." he stopped short as men in green uniforms aimed rifles at him.

"We've been ambushed," Luffy said calmly, guns pointed at him as well.

"Yeah I figured that."

"Hmmn," came the same voice from before, "That's five people. Surely there aren't just five people on this boat."

The figure stepping onto the Merry, his metallic jaw opened wide as he ate a chuck of meat stuck on the end of a knife. Then he ate the remaining meat, along with the knife.

"He just ate a knife," Luffy said.

"My teeth hurt just thinking about it," Usopp added.

"Hey," Naruto shouted pointing at the man, "Just who the hell are you anyway."

The man ignored him, and glanced around.

"Hmmm," he said, tossing the hilt of the knife into his mouth, "Where's Musshuru? He's never missed a raid before."

"Sir," one of the men said, "He's still recovering from the last raid."

"Ah, yes, that lightning cat did seem to do a number on him," he said to himself. "Oh well. We're heading for Drum Kingdom. You wouldn't happen to have a Log Pose set for there, would you?"

"Nope," Sanji said, "Never even heard of the place."

"Now can you go now," Luffy said, "We're kind of in a hurry."

The metal mouthed man rubbed his shinny chin, "Now now, no need to be so hasty. Since you don't have what we need, I guess we'll have to settle for your treasure and ship then. And I am feeling a bit peckish."

The man opened his jaw wide and bit into Merry's railing, ripping a huge chuck out of the side.

"Hey, don't eat our ship," Luffy shouted as the man moved to the anchor rope, looking at it as one might a piece of fine steak.

"Don't yell at his Majesty when he's eating," one of the eating man's men said, jamming his rifle into Luffy's face. Luffy punched the man, knocking him to the deck and drawing the ire of his compatriots, who rounded on Luffy.

The men began to shoot at Luffy, who took the bullets with ease and began to beat down on the men.

"Should've done this from the start," Zoro said, drawing his blades and wading into battle with flashes of steel, men falling like leaves as he passed.

"Time to cut loose then," Sanji said, right as one of the men tried to attack him. He danced away from the man's wild swing, driving his heel into his neck.

"That ought to teach you some manners."

"Ahugg," Usopp shouted as he dived away from the gunfire, "Can't we talk things out!?"

"Don't think these guys are gonna give us that option," Naruto said, driving a blazing fist into one of the attackers. The blow knocked the man back into his fellows, the force enough to scatter them.

Luffy broke through their ranks and squared off against their leader.

"Hey, stop eating our ship," he yelled at the man, rushing at him, while his arms stretch out behind him, "Gum Gum..."

Some of the wounded men laughed, "He doesn't stand a chance against his Majesty's Munch Munch powers."

Sure enough, the eating man engulfed Luffy with his expansive jaw, chewing on the rubbery captain.

It was that scene that Vivi walked out onto.

"What..?"

"Oh, Vivi," Sanji said calmly, "How's Nami doing?"

"She's, just, what's happening here?"

Vivi saw Luffy's still extended arms and followed them to where they ended, and her eyes widened in a moment of recognition. Then those arms began to retract.

"Bazooka!"

Luffy's palms struck the metal jawed man with great force. The blow freed Luffy from the man's maw and flung him off the ship.

"And stay off my ship!"

The followers of the strange man looked on in stunned silence for a moment, before a voice from there ship called out,

"Everyone retreat. We need to catch the king before he drowns!"

The men ran of the Merry, some carried by their fellows and the enemy ship pulled away, the men on broad stating they would remember this day and would be seeking revenge.

"Well that's taken care of," Luffy said, picking up his hat from where it had fallen off, "What a weird guy."

"Why'd they call that guy a king," Naruto wondered.

"Does it matter," Sanji said, taking a drag, "Anyway, it's getting late. We'll have to drop anchor soon. Can't sail at night without Nami."

"We better get started on fixing the ship," Usopp said, staring at the damage done to the Merry.

"I'll get the tools," Naruto said, "Hope the weather gets warm soon."

It did not get warmer, if anything as the night roll on, it grew colder. Even after the sun rose, the cold continued, even growing colder. That was something Vivi claimed was a good thing.

"It means we must be near an island,"she said, "Every island in the Grand Line has a climate type: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The waters near an island reflect what type of climate the island has."

"So we're near a winter island," Naruto asked as he hammered in a nail.

"Most likely," she said, "Sanji, keep an eye out for land."

"Aye!"

It didn't take long until Sanji spotted land, shouting to the crew his find.

The crew rushed to the bow, taking in the rising white mountains in the distance.

"All right," Luffy shouted, "Full speed ahead. We have a doctor to find!"


	19. Races against time

Chapter 19: Races against time

The Going Merry sailed towards the wintery island, heading towards the mouth of river. The crew, most wearing appropriate cold weather attire stood on the deck, taking in the snowy landscape dominated by the tall cylindrical mountains.

"Just what kind of mountains are those," Sanji said as the ship weighed anchor, stopping right next to a waterfall.

"They look like instant ramen cups," Naruto remarked, "They're making me kinda hungry."

"Is that all you think about," Sanji asked.

"Better than thinking about the cold," Naruto shot back.

"Yeah," Vivi said, shrinking a bit into her coat as she glanced at a thermometer, "It's only 14 degrees out here."

"Aren't you bothered by the cold at all, Luffy," Usopp asked the captain, who was in his usual spot, and only wearing his usual gear.

Luffy looked back at Usopp for a second, before he snapped his arms around himself and began to shiver.

"Brrr, it's cold."

"You're only now noticing!"

While Luffy ran into the cabin to don a coat, Zoro glazed out over the snow coated forest.

"So," he said calmly, "Who's going to find the doctor? Or if there are any people on this island at all."

"I'm going," Luffy shouted as he rushed out of the cabin, still pulling on his red jacket.

"Me too," Sanji added with a look of fierce determination.

Naruto was about to add his name to the list of those going ashore, when he heard something in the distance. Something drawing closer.

"Guys," he said, his posture shifting, "I think we're about to have company."

Sure enough a large number of men appeared above the Merry upon the cliffs of the bay, most carrying a weapon.

"Stop right there, pirates," a voice called out to them. A large man, clad in green stepped out in front of the others, "You will turn around immediately and leave this island."

"No way," Luffy call back, "We've got to find a doctor!"

"We've got a sick crew mate on board," Vivi added.

One of the men on the cliff scoffed, "Like we're going to fall for that!"

Another spoke up, "We're not going to let you pirate scum run amok in our country! And pull anchor and turn around or we'll make you!"

"Well, talk about a bad first impression," Sanji said.

"Don't talk back to us," one of the gunmen said, shooting the deck right in front of Sanji, causing the cook to jump back slightly.

"They opened fire," Usopp cried.

Sanji corrected his footing and glared up at the one who shot at him, "Now you've done it."

He took a step forward, legs tensing to leap across to assail the islanders, who likewise readied to fight. Vivi grabbed Sanji before he could attack.

"No Sanji," she said as she held him back, "We can't..."

Bang!

The gun shot echoed across the bay as Vivi fell to the deck, blood beginning to stain her coat. The crew stood shocked for a moment before they turned their attention to the cliff side men.

"How dare you," Luffy bellowed, as he readied himself to launch over to avenge Vivi. Likewise, the remainder of the crew prepared to fight; Zoro grasped his katana, Usopp pulled out his slingshot, Sanji bent his legs and Naruto ignited his fists. Seeing the pirates reading to attack, the men on the ridges followed suit, bring their guns to bare.

"Wait," Vivi cried out, wrapping her arms around Luffy before he could leave, "This isn't something we can solve by fighting! I'm fine, it only grazed my arm!"

She let go once she felt Luffy lose his battle tension and sank to her knees.

"Please," she begged, her head touching the Merry's deck, "We won't set foot on your island. But please, send over a doctor. Our friend is gravely ill and in great pain. Please help her!"

She tilted her head towards Luffy, "There's more to being a captain than fighting, Luffy. If you start a fight now, what will happen to Nami. You'd be failing your duties as captain."

Luffy nodded, and turned towards the armed men.

"Sorry," he addressed them, "I was wrong!"

He followed Vivi's example and bowed before their assailants.

"We only need a doctor," he said, "Please save our friend."

The air was tense with anticipation and then the leader of the islanders spoke,

"We'll lead you into town. Follow me."

The men on the cliffs lowered their weapons and retreated from the edge. Luffy and Vivi rose from their prone position, smiling.

"See," Vivi said, "They listened."

"Yeah," Luffy responded, "You're awesome."

The crew wasted no time in retrieving Nami, with Sanji vehemently offering to carry the sick navigator. They met their guide right of the gangplank.

The tall green clad man turned to lead the way, pausing to say one last thing before they set out.

"I should tell you that there's only one doctor on this island, and she's a witch."

The people of the island lead the crew into their town, the trek quiet aside from the crunch of snow under foot.

Vivi, trying to break the ice, asked, "So what's the name of this country?"

Their leader only shrugged, "This country has no name at the moment."

"How's that work," Naruto asked.

Before the man could answer, Usopp let out a panicked scream.

"Ahh, a bear. Play dead!"

As Usopp throw himself into the snow face down, the islanders only bowed as they passed a large, white bear, walking upright using a pickax as a walking stick.

"It's a hiking bear," the leader informed the other Straw Hats, motioning them to follow suit and bow, "They are harmless as long as you remember your hiking manners and bow politely."

Shortly after passing the hiking bear, the crew spied a town.

"Welcome to Big Horn," the leader told the crew.

"Wow," Luffy said excitedly, "Look at those weird animals." He pointed at a long horned goat and a furry hippo.

"So this is what a snowy land looks like," Usopp added, eyes wide with awe.

"Is this the first time you guys have been to a real snowy town," Naruto asked as they walked into the town proper.

"Yep," both said in tandem.

Usopp added, "Sometimes it's snow, but mostly Syrup Village was nice and warm.

Luffy nodded, "Same with Mt. Colubo and Foosha Village."

Naruto opened his mouth to regale them with his mission to Snow Country when their guide spoke up to address his men.

"Good work everyone," he said, "Those not on guard duty may return to their normal jobs."

One of the men spoke up, "You sure your going to be OK with those pirates, Dalton."

The now named Dalton nodded, "I don't think they mean any harm. I'll trust my instinct on this one."

The men departed and Vivi turned to Dalton.

"Are there no soldiers on this island," she asked.

"No," he responded, "They're all civilians. We should head for my home."

The Straw Hats followed Dalton to his home. Several of the townsfolk nodded at the man, offering him greetings and asking about the current pirate situation. One man in passing said he was looking forward to the upcoming elections, sure that Dalton would win.

"Elections," Vivi asked.

"Its nothing," Dalton said, "I have no intention to hold office."

Soon they entered the man's modest home, and upon his direction, placed Nami into his bed.

"My apologies for the belated introductions," he said, as he put his weapon down, "But as you may have heard, my name is Dalton and I am the leader of the island's militia. I also must apologies for the hostile welcome."

He went around to the fire place and lit a fire. Soon the room was toasty warm and he turn back to the crew, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Vivi.

"I'd like to ask you something," he said to her, "I get the feeling that I've met you before."

Vivi paled and began to wave her hands in a negative gesture, "What, that's impossible. You must be imagining things. I'm sure I've never met you before. Anyway, you said something about the doctor being a witch."

Dalton glanced down at Nami and inquired about her condition.

"She has a fever of 107 degrees, and she's been sick for the last three days. None of us have any medical knowledge," Vivi said, looking down at Nami with sad eyes.

"If her fever gets any higher, she could die," Dalton said gravely.

"That's why it doesn't matter if that doctor's a witch or a demon," Sanji said loudly, waving his hands in frustration, "As long as she can heal Nami, I'm game. So tell us how to find her."

Dalton nodded and pointed to the window near the door, "You know the mountains over in that direction. "

"Yeah, kinda hare to miss those," Naruto said.

"Take a closer look," Dalton advised.

"Alright," Naruto said as he moved to draw back the drapes, "By the way, where did Luffy and Usopp go?"

He drew the drapes, and was met with a crudely made snowman.

"Well guess that's my answer."

Once Sanji, angry at how Luffy and Usopp were not taking things seriously, had doled out punishment and dragged to two inside, Dalton spoke.

"Those mountains are called the Drum Rockies. And atop the central one, you may be able to see a castle."

"Yeah, I can see it," Sanji said. Naruto nodded when he spied to structure.

"Guess that's one way to keep an eye on things all around the island," he mused.

"Currently, that castle holds no king," Dalton informed them, "And so, Dr. Kureha, the lone doctor on this island, has decided to take up residence."

"Great," Sanji lamented, "She just had to live so far away. Better call her up. Tell her its an emergency."

"As much as I would like that," Dalton said, "there's no way to contact her."

"What kind of doctor is she then," Sanji snapped.

"Her skills are not in question," Dalton assured them, "But she is a bit of a kook. And almost 140 years old. Oh and she likes pickled plums."

"140," Naruto said, "Damn, she older that Granny Tsunade."

"But how does she know when people need her treatments," Vivi asked.

"She comes down when she wants," Dalton informed them, "and when she finds someone injured or sick she treats them. Then she takes what she wants from them and their family."

"So she's a pirate, then" Luffy reasoned.

"And how does she get to and from the castle," Vivi pressed.

"Well, according to witnesses, she's been seen on moon lit nights riding a sleigh down the mountains. And she's been seen in the company of a strange creature. That's why people call her a witch."

"Damn it," Sanji cursed, "Only one doctor in the whole country, and she some crazy witch we can't go to or contact."

Luffy went over to Nami and began to prod her face, "Hey Nami, wake up."

"Luffy, what are you doing," Sanji roared.

"Yeah you can't just poke sick people," Usopp added.

Under Luffy's repeated pokes and all the noise, Nami woke up. Her eyes were unfocused for a moment until they lock onto Luffy.

"Listen, "Luffy said, "We need to climb a mountain to get to the doctor, OK?"

Luffy's causal plan to mountain climb drew arguments from Sanji and Vivi, augments that fell silent as Nami, her voice barely a whisper, said, "I'll leave it to you, Luffy."

"Got it," Luffy said, "Leave it to me!"

"I'm not letting you wander the wilderness with Nami along," Sanji said, straightening his coat, "I'm coming."

"Me too," Naruto said.

"I would advise against that many of you going," Dalton interjected.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"The direct route from Big Horn to the mountain is full of Lapans, giant carnivorous rabbits. Something tells me you'll take the direct route instead of traveling around to a safer one. A smaller group is less likely to aggravate them."

"You think I can't handle myself," Naruto said as he stared at the local.

"No, but with time running low for your friend, not having to stop and fight would be the better option. Correct?"

Naruto sputtered a bit but nodded in understanding, not liking that he could do nothing to help.

After trying Nami to Luffy back, the captain and cook sped out of town.

The remaining crew watched as the pair grew smaller, until they were no longer visible.

Dalton, who had likewise watched them depart, turned to enter his abode. He paused when not off the others followed.

"It's rather cold out," he said to the trio, "You should come it."

"No, we're fine," Naruto said, "Even if we can't make the trip, we'll bare the same burden."

Vivi and Usopp nodded at Naruto's words, even if the two of them were shivering more that the blond was. Dalton smiled and drew closer.

"I see," he said and sat down, "Why don't I join in you vigil then?"

Naruto shot him a wry smirk, "The more the merrier."

Dalton looked up to the castle, "Things used to be better here. About the doctors, I mean. There's a reasons there's only one doctor on the island."

He paused as if gathering his strength. "A few months ago, the island was attack by a band of pirates. They utterly destroyed the island."

"That explains why you guys are so jumpy about ships coming in," Vivi reasoned.

"Yes, we're still on edge," Dalton agreed, "That pirate crew was only five members strong. But with overwhelming power they caused such devastation. I'll never forget their captain, a man who called himself Blackbeard."

"But," he continued, "there was a silver lining to their attack."

"How can there be silver lining to a pirate attack," Usopp asked.

"Because, before they attacked," Dalton said, "This country was ruled by a tyrant king. One who brought much suffering to its people. This used to the Drum Kingdom and that king was named Wapol."

Vivi gasped as she put two and two together, "I remember now!"

"Remember what," Naruto said.

"Wapol," Vivi said, "He's the man who attacked us yesterday. I knew I had seen that face before, at the council of kings."

"Council of Kings," Dalton repeated, drawing an eep from Vivi, "Just who are you."

"Someone really unimportant," Vivi said quickly, "Anyway, yes, that Wapol attacked us yesterday."

"And he did ask us if we had a Log Pose for Drum Kingdom," Usopp recalled.

"Then he's still skulking about out there," Dalton said with disgust.

"So, I guess Wapol and his men were driven off by the pirates, right," Vivi asked.

"'Driven off'," Dalton repeated, "No, they weren't driven off, because that would have required them actually fighting the pirates."

"They didn't even fight those Blackbeard guys," Naruto said, fist drawn in tight.

"No, they fled," Dalton said, "As soon as he saw how powerful they were, he ran. As fast as he could, leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves."

"And he calls himself a king," Vivi shouted, her outburst drawing looks from her crew mates, "How can a king do that to his people!"

"But now he'd gone," Dalton said, "The island belongs to those of us who stayed behind. We're rebuilding and soon we'll forge a new kingdom. But if Wapol's out there, we have to be wary. If he returns, all our work will be undone. So we must stand vigilant, if we are to make a better country."

"Dalton," a voice called out. A man ran towards them at speed.

"What's wrong," he asked, quickly coming to his feet.

"The patrol found someone," the man reported, "Looks like a castaway. She's in a bad way."

"Lead the way," Dalton said, and they were off.

"Come on," Naruto said to Vivi and Usopp, "Maybe we can help."

"Right," they agreed and followed after the towering man.

They drew up to another house, smoke rising from the chimney. Inside the owner of the house, an elderly woman, showed them to her guest. The castaway was a young woman, with dark skin and periwinkle hair. A number of cuts were visible on her face and she was breathing heavily.

And most notably,

"Ahh," Usopp screamed, "What happened to her arms!?"

"She's," Dalton began, but Vivi cut him off.

"From the Longarm Tribe. They have, well, long arms, with two elbow joints on each."

"What's her condition," Dalton asked the owner of the home.

"Well, the patrol found her out in the forest, near the coast," she informed them, "She was using that sword over there as a cane. Her clothes were all torn up and iced over. She oblivious was in some sort of shipwreck."

The woman let out a rasping cough and Dalton eyed her worryingly.

"Was she running a fever," he asked.

"No," the elder said, "And while I don't doubt she's got hypothermia, I've never seen someone with that look like this."

"Sadly, I think I may know what happened," he said, motioning for the home owner to leave and turned to the Straw Hats, "When you were attack, was there a man with reddish-pink hair, styled like a mushroom cap?"

"No, no one like that," Naruto said, face scrunched up as he recalled their brief encounter with Wapol, "But that Wapol guy was asking for some guy. What was his name, Mushu, Mushi…."

"Musshuru," Dalton said with resignation.

"That's it," Naruto said with a snap of his fingers, "He was injured or something. Why? Is he important?'

"I believe he's the reason out friend here is in the state she is. Musshuru is Wapol's brother. He was exiled by their father, the former king, because he would use his Devil Fruit to terrorize people."

"What kind of Devil Fruit," Usopp asked.

"It was the Shroom Shroom Fruit," Dalton explained, "A Paramecia type that let Musshuru generate poisonous spores. He once threaten to release a massive amount of spores on the whole country. That's when his father exiled him to Kilauea Island. It's volcanic activity makes it too hot for his spores to work.

"If this girl here was poisoned by him, that Wapol must have retrieved his brother. That makes things worse if he manages to find his way back here."

"So is there anything we can do to help her," Naruto asked, looking down at her as she coughed again, "I hate just standing here and doing nothing."

Dalton looked grim, "Musshuru could make spores strong enough to kill quickly, but he prefers to employ a slower moving toxin. Before his exile, the king used his spores to make an antidote. There should still be some in the castle."

"So we'll need to head up there to help her," Naruto said, "Great, if we follow Luffy and Sanji's footprints we can make it there fast."

"She may not last that long," Dalton warned, "Musshuru may like torturing with his powers, but if she was attacked before you were attacked…."

"That would have been at least three days ago," Vivi realized, "Between the poison and being out in the cold water all that time, she might not make it."

"Not if we take her with us," Naruto reasoned, "Just like with Nami. We run up there and get that witch doctor to cough up the antidote."

Dalton narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Why are you so insistent on helping this woman? It seems strange that a pirate would risk such a journey for no reason."

"What the hell, man," Naruto said, getting up into Dalton's face, "Just because I'm a pirate now doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard. My best friend's a doctor and she'd punch me into orbit if I let a sick person die when I could help them."

Vivi got between the two of them, "Naruto calm down. Dalton's just being cautious. There are some people who would do bad things to people like her."

"No, I apologize," Dalton said, "I've been on edge and expected the worst. But I could see it in your eyes. You mean her no harm."

"Then let's get moving," Naruto urged, "Like you said, Vivi, we don't have the time to waste."

"Dalton," a woman's voice called out. Dalton opened the door. Outside a large woman approached the home.

"I've heard we've got some sick guests,"she said.

"Yes," Dalton, "One of them is in here. We're preparing to set out to find that doctor…."

"Well then I have good news for you," she interrupted, "She's in Cocoa Weed."

"What," Dalton exclaimed, "That's the nearest village!"

"Crap," Usopp added, "Luffy and Sanji are headed for an empty castle."

"Then we head over to that town," Naruto said, "And get her to head back home, with our guest here coming along."

"Yes," Dalton said, "I'll ready my sleigh. Get her bundled up. We'll be traveling quick and we don't need her falling back into hypothermia."

"Got it," Vivi said, rushing into the home to gather up blankets.

Naruto looked down at their poisoned castaway.

"Don't worry," he said to her, "we'll get you patched up. Believe it."

The woman let out another raspy breath and tossed in the bed.

"Mata-sensei,"she groaned out.

Naruto perked up, "Hey, you awake?"

She didn't answer, only letting out a pained groan.

"She's really out of it," Naruto said as Vivi returned, arms ladened with blankets.

"Naruto, give me a hand," she ordered.

"Got it," he replied, and carefully pulled the woman into a sitting position. He held her upright as Vivi wrapped her up. Soon only her face was visible under the cocoon of blankets.

"Guys, Dalton's back," Usopp called from outside.

"OK, up we go," Naruto said, lifting the girl into a carry. She snuggled into Naruto's warm embrace as she let out another pained groan.

"….Matatabi-sensei," she said, her voice a strained whisper.

Naruto froze.

"What did you say," he whispered down at the woman. She remained silent.

"Naruto," Vivi said, "did she say something?"

"I think," Naruto whispered, "she knows one of my friends."

He looked up, "I think she may have been on the same ship."

"Then we have to hurry and get her back on her feet," Vivi said, "So she can help you look for her."

Naruto nodded, fighting down the despair that had welled up.

"Right," he said, loading the girl into the sleigh, "Matatabi's way too strong to be taken out by those Wapol guys. She out there," he looked down at the young woman, "And we're going to find her."

With them all loaded, Dalton let out a sharp cry and flicked the reigns, urging the curly horned goats to run. They sped out of Big Horn.

A figure pulled herself up onto the cold shoreline. Water clung to attire and matted her fur and hair. The cold ripped through her and she grit her teeth. She let out a defiant cry and arcs of Electro shot from her body.

The mini lighting storm evoked steam as it heated the water on her and the snow around her. When it abated, Matatabi stood panting from exertion. Her fur, hair and clothing were drier after her display of power, at the cost of her hair and fur now standing on end.

She payed no mind to her appearance and looked for signs of civilization.

"Smoke," she said, spotting several columns raising above the treeline. She began to moved towards them, slowly at first, but gaining speed with each step.

"There must be a town through the woods," she reasoned, "I can hope that Myukuru made it there as well. And that they have a medic."

She sped into the forest, the safety of her pupil and friend driving her forward. That, and a small fire of vengeance towards the men who had attacked them and the Alday Pirates.

"Your Majesty," Chess called out from the crow's nest.

"What," Wapol said, "Have you spotted those pirates from yesterday?"

"No, sir," came the reply, "But look. We've returned."

Sure enough, Wapol could see the namesake of his kingdom in the distance.

A figure stepped besides Wapol as he looked put over the sea.

"It's good to see those peeks again," he spoke.

"Musshuru," Wapol said, "You've recovered."

"Yes, I'm sorry for missing yesterday's raid, brother," he said smoothly, "Hopefully that monster survived. I so wish to hunt it down after what it did to me.

"But let's focus on returning to our kingdom."

"My kingdom," Wapol corrected.

"Yes, of course. Your kingdom."


	20. Steep Climb

Chapter 20:Steep Climb

Wind rushed passed as the sleigh sped through the chilly woods. Dalton had informed them that at their current speed, they would arrive at Cocoa Weed soon.

"I apologize," he said, his voice raised to counter the wind, "I heard Kureha had come down from the mountain yesterday, so I assumed she wouldn't be back down for a few days. I sent your crew out there for no reason."

"You had no way of knowing," Vivi said, "And at least Luffy and Sanji are bring Nami to where the doctor is going to be, so that counts for something."

"Yeah," Usopp added, "All we need to do is meet up with this doctor, hand of our guest and tell her to rush on home."

"Still," Dalton said, his voice quiet, nearly drowned out by the wind, "It's my fault this country doesn't even have enough doctors."

"What," Vivi said "Dalton, how could that be your fault?"

Dalton gripped the reigns tighter. "In any case, let's hurry."

He urged their goats to run faster.

Naruto remained silent as he kept vigil over their poisoned patient. Despite his normally optimistic outlook, he couldn't help but to dwell on the dark idea that Matatabi was in some perilous situation. Those thoughts naturally expanded to Sasuke and the other Tailed Beasts.

Naruto's imagination conjured horrific scenarios they could be caught in. Trapped on a desert island with no way to escape, caught up in some war, adrift at sea, each worst than the last.

The sleigh hit a rough patch of trail and knocked Naruto from his negative thoughts. Something poked him in the leg and his eyes were drawn to the offender, a sheathed sword.

Usopp, jostled by the rough terrain, noticed Naruto staring at the weapon.

"Oh, yeah," the marksman said, drawing Naruto eyes to meet Usopp's, "You and Vivi didn't grab her sword. I figured that she might feel better having it with her when she gets cured and wakes up."

Naruto nodded, banishing the negative thoughts from his head, "Good idea, Usopp. Hey Dalton, how much longer until we get to this Cocoa place?"

"We're almost there," the island native replayed, "You can see the smoke from their chimneys over the trees now."

Sure enough, several columns of smoke were visible above the canopy. A few minutes later the buildings began to appear though the trees. Dalton drove the sleigh into the town and stopped in front of a restaurant called 'Stool'.

"This is the most popular place in the town," Dalton explained as they slid out of the sleigh, "If Kureha is in town, someone inside should know."

He lead them inside, Naruto carrying the unconscious woman.

'Really wish we knew her name,' he thought as he walking into the eatery, 'It's kinda weird having to call her 'girl' and other stuff.'

"What," Usopp cried, "She left already!?"

'Guess I shouldn't have gotten out of the sleigh.'

A young boy, laying on a couch, nodded, "Yeah. She treated me. Something 'bout my bones were sick."

A man carrying dished addressed Dalton, "You looking for the doctor?"

"Yes," Dalton replied, "We've got two different medical situations on our hands. Does anyone know where she may have gone?"

"I think I heard she was heading for Gyasta," one of the patrons supplied.

"Gyasta," Naruto asked, shifting the woman in his arms so she was more comfortable, or at least what he thought was more comfortable, "How far away is that?"

"Quite a bit away," Dalton said with a frown, "Several hours north, along the lake shore. Quite a popular spot for ice skating."

"Then we can't just stand around," Vivi stated, already heading to the door, "We need to get moving."

The doors burst open before Vivi could reach them, and a young man, rifle slung across his back, barged in.

"Dalton," the man said, his voice elevated and tense.

Dalton turned to the man, "What's wrong? Wait, weren't you on guard duty? Has something happened?"

"A ship," the man said, "A ship came up from under the ocean. All the other guards were attacked. It, it was Wapol. Wapol's back!"

The man's statement sent a shiver of fear through everyone in the room, now so silent a pin could have been heard.

"Where," Dalton said, his voice low, "was Wapol heading?"

"He's was heading straight for Big Horn!"

Dalton was moving before the man finished relaying the information. He paused just long enough to tell his guests to take his sleigh and head for Gyasta, before he strode outside and jumped onto a nearby horse.

He urged the beast forward, snow shooting up behind them as they sped towards Big Horn.

'Wapol,' Dalton thought as the wind bit at his exposed face, 'it's time to settle things once and for all'

The horse wasn't moving fast enough for Dalton, as so he jumped off the beast. As Dalton flew through the air his body began to change. Dark fur formed on his skin and his hands and feet began to melt into hooves. His face elongated into a bovine shape and horns sprouted atop his head.

Dalton landed on all fours and thundered down the forest path.

'I'm not doing this for justice, or other noble intentions. We bare the same sins. Just you wait, Wapol!'

Wapol stood atop his woolly hippo as the finished his meal of someone's roof, letting out a laugh.

"Delicious," he shouted, "Citizens of Drum, everything in this kingdom is nothing but food for me to enjoy! Kuromarimo, tell the people why I'm so great!"

Kuromarimo bowed his dark head, "Off course, sire. The fact you are king proves your greatness, your majesty."

Off to the side, behind Wapol, Musshuru let out a scoff.

'Enjoy your victory for now, brother. Soon I'll take back what was mine to begin with.'

Kuromarimo knelt before his king, "Sire, it seems that those Straw Hats were heading for the castle."

"What," Wapol shouted, "Why would they go there?"

"They're pirates, brother," Musshuru said, "They probably are trying to take some of the treasury."

"No, Lord Musshuru," Kuromarimo said, "It seems in your absence, that witch Dr. Kureha has taken up residence in the castle."

"What," Wapol shouted, even louder than before, "That hag is living in my castle!"

He turned to address his solders, "How dare that hag make a mockery of me! Men, we march on the castle! I'll devour that hag, along with those pirates!"

"No, this as far as you'll go!"

Dalton rushed into the town, looking fully human, drawing his shovel-like blade. He leap at his former sovereign and brought the blade down upon the tyrant's neck.

The force of the impact drove Wapol back, knocking him of his woolly stead and on the snow.

"Gyaa," he screamed, blood flowing from his cut neck, "I've been wounded." His words began to slur, as his blood left his body. "I'm going to die!"

"That's precisely why I've come here," Dalton said, "And I'll be glad once you're gone."

"Dalton," the two ministers, Kuromarimo and Chess, said as they shifted into combat stances; the clown-like chess drawing his bow and the afro-styled Kuromarimo bring up his afro-like boxing gloves.

"I'm surprised you're alive," Chess said, arrow trained on Dalton.

"It's hardly surprising," Dalton replied, "After all, Drum Kingdom was the foremost when it came to medical research and doctors."

"Yes, doctors," Kuromarimo said, "MD-20, attend the king. External wound unit, deploy."

Several men appeared from with Wapol's retinue of solders, donned in medical scrubs, wearing gloves and face masks. They descended upon Wapol with practiced precision, moving with grace as the tended Wapol's wounds, even repaying the minor damage to the king's armor.

"Ahh," Wapol said, "I though I was a goner."

"We couldn't be so lucky," Musshuru muttered, but with everyone focused on Wapol and Dalton, no one noticed.

"This land has no need for you," Dalton said, his voice resolute, "Leave this island, Wapol."

"Hmm, did you just use me name," Wapol scowled, "You're supposed to say, 'Your Majesty'. After all you are my subject."

"Dalton's not your subject," one of the townsfolk said, his courage stoked by Dalton's presence, "He's the only one from the former regime that fought for our country. He's risked his life for us!"

"It's a shame you didn't die," Wapol sneered, "While you were still captain of the Royal Guard! Mahahaha! You've survived well for a country without doctors."

"Drum may have had the best doctor's in the world," Dalton responded, "not that any outside her shores could have known that, outside of the twenty you hired and kept in your castle, that no doctor's lived in the kingdom. Because you exiled them!"

"Well that was the law," Wapol said flippantly.

"It's an absurdity," Dalton shot back, "that a county would have to beg it's king for access to medicine and care. No law should turn a county's people into hostages. Such things are call crimes!"

"Are you finished," Wapol said, flicking his hand to signal his men to take aim at Dalton, "Well even if you weren't, it's time for you to die. Men, kill him."

Dalton clenched his fist and grin his teeth in anger. His features began to change, growing more bestial.

"Because of the debt I owed your father, I hoped that one day you would realize the err of your ways, but it seems that was futile of me to hold that hope," Dalton said, his face looking more like an ox.

"Crap, that's his Bison model Ox Ox fruit power," one of Wapol's men said, "Men, fire!"

The line of solders fired at Dalton, his transformation complete, leaving him looking like a cross between man and beast. Dalton began to weave around the bullets, his speed leaving transparent afterimages as he danced across the cold ground.

"Just because you were my men once," Dalton growled, "doesn't me I'm going to go easy on you. Fiddle Banff!"

He rush at the men, blade spinning before him. He crashed into their line, sending them flying as the passed them.

"So that's the power of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit," one of the onlookers said in amazement.

Dalton glared at his former king and those that followed him, "You people have no place here. A kingdom that would choose to abandon it's people at the first sign of trouble is better off being destroyed."

Chess scoffed, "Look at you saying such arrogant words."

"We used to make up the king's 'Three Heads of Staff'," Kuromarimo said, "You know you can't take us both on."

Chess smiled and drew his bow, "And besides, we know your weakness!"

Dalton looked back at where Chess was aiming. A small group of men were running to the town. At their front was the man that had informed him that Wapol had returned. He had rallied the people of Cocoa Weed to fight. And they were heading straight into danger.

Chess loosed his arrows and Dalton rushed to intercept them, ready to sacrifice everything to save his people. He blurred in front of the charging men, the three arrows heading right for him.

A blur of motion to his right caught his eye as the projectiles neared, a blur of blue and black. Twin flashes of steel, faintly sparking with electricity reached the two nearest arrows, snapping the deadly projectiles before they could find their mark.

The figure, however could not strike the three arrow. A downward sword strike missed by centimeters and the arrow punctured Dalton in his lower abdomen.

The Bison man let out a grunt of pain as the arrow ran him threw. He'd seen Chess shoot enough times to know the arrow was sticking out behind him. He heard the men behind him skid to a sudden stop. He wasn't sure if it was because of his move to defend them, or the newcomer who had tried to save him.

'Is she, a Zoan,' he thought, fighting down the pain to focus on his would be savior. She stood in front of him, her two swords held in a relaxed guard. Her dark gray kimono did not hide the blue and black fur on her arms and legs, and her black hair flowed freely. A pair of ears atop her head were turned towards Wapol and her postured spoke of a deep anger at his former king. Her two tails flicked back and forth, occasionally an arc of electricity passed between the two appendages.

"I am sorry I was not able to stop all the arrows,"she spoke, her voice a rich contralto, though tinged with weariness. "I would suggests summoning a medic to attend you. I do not know why you are fighting these fiends, but I have my own business with them."

Dalton tried to speak, but blood pooled in his mouth, eliciting a cough. The men from Cocoa Weed and some from Big Horn rushed to his side. Someone pressed something onto his wounds. He began to fade, his vision going dark as the feline newcomer began to advance on Wapol and his men.

Matatabi strode steadily towards the men who had attacked the Alday Pirates, had killed them when they tired to defend their ship. Who had launched Myukuru into the sea. Vengeance burned within her, letting her ignore the cold that threaten to freeze her and the exhaustion that plagued her ever step.

It was a different emotion that what she had felt in the Elemental Nations. There, it had been a selfish anger. She raged for herself, at the ninja that attacked her, subdued her and sealed her with Jinchuriki. But now her anger felt righteous. She was no longer angry for her own sake, she had someone to fight for. And she would let that anger be stated.

Her eyes met the man that had knocked Myukuru into the sea and had prior, released some kind of cloud that poisoned their ship mates. Her eye twitched at hos uninjured he appeared.

"So you survived," the man said, his upturned hand releasing a small plume of poisoned dust, "I wonder if that other girl did as well."

Before Matatabi could retort, the ground shook beneath them. Everyone turned their eyes to the mountains. A wall of snow, carrying with it the debris of the forest came rumbling down, heading right for Big Horn.

Everyone began to scatter, running as fast as they could to avoid being buried by the wave of snow.

"Chess, Kuromarimo, get on," Wapol shouted from atop his hippo as his solders ran around him. The two ministers climbed atop the steed. Musshuru also jumped atop the beast.

"Robson," Wapol commanded his steed, "Switch to serious mode!"

The hippo let out a snort and stood up, stretching it's legs to their maximum. With it's long legs Robson the White Walkie sped out of Big Horn. Wapol's doctors tried to catch a ride on the furry hippo, but Wapol kicked at them when they tried.

Matatabi began to follow the fleeing Wapol when she noticed the fallen form of Dalton, face down in the snow. In the rush to escape the avalanche, the men who were attending him had dropped the wounded man. She saw his body shift, losing the bison-like qualities and returning to a fully human form.

'That must be a wielder of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit,' she thought, recalling Myukuru's explanations. Her eyes flashed to the retreating hippo, before snapping back to the fallen man, a man who risked his life to save others.

Matatabi altered her course, her sense of honor quieting her thirst for vengeance.

'I will have to work fast,' she thought as she sheathed one of her swords. With the other she cut through the arrow shaft. Sheathing her blade, she knelt down at his side and slipped her arms under the large man. She let out a grunt of effort as she hauled him upright.

'He is at least two feet taller than I am,' she noted as she strained under the man's bulk, 'and I have not not time to recover my strength.'

She knew it was foolish to risk herself like this. She had her pupil to find, or at least avenge. Her siblings were out in the world, just waiting for her to find them. As was Uzumaki Naruto.

And on some level she knew he would not have left this valiant man to die, so neither would she.

She began to move, her legs burning from the exertion. Slowly she picked up speed as the wall of white closed in behind her. She grit her teeth as she tensed her legs and jumped, landing atop on of the town's buildings.

She held onto the roof's narrow protrusion as the snow washed over the town. The avalanche crashed into her and the unconscious Dalton and for a moment she withstood nature's onslaught. Then the cold began to affect her, her fingers being to lose their hold.

She let out a defiant cry as she was pushed off the roof, both her and Dalton vanishing into the cold expanse of white.

Right after Dalton heads back to Bighorn

Naruto, Usopp and Vivi, along with their unconscious passenger, rushed back to the sleigh and with the guide of one of the residents of Cocoa Weed, headed for Gyasta. Usopp took the reigns while Vivi fished out a map she had seen tucked under the seat. Naruto took the rear seat, carefully placing their passenger beside him.

Cocoa Weed quickly faded behind them as the goats pulled them through the woods. Vivi took her eyes of the map and glanced back at the girl.

"How's she doing," she questioned Naruto.

"I don't know," Naruto almost growled out.

"Hey," Vivi said, throwing her hands up in a placating fashion, "No need to take it out on me."

Naruto ran a gloved hand threw his hair and sighed.

"Sorry," he said, his tone contrite, "Guess I'm just stressed out. I don't even know if she really knows Matatabi, or if its the Matatabi I know. But between this and Nami's sickness…."

He shook his head, "The sooner we find this doctor lady, the better. How far away you think we are from this Gyasta place?"

"I don't know," Vivi said sheepishly as she turned her attention to the map, "But I'm sure we're on the right path. I think."

"You think," Usopp interjected, "Luffy and Sanji are heading to an empty castle right now. And Nami might not have a lot of time left! Who knows what those two would do in that case! You're a princess, you have to figure something out."

"What does being a princess have anything to do with reading maps," Vivi shot back, "If you're concerned with where we're going, you read the map."

She waved the map before Usopp's eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to tell north from south with all this snow even with a map," Usopp bemoaned, "But there should be some sign posts. I saw some when we headed to Cocoa Weed. Keep your eyes open guys."

"Right," both Naruto and Vivi responded, not noticing that they had passed a sign moments before while they converse. That sign signaled that Gyasta was to the left. Oblivious to the missed turn, they kept their current route, the path slowly become less traveled and rougher.

Soon, however, the path became overrun with snow, and their goat-powered sleigh could not longer travel.

"Great," Usopp bemoaned, "the snow's so deep I can't even see the road anymore!"

"We've gone pretty far up the mountain," Vivi noticed, "I think we may have gone the wrong way."

"We're going to be chasing this crazy granny across the whole island at this rate," Naruto said, "Maybe we should just head up to the castle. We know she be going there at some point."

Suddenly, the quiet wintery setting was upset by a deep rumbling sound. The trio of pirates spun their heads around, looking to the source of the noise. Their heads then all turned towards the mountain, horror painting their faces.

"Avalanche," they screamed in unison. They scrambled out of the sleigh, Vivi pulling the pin leashing the goats to the sleigh so they run from the wave of snow falling towards them.

Naruto scooped up their poisoned passenger but before he fled he noticed her sword. He didn't know if it meant anything to her, but it was something familiar to her. He knew he'd be heartbroken if something happened to his forehead protector.

With his hands occupied and Vivi and Usopp already running down the path, Naruto only had one option. He summoned Blazing Spiral and directed the spirit to pick up the sword. The spirit gingerly picked up the sheathed blade with it's arms and cradled it with it's elbows. Its tempest of ghostly flames lightly ground against the sheath, but the blade remained firmly held in place.

Naruto began to follow after Usopp and Vivi when the girl in his arms began to cough and seize. He slowed slightly and turned his gaze to her. His eyes widened as she coughed again, a fine spray of blood passing past her lips, the red contrasting her tanned skin.

"Shit," Naruto swore, "Guys! She's getting worse!"

Usopp and Vivi didn't respond. Naruto realized that they couldn't hear him over the roar of the avalanche, not with the distance between them. He glanced back and cursed again as the wave of snow grew closer.

Naruto poured on the speed, catching up to his comrades, Blazing Spiral trailing just behind him.

"We have a problem," Naruto shouted over the avalanche.

"You think," Usopp and Vivi shouted back.

"I mean about her," he said, tilting the girl so they could see the blood around her mouth, "I don't think she's got a lot of time left."

Naruto paused for a moment, before adding, "I might be able to get over the avalanche. It's not knocking down those bigger trees, and if I can get to the top of one I can ride this out and then head up to the castle."

"Do it," Vivi said, "We'll be OK. Right, Usopp?"

"Y-yeah," the sniper said, "D-don't worry about a thing!"

"I'll keep an eye out for Luffy and Sanji," Naruto said, eyes sweeping for a good target, "Hopefully they avoided this avalanche. Let's go Spiral!"

Naruto broke away from his companions and jumped into a moderately tall tree, quickly ascending to the top. He reach the top just before the wave of snow crashed into the tree. The impact nearly knocked Naruto off balance but he recovered by wrapping his right arm around the trunk.

With a mental command he had Blazing Spiral jump above him. The spirit dispelled, letting the sword it was carrying fall. Naruto deftly caught the blade near the tsuba with his right hand and swung the end of the sheath towards his other hand. With the sword acting as a brace, Naruto rode out the avalanche, careful not to hold to tightly to the girl, who thankfully hadn't coughed after they jumped into the tree.

Soon the torrent of snow abated and Naruto surveyed the landscape. Apart from a few treetops, everything was white. He twisted back to where Usopp and Vivi had been running. They were nowhere to be seen. Naruto shook his head, clearing away the dark thoughts that had begun to take root.

"They fine," he reassured himself, "Usopp tougher than he looks and Vivi infiltrated a criminal organization. A little snow's not gonna hurt them."

He looked at his remaining companion. Her breathing seemed more labored after her coughing fit, and sweat formed more readily on her brow.

"Don't worry," he said to her as he judged the distance to the nearest tree, "next stop's the doctor's. We'll be there in no time."

And he jumped.

Naruto hurried along the empty snowy expanse, having run out a trees to run atop as the terrain became more mountainous. Thankfully, the girl in his arms hadn't seemed to grow worst, though he was sure she wasn't fairing any better.

"Almost to the mountain," he said, as much to himself as to his companion, "Just have to climb it and we'll be good."

He craned his head up as the drum shaped mountain loomed ahead of him. A few minutes later, he stood at its base, wondering just how to climb it.

"Wish I could still tree climb," Naruto bemoaned as he wracked his brain for a solution, "I could just try to climb it bare handed."

He touched the cold monolith with a bare hand, testing its durability. It was solid.

Naruto frowned for a moment before he curled his hand into a fist and drew forth his power. Ghostly fire swirled around his fist as fast as he could will it and he ran it into the stone. A dull grinding sound filled the air as spectral flame drilled into the mountain.

Naruto pulled back his hand and inspected the hole he had carved.

"I could make hand holes as we go up, but how am I going to climb without something to hold me up? Or with you in my arms?"

For a moment he considered summoning Spiral slightly above him as he climbed to carve out the way up, but dismissed it as the spirit would fall before being able to carve a hold big enough for him to grasp.

Then, an idea struck.

Naruto fished out a kunai and inspected the edge, finding it acceptable. He then drove it into the mountain at a downward angle. He pulled down on the ninja dagger, finding it more than adequate to hold their weight as they climbed. He pulled out the rest of his kunai in turn, inspecting each for cracks that could lead to problems during the climb. He found no major damage in his remaining weapons, but most were becoming dull and would grow weaker as he climbed.

He gently placed the girl down against the mountain, laying her katana against her body, and removed his kunai from the rock, holding it in his left hand. In a flash of yellow, a spiritual copy landing in his right. Naruto ran the phantom kunai into the stone and tested its hold. It matched the real kunai's holding power.

"OK this can work," he muttered, "going to be hell on my arms, but can work."

Naruto removed his winter coat, suppressing a shiver as the cold bit into his more exposed body. He twisted the garment into a crude rope. He maneuvered himself so the girl was aligned with his back, her sword sandwiched between them. Once they were flush, Naruto lifter her up, bending over to keep her from slipping. He whipped his makeshift rope around her back and pulled it taut. He tied it around his waist and stood up straight. The girl sagged a bit as gravity did its work, but she stayed affixed to his back.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Hang on tight. Going up!"

Real kunai in his left and phantom blade in his right, Naruto began to scale the mountain. Right, left, right, left, Naruto slowly made his way up the cold stone. He lost track of time as the ground grew more and more distant. His arms burned as he climbed ever higher, their combined weight beginning to wear on him.

He kicked his feet against to stone, looking for any purchase to alleviate some of the strain on his arms. When he found none, in his frustration, he kicked at the mountain. His eyes lit up as he felt a weak part of the mountain crumble away.

He smiled like a madman, "Why didn't I think of this before."

He pulled his leg back and summoned Spiral's fire around his foot and slammed it into the side. Like his fists, the blow carved a hole and Naruto let out a triumphant cry.

With a manic grin, Naruto redoubled his efforts, stabbing into the mountain with his kunai and carving up footholds with his enhanced feet.

Still the summit remained elusive. He continued his climb; right hand, left foot, left hand, right foot. As he climbed his mind wandered. At first it was the normal sort of things: worry for his friends, both on the island and elsewhere in the world, where he was going to get his next ramen meal, a random idea for the book he still needed to start working on.

But he time went on, his thoughts began to become, odd. He started to hear whispers, indistinct at first but they grew louder as he climbed. The sounds of an occupied ship played in his ears, of men shouting orders, of the sea crashing against her sides.

He heard names among the whispers, someone called for a Captain Alday, another shouted for a Quartermaster named Avery. The sound of swords clashing replaced the ship-board noise and Naruto could swear he could something in the rock.

He saw two figures engaged in swordplay. One figure, with twin tails flickering back and forth, swung with two swords, her strikes quick and fluid. The second held only one sword in front of her, her longer arms keeping the former at bay with deft, sharp movements.

He heard the two speak, one as a mentor, the other the pupil. The pupil caller her master Mata-sensei and the teacher named her Myukuru.

Naruto blinked and the vision and whispered faded. He shook his head and blinked.

"What the hell was that," he said, breathing hard, "Am I losing it?"

The girl on his back shifted, coughing lightly.

He shook his head again, "No time to think about it. Gotta keep moving."

He looked up and let out a small gasp. He could see the top of the mountain, coated in a rim of snow.

"How did I get here so quick," Naruto said, astonished. The last time he's checked the top was still hidden from view. But that was before…

Before he began to hear and see things.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto admonished himself, "Keep your head in the game, Uzumaki. Almost there."

He picked up his pace, doing his best to ignore the pain shooting up his arms and legs. He crossed the final yards with a burst of speed that surprised him. He dismissed his summoned kunai as he reached the edge, and took hold of the cold rock under the snow.

With a grunt, he hoisted himself up, dropping his real kunai in the snow to brace with his left hand. His chest heaved with heavy breath as he stood atop the mountain, his eyes widening at the sight of the castle.

It stood proudly in front of him, white and blue with tall spires. He began to walk towards the main door, his steps beginning to grow sluggish.

"Look," he said, swaying slightly as he walked, "The door's open. The doctor must be waiting for us."

He neared the open door, some part of his mind noticing the bird's nest perched atop it, and rapped his hand against it. He walked over the threshold and took in as deep a breath as he could.

"Oi, Witch Doctor," he shouted, "You've got a patient down here! She's been poisoned by some guy call Musshuru!"

And Naruto keeled over, falling flat on his face. Before he lost consciousness, he heard heavy footfalls and smiled. He'd made it. Now he could rest.

He didn't notice the tall, fur-covered figure emerge from the castle's interior. The large figure quickly made his way to the downed pair, checking over them.

"Copper," a woman's voice echoed down the halls, "is it Musshuru's work?"

"Yes," the now named Chopper said, untying the girl from the blond and pulled both into his arms, one cradled in each, "And the one who brought her is slightly frostbitten. At least he's not as injured as the other guys."

"Busy day," Kureha commented, "Hurry up and throw him in with the rubbery one. Bring the girl and ready the antidote. If I know that sadist, he'll have used his slow acting spores to make her suffer. Then we'll need to finish up on the two that idiot brought us."

"Yes, doctrine," Chopper intoned and set about on his assigned tasks. As he moved through the castle he looked down at the blond, slightly amazed that two people had risked their lives to reach them. He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the needed medical attention their now five patients needed.

Busy day, indeed.


	21. Drawing Lines Together

Chapter 21: Drawing Lines Together

Vivi trudged through the snow, dragging Usopp by his nose. What little she remembered about the landscape was useless in the aftermath of the avalanche. Thankfully Dalton's goats seemed to know where to go, and Vivi followed their footprints.

"Come on, Usopp," she huffed out, "Hang in there."

Usopp let out a pained groan, "Vivi, not so loud. I'm having the best dream. There're these beautiful flowers and a river and I think I'm in heaven."

"No," Vivi shouted, hoisting Usopp up and smacking his face to bring some life back to him, "That might be heaven. It's not time for you to go, so don't fall asleep!"

Usopp let out a gasp, his eyes opening wide and Vivi let out a relieved breath. Then Usopp fainted again, slurring some nonsense about the Usopp Pirates.

"No, you're not dying, Usopp," Vivi screamed, repeatedly smacking the sniper's face until it began to swell.

Soon, thanks to Vivi's 'skillful' medical practices, Usopp was back on his feet.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said, gingerly touching his face, "I'm glad you're alright. But is my face a bit, swollen?"

Vivi did her best to remain calm, patently avoiding looking at Usopp's bulbous head.

"It's probably, um, frostbite. Yeah, frostbite," she said, "I hope these goat tracks are leading us back to a village."

"Yeah," Usopp said, still poking his tender face, "Think Naruto made it up that mountain?"

"I hope so."

They walked in silence for a short while, navigating around snow drifts. One drift however, shook as they approached it. It broke apart, startling the two as Zoro emerged from within, shirtless and shivering.

"What rotten luck," Zoro muttered, unaware of Vivi and Usopp behind him, "An avalanche on top of being freezing cold. Guess I can count this as endurance training."

"Zoro," Usopp cried, obviously surprised at the swordsman sudden appearance.

He turned, "Oh, Vivi."

He stopped short when he looked at Usopp. He spent a moment, critically examining the sniper's face.

"Oh, it's you Usopp," he said, finally recognizing him, "What are you two doing out here?"

"What are we doing out here," Vivi shouted at the swordsman, "What are you doing out here!?"

"Ice water swimming," Zoro stated plainly, as the trio began to walk again.

"Swimming," Vivi shouted, "On a Winter Island?"

"Yeah," Zoro shrugged, "Saw some fish, surprisingly, and followed them upstream. Then I got lost, so I just started walking in the woods. Got lost here too."

"How can you be so stupid," Usopp said, his face beginning to return to normal.

"Whatever," Zoro said nonchalantly, "Just lend me your coat, Usopp."

"No, find your own!"

"Then how about your boots? At least one?"

"No!"

They walked for a while longer, Vivi and Usopp filling Zoro in on what had transpired. He took it in stride.

"So Luffy and Curly Brows took Nami up the mountain to find some crazy doctor and Naruto went there too with some lady you guys found later. That about it?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Vivi said, "And that guy who attacked us yesterday, Wapol, may be back on the island. So we'll need to be careful."

"Huh, guess that explains those guys in uniforms in the town down there," Zoro said, as he stood atop a small snow hill. Usopp and Vivi rushed to see what Zoro pointed out, joining him on the hill. Below them a number of men with guns stood in front of the section of the village fully buried by the avalanche. Civilians stood opposite them, looking tense. Both sides seemed to be having words with the other, but they were still too far to hear.

"Usopp, I think we made it back to Big Horn," Vivi said, noting the architecture.

"Wasn't Dalton running back here to deal with Wapol," Usopp said.

"Yeah he was," Vivi replied, "we need to get down there."

"So we're clear those guy down with are bad guys, right," Zoro asked as they hurried down to the town.

"Yeah, they're bad guys," Usopp said, "Why does that matter?"

"Those coats look warm," Zoro replied.

"Are you really planning to attack them just to get a some warm clothing!"

"Yep."

"Let's not make things worse down there, Mr. Bushido," Vivi tried to reign in the swordsman, "We don't want to get the townspeople caught in the crossfire. And you don't even have your swords."

"So I'll wait for them to make the first move," Zoro reasoned.

Vivi let out a sigh, "That's probably the best I'll get with you anyway."

As they neared the village, they could make out what the two groups were arguing about.

"What happened to Dalton," Vivi asked the nearest villager after she heard that Wapol's men were keeping the people from looking under the snow for him.

"He was shot by one of Wapol's ministers," the man replied, "Last we saw of him was right as the avalanche hit. We, dropped him to find cover."

He trailed off, guilt coloring his face. Another villager spoke up.

"I saw that cat lady try to help him," the woman said, "She took him up one of the roofs. But that's the last I saw. They could have been swept off."

"Cat lady," Vivi asked.

"Yeah," a third villager spoke, "She showed up out of nowhere. Was wielding two swords and took out two of the arrows that were fired at Dalton."

"A sword wielding cat," Zoro said, drawing several gawking stares from the villagers at his lack of attire, "The Grand Line just gets more interesting every day."

"Wait, a cat," Usopp asked, "Like cat cat or a human-looking cat?"

"Well, she looked walked on two legs and up right, if that's what you're asking," the second villager replied, "But she covered in fur."

"Usopp, you don't think," Vivi said to the sniper.

"Yeah, it couldn't be anyone else."

"Mind filling me in here," Zoro complained, completely lost.

"The girl Naruto took up the mountain might be the student of one of the people Naruto's looking for from his old home," Usopp said, while Vivi tried to get more information from the villagers, "He said she was a giant cat, like that guy from Little Garden was a giant tanuki. So we figured she would be like human-sized."

Zoro nodded, "So one of Naruto's friends might be buried under the snow, along with this Dalton guy, right?"

"Yeah, looks that way," Usopp said.

"Then maybe we should take care of what's stopping these people from digging them out," Zoro said, cracking his fists.

Before Zoro could make his way to confront the soldiers, one of the townspeople shouted, pointing over the snowbanks, "Look over there!"

Everyone, soldier, villager, and pirate, turned to the indicated direction. Just beyond the village, two figures slowly lumbered towards it. The larger of the two leaned heavily on the second, the broken shaft of an arrow protruding from his abdomen. The other was a lithe figure, female in contrast, a sword sheathed on each hip. She bore the weight of her companion readily enough, her eyes focused forward.

Those eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the soldiers.

"Dalton," she said, "It would seem that Wapol left his men in your village. And I do not think they are approaching to render aid."

True to her word, a number of the soldiers had pulled away from the town and were moving towards them. She counted twenty-five.

The island native blearily looked at his home town, "Then they are still committed to Wapol. Even after he left them to die in that avalanche."

Matatabi nodded, "If they continue to advance on us, I will have to draw my blades."

Dalton sighed, "I hate that we must spill the blood of my countrymen, even ones who have turned on their people. But you what you must. We have to stop Wapol from truly regaining control of this country."

Nodding, Matatabi helped Dalton down to the ground, mindful of his wounds. Then she resumed her course froward, not missing a step as she drew her swords. The soldiers, taking her act as the sign it was, prepared to fight.

Matatabi smirked as the men drew swords and leveled rifles at her. Then she blurred into motion, crossing the remaining distance. She slashed her blades, Electro running down their edges. The electrified steel cut into men as she weaved through their ranks. The men screamed as their flesh was cut open and electricity ran into their bodies.

Zoro watched from back in the village as Matatabi tore into Wapol's soldiers. Most of them at gone out to, he guessed, finish off that Dalton guy, leaving a small force to keep the town under control.

"Well," he said, cracking his neck, "Guess I've sat around long enough."

"Wait, Zoro, what..." Usopp began to say, before the swordsman rushed towards one of the remaining soldiers. He stuck the man with a powerful backhanded punch, knocking the man back. Before the other soldiers could respond, Zoro striped off the man's coat, gloves and boots and donned them himself.

"Man," he remarked, "these really are warm."

Zoro then sized up the other soldiers. There weren't that many, he counted fourteen, but they were coming to attack him.

"Let's see if you guys can give me a workout."

Zoro headed straight for one of the soldiers wielding a cutlass style sword. A swift jab to the face made the man drop it, and Zoro deftly snatched up the blade. He spun, blade catching another in the torso. The man went down, and Zoro scoped up another sword.

He worked his way through the remainder, finding there efforts to stop or kill him laughable. He made quick work off them, not even bothering to employ any of his usual two sword style attacks.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," he commented as he cut though the rifle a soldier was using as a defense, the tip of the blade biting into the man as it swung down. He glanced towards his ally in this fight against Wapol's minions.

'She's slowing down,' he noted, easily dodging a clumsy swing of a sword, before slicing the assailant down, 'She started off quick, but she's tiring real fast. She's still pushed those guys back though.'

With a lazy backwards slash, Zoro put down the last soldier. He again turned his attention to the other battle. Of the twenty-five men that went out to attack, she'd already dealt with twenty. The remaining five seemed to have regrouped and were pulling a fighting retreat.

Matatabi snarled as her latest attack was parried. The last hours had put her body past her limits. Though she had only had a body of flesh and blood for less than a month, she had become acutely aware of her strength and limitations. And after her ordeals, she was slightly amazed she was still capable of fighting, albeit at a greatly reduced level.

'It must that adage about adrenalin,' she reasoned, her blades slamming into her opponent's again, 'though it would seem that adrenalin cannot restore my Electro.'

She tried to run a current into her blades but all she could was elicit some weak sparks. She drew back, lowering her guard in an attempt to provoke an attack. Her gambit worked as the man thrust his blade at her 'unprotected' center. She flashed her left blade up, catching the attack before it became even a small threat and knocked the blade from her enemy's hand.

Disarmed, the man tried to bring up his arms to shield himself, only for Matatabi's right blade to shoot past his feeble defense and pierce the man in the shoulder.

He fell and Matatabi pressed into the remaining four men, driving them closer to the town. She noticed now that the soldiers that had remained in the town had been defeated. The townspeople were beginning to rush out towards Dalton, presumably to help the man into a warm building to render medical aid.

One person, however, was heading straight for her.

'No, he is heading for the soldiers.'

Sure enough, the green haired man rushed at the back of the soldiers. The rear most man, hearing his footsteps in the snow, turned to see what was approaching him. At first, the man smiled, seeing someone wearing their uniform, weapons drawn, coming to their aid. Then he realized that none of their number had green hair.

Before he could raise an alarm, Zoro slashed him with his pilfered swords, sending his sprawling to the ground. The sudden defeat of their comrade broke the others careful formation, and the two sword wielding pirates pounced on them.

Both Zoro and Matatabi cut down one man each the moment they lost their composure. Then, with a degree of coordination not seen outside of years of training together, their blades flashed towards the last man, hers slashing up the man's left, his doing the same to the other side.

The pair of sword users leveled a glace at each other as the final man collapsed to the ground.

"So," Zoro said, "Usopp and Vivi tell me you might know one of our crew."

She did not know any Usopp or Vivi, but was curious, "And just who might I know of your crew?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 

Matatabi sat in an excavated building while one of Wapol's doctors looked her over. Normally she would not have entertained having anyone associated with that man assist her, it would seem that something one doctor said to Dalton had convinced the man to trust them.

"Now," the doctor said, "I don't know much about Minks. Thought they might just be some kind of story sailors and pirates told on long nights. But well, here you are. And remarkably similar to human physiology. Er, no offense, miss."

"No it is fine," she said, "Doctor, the person my pupil was taken to, is she a good doctor?"

The doctor paused, "While her bedside manner leaves much to be desired, she is, without a doubt one of the best medical minds I had ever seen. There's a reason why she was hunted by Kin…., by Wapol so doggedly."

Matatabi nodded, having learned of some of the country's dark past in the last few hours. "Dalton believes Wapol is heading for the castle. Is he right?"

"Yes," the doctor, "When Wapol heard that Kureha had taken the castle as her home, he was quite incensed."

"Then I fear I must cut this exam short," Matatabi said as she rose from her seat.

"Wait, what," the doctor sputtered, "I haven't been able to properly check for injuries. You said you spent some days adrift in the sea. Its amazing enough that you didn't succumb to hypothermia, but even you can't argue that you aren't at your full capacity."

"My pupil was taken to that castle," Matatabi retorted, slipping on a borrowed coat, "I would be remiss in my duty as a teacher if I left her in harm's way. And I have other business with reaching that place."

"Naruto, you mean," a female voice said.

Matatabi turned to see the green haired swordsman, Zoro she recalled, enter with two others; a long-nosed man and a girl with blue hair.

"Yes," she said, "I apologize. I never learned the rest of your names."

"Vivi," the girl said, "And this is Usopp. And you're Matatabi, right?"

She nodded, "I see Naruto has informed you of me. How much has he told you?"

"You mean about the whole 'from another world' thing? He wasn't exactly secretive about it," Zoro said.

Vivi whipped her head towards the swordsman, "Wait, what?"

"Oh, guess we never really told ya," Zoro shrugged, "Have Naruto explain it. It's his story anyway."

"Well at least I do not have to hide my origins to you," Matatabi said, "I am not fond of subterfuge. But I am afraid I can not linger. Wapol is headed to the castle, if we are not aware."

"We've heard," Zoro said, his tone unconcerned, "But that castle's got more than Naruto defending it."

"That's right," Usopp added, "Luffy, our captain and Sanji, our cook went up there before we ran into your student. Our navigator, Nami was sick, you see."

"They're both extremely strong," Vivi continued, "They should be able to beat them if they attack."

"We will still need to reach them," Matatabi countered, "I fear my nerves will not settle until I see Myukuru alive and well."

"Myukuru," Vivi tested the name, "So that's her name. We weren't able to ask her."

Matatabi raised an eyebrow, "You saw her?"

"We were with Naruto when the townspeople found her," Vivi recounted, "Naruto was insistence on helping her, even before she maybe muttered your name in her sleep."

"Then I owe you my gratitude," Matatabi said, "For helping her with while I was unable."

"There's no need for that," Vivi said, "We would have done the same thing for anyone. We were already to help her before she said your name."

"Still," Zoro chimed in, "She's right. We will need to head up there at some point."

At the moment, a loud crash echoed through the building. The pirates hurried out to see Dalton stumble out of the room that was turned into an operating room, the bandaged man pushing upon the exterior door, opening it to the cold.

"Dalton," a doctor called to him, "You can't move so recklessly. Your wounds need time to heal."

"We don't have the luxury of time," Dalton spat, "Now's the time to fight. We just managed to restore this country's freedom, even if it came with tragic destruction. If we let it fall back into darkness, it will rot forever."

By now, the townsfolk had gathered and heard Dalton's words.

"Dalton, we're still injured," one man tried to reason with him, "And we don't have the strength to combat Wapol, especially if he's still got Chess, Kuromarimo and Musshuru with him."

"I will finish this myself," Dalton exclaimed, "Even if I must sacrifice myself to fully end Wapol's hold on our country."

Usopp moved by the man's words, knelt in front of Dalton, his back to the man.

"I'll carry you up the mountain," he proclaimed, "Get on!"

Dalton looked at Usopp skeptically, "I don't think .…"

"No," Usopp shouted, "Now is the time for Captain Usopp to be the hero!"

Zoro shook his head and walked up to Dalton, easily hefting the man onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go," he simply stated before heading towards the village's exit.

"Zoro, what the hell," Usopp exclaimed, kicking the swordsman's shins, "I was about to showcase my amazing strength!"

"Stop kicking me, Usopp," Zoro yelled, "We need to get up there fast, and couldn't wait for your power up. Now hurry up."

Matatabi watched the exchange with a stunned looked, before she turned to Vivi.

"Is that a normal interaction," she asked.

"Usopp's usually not that forward," Vivi said, "I guess meeting those giants really boosted his confidence."

"Giants," Matatabi said, "I was told there that giants did not venture to this part of the sea."

"Well, they were fighting a century long honor duel, so maybe they choose that island because it was unexpected."

Matatabi nodded, "I supposed we should follow them then."

The pair set off after the men.

"Hey wait," one of the townsfolk shouted at them, "You don't need to walk all the way there. We can fix up a ropeway and get you there a half an hour."

"Wait," another man interjected, "Weren't all the ropeways taken down?"

"Someone set one up just outside Gyasta. They used a white rope, so it's kinda hard to see it."

"Isn't that where Dr. Kureha was seen last," Vivi stated.

"Yeah, "Usopp said, "Maybe that's how she got up and down the mountain. Her own secret ropeway."

"Then," Matatabi added, "She may already be back at the castle."

"Everyone," someone in the town cried, "Ready whatever sleighs you can. We're heading for Gyasta!"

* * *

 

Among the many sudden guests at Drum Castle, two slept fitfully as they recovered from their particular afflictions. Both dreamed of an indistinct darkness, filled with distant shapes and voices.

Myukuru shifted in her bed as the dream took shape. The darkness resolved into a shadowy village, nestled beneath a large mountain. She could make out something carved into that stone edifice, five faces, it seemed to her.

She walked in this darken village, most of the buildings simply black blocks, but some bore more form. She past a stall of some sort, and the scent of broth and noddles reached her nose. The senses of belonging, familiarity, and hunger filled her. She nearly pushed back a flap of cloth blocking the seating area, when she shook off the emotions that urged her to enter the establishment.

She fled away, a sense of panic raising in her. The village's buildings rushed past her as she ran, melding into a featureless blur. She stop short as she found herself in front of a building that, like the food stand, was more detailed than other places. Myukuru's eyes lingered on a tree that stood in some kind of courtyard area, a lone swing handing down from a branch.

Crushing sadness assailed her as she stared at the swing. For a moment the swing was no longer empty, a small figure sat sideways upon it, his head resting on the string. Myukuru blinked and the swing was empty again, though the sadness lingered.

She pulled away again, turning away from the sadness, a sadness that blossomed from loneliness. Her swift turn had changed something as she was no longer in the ghostly village, but instead stood on the bank of river. A waterfall roared in front of her, flanked by twin statues.

Two figures stood atop those statues. She couldn't make out their appearances before both blurred into motion. Myukuru watched as they exchanged blows, then gasped as one kicked the other down. The kicked figure sailed down into the river next to her, kicking up water that passed through her like it wasn't there.

The shadow emerged from the water and stood atop it as if it was solid earth. Myukuru's eyes widened as the figure changed, transforming from a childlike form, to a grown state. It held out its right hand and some kind of sphere formed in its palm.

The other fell down to continue the fight. As it fell, its form changed as well, going from boy to man, its left hand outstretched as black lightning issued from it, screeching like a flow of birds.

Both figures ran at the other, each leading with the strange power held in their hands. They met, attacks colliding. The roar of the waterfall was overcome with the cry of a thousand birds mash against a whirlwind.

Myukuru covered her ears at the piercing sound rang and light, yellow and violet, enveloped the area.

Then she woke, gasping for air. For a moment, unknown to her, her iris eyes glowed with a yellow radiance. She cradled her head in her hands as the dream faded, then she cast her eyes at her surroundings. The stone roof was simple enough, though adorned with some strange ornaments. She could make out several bookcases by the fire burning in the room's fireplace.

By the fireplace and under a large window set was another bed, occupied by an orange haired girl, an ice pack resting upon her brow.

'What it this place,' she wondered, 'Some kind of hospital? How did I get here?'

The last several days were a blur for Myukuru. She remembered some pirates attack The Golden Wind, Captain Alday's ship. She had draw her sword and attacked a man with pink-ish hair and he had done something to her.

She scrunched her face as she tried to remember what had happened on the ship.

'That man attacked me with something. A Devil Fruit power? I can only remember breathing in something and feeling weak. Then I… Fell overboard! And Mata-sensei jumped in after me!'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a door opened, her neck snapping towards the sound.

Myukuru blinked and wondered if she was hallucinating. The woman who entered wore a pair of skinny jeans, the left leg painted in pink. A belly ring was exposed by the tight crop top with a cherry blossom design. The outfit looked fine on the woman's fit body, but was ruined by her face, which bore aged wrinkles. Two pairs of glasses rested atop her head, holding back gray hair.

"Well, well," she said as she walked into the room, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so quick."

Myukuru tried to adopt a strong posture, but a sudden fatigue hit her. She slumped back onto her bed.

"Looks like you're not at hundred percent though," the woman said, drawing closer to Myukuru.

"Who are you," Myukuru said, her voice rough from disuse, "And where am I?"

"Relax, girl, I'm a doctor. Name's Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine," the now named Kureha said as she gave Myukuru a once over, "And you're on Drum Island, my home in particular."

Myukuru frowned, still trying to piece together the last few days. "What happened to me," she asked as there were still too many blanks.

"You were poisoned," Kureha said plainly, "By a particularly cruel man with the Spore Spore Fruit. If you met him anywhere else, I'd say you would have had less than a twenty percent chance of surviving his poisonous spores. Lucky for you, he was from this island, so there was an antidote ready on hand. Of course, if he's back here than his idiot brother must have sprung him from his exile. Not a pleasant prospect."

"I can remember fighting someone who attack our ship," Myukuru said, her memory still hazy, "He had pink-ish hair. He kinda looked like a mushroom."

Kureha frowned, "That sounds like Musshuru. Boy talk about things going from bad to worse."

"What do you mean?"

"This country was raided a few months ago by pirates," Kureha told her, "The king, a worthless piece of crap, fled with the country's army. If Musshuru's skulking around, then his brother, that shitty king, is the reason he's back."

She pulled out a bottle of plum sake from a drawer and took a deep drink before continuing, "And that has nothing to do with my day before you showed up. See her," she pointed to the sleeping girl, "Some idiot scaled the mountain, no coat, gloves or shoes carrying her and another guy on his back. Somehow she got bit by a bug that's been dead for hundred years and picked up a deadly infection from it."

She took another swig, "And right as my apprentice and I were about to begin treating her, someone else barges in, shouts to get our attention, and collapses right in the entryway, you on his back."

"He," Myukuru said, "So I wasn't brought in by a Mink, a cat Mink?"

"Nope," Kureha said "Guess you don't know him, eh?"

"No," Myukuru responded, "I know my mentor went in after I fell overboard, but she's a Mink. You…"

"Yes, I know about Minks," she waved away to question, "You don't live to a youthful 139 without hearing all the stories."

Myukuru coughed at hearing the doctor's high age, but didn't comment on it. She was more occupied with the gnawing worry about Matatabi. She clearly remembered Matatabi hauling her onto some wood to keep her out of the water but after that, her memories were fragmented.

A sharp scent filler her nose and pulled her from her attempt to remember. She regarded the cup full of a dull orange liquid.

"It's medicine," Kureha said, "It'll help to restore your strength. That poison really does a number of you. Take it, or I'll shove it down your throat."

Myukuru took the cup and shot down the medicine. She gagged at the taste.

"Ugh," she grimaced, "Why does medicine always taste like crap?"

"Doctor's prerogative," Kureha said as she looked over her other patient.

Myukuru began to feel sleepy and she flopped back onto her pillow.

"That stuff had something to make me sleep, didn't it," she said, her voice wavering.

"Yep."

"Tricky witch. Any chance you got some shirts with longer arms. I don't really like having my sleeves end halfway down my arms."

"I'm a doctor, not a tailor. Deal with it."

"Ya really suck at the whole 'bedside manner' thing," Myukuru slurred out as her eyes became too heavy to stay open.

Kureha watched for a bit as Myukuru's breathing slowed as sleep fully took her.

"Glad that sedative worked," she muttered as she left the room, "But she'll probably wake up sooner then she should. She's got stronger body than most. Hm, I forgot to ask when she got poisoned. Ah well, I can ask later."

* * *

 

Naruto wandered through the dream he was having, passing by indistinct shapes in the dark.

"OK this is a little familiar," he said aloud as he walked, the shapes becoming more solid, "Just like when I meditated before I manifested Blazing Spiral. My fruit's doing this."

The shapes finally took form, a ship. No two ships, one whose shape he reconsigned.

"That's the ship that attacked us," Naruto said, "But this isn't the Merry. Where am I?"

Figures now moved around him, shadowy and transparent. Expect the one that wasn't. That shadow was nearly solid looking and completely back. It also possessed a pair of double elbowed arms, arms that held aloft a sword as she attacked some of the shadows.

"That's the girl," Naruto muttered as he watched her cut though shadow after shadow. Her movements were precise and fluid, and with her longer reach, she quickly bested her enemies, moving to the next one.

Naruto tore his eyes away from her to see what else was happening, but battles between shadows made it hard to tell who was winning. Suddenly, pain began to burn Naruto's lungs.

He twisted to seek out the girl's shadow, instinct guiding him to her. She stumbled away from a figure, one that looked like he had a mushroom on his head, a cloud of something emanating from his hand. She tried to right herself, her sword shaking in her hands, before the man lashed out at her, punching her squarely in the gut.

She slumped to the deck, the man standing triumphantly above her. Naruto swung a fist at the shadow, passing though it like mist. He turned in time to see another figure rushing the man. At first, it was a vague as most others, but the form resolved as it drew near, twin swords ready at attack.

Naruto watched as the figure, a women, brought her swords down upon the mushroom head guy, cutting from left shoulder to right hip with both blades faster than the man could react.

"Yeah," Naruto shouted swept up by the emotion of the scene. Then an explosion rocked the ship. Naruto stumbled just like most on the ship. He looked for what had been hit, and gasped as he saw it was near the girl, her limp body now dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

Another blast near by and the girl slipped of the deck and into the sea below. Naruto tried to run, a vain effort as the dream seemed to ripple under the girl's demise. The last thing he saw before the ships turned into masses of formless black, was the swordswoman jump in after her, her two tails trailing behind her.

Naruto fell through black mist, tumbling as if caught in a strong wind. Various sounds filled his ears. The sharp twang of steel impacting steel, the cry of seagulls on a windy day. And a laugh.

That laugh sent a bone-chilling fear though Naruto as he heard it. A fear not his own.

"Mamamamama," the laugh sounded from all round him and Naruto could see something in the mists. It loomed, not as tall as the giants, but still greater than any other human Naruto had seen. Before the figure could form into something he could truly see, Naruto snapped awake, his eyes glowing a faint white color.

He sat up with a start, breathing heavily.

"That was what happened to the girl, wasn't it," he muttered to himself once his breath returned to a normal rate, "And the person that follower her had to be Matatabi. She had tails, two tails."

Calmed down, Naruto looked around the room he was in. It was a modest room, but the thing that caught his attention was that Luffy and Sanji slept nearby.

Naruto stood up, noticing that his arms had been covered in medical wrappings. Luffy and Sanji were in a similar state, covered in bandaged wounds.

"Guess the trip up here was harder for you guys then it was for me," he said to his unconscious friends, "But that means you got Nami up here. I better go a find that doctor granny and check up on Nami and Myukuru."

He began to walk to the door but stopped short.

"Myukuru," he muttered, "That's her name. I'm sure of it. But how do I know that."

He looked at his hand as he wreathed it in his spirit flames for a moment.

"Is this something to do with my fruit?"

Naruto shook his head. There were more pressing matters than wondering about extra powers he got from eating that Devil Fruit. He opened the door and ventured into a cold castle, intent on finding their navigator, the mysterious girl or the doctor. Hopefully all three at once.


	22. Meetings at the Summit

Chapter 22: Meetings at the Summit

A grinding noise roused Nami from her sleep. For the first time in what felt like days, she didn't feel like she was burning up from the inside. She knew she wasn't completely cured, her head still throbbed slightly, but it was an improvement. The grinding noise stopped, but now a light tapping sound echoed around the room. A tapping at sounded like footsteps.

Nami bolted upright, knocking the cold bag off her forehead, "Who's there?"

Her sudden action and question caused the source of the noise to freeze, giving Nami ample time to see her company. He was short, about two or three feet high, wearing a pair of maroon short and a pink top hat bearing a white "X". He also also covered in brown fur, had hooves for hands and feet, had a blue nose and bore a pair of antlers that stuck out from his hat.

The two spent a moment just staring at each other, before the furry one bolted to the doorway, where he tried to hide for Nami. Tried, as instead of shielding his body from sight, he stood dead center under the open archway, with only a part of his face obscured by the wall.

"Ummm," Nami began, not quite knowing how to process this development, "I think you have that backwards."

The creature's eye widened at he words and quickly scurried to hide behind the wall, still leaving most of his face uncovered.

"It's a little late for that," Nami said with a deadpan, "And I can still see your face. Just what are you?"

"S-shut up," the creature shouted, still cowering behind the wall, "you darned human! How's your fever?"

"You can talk," Nami exclaimed, the sudden statement shocking the odd creature. He screamed and bolted down the hallway, kick up dust as he knocking something over.

"Keep it down in there Chopper," a woman's voice called to the creature. A moment later, Doctor Kureha entered the room, bottle of sake in hand.

"Well, well," the doctor said, "Look who's up and looking better. That's two for two."

"Who are….," Nami tried to ask, before Kureha put a finger to her forehead.

"100.9, not bad," she muttered before withdrawing her digit, "I'm Doctor Kureha, but you can call me Doctorine."

"Doctor," Nami repeated, "Then this is…."

"You want to know the secret to my youth," Kureha interjected.

"No, I never asked. I did want to know if…."

"Yeah," Kureha interrupted again, "This is the castle on the mountain."

"Then what happened to my friends," Nami asked, "There were two of them, one…."

"Relax girl," Kureha said, before taking a deep sip from her sake, "They're fine. Just sleeping in a room down the hall. Took guts to make the climb and they're certainly made of stern stuff."

"That's a relief," Nami sighed before she felt her bed shift as Kureha took a seat.

"Look here," she said, lifting Nami's pajama shirt suddenly, exposing her abdomen to revel a circular rash, "This is what caused your sickness."

"What," Nami exclaimed, not recalling having any rash before she had collapsed on the Merry.

"You were bitten by a kestia, a poisonous tick found in the tropics. Its gut is a home for some pretty nasty bacteria that can infect a host after the tick drinks their blood. For about five days, the bacterial infection leaves the host with terrible pains, a fever of at least 104 degrees, and inflammation across the body, including the heart and brain.

"Judging from the bite, you got bit about three days ago. Must have been quite a painful experience, but that would have passed after the fifth day even if we did nothing, hee hee hee."

Nami looked at Kureha confused. Her explanations made it sound like this infection was serious.

"Because in two days, you would have resting peacefully in the afterlife."

Nami's face went pale as she realized how close to death she had come.

Kureha got off the bed and retreated from Nami. "That's why it's called the 'five day disease'," she said, "Though there hasn't been a case of in the last hundred years, so you're damn lucky I had some antibiotic on hand. What were you doing, running around some prehistoric island half naked, hee hee hee?"

"Huh," Nami said, as if she realized something.

"Wait, I'm close to the mark," Kureha said, shocked that hr little joke turned out to be right on the money, "Well you're a hopeless case then."

She then not so gently pushed Nami back onto the bed. "Just go back to sleep," she said, "You haven't fully recovered and I'm tired of my patients moving around when they aren't suppose to."

"Do I really need to stay put," Nami questioned, "Not that I'm not thankful for the medicine, but now that my fever's down, my body can heal on its own."

"Girly, don't go underestimating a fatal disease," Kureha said with a dark smirk, "Normally it'd take ten days for someone to recover from this with the proper treatment. So unless you want to feel your body burn up until you die, I'd suggest you stay put. If it makes you feel better, my treatment will only take three days before you'll be ready to ship out."

"Three days," Nami exclaimed, shooting up from her reclined position, "No there's somewhere I need to be right n…."

She was cut off as Kureha produced a scalpel and pressed the medical knife into her throat, forcing her back onto the bed.

"Listen here, girly," Kureha said menacingly through a wicked smile, "My patients only leave my care one of two ways: fully healed, or dead. You're not going anywhere."

She drew back, "So are ya going to follow the doctor's orders, or do I need to give something like you're roomy over there."

For the first Nami realized she wasn't the only bedridden person in the room. Cursing herself for her lack of awareness, she asked, still a little shaken by Kureha's threat, "So, are they sick, too?"

"No, she was poisoned," Kureha stated, "Funnily enough, she got up her the same way you did. Some blond hero climbed the mountain with her on his back."

Kureha took a long swig of sake, giving Nami a moment to think. 'Blond? Did Naruto come up here? When would he have….'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door burst open. The furry creature burst into the room, Luffy and Sanji in hot pursuit, both yelling about eating the poor thing.

"Oi, guys" Naruto shouted as he followed behind them, "Stop trying to eat him. He's a doctor, not lunch!"

* * *

 

_A short while ago_

Naruto wandered down the chilly, snow covered halls, frowning.

"Man," he groaned, "how hard can it be to find three people. Feels like I've been going around for hours."

He paused to open another door, finding the room beyond like most he'd seen: empty. He slammed the door in frustration. As if in response, a crashing noise sounded from above. Naruto strained his ears to guess from where the sound emanated.

"That sounds like it was back where I started," he muttered, before his eyes widened, "Crap, I didn't check the rooms next to where I woke up."

He rushed back up to where he started, only stopping when a pink and brown furry missile slammed into him, knocking him off balance.

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow," he said, rising and rubbing his backside, "What hit me?"

A small groan drew his attention and Naruto saw the small, deer-like creature holding his head in pain. He seemed to feel Naruto's gaze on him and he leaped back, pointing an accusatory hoof-hand at him.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound menacing, which was at odds with his overall cute appearance, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Dalton didn't say the doctor was a deer. He said she was an old lady. Hey, you work here? Are you a doctor?"

The deer seemed shocked at Naruto's complete nonchalance, his mouth hanging agape as he tried to find words to respond.

"You OK," Naruto asked.

"What's your problem," the deer shouted, "Why aren't you freaking out. I'm a talking deer! Did you hit your head."

"So," Naruto said with a frown and a shrug, "I've known plenty of talking animals. Didn't think I'd run into any here, but my life's been one weird thing after another. Anyway, do you know where this doctor granny is?"

"She's down the hall," the deer said, his voice gaining strength, "checking in on the other patients. And yes I'm a doctor! Is that a problem!?"

"Nope," Naruto said, "My best friend from home was a great doctor, and Granny Tsunade was the best there was. And I bet there were doctors among the summons. I hung out with the fighters mostly so I never asked."

Naruto then smacked himself on the head, "Oh, yeah, never introduced myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He extended his hand in greeting, smiling.

Before the deer could respond, the door to Naruto's left burst open. Luffy and Sanji emerged from the room, eyes bleary as sleep evidently hadn't left their systems. The pair then focused on the deer, droll beginning to well up from their mouths.

The deer, seeing the writing on the wall, or rather their faces, bolted.

"Stop meat," Luffy shouted as he took after him in pursuit, "I'm hungry!"

"Don't eat him in one bite, Luffy," Sanji chided their captain, as he followed, "We'll need to season him first. Cook him up nice and tasty."

Naruto stood shocked for a moment, before chasing after them shouting, "Hey guys, slow down. He's not food. He's a doctor!"

* * *

 

_Back in the present_

"Well, looks like everyone of my patients are the stubborn type. Still after what those three went through, I'm surprised they're up and about," Kureha mused as Luffy and Sanji tried to pin her apprentice, while Naruto struggled to pull his friends back.

Nami just cradled her head at her crew's antics, "Of course Naruto'd be that other guy."

"Oh, you know that one," Kureha said, pointing to Naruto as he pulled Luffy's face, stretching the rubber man's face. Luffy didn't react, too focused on trying to eat.

"Yeah, I do," Nami replied with an exacerbated sigh, "Aren't you worried about your deer thing. And just what is he anyway?"

"Oh, Chopper," Kureha said with a smile, "No he'll be fine. As for what he is; he's just an average, blue-nosed reindeer."

"But, reindeer can't talk," Nami stated.

"Well," Kureha relented, "There is one catch."

Before their eyes, Chopper began to change. His small body began to swell with muscles and grew several feet, easily standing over six feet. His face became more human-like, though he retained most of the fur covering his body. Lastly, his antler's just vanished.

"He ate the Human Human Fruit," Kureha finished as Chopper employed his transformed state to punch Luffy and Sanji, the blows knocking the two onto the floor.

"I am not your food," Chopper shouted as he did.

Naruto, who had been knocked back by Luffy just before Chopper's transformation, watched as his crew mates were knocked silly.

"Whoa," Naruto exclaimed, "That's cool! Is that a Devil Fruit power?"

"Yes it is, would you care to listen," Kureha said snidely, drawing Naruto attention. He looked back and saw the doctor and Nami.

He walked over to the two, smiling, "Nami, you're all better! And I guess you're Granny Kureha, huh?"

Kureha's eye twitched and she sent a roundhouse kick towards Naruto. The ninja, not expecting the doctor to take after Tsunade as much, was only able to raise his arms in defense, and was knocked into the wall.

"I ain't no granny, kid," she said, "Nice reflexes though. You'd never know you climbed the mountain a few hours ago."

Kureha turned back to Nami, "As I was saying, Chopper ate the Human Human Fruit, giving him all the capacity of a human. And I poured all my medical knowledge into him."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he returned to his feet, "At least she's not as strong as Granny Tsunade."

"Naruto," Nami said, drawing Naruto's attention to her, "The doctor says you carried her up the mountain." She pointed at the other bed.

Naruto noticed the girl he brought up the mountain, and smiled in relief. She looked better.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "that's a bit of a story. Just after Luffy and Sanji left with you…."

"You can tell your stories while she rests," Kureha interrupted, pushing Nami back onto the bed, "And I better get some food. Those two evidently need something to eat, and I don't want them to keep going after my apprentice."

With that said, Kureha left the room.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I can see why people call her a witch. Guess I should wake up Luffy and Sanji and fill them in."

Naruto walked over to where Luffy and Sanji were splayed out and shook them awake.

"Naruto," Luffy said, "When'd you get here?"

"I've been here," Naruto replied, "You two were just in too much of a food craze to notice."

Sanji sat up and noticed Nami, who in defiance of Kureha, still sat up in bed.

"Nami," he crooned, "You're all better!"

He rushed to her side, followed swiftly by Luffy and Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm on the mend, thanks to you two," Nami said with a smile, "And now, Naruto's going to fill us in on what he's doing here."

* * *

 

Naruto finished his recounting of the last days events by the time Kureha had returned with some food. Sanji, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for Kureha after she placed the food upon the table.

Luffy moved to stuff his mouth, but Sanji slapped away his hands. "Ladies first, rubber for brains. Nami~, do want anything?"

"No, Sanji I'm fine," Nami replied, "I'm just going to relax and rest a bit."

"OK~," Sanji crooned, walking over to the sole sleeping occupant of the room.

"I wouldn't bother asking her," Kureha said, "Before you all woke up, I administrated something to help her sleep."

Sanji shook his head, "Even so, I wouldn't ever withhold a meal from a woman. Mademoiselle, room service."

The girl stirred a bit and Sanji turned back to Kureha, "See, knowing when someone's hungry is was separates a good chef from a great che…."

He was cut when a backhand impacted his face, knocking the unsuspecting cook to the ground. The others looked to where the girl had rolled over in bed, her doubled elbowed arm still raised into the air, though it was beginning to fall back down to her side.

"What's up with 'er arm," Luffy said through a mouthful of food, having taken advantage of the distraction, "'s that a Devil Fruit?"

"No," Kureha said, "She's from the Longarm Tribe."

"Oh OK," Luffy said, moving for another bite, though Sanji had recovered and stopped him from eating everything.

The next few minutes were silent as they ate, Sanji and Naruto thankful that Kureha had brought enough food that even with Luffy's eating habits they were able to eat a good amount.

Once Luffy swallowed his last mouthful, he stood and slammed his palms on the table, shaking the tower of plates he'd made.

"Please," he said to Kureha, "Join my crew, Granny!"

"Luffy, right," Kureha asked, reclining a bit in her seat.

"Yeah," Said man replied.

"Well watch your damn mouth, Luffy," she shouted, kicking the youth into the wall, "I'm still in my young and hip 130s."

"Damn," Sanji said aside to Naruto, "That's one strong granny."

Naruto ducked in time to avoid the kick Kureha sent at Sanji, lifting his head to see the cook impact the wall as well.

Luffy, already recovered from meeting the wall, pressed on. "Come on!"

"You want me to be a pirate? What a waste of my youth that would be," Kureha retorted, "besides, I have no interest in sailing."

"That doesn't matter," Luffy shot back, "It'll be fun, granny!"

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me that," she said darkly.

Naruto, ready for Kureha to attack Luffy again, noticed Chopper the reindeer staring at Luffy from the doorway, his body hidden, mostly, by the wall.

Then Luffy and Sanji noticed Chopper. And the chase resumed. Chopper bolted away, running faster than his short legs implied, followed the salivating Luffy and the recipe reciting Sanji. On their tail was a knife wielding Kureha and Naruto who was trying to keep everyone alive.

"I'm going to skin and eat you annoying brats," Kureha shouted at them, "You're not eating Chopper!"

"Hold your horses, granny," Naruto said, "I don't want them eating your deer, but I'm not just going to let ya kill my friends."

"Then how about a race then," she smirked, "Try and stop me before I stop your friends."

Nami could only watch as the five ran out of the room, Sanji remarking about serving her some reindeer steak upon his return.

"I'd rather have some piece and quiet," she muttered.

"You said it," a voice said, startling Nami. She turned to see the girl sitting up in her bed, long arms stretched over her head. She flicked one wrist as a greeting.

"Yo," she said, with a tired grin, "You know anything about what's going on in the outside world? I've kinda been out of it for the last few days."

"Sorry, I've been out of if for a couple of days too," Nami said, "Oh, I'm Nami, by the way."

"Myukuru," came the reply, "brrr, is there no heat in this place?"

Nami shivered as the draft hit her. She looked out the door left open and noticed something in the hall.

"Is that snow," she asked aloud.

"Looks like it," Myukuru responded, extracting herself from her covers, "Never heard of a doctor's office with that feature. Hang on, I'll get it."

She strode out, shivering as her exposed feet met cold stone, and shut the door. Then she plopped back into bed, seated facing Nami.

"So, what are you in for," she said with a smile, "I got poisoned by some asshole, who might be menacing the island right now, and my mentor's missing after she jumped into the ocean to save me."

"You're pretty upbeat after all that," Nami noted.

"I was worried before," Myukuru said, "hell, I still am, but, ya know, gotta have faith. Mata-sensei's strong. There's no way she'd bite the dust. She's got things she needs to do."

"Oh right," Nami said suddenly, "There is something I have to tell you. Your sensei's name is Matatabi right?"

Myukuru frowned, "Yeah, but I never said her full name."

"Not to me," Nami quickly said, "But Naruto said you said it in your sleep."

"Naruto," Myukuru said, her frown persistent. Something about that name tickled something in her memory.

"Yeah, he's the guy who brought you up here," Nami supplied, "He's also um, an old friend of your teacher."

"Now I remember," Myukuru said, "Mata-sensei mentioned him a lot. Wait, what's he look like. Just wanna make sure I not being duped here."

Nami held back her remark about not trying to fool her, "Well he's got…."

The door burst open, and Naruto skidded in.

"Hey Nami," he said, "Did Chopper head back this way. That granny's crazy and I don't know if I can stop her from killing Luffy and Sanji without actually trying to hurt her."

Nami smirked, "That's what Naruto looks like."

Naruto looked perplexed at that statement, before he noticed that Myukuru was awake.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," he said exuberantly.

For her part, Myukuru studied Naruto's form, noting the qualities Matatabi had listed in identifying him.

'Let's see,' she thought, 'Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, weird whisker marks on his cheeks. Sure matches the description, but lets do the final test.'

"Hey, Whiskers," she called to him, "Close the door, you're letting the cold in. And why don't you tell me what Matatabi looked like before."

"Whiskers," Naruto muttered, subconsciously scratching the marks of being infused with Kurama's chakra while he shut the door, "The names Uzumaki Naruto, ya know. And what does what Matatabi's Tailed Beast form have to do with anything. She was a giant cat made of blue fire. Shukaku wasn't a giant tanuki anymore so she's probably doesn't look like that anymore."

"Hey, hey, calm down river mouth," Myukuru said, "I was just making sure you were you, you know?"

"No, you lost me at 'river mouth'," Naruto said, head tilted in confusion.

"It means you were running your mouth and words were flowing out of it like a river," Myukuru laughed, "Calm down. Mata-sensei didn't mention you were going to this high strung."

"I'm not high strung," Naruto retorted with a huff, sitting in one of the chairs, "I was caught off guard by the weird question."

"Yeah, yeah," Myukuru smiled at him, "Guess I have you to thank for getting me to our crazy host, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Usopp and Vivi were there too, and so was that Dalton guy. But he had something to deal with and then there was an avalanche and well, here we are."

"No clue about Mata-sensei then," Myukuru said with a sigh, "Well, just gotta hope she's somewhere on the island. If I made here all poisoned then she's got to be somewhere close by."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "No way she'd go down. I bet she's on her way here right now."

On a snowy path towards Gyasta, the cat Mink sneezed.

Myukuru smiled, Naruto's optimism catching like a cold, "Right, she's following your footsteps right now, climbing the mountain."

"I did leave some good handholds as I went up," Naruto said, "She'd have an easier time then I did. How is she, anyway. Ya know with the whole new world thing."

"She took it pretty fine, from what I can tell," Myukuru recounted, "And she was very open with being from another world."

"That's great," Naruto smiled, "How long…."

His question was interrupted as Chopper barged into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He froze when he noticed the three were staring at him.

"Who's the mini-Mink," Myukuru asked.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper said adamantly before pointing to the two ladies in the room, "And you two should be resting."

"I feel fine," Nami said, bringing a hand to feel her forehead, "Fever's almost gone."

"And I feel like I could try some mountain climbing," Myukuru added.

"No," Chopper said, "Doctorine's medicine is highly effective, so bodies think they're better. But you," he pointed to Nami, "still need to fully fight off the infection and you," pointing to Myukuru, "need time for your body to repair the damage the poison did."

"Little guys pretty smart isn't he," Myukuru said.

"He sure is," Nami agreed, "I bet he was really helpful to Kureha when it came time to treat us and the guys."

Chopper blushed and began to do a happy dance, "Shut up! Saying all that doesn't make me happy. I don't need any praise from humans."

"Not that great that hiding your emotions are you," Nami said.

Chopper finished his little dance and eyed them, a mix of wariness and awe in his eyes.

"You guys are pirates, right," he asked, his tone curious.

"Me and him are," Nami said, "pointing at Naruto, "Along with the idiots chasing after you, unfortunately."

"I'm one too," Myukuru said, with a tinge of sadness, "But I think the crew I was sailing with may be gone. Stupid Wapol bastard."

Naruto noticed Chopper tense at the mention of Wapol's name, so spoke up to change the subject, "So, interested in pirates, huh?"

Naruto's question set off the deer's panic mode and he backed into a bookcase at speed, knocking several of the tomes onto the floor. Myukuru used her long reach to smack Naruto lightly in the head, "Good going, Whiskers. Ya spooked him."

"It was just a question," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I'm not interested in you pirates," Chopper shouted, "I'm not interested in ships or skull and crossbones, or any of that stuff!"

Nami, seeing an opportunity, and never one to pass one up, asked, "So, Chopper, would you be interesting in coming along with us?"

"What," Chopper screamed, backing into the bookcase again.

"Well, we do need a doctor and we're pressed for time. So if you came with us, we wouldn't need to wait around for the three days Kureha says I need to be fully healed," Nami stated her case.

"But I'm a reindeer," Chopper countered, "I can't travel with humans. Don't be stupid. Besides, aren't I too weird looking for ya. I'm a talking blue nosed reindeer."

"And our captain's made of rubber," Naruto countered, "And I can do this." He lifted his hand and wrapped it in Spiral's flames. He missed the shocked look in Myukuru's eyes as he did.

"But," Chopper tried to rebut, but was cut off as the far door burst open, revealing Luffy and Sanji.

"Found you meat," Luffy exclaimed, his cry signaling the start of round three.

Kureha walked into the room, breathing heavy, as the three ran out of the room, once again leaving the door open. She stopped and plopped down into a chair.

"Fast little bastards those two," she complained before turning to Nami, "And you ain't better then them. Trying to steal my apprentice from under my nose."

"Since when does a lady need permission to practice her art of seduction," Nami asked the doctor.

Kureha laughed and Myukuru chuckled, leaving Naruto feeling rather outnumbered.

"Well said," the doctor said as she reined in her laughs, "Take him if you want. But it's going to take more than a few nice words, a warm smile and an invitation to heal his heart. That's beyond even my skill as a healer to fix."

Kureha looked pensive for a moment before she continued, telling the three about the reindeer's painful past. She told them how his blue nose made him an outcast as a reindeer, and his Devil Fruit made him a monster to the people of the island. Except for one, the quack Dr. Hiriluk, the man who gave Chopper his name and family. Who sadly, had an illness that would claim his life. Which became Chopper's drive to become a doctor. The dream to find the cure to every illness in the world.

Kureha had just finished her tale when Chopper, transformed fully into a reindeer, skid to stop in front of the open door, Luffy and Sanji on his tail.

"It's Wapol. I can smell him. He really is back."

"Guess it was too much to hope they'd get lost at sea," Kureha said with a sigh, "Let's go Chopper. We have some unwanted guests to deal with."


	23. Snowy Combat

Chapter 23: Snowy Combat

The wooly hippo lumbered to a stop after it's climb up the mountain and it's passengers hopped of the beast.

"Look," Wapol said, pointing at the pristine white castle in front of them, "The castle's just how I left it. Now we can properly begin the restoration of the Drum Kingdom!"

"Wapol," Musshuru said, "By chance, did you change the flag of the country?"

"No," Wapol replied, picking his nose casually, "Why?"

"Then what is that?"

Musshuru pointed towards the highest tower of the castle. Flying from it was a flag, a skull and crossbones with cherry blossoms emblazoned on the black fabric. Wapol looked at it and fumed.

"What's that," he bellowed, "How dare that hag remove our county's proud flag!"

"I did more than remove it," Kureha said as she and Chopper sauntered out of the castle, "I burned the damned thing."

"So you show yourself, you hag. Still alive I see," Wapol taunted.

"Mind keeping it down," Kureha said calmly, "I've got some patients who need their sleep, and your wailing is keeping them up. As for the flag, well this castle's a better grave for Hiriluk than a place for some rotten brats to play king in. So scram, the Drum Kingdom's a thing of the past."

"A grave for that quack," Wapol exclaimed, "My magnificent castle a grave for him! Don't make me laugh!"

Chopper growled at the former king as he denigrated his father, but before he could do anything, Luffy burst out into the courtyard, not wearing a coat, Sanji and Naruto not far behind.

"Big Mouth," Luffy growled as he ran at Wapol, "Its time for some payback!"

Before Wapol of any of his retainers could react, Luffy was in Wapol's face, fist cocked back several feet.

"Gum Gum Bullet!"

The punch impacted right between Wapol's eyes, sending the metal jawed man flying towards the edge of the mountain top. Wapol hit the ground, sending up a spray of snow as he slid towards the edge. His men shouted in panic as they ran to avert their king's meeting with gravity, snagging him just as he began to fall of the mountain.

"You guys were a pain before," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles, "But now I don't need to hold back."

"You bastard," Kuromarimo shouted, "How dare you treat our king with such disrespect and brutality."

"So what," Luffy retorted, stretching his checks out and sticking his tongue out at them, "All I know is that you guys are annoying."

"So you guys had a run with Wapol too," Kureha asked Luffy as Sanji and Naruto, attired for the cold weather, stood beside her.

"Yeah," Luffy said, pointing at them, "Those guys are the Pesky Pirate Posse. They tried to eat my ship! And I'm not going to take anymore crap from them!"

"Aren't you cold Luffy," Sanji said.

Luffy seemed to notice, then exclaimed, "Wait, that guy's a king!?"

"You just noticed that" Sanji shouted.

"Oh, it cold too. Brrrr."

"Of course it is dumb ass," Sanji yelled, "It's the same as before!"

"I'd said it'd about negative 50 or so," Kureha said.

Naruto shot her a side eye, noting she only put on a leather jacket, one she left open.

"Guess living here make people not notice the cold," he mused, before directing his sights back to their enemies, "But weren't there four of them?"

"Aghhh," Wapol shouted as he stood up, blood dripping from his mouth, "Straw Hat, you're pissed me off for the last time. I'm going to eat every last piece of you!"

"You might want to hold your spiel," Sanji said, jerking a thumb back into the castle, "He's gone back inside to look for a jacket."

"What," Wapol and his men exclaimed, the shock stopping their advance.

"Did that guy stretch," Chopper asked Naruto, awe in his voice.

"Yep," Naruto said, "I told you our captain's made of rubber. Pretty weird right?"

"Mahahaha," Wapol laughed, having recovered from the shock of Luffy's actions, "Not only is Dalton dead, but now we can take care of the hag and those pirates in one fell swoop. What a glorious way to rechristen the Drum Kingdom! Chess, Kuromarimo, Musshuru, deal with them."

The two ministers responded, readying themselves for battle, but nothing came from the King's brother.

"Where'd Musshuru go," Wapol complained, "Did he get knocked off the mountain? That useless hippo!"

"Worry not, my king," Chess said, drawing his bow, "Kuromarimo and I are more that a match for these nuisances. We will take care of them with haste."

"Yeah," Kuromarimo added, "I don't know what you were tying to say, making the castle your home, Kureha, but you will no longer be enjoying its comforts."

"I could care less for this crumbling ruin you call a castle, heehehe," Kureha said, leaning back against the facade, "But my friend here was insistent on making a grave for Hiriluk here, so I obliged."

Chopper took that statement as a sign to transform into his human form.

"That's the monster that followed that quack," Chess noted with some fear, recalling when Chopper had tried to attack the castle after Hiriluk died, only stopped by Dalton employing his own Devil Fruit power.

"Doc wanted to save this country," Chopper said seriously, "That's why I won't let you step one foot in this castle. I won't let the likes of you knock down his conviction!"

"I don't care about any of that stuff," Wapol said dismissively, "Chess, Kuromarimo, deal with them already."

"Yes, my king," Kuromarimo said as he cocked his arm back, "I'll start with that so called doctor."

He thrust his arm forward, a black fuzzy ball detaching from his gloves, shouting, "Electric Marimo!"

The black ball headed straight for Kureha. The rogue doctor didn't flinch as Sanji lifted a leg to block the attack, the ball sticking to him.

"Now, now," Sanji said, "Don't going throwing around your afros at a lady."

Kuromarimo scowled then laughed as Sanji struggled to remove his Marimo. He pulled more fuzz balls from his hair and launched them at Sanji. That was when Naruto step forward, calling out Blazing Spiral. The electrically charged hair balls impacted upon the spirit, ripping apart as they touched the ghostly spinning flame.

"Thanks," Sanji said as Naruto used a flaming fist to knock away the ball stuck to his leg, "That stuff's a tacky mess. Would hate to get that all over me."

"Don't mention it," Naruto said before frowning, "Sanji, do you think you can handle things here?"

"Yeah," the cook replied, "Why? You don't feel up to fighting?"

"No, I'm good to fight," Naruto said, "But I think we've got one more enemy out there. That guy who poisoned Myukuru was here before Luffy punched that Wapol guy and I don't think he was knocked out or off the mountain."

"I've got things here," Sanji said, a plume of cigarette smoke leaving as he spoke, "Last thing we need is some guy hitting us from behind. Besides, I reckon the reindeer's someone who can hold their own. And Luffy can't take that long to find a coat."

Naruto nodded and turned to Chopper, "You good to fight, Chopper?"

The human reindeer nodded, "Yeah!"

"You smelled Wapol coming," Naruto said, "Can you tell where this mushroom guy is?"

"Not in this form," Chopper said, shifting back into his natural, deer form, "But now I can try."

He took a few sniffs, before shifting back into his human form, "There's a fourth scent. I can't tell where it's coming from, but they're still nearby."

"Looks like I'll have to go hunting," Naruto said, "Good luck guys."

Naruto took off, running towards the right side of the castle. Seeing one of their enemies fleeing, Chess drew back an arrow and took aim. He loosed his arrow at Naruto, the projectile's path true. At least it was until Sanji sped next to its path, dropping his heel onto it, snapping it in two.

"He's got something to deal with," Sanji said as Chopper drew up besides him, "You'll have to settle for us."

* * *

 

Musshuru moved through the snow as stealthily as he could; his years in exile had diminished his ability to move swiftly through the snow that covered his homeland and he cursed his father once again.

_'Still, those pirates are turning out to be a greater boon than I would have thought,' he mused as he circled around the castle, 'If not for them keeping Wapol and his yes men occupied, I would never have been able to use the secret entrance.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something flying through the air right towards him. He flung himself away from the projectile, skidding on the snow as he regarded his assailant.

"One of the pirates," he cursed, "I thought I had gotten away. That hippo headed brother of my can't even keep some lowly pirate occupied."

"Oi, Mushroom head," Naruto shouted, summoning a Phantom Kunai to his right hand, "I've got a score to settle with you!"

"Oh," Musshuru said, mildly curious, "And just what score would that be?"

"You hurt my friend's student," Naruto said, drawing his arm back, "Plus, this country doesn't want you or your brother in charge."

"What do those peasants know," Musshuru sneered, shifting his stance as well, "And I think you're about to join that student in the afterlife. Shade Dance!"

Musshuru lowered his head like he was giving a bow and shot several glowing bullets from his hair. Naruto dashed to the left, throwing the Phantom Kunai as he dodged the attack.

The summoned kunai struck the Shroom Shroom user in his shoulder, drawing a sharp cry of pain from the square chinned man. He reflexively moved to remove the blade, though as soon as he touched the translucent weapon, it faded away, leaving no sign it had ever been there.

He glanced up as another of those kunai flew towards him and he smirked. He vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Naruto.

"Spore Drill!"

Pink spores manifested from his extended hand and began to spin around it, quickly giving his hand the appearance of a drill. He thrust at Naruto, aiming for his heart.

"Maelstrom Fist!"

Naruto met the attack with one of his own, his right hand alight with Blazing Spiral's fire. The ghostly inferno and poisonous drill clashed, filling the cold air with a teeth numbing, grinding roar. Both pressed into the attack, each hoping to other would slip and give them an opening.

When they proved to be evenly matched, they leapt back. They spent a moment glaring at the other, thoughts racing in their heads.

'Whatever power that peasant has is quite annoying. His first attack didn't wound me, but it felt like it had cut right to the bone. And it has some raw power to it if it can match my Spore Drill. I may have to get serious.'

' _He shrugged of my Phantom Kunai like it was nothing and he moved like he was using a Body Flicker. I don't know if I can keep up with that speed. And that drill thing. Dalton said he ate some kind of mushroom Devil Fruit and he poisoned Myukuru with it. Last thing I need is to get poisoned and let this bastard go whatever he's going to do. I'll have to use that!'_

Naruto charged at Musshuru, his body becoming a blur against the white background, his right arm aglow with yellow fire. Musshuru brought his arms up to block Naruto's strike, but felt something disturb the air behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blazing Spiral flare into life, left arm aimed at Musshuru's back.

The sudden appearance of the spirit had left the mushroom man open and Naruto exploited his surprise.

"Maelstrom Crash!"

Naruto and Spiral's attack hit their marks with timed precision, both punches pushing against Musshuru, keeping him trapped between the two grinding punches. The mushroom man let out a grunt of pain as he felt not only the spinning energy dig past his armor, but the sensation of intense heat burned its way through his flesh.

Naruto dismissed Spiral and with the sudden loss of pressure on his back, Musshuru was thrown back from Naruto, landing in the snow with a dull thud.

An explosion rang out from above and Naruto looked up to see one of the castle's spires enveloped in smoke.

"Looks like things are heating up over there," Naruto commented, "Time to finish up here and head back."

"Running Hypha!"

Naruto was caught off guard as dull pink tendrils of fungus burst from the snow around him, wrapping around his limbs and torso. He tried to run Spiral's power to his limbs to break his bonds when a tendril wrapped around his neck, breaking his focus.

Musshuru pushed himself up from the snow, his right hand glowing the same dull pink as the tendrils. He coughed up a bit of blood but stood tall as he watched Naruto struggle with a haughty glare.

"I must admit," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "That is an impressive Devil Fruit power. I truly felt like my insides were set alight. But I've spent years trapped on a volcanic island, a little heat with no power to burn is hardly something that would stop me."

He lifted his hands and released twin streams of pink spores. Naruto watched through dulling eyes as the spores began to approach, one from each side. His lungs burned as his need for air grew and his mind raced as best it could.

 _'He's gonna tried to get me to breathe those spores in,'_ Naruto though, _'I can't have Spiral block both. Come on Uzumaki, think of something!'_

His vision began to fade, but a saw something. The castle wall opened up and out of the darkness within a gleam of light shone through.

"Taurus Lance!"

* * *

 

Myukuru waited a good minute after everyone left the room before she threw the covers off her bed and slipped out onto the floor, her eyes peeled for her sword.

"What are you doing," Nami said as her roommate dashed from one side of the room to the other.

"Looking for my sword," Myukuru responded, "I'm not just gonna sit around while those bastards attack the place. There it is!"

Myukuru pulled her sword out of its sheath, checking the blade for any damage. While the blade was no Meito like Amande's Shirauo or Cracker's Pretzel, it was still made of well crafted steel and was undamaged.

"But aren't you still, you know, sick," Nami asked.

"I'm fine," Myukuru reassured her, finding a coat and slipping it on, frowning at how it didn't cover her arms. Dressed as well as she could and her blade held firm by a belt, she strode out into the cold castle. Now she just had to find her way outside to join the battle.

"Where the hell is the front door," she yelled as she wandered the halls, "Whoever made this castle was a moron!"

In her frustration she punched a wall, the stone depressing under her fist. A deep rumbling shook the hallway as a section of the wall swung open, revealing a dark passage.

"A secret passage," Myukuru said as she tried to see down the dark hall, "Well in for a Beri, in for the stack."

She hurried down the passage, one hand brushing against the wall, the other extended in front. The passage curved down in a spiral, and Myukuru kept up her pace as she went. An explosion shook the castle and she increased her pace.

"How long is this thing," she moaned, "It can't go all the way down the mountain, can it?"

As if an answer to her question, the passage leveled out and her hand felt a protrusion on the wall. She pressed it, causing the wall she couldn't she before her to sink into the ground, filling the passage with stark light.

Light that let her see the bastard that poisoned her had Naruto trapped in some kind of fungus and was releasing two waves of spores at the captive blond.

Myukuru drew her sword and held it perpendicular to her body, her arms pulled back. And she rushed out of the passage into the daylight.

"Taurus Lance!"

She charged at Musshuru and shot her arms forward, driving the point of her blade for his flank. Her sudden appearance and attack shocked the man, and he rushed away from the attack. Her blade missed his flesh as he retreated piercing only the space he had occupied a moment before.

Myukuru turned her gaze to Naruto in time to see him break out of the tendrils holding him, the fungus crumbling under his odd spinning flames.

Naruto took a few grasping breathes and turned to his unexpected savior.

"Thank for the save," he choked out, "But what are you doing here! Aren't you still weak from the poison?"

Myukuru's brow twitched. "Why does everyone think I'm some damsel or something," she complained, "I'm a pirate just like you, and I'm not just gonna sit on my ass while other people fight. Not anymore!"

"Hey, hey," Naruto said, arms held in front of him in a peaceful manner, "OK you can fight. You don't need to bite my head off, ya know."

"Sorry," Myukuru said, her eyes hard as she watched Musshuru, "Facing down the guy who nearly killed me is putting me on edge."

"How are you still alive," Musshuru growled, annoyed, "Even if I didn't use my most potent spores, you fell into the sea. Why can't you peasants just die like you're suppose too!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Myukuru taunted, finding his annoyance to be a small source of bemusement, "But I'm made of sterner stuff. I'm not going to die to something like that."

"Then I'll have to get serious," Musshuru remarked, "Perhaps I can use your corpses as a threat against the peasants. It is a bother to need to replace them if killing some is the only way to keep them in line."

Naruto growled at the man's disregard of the people he wanted to rule. "You don't know anything about being a real rulers. Kings are supposed to protect their people, not use them." He turned to Myukuru, "You ready, Myukuru?"

"Yeah," she replied, before her brow creased, "Wait how do you…."

Her remarks were cut off as Musshuru, not intent on giving them any chance to come up with a battle strategy, launched an attack.

"Cross Shade!"

Several arcs of spores shot from his body and began to fly towards them. Naruto and Myukuru dove away, both from each other and the attack. Naruto swiftly manifested a Phantom Kunai and threw at the despot. Musshuru directed one of his spore streams to intercept the kunai. The kunai met the spores and was knock back, fading away as if fell.

"What," Naruto exclaimed, "How'd he block my Phantom Kunai?" Naruto didn't get the time to ponder as the spores stream bore down on him.

Naruto tried to retreat from the poisonous attack, but the snowy terrain slowed him and the wave impacted him, the florescent pink hiding him view.

"Whiskers," Myukuru shouted as she dodged the attacks aimed at her. She cursed her lack of more advanced attacks. All of her attacks were close range moves and Musshuru wasn't about to give her an opening.

The man laughed as he redirected his streams to focus on her, "Mushushushu, one down. How long do you think you can avoid your fate? You are beneath me, as is everyone on this island. Why can't you just accept your place and die?"

Musshuru's hands began to move in a flurry, sending the streams of deadly spores raining down upon Myukuru. She danced around them, but her body, contrary to her own admissions, was not ready for this fight. Her breaths came in pants and her reactions began to slow.

Musshuru grinned as he sent kept up his assault. Then, a sharp pain shot through him, emanating from the center of his back. Worse than the pain was the sudden numbness that spread down his legs. His spore streams fell apart as his focus failed and he managed to glace behind him.

Naruto stood waist deep in a pile of pink spores, his face obscured as Spiral's flames encircled his head. He stood triumphant, until he bend over and took a grasping breath.

"Thought I was a goner there," Naruto said as he righted himself. He peered through the yellow haze in time to see Myukuru rush at the still stunned Musshuru.

"This is for Alday," she cried as she readied her strike. Then she stepped on a particularly slick patch of snow. At her full strength, she could have recovered from the sudden shift in balance. But weakened as she was, her footing got away from her and she fell.

* * *

 

To Naruto, things seemed to move in slow motion. Myukuru fell to one knee several feet from Musshuru. Said man had recovered enough to begin to draw out his powers. Pink spores began to gather around him like a blizzard.

He turned to face Naruto, his eyes alight with a challenge.

"You said a true king would lay down his life to save his people," he said in a mocking tone, "Let's see you live up to those words, boy.

"Snow Spore!"

The spores around his body surged out like a wave of death, bearing down on Myukuru. Naruto began to move; at that close range, even if he broke Musshuru's focus, the attack would wash over Myukuru. But then what? By they time he'd reach her, the wave would already be crashing upon their heads.

Desperation burned through Naruto. His mind flash back, back to home. To Neji dying to protect Hinata, who was protecting him. And back to when Pain had him pinned and Hinata again stood to defend him. Now it was on him to defend someone, and he rushed towards death, not sure how he'd save her, but resolute in his decision to do so.

Then Naruto felt a shift. Power welled up upon his brow and he instinctively extended his hand towards Myukuru. A blot of blue energy shot out of his outstretched hand and into Myukuru right as the wave fell over her.

The pile of pink poisoned spores piles upon her, then exploded outward as a towering figure of translucent blue stood protectively over Myukuru. It was only a torso, clad in armor Naruto recognized as the First Hokage's. Its head was covered in the Third's helm, with the Leaf insignia glowing a slightly brighter blue upon the brow. And in its hands, a bo staff stood ready to bat away attacks.

"Well that's cool," Naruto said breathlessly, "But did it have to look like a Susano'o?"

"What the hell is this Whiskers," Myukuru asked, a small amount of awe in her voice, "Not that I'm not grateful for the save. And yeah, glad you're alive."

"Now who's got a river mouth," Naruto grinned at her, "It's a spirit. That's the fruit I ate, the Spirit Spirit Fruit. Didn't know I could do something like this, though. Guess I'm still figuring out what I can do."

"Your headband thing's glowing," Myukuru pointed out as she fully righted herself.

Naruto's hand shot to his forehead protector. The moment his fingers touched the cool metal, Naruto felt the power surging through it. He knew what he had done; the forehead protector was more than just something that signaled a ninja's allegiance. It was a symbol of what that ninja protected. And his bore the teachings of Iruka, Hizuren, Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with his own views on what he was to do with his power.

"Myukuru," Naruto said, "Did any of those spores get in there?"

Myukuru shook her head, "No, they didn't."

"Can you still fight?"

Myukuru lifter her blade and poked at the spirit around her. The tip of her blade passed through it's armored form like it wasn't there, "Yeah I can fight with this guy watching by back."

"Then lets go!"

Naruto took off towards Musshuru, right arm alight and kunai grasped in the left. Musshuru tried to back away from the charging Naruto, but his legs were still slightly numb from the earlier attack. Instead he whipped up another wave of spores while spinning some around his hand, reforming his drill.

He threw the spores at Naruto, hoping to overwhelm the ninja's defense and poison him. Naruto picked up speed and weaved around the stream of spores.

"What's wrong, mushroom head," Naruto taunted, "Those spores of yours are moving slower. I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?"

"I'm going to enjoy seeing writhe in pain as my spores kill you," Musshuru yelled, shooting a barrage of spores from his head.

The spectral bo staff blocked the attack, the spore bullets breaking apart upon contact. Myukuru stood slightly in front of Naruto to his side, her blade held in the same stance as the spirit.

"I'm still in this game," she said with a dark grin, "And it looks like I can drive this ghost thing."

"It's a spirit, not a ghost," Naruto corrected her, "And I'm still thinking of a name for it."

"Snow Spore," Musshuru called out his next attack, releasing a full on cloud of spores to envelope the pair. Naruto slipped into the protective aegis of his new spirit and dismissed the protections of his first spirit.

"This thing'll hold, right," Myukuru asked as the pink storm raged outside.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "I can feel how strong it is. It's not breaking under this attack. But I can't use my other spirit while using this one."

"Then what are we going to do, wait until he tires himself out?"

"No," Naruto replied, "He got back up after taking two direct attacks at the same time. He's a lot stronger than he looks. I don't know how long I've taken out his speed. But I have an idea."

"Well I'm all ears," Myukuru said, reading her blade.

Musshuru kept up the pressure on his attack. He tensed his legs. Normal sensation had nearly returned to his limbs and then he could leverage his hard earned speed against them.

_'Once I get some distance on them I can bind them with Running Hypha and pull them out of that thing. Then they'll be easy pickings.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bulky blue spirit surged forward, pushing past his spore blizzard. The spirit swung its staff around and brought it above its head. Then it swung downward.

Musshuru quickly redirected his spores to block the attack, adding more to create a full on torrent. The rush of spores caught the bo staff, the forces canceling each other out. With all the spores needed to counter the bo, Musshuru now had a clear view into the spirit.

Myukuru stood at the center, her stance mimicking the spirit's, a wicked smile on her face, while Naruto crouched at the very edge, tensed for action. Then the spirit vanished. Musshuru looked stunned as the spore stream rocketed up into the sky and Naruto rushed at him.

The mushroom human took a step back and began to redirect his spores at the charging ninja. Naruto smiled and called out, "Now, Spiral!"

Six feet from Naruto, yellow fire flickered into life, winding around itself as it took shape. It formed, headless, mimicking its summoner's low running posture and swung it's spinning fist into Musshuru's surprised and unguarded torso.

"Flash Maelstrom!"

The blow knocked the island's would-be tyrant back, his production of spores ended by the attack. Naruto and Spiral followed after at full speed. Naruto drew his left arm back, now aglow with fire, as Spiral did the same with its right.

They struck in sync, "Twin Maelstrom!"

The double punch knock the man back further, now completely away from their prior battlefield and the piles of deadly spores that littered it.

In this untouched arena, Myukuru stood, panting. Once Naruto had gained the full attention of their foe, she had legged to this place and held herself ready. She watched as Musshuru landed after the double punch, his body beaten but not defeated. She saw spores beginning to sprout from his body and that was her sign.

"Taurus Lance!"

This time, Myukuru's attack struck true. She stood behind Musshuru, her arms held as straight as they could manage, her blade run through their enemy. Blood ran down both sides of the blade, dripping onto the snow below.

The long armed swordswoman pulled back, her sword leaving it's target with a wet squelch. She continued to withdrawal, wary of any final attack the man might levy. Naruto maintained his advance, dismissing Blazing Spiral in case he needed to call out his defensive spirit.

His caution was unneeded, as Musshuru fell to his knees and then face down into the snow. The two pirates watched as the snow turned red as Musshuru breathed his last breaths. Myukuru's eyes were hard, she'd seen enough death for even one caused by her hand to not visibly bother her. Still she was thankful her stomach was empty.

Naruto likewise stood silent, finding solace in the fact that he had no other option. This man was too dangerous and held beliefs too radical. Anything less than death could lead to innocent people getting caught up in his spores.

Naruto averted his eyes from the corpse and took a calming breath. Myukuru drew up besides him. He turned to her, thankful in some way that her face betrayed her discomfort in killing the man.

"You still good to fight," he said softly.

"Yeah, I've got a bit left in me," she replied.

"Then let's get this over with."

The two pirates left the battlefield turned graveyard, both wishing for the battle to be over.


End file.
